Ben 10: When The Faction Returned
by Btr100
Summary: Since the Faction returned, Ben has been getting into much more complicated stuff and much more exciting and even more violent adventures! What will happen to Ben and his friends in this story? Find Out! It's HERO TIME!
1. Dr Psychobos and Zed vs the Ben Team!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with a NEW Ben 10 story! YEAH!  
**

**So, this story is inspired by the Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki and I saw a lot of great stories and great artwork and I know I have to make another Ben 10 story. This story will take a year after The Evolutionary Funtion's Return. Ben and Gwen are now 22 and Kevin is now 23 years old. **

**So, with his enhanced intellect, Dr. Psychobos has escaped from Plumber Custody yet again and worked on a new Nemetrix. Although with Malware destroyed and Khyber defeated and arrested, Dr. Psychobos has to do the project himself. What will be the result?**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ben Tennyson, along with his cousins Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, are hanging out at Mr. Smoothy at 7:00 at night. 5 days ago, they just defeated Exo-Skull and today, they just defeated Fistina, who has yet again attempting to rob a jewelry store. Ben was glad that they were once again a team, because when Rook left, he was a bit happy to be a solo hero, but its just not the same.

Although, for over a year now, they are currently having bigger problems than Exo-Skull and Fistina. Dr. Psychobos has escaped from Plumber Custody for the third time and brainwashed Kevin's alien dog, Zed using his second Nemetrix...

* * *

_**A year ago...**_

_Dr. Psychobos was in his stasis pod, with his powers removed. His Electrokinesis, and Enhanced Intelligence have been taken away from him. But what the Plumbers didn't know was that Psychobos built a special device on his brain not only to enhance is electrokinesis but to be his backup Electrokinesis when his original Elektrokinetic powers have been drained. _

_Dr. Psychobos then fired a yellow blast of electricity, enough to destroy the pod and free him, gaining back his intelligence and Electrokinesis. Dr. Psychobos then escaped the Plumber Base, defeating several Plumbers on the way. _

_After his escape, Dr. Psychobos returned to his lab, thinking of revenge against both Ben Tennyson and the Galvan Race. He then started creating another Nemetrix without the Omnitrix blueprint. Dr. Psychobos was then finished with the designs and it looked exactly as the first one with a red collar, but it was still empty as it had no DNA samples. _

_Without Khyber or Malware, Dr. Psychobos has to collect DNA samples for himself, traveling from all the planets of the Milky Way galaxy, and also the 5 Planets of the Andromeda Galaxy: Orisha, Prypiatosia, Aldabra, Terraexcava, and Amperia. This took over a year, managing to collect all 1,000,910 Predatory Samples for the 2nd Nemetrix. He managed to do this for over a year thanks to his very fast spaceship. _

_With the Nemetrix complete, Dr. Psychobos then found Zed at Kevin and Gwen's house. Zed was the guard dog for the house, and when she saw Dr. Psychobos, she quickly rammed him onto Kevin's car, but not before barking. _

_Kevin and Gwen heard the commotion and looked at the windows to see Dr. Psychobos and Zed battling. Kevin and Gwen then rushed outside and prepared for battle, but Dr. Psychobos then put the Nemetrix on Zed's neck, with Zed then turning into Crabdozer and facing Gwen and her owner Kevin. Dr. Psychobos had also put on a brainwashing device on the Nemetrix, so that whoever wears it will be in his control. He also put some upgrades so that Zed can transform at will, without the need of a whistle._

_Dr. Psychobos then levitated onto a top of another house and watched the battle go onward, with Crabdozer destroying the couple's house and slightly having the upper hand against Gwen and Kevin, as she was durable to Kevin's blows and Gwen's mana. _

_Ben was in his house, sitting on the couch in the living room and watching the news, when the Omnitrix flashed green and Gwen's voice was heard. _

_"Ben! Crabdozer is attacking us! Come to our house now!" Gwen shouted. Ben is surprised by this. "Me and Rook destroyed the Nemetrix when I was 18 years old!" Ben said. "Dr. Psychobos may have built another one! Get here now! Crabdozer is about to make us Crabdozer appetizer!" Gwen shouted. Ben then selected Jetray and transformed into him, flying out of his house. _

_Jetray then quickly made it to Gwen and Kevin's destroyed house where he saw Crabdozer attacking Gwen and Kevin, with Gwen blasting her mana and Kevin attempting to land a blow on her, only to be swatted away by her horn, sending him flying into his own car. _

_Jetray then turned into Humungousaur while in mid-air and skydived down closer to Crabdozer. _

_"Hey! Crab-facer! Stay away from my cousins or I'll squash you like a crab! Humungousaur-Style!" Humungousaur shouted while skydiving towards his targer, attracting Crabdozer's attention. Humungousaur then slammed onto Crabdozer, causing a large amount of dust to fly into the air. _

_When the dust settled, both Humungousaur and Crabdozer are in a large, deep crate, with Humungousaur lifting Crabdozer. Humungousaur then threw Crabdozer into another house. The people then saw the commotion and ran and screamed like hell. _

_Crabdozer then turned into Tyrannopede, who totally destroyed the house she crashed into and charged at Humungousaur, using her tail as a mace to send Humungousaur flying into Kevin's car and luckily, Kevin is beside his car. _

_"Sorry Kevin about your ride." Humungousaur said before jumping high and slapping the Omnitrix symbol turning into: _

_"Ultimate Humungousaur!" he said before slamming onto Tyrannopede, causing a much larger amount of dust to fly into the air and when it settled, Ultimate Humungousaur and Tyrannopede were in a much larger crater on the street, with Ultimate Humungousaur lifting Tyrannopede. He then threw Tyrannopede onto the streets, but she quickly got up and roared loudly, before firing a stream of webs from her forehead, which trapped Ultimate Humungousaur in a sticky cocoon. _

_However, with his stronger strength, Ultimate Humungousaur then broke free of the cocoon rather easily and fired multiple missiles at Tyrannopede, all hitting her and were enough to send her down, falling into another house. _

_Ultimate Humungousaur then transformed back to Humungousaur and Tyrannopede turned back to Zed. Zed then jumped onto the roof Dr. Psychobos was on top at and they ran away, and the gang prepared for their future attack on another day._

* * *

Since then, Dr. Psychobos and Zed have been attacking Ben's team several times, they tried to take Ben's Omnitrix so that Dr. Psychobos can add all the Omnitix DNA Samples onto the Nemetrix so that Zed can be unstoppable so that they can destroy Azmuth and The Galvan Race. At two points, they even tried to destroy Galvan Prime with Zed being Omnivoracious.

Although both of their attacks failed thanks to Ben's team with Azmuth's help, forcing Dr. Psychobos and Zed to retreat.

While Ben, Gwen and Kevin were talking about things while in Mr. Smoothy, Dr. Psychobos and Zed were in a rooftop on top of a building just in front of Mr. Smoothy. Dr. Psychobos looked at Zed and Zed nodded, before turning into Buglizard.

"So, Ben. How are we going to counter Psychobos's next move?" Gwen asked. Ben was about to respond, but Buglizard slammed their table, with Ben, Gwen and Kevin barely dodging Buglizard's attack.

"Uh, How about, let's attack pummel Buglizard to the ground and remove the Nemetrix!" Ben said before transforming into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch fired an electrical blast which hit and fried Buglizard as Buglizard is vulnerable to Electricity. Buglizard then transformed into a gorilla-like monster that is made out of rubber and the rubber is wrapped around the gorilla-like monster, like a mummy.

Shocksquatch then fired an electrical blast at the new predator but is made out of rubber and therefore is immune to the electrical shock. The rubber gorilla then wrapped Shocksquatch up with rubber, rendering him helpless until Kevin cut Ben free with his blade hand in his steel form. Gwen then blasted some mana blasts at the rubber Gorilla.

"Okay then, I think a certain alien can counter against Rubberilla's rubber body!" Shocksquatch said before transforming into:

"Swampfire!" Swampfire yelled out loud before shooting Rubberilla with a stream of flames. Rubberilla then transformed into yet another new predatory beast, which has a Venus Flytrap for a head and hands and has a plant like body with holes. It was then engulfed in Swampfire's flames but the Venus Flytrap humanoid put the flames out with a light blue smoke that also engulfed Swampfire, Gwen and Kevin.

When the blue smoke settled, Ben's team were half-frozen, but Swampfire thawed out by igniting the methane in his palms. He then threw some seeds at the Venus Flytrap humanoid which then grew into vines and trapped her, but she got our by releasing toxic gas that killed the vines.

"Dang it! VenoTrap is countering my every move! Unless I go Ultimate!" Swampfire said before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, before then changing in size and appearance.

"Ultimate Swampfire! You might have survived ordinary flames, but I bet your no match for BLUE FLAMES!" Ult. Swampfire shouted before firing a big stream of blue flames which engulfed VenoTrap and sent her flying onto some cars in the parking lot. Ult. Swampfire then threw some fire bombs which then exploded and caused a huge explosion in the parking lot, as there were a lot of cars.

VenoTrap was severly injured by Ult. Swampfire's blue flare and fire bombs and changed into Crabdozer, who was completely immune to flames. Crabdozer then got out of the large fire and rammed into Ult. Swampfire, sending him flying into the Mr. Smoothy sign, which was then knocked down into the parking lot.

Crabdozer then battled Gwen and Kevin again, but this time the couple proved to be equal in power against Crabdozer and slowly forced her backwards. Ult. Swampfire then reverted back to Swampfire before transforming into Humungousaur. Humungousaur then uppercutted Crabdozer so hard that she was sent flying into the city. The gang the followed, with Dr. Psychobos using a device on his pincers to teleport to the scene.

Crabdozer crashed in the middle of the street, with a large crater around her. Dr. Psychobos then teleported to the top of the building in front of her, while Humungousaur, Kevin and Gwen running towards the scene. Crabdozer then transformed into Tyrannopede, and Humungousaur slapped the Omnitrix symbol, turning him into:

"Ultimate Humungousaur! Gwen! Kevin! Look for Dr. Psychobos! I'll deal with this freak!" he roared before jumping high enough to reach Tyrannopede's head and slamming her so hard that the ground broke and they were sent crashing into Undertown, destroying a lot of shops and markets in the process. Tyrannopede dwarfed majority of the people in undertown and Ult. Humungousaur was big enough to be seen over the shops.

Ult. Humungousar then fired several missiles which hit Tyrannopede and severely damaged her, before lifting her and throwing her into a large shop, which was revealed to be Pakmar's new place, with Pakmar seeing Tyrannopede and his destroyed shop in front of him. Ult. Humungousaur the arrived, before throwing Tyrannopede into the other side of the city, with Ultimate Humungousaur giving chase.

Pakmar then blew a fuse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BEN TENNYSON! I HATE YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH!" he shouted so loud that the entire Undertown and some people heard Pakmar, but shrugged it off.

Ultimate Humungousaur then arrived where Tyrannopede had landed: near the entrance of the Hot Spot, where Ester and the Kraaho lives. Tyrannopede then regained consciousness and Ult. Humungousaur then rammed into Tyrannopede and bashed through the entrance and through the Hot Spot where a lot of Kraaho saw the fight. Ult. Humungousaur then threw Tyrannopede near the lava.

Ultimate Humungousaur then reverted back to Humungousaur before transforming into Heatblast. Tyrannopede then transformed into Crabdozer, before Heatblast rammed into Crabdozer and with sufficient strength, pushed his predator into the lava, along with himself

Ester then saw many of the Kraaho looking at the lava, like they were watching something.

"What is going on?" She asked to the Kraaho. One of the Kraaho then replied. "It's Ben Tennyson! He's fighting a monster that can transform into another monster! Ben Tennyson pushed a crab-like monster and himself into the lava!" he replied. Ester's face then range from happiness in seeing Ben again, as they were in a relationship and Ben usually hurries his hero duties just to see her as he learned from his past mistake with Julie. And her face also ranges to shock as Ben was in the lava.

But then, Ultimate Big Chill emerged from the lava, followed by Crabdozer. Ultimate Big Chill then quickly froze Crabdozer using his ice flames. When Crabdozer was completely frozen solid, Ultimate Big Chill got an unexpected hug from Ester.

"Oh Ben! It's so nice to see you again!" Ester said while hugging him. "Hey Ester. Nice to see you too." Ultimate Big Chill said as Ester let go of him. They then looked at the frozen Crabdozer. Crabdozer seems that she cannot move and that's ironic for a Pyronite Predator as her prey is immune to cold.

"We can't celebrate yet. I have to get rid of Crabdozer first." Ultimate Big Chill said to Ester. "What's a Crabdozer? And who are you fighting?" asked Ester.

"Crabdozer is the predator of the Pyronites, Heatblast's species. I am fighting a dog name Zed who was brainwashed by Doctor Psychobos. She has a Nemetrix which allows her to transform into the Predatory species of my aliens." Ben replied. Then he saw Gwen and Kevin.

"Gwen! Kevin! Did you see Dr. Psychobos?" he asked as he reverted into Big Chill before reverting back to Ben. "Yes. We even fought him, but he teleported away." Gwen replied.

"Where would Psychobos teleport to?" asked Kevin to himself. "That is a good question." Ben asked. Ester's eyes then widened in shock. "Behind You!" she shouted and when they turned their backs to see what was behind them, they saw Dr. Psychobos, who fired an electrical shock at the team, who barely dodged it.

"B-B-Ben Tennyson. I see that you have f-f-frozen my pet." Dr. Psychobos said. "Your Pet!?" Kevin shouted angrily.

"But however, I shall not waste my time fighting you humans and Kraahos who have very limited intelligence. Therefore, I shall teleport myself and my pet away from this hideous place." Dr. Psychobos said, before teleprting away and when the group turned around to see a block of ice, but no Crabdozer.

"Great. They've escaped. Looks like we have to prepare for another day." Ben said.

"It looks like it is." Kevin agreed.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! You might not like it, but I only made this cause this is my hobby. **

**Thanks so much for reading this and I will see YOU in the next chapter! Bye Bye!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	2. Rook Returns!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the second chapter of my story, Ben 10: Psychobos Returns...  
**

**Just like my other Ben 10 stories, this story didn't come out great at first unlike my other stories which did fine in the beginning and turned out great in the end, but that won't stop me from completing this story! I am confident that this story will turn out great in the end! CONFIDENT! But not too much...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ben, Gwen and Kevin are currently battling Fistrick in his much bigger and stronger mechanical suit. With the vastly improvements and upgrades in the suit, Fistrick was able to overpower both Gwen and Kevin in the battle and was now currently battling Ben as Eatle. Eatle hasn't changed his appearance much but he now has wings that let him fly.

"You cannot beat me Ben Tennyson! I will easily crush you with this suit if your just a puny Orictyni! I destroyed many of your species once and your going to be one of them!" Fistrick said before laughing like a maniac, but not for long as he was hit by Eatle's green laser. Fistrick then retaliated with some missiles, but then Eatle transformed into:

"Heatblast!" Heatblast shouted before firing a couple of large fireballs which destroyed the incoming missiles. Heatblast then fired a stream of flames at Fistrick's Mecha Suit, but Fistrick quickly countered with two large streams of water. Heatblast then propelled himself upwards and dodged the water blast.

"That was close." He said before forming and firing a large fireball at Fistrick's suit, which then exploded on contact, sending Fistrick back.

Fistrick has had enough of the fight and then charged at Heatblast and punched him so hard that he was sent flying into a nearby building. When Heatblast was rubbing his head in pain, Fistrick then came near him.

"Any last words?" Fistrick asked, full of confidence with an evil smirk in his face. "Yeah. Two words." Heatblast said before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, turning him into his evolved form:

"Ultimate Heatblast!" Heatblast shouted. Ultimate Heatblast is just like Heatblast, only covered in blue fire with two mini volcanoes on his shoulders and has a much larger build. His hands and feet are also blazing blue fire instead of fire in hand and feet form. Ultimate Heatblast then fired a stream of blue fire which then engulfed the suit, effectively melting it and leaving Fistrick powerless.

"I'm not through with you yet Tennyson!" Fistrick shouted before grabbing a gun equipped on his back and blasting Ultimate Heatblast several times, but Ultimate Heatblast barely even felt a thing. Fistrick was then interrupted when his gun was blasted away by Gwen and Kevin punched him in the face, knocking him out.

The Plumbers then arrived and arrested Fistrick, and Ben's team decided to go to Mr. Smoothy to celebrate. In fact, just yesterday they fended off Dr. Psychobos and the brainwashed Zed and now they defeated a crime lord who sells massive Alien Tech, but Ben was feeling a little bit glum.

"What's wrong Ben? Why the long face?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. We just kicked that guy's butt!" Kevin said, trying to cheer Ben up.

"Nothing guys. I just wish Rook was here. It would be fun if he was in the team." Ben replied.

**Meanwhile in Revonnah...**

Rook Blonko was harvesting some Amber Ogia, but was feeling glum. He left Ben when he was 18 years old as he was needed on Revonnah, but now, Rook felt like Earth is his other home and the only other friend he ever had, other than the other Revonnahganders on his planet was Ben Tennyson. Rook was still a Plumber, but he never managed to participate in some missions for a while now.

Finally, after for so long, he wanted to go back to Earth. So, he went to his parents Rook Da and Bralla and asked them if he can go back to Earth and perhaps stay there, promising them that he will return on occasions or when needed.

They agreed and told him that they will miss him. So, he packed his things and his Proto-Tool and went aboard his Proto-TRUCK, waving a final goodbye before flying off. Rook was then excited, for he is about to return to Earth.

"As the Earthlings say, 'Earth. Here I come'." Rook said before boosting up the speed, with the course set for Earth.

**Meanwhile in Dr. Psychobos' Laboratory...**

Dr. Psychobos is going all crazy, shooting electrical blasts all over the place. Zed watched the scene as Dr. Psychobos went crazy and psycho.

"FAILURE! WE HAVE TRIED TO CAPTURE B-B-BEN TENNYSON AND HIS O-O-OMNITRIX FOR OVER THREE EARTH MONTHS NOW AND WE MADE NO P-P-PROGRESS WHATSOEVER!" Dr. Psychobos shouted as he fired more and more electrical blasts at the place. Zed watched the scene.

"Zed...Find them and d-d-do not stop until B-B-Ben Tennyson is defeated! I will f-f-follow you shortly..." Dr. Psychobos then said after his rage attack that nearly destroyed his lab. Zed then ran away, towards Ben Tennyson with Dr. Psychobos turning on his holographic screen and watching Zed ran towards her destination...

Meanwhile, Rook was already on Earth and just have to find Ben's house. Luckily, they also spent some time having some fun in Ben's house so Rook knows exactly what it is, and as he gets closer to ground, Rook transformed his Proto-TRUCK into a "Max's Plumbing" Truck and Rook drove all the way to Ben's house.

Ben, Gwen and Kevin then went to Ben's house and currently Ben is watching Sumo Slammers with a very bored Gwen and a near dying from boredom Kevin, who groaned and groaned the entire 30 minutes of the show.

"Kevin! Will you quit whining!" Ben shouted. "I'll do that, IF YOU WATCH ANOTHER CHANNEL!" shouted Kevin. "Fine." Ben said before clicking the remote and the TV channel changed to Will Harangue's news channel and apparently, after all this years, Will still hates him.

"Ugghh...not Will, I hate him!" groaned Ben. Kevin snickered while Gwen, reading a book, was so annoyed that she stood up and went upstairs.

"Where you going Gwen?" asked Ben. "To your room. Where its clean and most importantly PEACEFUL!" Gwen shouted as an answer for Ben's question and went upstairs and the boys heard Ben's door bang. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Ben said, before walking to see who it was. He opened the door and to his surprise he saw an old friend of his:

"Rook!"/"Ben!" they said to each other before sharing a fist punch and a brohug.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked the Revonnahgander. "I really missed Earth and its many wonders and Revonnah is starting to get...'boring' as you would say." Rook replied to his best human friend.

"Come on in. Let's catch up on what special events happened." Ben said as Rook went in. Rook met Kevin and Gwen again after a long time, with the couple very happy to see him and they were also happy to see Ben's face to be happy and cheerful again as he was very happy to see his old partner.

"So, Dr. Psychobos is attacking you and your cousins using Zed who has the Nemetrix? Most recently we saw that Nemetrix, me and Ben destroyed it after defeating Kyhber." Rook said as Ben and the couple told him all about Dr. Psychobos and the brainwashed Zed.

"Dr. Psychobos created another Nemetrix in over a year and after that, they started to attack us relentlessly for 3 months now." Gwen replied to Rook's question.  
"Yeah and Zed has all 1,000,000,910 samples of Predatory species of my aliens! Luckily overtime, I had scanned some new ones and I bet that's going to be their problem." Ben added.

"Do not worry. With my assistance, I am very confident that we will defeat Dr. Psychobos and Khyber's former dog." Rook said, but then he was rudely interrupted with a BAM! CRASH! on the wall behind him and he then turned around to see Crabdozer's head pooping out of the hole she made.

"Crabdozer! Ready for a fight? Well you just got it!" Ben said before slapping the Omnitrix turning into:

"Echo Echo!" Echo Echo shouted before duplicating himself into 6 and screaming loud sonic screams that made their sonic waves so powerful that they were enough to blast Crabdozer out of the house and into 4 houses, luckily the people in the houses she flied into were away but the ones who saw the wreckage decided to run for their lives.

Echo Echo and the gang then ran over to Crabdozer, but as they got near her, Crabdozer stood up again and changed into yet another new predator who had no ears and looked like a bald humanoid with large arms and is completely made out of stone. The new predator then swatted Echo Echo away, leaving it into the other's hands.

Rook then turned his Proto-Tool into a missile launcher, before firing a missile which sent the new Predator flying into another house and when she came out she transformed into Tyrannopede and Gwen then fired some mana blasts at her, along with Rook, blasting her with lasers while Kevin absorbed the concrete of the streets and climbed on Tyrannopede's back, going to strike for the head, with Tyrannopede not noticing Kevin and her attention still on Rook and Gwen.

Echo Echo then got out of the debris of the house he crashed into and saw Rook and Gwen fending off Tyrannopede but could not see Kevin. Echo Echo then slapped the Omnitrix symbol, evolving him into:

"Ultimate Echo Echo!" he shouted before flying and with some sonic disks removing from his body and following him. He flew over to the gang and Tyrannopede, who has Kevin stuck on top of her head. Kevin turned his hands into maces and punched Tyrannopede's head repeatedly, but seem to be doing no effect, except for Tyrannopede feeling it and trying to shake Kevin off.

Ultimate Echo Echo then arrived on the scene and the sonic disks then surrounded Tyrannopede. Tyrannopede was confused and looked to see sonic disks around her. Then Ultimate Echo Echo said two deadly words.

"Wait Ben!" Kevin, Rook and Gwen all shouted but it was too late.

"Sonic DOOM!" Ult. Echo Echo shouted before screaming out loud and releasing sound waves from his head. The sonic disks then let out a sonic scream all together, each creating a sonic wave that surrounded Tyrannopede and Kevin had to cover his ears. Tyrannopede couldn't take the screams any longer and fell right on the streets, along with Kevin, causing dust to fly, as well as destroying some sonic disks.

Ultimate Echo Echo then flew near Tyrannopede, reverting back to Echo Echo before reverting to Ben, before seeing Kevin along with Tyrannopede, who then turned back to Zed, unconscious. Kevin then stood up, his concrete form cracked from all the sound waves.

"What the heck Tennyson!? Your Sonic Doom nearly killed me and made me deaf!" Kevin shouted. "Sorry, didn't know you were on top of there, but anyway, her head is not the weak spot, its somewhere in the neck." Ben countered as Rook and Gwen ran towards them.

"Kevin, are you okay?" asked Gwen. "Yeah, but I'll be better if Tennyson hadn't nearly screamed into death and let me kicked that dinosaur's butt!" Kevin angrily replied, but then Rook interrupted their argument.

"I do not mean to interrupt your argument, but Zed is now regaining consciousness!" Rook said and he was right, as Zed stood up and growled at the team, then the Nemetrix flashed red and another voice was heard. It was Dr. Psychobos's voice.

"Zed! Ignore T-T-Tenyson for a while! F-F-Focus on the Revonnahgander and retrieve his weapon!" Dr. Psychobos said as the Nemetrix stopped flashing red. Zed then transformed into Terroranchula and fired a force field web that trapped Rook into place, but then found herself facing Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"You picked the wrong alien for the partner to mess with!" Ben said before transforming into:

"Big Chill!" Big Chill shouted, before firing his icy breath at Terroranchula, effectively freezing her solid, but not for long as she turned into Hypnotick and thawed out of the ice and Big Chill then transformed into Wildmutt and with no eyes, is immune to Hypnotick's hypnosis. Wildmutt then slapped the Omnitrix symbol, turning into:

"Ultimate Wildmutt! Gwen, Kevin! You can kick the spider butt while I free Rook!" Ultimate Wildmutt said before running over towards the trapped Rook. Ultimate Wildmutt then freed him with some slashes from his sharp claws.

"I give you my gratitude." Rook said as he took out his Proto-Tool and began shooting at Terroranchula. Gwen fired some Mana blasts that managed to force Terroranchula backwards and Kevin, in his concrete form with his hands turned into maces, punched Terroranchula repeatedly, forcing her backwards.

Ultimate Wildmutt then reverted into Wildmutt before changing into a new alien called:

"DNAliBen! Woah, I thought DNAliens were just hybrids. Meh, whatever." he said, before spitting some slime on one of Terroranchula's legs. He then spit sticky slime goo on the other three legs until Terroranchula was completely stuck and struggled and struggled to get out, but to no avail. Terroranchula then transformed into yet another new predator with crab-like legs similar to Crabdozer and a upper humanoid body with pincers for hands, but with a flaming head.

The new predator then let out a sonic scream and the sonic waves were flaming orange instead of the normal invisible grey. This affected the gang, although it affected DNAliBen the most, as DNAliens were vulnerable to heat and high frequency loud sounds and the predator is giving him both.

"Looks like SonicFlame is my predator, time to settle this:" DNAliBen said before transforming into Water Hazard. "Water Hazard style!" he shouted before shooting a large stream of water at the head, effectively putting the flames out, as well as greatly weakening SonicFlame. SonicFlame then transformed into Buglizard and sprayed yellow fog all over the place.

When the yellow fog settled, everything is normal, except for one weapon Rook is currently holding is now gone.

"My Proto-Tool!" Rook shouted and the gang then turned their heads to the right to see Buglizard running away with Rook's Proto-Tool. "Oh no you don't!" Ben shouted as he turned into:

"XLR8!" XLR8 shouted before quickly chasing Buglizard. XLR8 then ran around and around Buglizard until a tornado formed and Buglizard started to rise up the ground. Soon enough, Buglizard was being thrown around in the vortex. XLR8 then stopped and Buglizard then crashed face-first on the ground, while letting go of the Proto-Tool.

Rook, Kevin and Gwen then ran towards XLR8 and the unconscious Buglizard, who was unconscious and turned back into Zed. Rook then grabbed his Proto-Tool back, and put it back on his back.

"You have my gratitude Ben." Rook said as XLR8 reverted back to Ben. "Now let's try and take the Nemetrix off of Zed so this will be all over." Kevin said and she tried to pull out the Nemetrix from Zed's collar, but was having difficulty in doing it. Then there was trouble, Kevin pulled and pulled until the Nemetrix glowed red and a voice was heard.

"Foolish O-O-Osmosian! Did you really think that you will just remove the Nemetrix from my pet? Now get ready to be m-m-m-mutated into, and I use the term loosely, a monster by the Nemetrix's S-S-Self-Defense Mechanism!" Dr. Psychobos said, before a red electrical ray fired from the Nemetrix and hit Kevin, knocking him unconscious.

"Kevin!" Ben, Gwen and Rook yelled as they ran towards their friend, while Zed regained consciousness and flew away as Hypnotick. When Kevin opened his eyes, he then turned from human into one of the Nemetrix Predator. He gained a rocky skin, grew a horn and gained some crab-like legs. He had turned from Human to Crabdozer!

Crabdozer then swatted Ben away with his horn, but was blasted away by Rook and Gwen's blasts, although he managed to endure it and began charging at the duo. Ben then stood up and ran towards Crabdozer and past Gwen and Rook.

"Ben! Your human form is not sufficient enough against Crabdozer's durability and strength! Transform into an alien!" Rook shouted. Ben ignored him and continued charging towards Crabdozer. He then stopped and he pointed his Omnitrix towards Kevin. The symbol then flashed green, before a voice was heard:

"Auto Repair DNA mode activated." The Omnitrix beeped as it fired a green beam of light and Crabdozer was engulfed in green light. When the green light faded, Kevin stood there, dazed.

"What just happened?" Kevin asked himself. Ben then looked at the Omnitrix. "Crabdozer DNA sample scanned and acquired." The Omnitrix beeped and showed the hologram for Crabdozer, looking the same, replacing the Nemetrix symbol with the Omnitrix symbol on the neck.

"What? I thought only sentient DNA samples are acquired in the Omnitrix." Ben said. Rook, Gwen and Kevin then walked right near him. "Hey maybe Azmuth did something to that thing." Kevin replied.

"And it looks like Zed escaped while we were busy with KevinDozer." Gwen said. "Aww, it doesn't matter now. She and Dr. Psychobos will return someday and for the record, Rook is back!" Ben said happily while fist-bumping Rook.

"I look forward to working with you again, Ben." Rook said. The gang then looked to the sky.

With Rook back on the team and Ben unlocking DNAliBen and surprisingly adding Crabdozer into the Omnitrix Alien Team, their possibility of defeating evil will be much successful...but Ben is curious though, how did the Omnitrix accept Crabdozer's DNA? Did the Nemetrix have to do something with this? Or did Azmuth did something to it?

* * *

**And that's it for the second chapter! **

**Please give me some tips or advice when you have one for me! That's what made my writing better!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	3. Malware Returns

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the third chapter of my story, Ben 10: Psychobos Returns...  
**

**Alright! School is nearing and I need to catch up before that happens! Now, I read other stories on the Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki and they are awesome especially Ben 10 Omnitrix Unlimited created by Ultra and co-written by Ulti and Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse created and written by Ultiverse. They are probably the best I ever red although they are still in progress and not yet completed. **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ben and the gang, along with Jimmy are at the Burger Shack and they were having lunch there and Jimmy, who is now 16 years old and studying in High School, decided to come. Ben and Jimmy were eating Chili Fries while Gwen, Kevin and Rook were eating cheese hamburgers to which Rook calls 'burgers of cheese ham' as he never ate one before.

"Thanks for letting me join you guys." Jimmy said while finishing the last of his Chili Fries, before looking at Ben's new Omnitrix. "No problem, luckily its summer and you won't have problems in school for a while." Ben said, also finishing his Chili Fries. "Lucky for all of you, you finished your school years while I'm in middle of High School!" Jimmy groaned, making all of them laugh.

"I really didn't go to school. I have to learn about Astrophysics on the streets." Kevin said. "I can do that?" asked Jimmy hopefully, until Gwen elbows Kevin. Apparently, the teachers are much more stern than Ben's college years and Jimmy is starting to hate school and the only thing he liked were his friends.

"No. You can't do that." Kevin replied to Jimmy's question as he, Gwen and Rook finished their burgers. After they finished eating their food, they then walked out the Burger Shack and headed for some place, as they were bored.

"You know what? I'm starting to miss the days where we were all bored because evil never attacked or nobody called us for help for a couple of days or weeks." Ben said. "Why did you say that, Ben-dude?" asked Rook, using Ben-dude to try and cheer him up.

"Because bad guys always attack us almost everyday. Especially Doctor Psychobos and Zed and luckily, Khyber is arrested and Malware is destroyed so they are always unsuccessful in destroying me or trying to destroy Galvan Prime." Ben replied, but after he said that, the ground shook, before a familiar giant worm popped out of the ground and roared loudly in front of the gang.

"I just had to say something." Ben muttered, before Slamworm tried to eat them, but Ben grabbed Jimmy and they all dodged, with Slamworm digging another hole at where the gang once stood.

"Okay, Jimmy. You know about Astrodactyl?" Ben asked him while scrolling through his aliens. "Yeah. The pterodactyl with wings of a glider and a jetpack on his back. Why?" Jimmy replied.

"Because your going to ride him!" Ben said before slapping down the Omnitrix core and transforming into Astrodactyl. "Hop on and hold tight." Astrodactyl squawked and Jimmy hopped on to his back. Astrodactyl then flew upwards and began flying around Slamworm.

"Guys! Aim for the mouth!" Astrodactyl shouted as he flew around Slamworm, while dodging the acid balls Slamworm fired from her mouth. Gwen and Rook then fired their mana blasts and lasers respectively, but Slamworm dodged all of them. Astrodactyl then used his star power to fire green energy blasts that he aimed for the mouth and although it hit, it did not hit on the mouth.

Slamworm then dug underground again and Kevin absorbed the concrete of the streets and after absorbing the concrete, Slamworm popped out of the ground again and Kevin quickly climbed onto her. Astrodactyl, Gwen and Rook then blasted Slamworm again, but their attacks went into the face. Kevin is climbing towards Slamworm's head, but then he was thrown away when Slamworm was blasted by Rook's missile, Astrodactyl's energy blasts and Gwen's large mana blasts.

"Tip to myself: NEVER CLIMB TOWARDS THE HEAD OF A GIANT WORM!" Kevin shouted as he fell down. Luckily, Jimmy noticed this and shouted out to Ben.

"Ben! Kevin's falling down!" Jimmy shouted and pointed at Kevin. Astrodactyl looked at where Jimmy is pointing and quickly flew to the rescue and grabbed Kevin, saving him from his plummeting doom.

"Thanks. I don't think I can survive that fall." Kevin said as Astrodactyl landed behind Slamworm. Jimmy then jumped down from Astrodactyl, before transforming into:

"NRG! Let's see how an Andromeda Giant Worm Predator handle against an Andromeda Radiation Alien!" NRG shouted before running towards Gwen and Rook. Slamworm then tunneled down the ground again when NRG fired a nuclear energy blast at her. She then continued to do this, and the gang was left confused, until NRG had enough.

"Enough of this games! Let's see how well you dig in lava! Gwen! Rook! Kevin! Jimmy! Get away from here!" NRG shouted as Gwen and Rook ran towards Kevin and Jimmy and they all ran towards a safer spot. Just as Slamworm popped out of the ground again, NRG's hands glowed red and he touched the ground, turning the ground into lava and as Slamworm just dug out from underground, she was burnt from the lava and she roared in pain.

"What are you going to do now wormy?" NRG mockingly asked her.

Slamworm then transformed into Crabdozer, who was completely immune to fire and lava, but she began to slowly sink down the lava and when her legs were completely sunk and all that's left were her head and some of her upper body, NRG turned into Water Hazard and sprayed the lava with water, effectively turning it into rock and burying Crabdozer up to her head.

"Yeah, don't care how strong you are. You've got zero leverage in there." Water Hazard said as he walked near Crabdozer and transforming back to Ben. Crabdozer roared before transforming into Tyrannopede and the Omnitrix glowed yellow and let out a yellow beam that scanned Tyrannopede's head.

"Uncatalogued DNA scanned and recognized. Tyrannosapien DNA now available." the Omnitrix beeped as it finished scanning Tyrannopede's DNA. "Okay, so now I got Crabdozer and Tyrannopede which I am still curious why are non-sapient beings in here." Ben said.

Tyrannopede then rudely interrupted him by successfully breaking herself free from the ground and loudly roaring at Ben. Tyrannopede stopped her roaring when she was hit by Gwen's mana blast, Rook's laser blast and turned her attention on Kevin in his concrete form charging towards her, giving Ben time to hide behind Tyrannopede's legs and transformed into:

"Ball Weevil!" Ball Weevil shouted before spitting a small plasma ball and jumping on it, before rolling it as he went past Tyrannopede and turned around to roll towards her.

"Hey! Tyranno-face! Eat exploding gummy ball thing!" Ball Weevil said as Tyrannopede roared and transformed into Terroranchula and firing a force-field web that neutralized the plasma ball and trapped Ball Weevil in the web.

"Uh oh. Guys! Help!" Ball Weevil said as he struggled to get free. Kevin then punched Terroranchula with his mace hands while Gwen helped him with her powerful mana blasts, forcing Terroranchula backwards. Rook and Jimmy then ran towards Ben and Rook turned his Proto-Tool into an energy blade.

"What happens when I touched it?" Jimmy said before touching the force-field web, and shocking Jimmy and Ball Weevil until they were knocked out. "Ben! Jimmy!" Rook shouted as he cut the webs surrounding Ball Weevil.

Terroranchula was getting fed up by Gwen and Kevin and trapped them in her force-field webs, before trapping Rook with it as well knocking the Proto-Tool out of his hands. With Ben and Jimmy unconscious and the rest of the team trapped in her webs, she took the Proto-Tool and transformed into Hypnotick and flying away with it.

"My Proto-Tool!" Rook shouted as he struggled to get free, but to no avail. Ben regained consciousness and saw Gwen, Rook and Kevin trapped. He then transformed into:

"Feedback!" he shouted before easily neutralizing the webs and changing back to Ben. "Where's Zed?" he asked to Rook. "She escaped, along with my Proto-Tool as well." replied Rook. As Jimmy regained consciousness.

"She could be back to Psychobos's lab by now. But what do they want with your Proto-Tool anyway?" Ben asked himself.

**In Psychobos's Lab...**

Zed then returned to Dr. Psychobos's Lab with Rook's Proto-Tool hanging in her mouth and she then lay it on the ground, with Dr. Psychobos walking towards her and the weapon in front of her.

"Very Good, Z-Z-Zed. With this weapon, I can r-r-resurrect Malware! With M-M-Malware's assistance, we shall become u-u-unstoppable! Although, this w-w-weapon can also be used to free an o-o-old friend of ours with some i-i-improvements as well. Don't you think, my f-f-fellow friend?" Dr. Psychobos asked Zed, who barked in reply.

And now, after I finish making m-m-major improvements in this w-w-weapon, we shall set course for G-G-Galvan Prime!" Dr. Psychobos said before letting out an evil chuckle.

He then started working on the improvements, using the spare parts from his Nemetrix he never got to use and also using his electrokinesis to power up his tools which requires electricity to work and in mere minutes he is finally done. Proud of himself, he held the improved Proto-Tool up in the air.

"Now my f-f-friend, It is now t-t-time to go to G-G-Galvan Prime where we will r-r-restore Malware and as a b-b-bonus, kill A-A-Azmuth." Psychobos said to Zed and they boarded Dr. Psychobos's spaceship before flying off, with the course set for Galvan Prime.

**Meanwhile...**

Ben and his team, minus Jimmy, are currently at the underground Plumber Base where they are figuring out how to track Zed which will eventually lead them to Dr. Psychobos's Laboratory. Gwen is currently tracking Zed's mana, with her eyes glowing pink and the boys patiently waiting. The pink glow then faded, indicating that Gwen has finished tracking Zed.

"Well?" Ben asked. "Zed is in space...and is headed for Galvan Mark II!" Gwen replied. "Then there is no time to spare any longer. We shall take the Proto-TRUK!" Rook said and the team then ran towards Rook's ship: The Proto-TRUK, but then they heard a whistle and they turned their heads to see Granpa Max, holding a familiar weapon.

"Rook. You might need this for your mission." he said before throwing the weapon that Rook successfully caught in his hands. It was another Proto-Tool and it was his third one as the first one was absorbed by Malware and the second was recently taken by Zed and Psychobos for unknown purposes.

"You have my gratitude Magister Tennyson." Rook said, to which Max nodded with a smile. The team then ran into Rook's ship, with Rook driving and he turned it into its truck form. They then drove into the highway and when they were in the open road, Rook turned it into its spaceship form and then they flew up to outer space, with their location headed for Galvan Prime, home of the Galvans. And also where Dr. Psychobos is heading...

Dr. Psychobos could now see Galvan Prime ahead, but then he felt the ship wobble as they were blasted. Dr. Psychobos then looked to see the Galvan Planetary defenses attacking Dr. Psychobos's Ship, with Dr. Psychobos managing to dodge the laser blasts and the missiles. He then laughed evilly and set the ship to auto pilot mode.

"Foolish G-G-Galvans! Do they really t-t-think that their puny defenses will stop the greatest mind in the universe! And I use the term loosely." Dr. Psychobos said before activating the ship's missile launchers, laser blasters, laser machine guns and bio-missile guns and the weapons then automatically fired and destroyed a bit of the Galvan Planetary Defenses and managed to get the Galvans to evade from their position in the defenses. They managed to get through the defenses and they landed right into the spot where Malware was turned into a statue.

Dr. Psychobos and Zed then walked out of their spaceship and right in front of Malware's remains. Dr. Psychobos then took an angle with the Proto-Tool and activated it, turning it into a weapon that looked like a DNA Repair Gun, only orange and grey and with the Plumber Badge on the side. Psychobos was about to fire, when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Psychobos! Stop this nonsense!" Azmuth shouted as he teleported in front of Psychobos and Zed. "That's DR. Psychobos. And I am not about to d-d-destroy you Azmuth. Atleast n-n-not yet." Psychobos said as he turned the Proto-Tool into its original form and blasted Azmuth out of the way, before changing it back to its DNA Repair Gun-like mode. Dr. Psychobos then prepared to fire.

"This is too s-s-sweet. And I use the term loosely." Dr. Psychobos said before firing a laser which then hit Malware's statue. The statue then began to glow orange and it began to crack. It cracked and it cracked until an explosion occurred and since Psychobos, Zed and Azmuth were near the statue, they were thrown back and dust flew everywhere and a voice was heard.

"Yes! I am finally free from my stone prison!"

When the dust settled, there stood Malware. One of Ben's most notorious enemies who nearly managed to kill him by absorbing him as Way Big into his body. All of the Galvans in the area gasped, with Azmuth most devastated. The team then managed to arrive on Galvan Prime and landed next to Psychobos's ship and they got out to see a special guest waiting for them.

"If it isn't Ben Tennyson. The bane of my very existence. You may have destroyed me before, but thanks to my old friend Dr. Psychobos, I shall now plot my revenge by destroying Ben Tennyson and your pathetic excuse for a hero once and for all!" Malware shouted, before turning his right hand into Rook's Proto-Tool in its laser form and blasted Ben and the team.

Ben and the team barely evaded the blast and they looked at Malware once again. They then readied for their battle, for Malware has returned...

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter!**

**Hey! Why don't you type your reviews, that would be really appreciated! And also give me some tips, as that would be really helpful! **

**Thanks for reading this and see you in the next chapter! Bye Bye!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	4. Malware Attacks

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the fourth chapter of my story, Ben 10: Psychobos Returns...  
**

**From the last chapter, Dr. Psychobos has managed to revive Malware, who was turned into stone by Feedback! (I think he did turned into a statue cause when I watched the Episode: Showdown PART II, Malware didn't dissapear or blown away by the wind if he turned to dust. I think he actually turned to stone.) Now that he's back, he is now plotting his big revenge on Ben, which appears to be attacking him just the team arrived on Galvan Prime.. **

**Can Ben and his team fend off Dr. Psychobos, the Nemetrix-armed Zed, and Malware altogether? Let's find out!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ben Tennyson and his team managed to arrive on Galvan Prime, but they were too late from stopping Dr. Psychobos into reviving one of Ben's most notorious enemies: Malware. Now that he's back, he is plotting his revenge on Ben! And his current plan is attacking Ben just as they arrived on the scene.

"If it isn't Ben Tennyson. The bane of my very existence. You may have destroyed me before, but thanks to my old friend Dr. Psychobos, I shall now plot my revenge by destroying Ben Tennyson and your pathetic excuses for a hero once and for all!" Malware shouted, before turning his right hand into Rook's Proto-Tool in its laser form and blasted Ben and his team.

Ben and his team barely managed to evade the blast and they looked at Malware, Dr. Psychobos and Zed once again. They then readied for their battle, as they knew Malware is going to force them into a big fight.

Malware then blasted them again and the team evaded once again, with Ben transforming into:

"Bio-Wolf!" Bio-Wolf shouted as he transformed his hands into bio-battling guns and launched some missiles at Malware, which managed to hit him and sent him flying and crashing into some small Galvan buildings, the Galvan civilians ran away while the Galvan Defense troops decided to help Ben in fighting Malware.

Bio-Wolf then ran towards the still knocked down Malware, when he shot by an electrical blast from behind and getting pounced on by Buglizard and they were sent flying into some buildings. Dr. Psychobos then turned his attention on Azmuth, who stood up and looked at Malware and the Galvan Troops battling as well as Ben fighting Buglizard.

Dr. Psychobos then prepared to blast Azmuth, but he was soon blasted by Gwen's mana and Rook's lasers, while Kevin absorbed the metal from the Proto-TRUK and charged at Psychobos. Psychobos then fired an electrical blast at Kevin, severely shocking him and sending flying right near Rook and Gwen.

"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed as Dr. Psychobos fired another electrical blast at them, but Gwen created a large shield that blocked the Cerebrocrustacean's attack, then Azmuth ran towards them, taking some cover. Rook then continued blasting Dr. Psychobos with his laser blasts, but then Dr. Psychobos teleported away.

"Coward." Kevin said as he stood up, apparently fine from the electrical shock Dr. Psychobos has given him. Meanwhile, Ben as Bio-Wolf is fighting Buglizard and he punched her repeatedly in the face, but Buglizard soon pounced onto him again, but then Bio-Wolf sent him flying with his legs. Buglizard was then sent flying, and far too.

"I got some nice leg muscles as Bio-Wolf over here." he said before looking at Malware's battle. The Galvan Troops blasted him with their laser blasts but Malware was only getting irritated of the blasts. Malware then blasted the Galvan Troops away using his Tachyon Cannon. He then turned his attention to Bio-Wolf and blasted him multiple times with his Laser Cannon, but Bio-Wolf managed to endure the attacka and counter with his missiles.

Malware managed to dodge the missiles but was hit by one, but he quickly regenerated and charged at Bio-Wolf and then they engaged into a closed-range battle, and they seemed equally matched, with Bio-Wolf punching Malware with Malware blasting him in close range. Bio-Wolf then decided to give Malware a piece of new tricks and blasted him in close range with his missiles, sending him flying into another building.

"Okay Malware. That's not yet over, I have much more tricks in hand!" Bio-Wolf shouted before transforming into Humungousaur and charging at the still-knocked down Malware, but then he heard some big stomps and looked over to see Tyrannopede charging at him.

"Oh truck." Humungousaur muttered as Tyrannopede bit Humungousaur's tail and left him dangling upside-down. Malware then changed his left arm with a bio-battling gun and blasted Humungousaur with both his Laser Cannon and the bio-battling gun, sending Humungousaur flying out of Tyrannopede's mouth...and into Azmuth's lab and crashed at the top floor too, leaving a big hole at the wall.

"Ow." was the only word Humungousaur can say.

Malware and Tyrannopede then walked towards Azmuth's Lab and the gang then attacked them both, with Rook firing laser blasts at Tyrannopede and Gwen firing mana blasts at Malware, with Kevin in metal form and his hands in the form of a mace, charged at Malware, punching him repeatedly, sending him back.

Azmuth then ran quickly inside his HQ and went to the upper floors until he reached the top form and saw Ben as Humungousaur, still knocked down but still conscious. Azmuth then ran towards him.

"I suggest you evolve your Vaxasaurian Form to be able to overpower the Tyrannosapien and even Malware in terms of strength." Azmuth said. Humungousar then slapped the Omnitrix symbol, evolving him into:

"Ultimate Humungousaur! After this battle, I have a lot of questions about how non-sapient beings got in the Omnitrix." Ultimate Humungousaur said before jumping out of the hole he made and skydived and decided to catch Tyrannopede's attention.

"Hey! Dino-Face! My Evolved Form is delicious! Come and get Me!" he shouted before slamming onto Tyrannopede's head and sending her crashing into some Galvan houses and buildings as she was knocked down, before Ultimate Humungousaur kept punching her until she turned back to Zed. He then turned his attention to Malware.

"Rook! Help out Gwen and Kevin with Malware!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted to his partner. "Understood." Rook shouted back as he turned his Proto-Tool into a bio-battling gun and launched some missiles at Malware, causing Malware's attention to be turned to Rook. Malware then attempted to blast him, but he was stopped by Gwen's mana blast, Kevin's punch and Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles, sending him flying into another building.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Malware?" Ultimate Humungousaur said as he walked towards Malware, but then Slamworm suddenly popped out of the ground, blocking his way, before shooting multiple acid balls from her mouth.

Ultimate Humungousar managed to dodge the acid balls, before jumping high enough to reach her neck. Slamworm then tried to shake him off, but Ultimate Humungousaur got a good grip on her. Slamworm then dug underground again, but with Ultimate Humungousar joining her.

Malware then stood up once again and fired lasers from the Proto-Tool in its normal form. Rook, Gwen, and Kevin managed to dodge and evade the blast before Rook and Gwen fired their own, but Malware just took all of the blasts, as his body is not completely solid. Kevin, still in his metal form, turned his hands into maces and punched Malware repeatedly, but was blasted away by Malware's blast.

Kevin was then sent flying near Gwen and Rook and the two continued blasting Malware, but their attacks seem to have no affect against Malware.

"What do we do now, my dear teammates? Galvanic Mechamorphs are not entirely solid and can absorb our attacks!" Rook asked to both Kevin and Gwen.

"I don't know!" Kevin and Gwen said in unison, but then, as Rook and Gwen continued blasting Malware, an eruption of blue fire occurred and it apparently came from underground. Then a couple more blue fire geysers erupted from the ground, destroying everything it hits. The trio was confused.

"From my memory, Galvan Mark II has no apparent fire eruption events at anytime!" Rook said, looking at the random eruption of fire all around him and his teammates. Then, Gwen's eyes widened in realization.

"Ben! He's underground! Maybe one of his fire aliens are causing this!" Gwen said in realization.

Then, the ground began to crumble, and it cracked and not long after, Crabdozer was sent flying from the ground and into the air...before crashing right on top of Malware, squishing him as his body is not entirely solid. Then, from the hole, out came Ultimate Heatblast, who apparently battled Crabdozer underground.

"Now the predator becomes the prey." Ultimate Heatblast said as he reverted into Heatblast, just as Crabdozer reverted back to Zed, knocked out cold. Malware then quickly regenerated and blasted Heatblast and the team, which they managed to dodge.

"May I suggest you distracting Malware while I remove the Nemetrix from that dog of Psychobos." a voice said. The team looked around to see Azmuth, wearing his jetpack and carrying some tools with him.

"But first, we have to do that in a safer location. Heatblast said before transforming into:

"Chromastone!" he shouted before transferring some of his energy into his fist, making his fist glow multicolored. Chromastone then punched Malware so hard while also firing an energy blast at him at close range, sending him flying far away. Chromastone, Gwen and Kevin then ran towards where Malware crashed, while Rook stayed behind.

Azmuth then opened his small tool box and began to work. He started removing the Nemetrix from the collar, before noticing Rook staying behind and not helping Ben and his team. He then momentarily stopped his work.

"Blonko. Why are you here? You are supposed to be helping Tennyson and his team." Azmuth said.

"But we know Psychobos will attack you if all of us are focusing on Malware. I will guard you if Psychobos comes." Rook replied.

"Very well then." Azmuth said as he continued his work.

Meanwhile Ben as Chromastone, Gwen and Kevin were fighting Malware. Malware then blasted some laser blast at the team but Chromastone absorbed them and fired an ultraviolet beam that hit Malware and forced him back, giving Kevin time to punch Malware with his mace hands.

Chromastone and Gwen then fired an ultraviolet blast and a mana blast, repsectively, both hitting Malware and sending him backwards, before Kevin punched Malware repeatedly using his hammer hands. Malware then blasted him with his Proto-Tool, sending Kevin flying into a building.

"Please tell me why I always get sent flying." Kevin muttered as he stood up again, ready for another fight with Malware, but when he did, he saw Chromastone already fighting Malware in a close range combat.

Chromastone punched and punched Malware, but none of his attacks seem to be doing any effect. Malware then turned his right hand into a sword and he attempted to strike Chromastone with it, but he dodged. Chromastone then dodged some more of Malware's sword strikes, before attempting to punch him in the stomach, but got stuck instead.

"This looks all too familiar. I almost destroyed you once by absorbing you into my body, and as a bonus, your Omnitrix shall be absorbed too." Malware said while his black and red liquid started to engulf Chromastone's body, and has already engulfed the arms. Chromastone then transformed into:

"Goooop!" Goop shouted as his slime started to melt Malware's stomach.

"Aaahh!" Malware shouted in pain as his stomach started to melt. He then quickly regenerated. "A Polymorph wont stand a chance against me Tennyson!" Malware shouted as he fired some lasers at Goop, who easily took them.

"You really don't know your own weakness don't you? You are living metal, so your vulnerable to Goop's acid!" Goop said before shooting multiple balls of acid from his hands. Malware used the jet pack he absorbed to dodge all of the acid balls.

Malware then fired some lasers, but Goop easily absorbed them and continued shooting balls of acid from his hands, but Malware easily dodged them. Goop then transformed into:

"Shocksquatch!" he shouted before jumping high enough to reach Malware, before grabbing him and tossing him into some buildings while in mid-air. Shocksquatch then fell down and ran towards Malware, before pouncing on him and it quickly became a wrestling match, which ended in Shocksquatch grabbing Malware by the legs and tossing him into another building.

The team then walked over to the Mutated Galvanic Mechamorph. Malware tried to get up, but Shocksquatch prevented him by placing his hands on him.

"Since you're living metal, this might be a little..shocking." Shocksquatch said before electrocuting Malware with his electrical attack at a close range. He then electrocuted Malware long enough until he was knocked unconscious. After he fell unconscious, Shochsquatch reverted back to Ben.

"Malware and Zed are down. I guess we better find Psychobos." Ben said and the team then ran towards Azmuth and Rook, with Gwen tying Malware in a mana lasso and bringing him with her. When they ran over to Azmuth and Rook, Gwen threw Malware, who was still tied up, aside.

"Okay Azmuth, how's everything going?" Ben asked. "I am not yet done. Apparently, I have to deactivate all of the Nemetrix's Security Systems and I have to hack it, now one last firewall is remaining and if I breach this one, I can safely remove the Nemetrix." Azmuth replied.

But then, Dr. Psychobos arrived and the team prepared to battle the Mutated Cerebrocrustacean. Dr. Psychobos then laughed mockingly at the team and Azmuth, leaving them confused.

"Do you really think w-w-we would waste t-t-time here trying to d-d-destroy you Tennyson? I believe we have d-d-done our p-p-purpose here and t-t-that is r-r-resurrecting Malware. Now, if you e-e-excuse me, we are leaving off this p-p-pathetic excuse for a p-p-planet. And I use the term loosely." Dr. Psychobos said, before he, Zed and Malware all teleported away, along with their ship.

"Looks like they're gone." Ben said as he and the team looked at the damage they caused on Galvan Prime.

"As you Earthlings say: 'What a dump!'" Rook said.

"But before we say goodbye to Azmuth and the other Galvans, we gotta fix up." Ben said, before transforming himself into:

"Jury Rigg!" he shouted, before quickly fixing buildings and houses that the Team wrecked in their battle with Malware, Zed and Psychobos. After a few mere minutes, Jury Rigg was done fixing all of the houses and buildings that the team wrecked, even fixing Azmuth's Lab. After that, he reverted back to Ben.

"Okay Azmuth. I guess we'll be going now." Ben said as he and the team prepared to leave.

"Yes. Yes. Goodbye Ben Tennyson." Azmuth said. Ben smirked, before suddenly realizing something.

"Hey Azmuth, I was wondering, how did non-sapient DNA get into the Omnitrix? From what I know, it deletes Non-Sapient DNA that is scanned, but I scanned two Non-sapient aliens and they're still in the Omnitrix and I unlocked a DNA sample of a DNALien." Ben asked Azmuth.

"Well Ben Tennyson, the reason it took me 6 years to finish the Omnitrix is that it took longer than expected to find a way for Non-Sapient DNA to be added to the Omnitrix, as they might cause damage to the Codon Stream and the user. Luckily, this Omnitrix doesn't require the Codon Stream for transformation as the DNA is stored in it in computerized form and that also took long." Azmuth replied.

"But beware, if you overuse the DNAlien, Crabdozer and the Tyrannosapien DNA, you might go insane." Azmuth added.

"Are we going back to Earth yet, my dear teammates?" Rook asked. The team then said all of their goodbyes to Azmuth, before setting off for Earth, with Azmuth going back to his lab for work.

Meanwhile...

"Psychobos, when are we going to free one of our missing teammates from that Plumbers?" Malware asked Psychobos, who was driving the ship. Dr. Psychobos chuckled.

"Very soon my friend. Very soon..."

* * *

**And that's it for my fourth chapter! **

**Please review, follow or favorite this story, as that would be really appreciated! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	5. Khyber Returns

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the fifth chapter of my story, Ben 10: Psychobos Returns...  
**

**Okay..so I saw that SonicFlame, from chapter 2, if any of you are asking, are that natural predator of the Xenocyte and to a great degree, also preys on DNAliens while counting the other species as "appetizer" but he cannot prey on DNAliens with a half species of water type alien species like: Piscicss Volann, Piscciss Premann, Orishans, Amperi, and other more as it would greatly weaken it or maybe even kill it as when it falls on a surface of water, it's dead. **

**And I also made an error on the Nemetrix having 1,000,910 DNA predator samples. Make that 1,000,909 because of the Galvanic Mechamorph having no natural predator..**

**Anyway..on to the 4th chapter we go forward!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ben Tennyson and his team are currently fighting Thunderpig and Sunder, who formed an alliance to defeat Ben Tennyson as Thunderpig still believes that Ben killed his father and still holds a deep grudge on him, while Sunder is still after Ben's new Omnitrix.

Ben as Rath is currently fighting Thunderpig, while Rook, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Sunder. Rath is holding the upper hand against Thunderpig, while Sunder, despite being outnumbered, managed to equal Gwen, Kevin and Rook.

Rath then punched Thunderpig three times, before grabbing him and throwing him into a nearby car. Thunderpig then attempted to blast him with his laser cannon, but it held no effect and only made Rath mad.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' THUNDERPIG! HUMANOID WARTHOG THAT STILL THINKS I ATE HIS FATHER! YOU JUST MADE RATH MAAD!" Rath shouted before pouncing in on Thunderpig, repeatedly punching him, kicking him, before eventually started using his wrestling moves at him.

"_**POLARIS PILEDRIVER! ANTARIAN ARM BAR! OPHIUCHUS FACE-PLANT! SIRIUS BUTT-KICKING!"**_Rath shouted as he executed each wrestling move and used it to fight Thunderpig. Thunderpig eventually had enough and fell unconscious after Rath's last punch into the face.

Rath then reverted back to Ben. "Now that Thunderpig's down, let's see if my cousins and partner managed to defeat- WOAAH!" Ben said before Rook flew onto him and they were both sent toppling onto the streets.

"Owww...Rook?" Ben asked as they both stood up and held their heads in pain. Rook then pointed to Gwen, Kevin and Sunder, with Sunder having the upper hand against the couple, enduring Gwen's mana blasts and Kevin's blows. Sunder then threw Kevin in his stone form, away. Kevin was then sent flying into a car.

"Okay. You might have beaten my partner and Kevin, but let's see how you do against-" Ben said before slapping the Omnitrix core, transforming him into:

"Humungousaur!" he shouted before charging towards Sunder. With his loud steps, Sunder turned his head to see Humungousaur charging towards him. Humungousaur then punched Sunder off his hover board, before throwing the hover board onto the mid-air Sunder, sending him flying into a greater distance. Humungousaur and the team ran over to where Sunder flew into.

Humungousaur and the team then ran over to where Sunder flew into. He flew into some cars, a lamp post and he landed into a jewelry store. Sunder then got out of the store, regaining consciousness, before charging towards Humungousaur and the group with his energy axe.

Humungousaur then charged towards Sunder, with Sunder throwing his whip axe. Humungousaur then grab the axe, before twirling it and Sunder around, before slamming him onto the ground. When Sunder stood up, Humungousaur transformed into:

"Heatblast!" he shouted before melting the road around Sunder, sinking him in lava, before it dried, leaving him buried up on to his shoulders on the road. The Plumbers then arrived and arrested both Thunderpig and Sunder and as they leave, Heatblast changed back to Ben.

"Well, that's taken care of. Anyone want smoothies?" Ben asked his team. "No thank you, as I need to be at the Plumber HQ at 9:00 in the night and it is already 8: 45 pm. I have got to go." Rook replied, and he ran towards his Proto-TRUK. He then drove away.

"No thanks Ben, me and Kevin are going home now." Gwen said as she teleported herself and Kevin from their spot to their house, leaving Ben to himself.

"Well, I didn't want one anyway." Ben said before transforming into:

"Jetray!" he shouted before flying towards his house. When he got there, he went through his room window, reverted back to Ben and went to sleep.

Meanwhile in Dr. Psychobos' Lab...

Dr. Psychobos is working on yet another experiment on Rook's Proto-Tool. He is improving it even more so he can use it to free Khyber from Plumber custody. With Khyber free from custody, The Faction will be completed and they can all destroy Azmuth and Ben Tennyson along with the Galvanic Mechamorphs as each member has their own target.

Dr. Psychobos wants to destroy Azmuth and the Galvan race, Malware wants to destroy the Galvanic Mechamorphs as he thinks that he is supreme over them and that he should be the only Galvanic Mechamorph, while Khyber wants to hunt Ben as his greatest trophy.

After several hours, the improvements are complete and they were ready to free Khyber from the Plumbers.

"Shall we leave now?" Malware asked the mutated Cerebrocrustacean.

"Yes we s-s-shall. But we need to d-d-distract Ben Tennyson." Dr. Psychobos said, before looking at Zed. Zed then growled and barked before transforming into Buglizard and running out from the lab and on the way to find Ben. With Ben distracted, they won't be stopped as they free Khyber from his cell.

"Now we shall leave." Dr. Psychobos said and the Mutated Galvanic Mechamorph and Cerebrocrustacean teleported out of the lab and into a top of a building which is in front of Max's Plumbing. They then enter the closed store, before going into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Buglizard had finally found Ben's house, before jumping and crashing into Ben's room, rudely awakening Ben in his deep slumber.

"Hey! You messed up my dream where I live a normal life! And you messed up the wrong hero's sleep!" Ben angrily said to Buglizard as he slapped the Omnitrix core, transforming himself into:

"Swampfire!" he shouted, before ramming into Buglizard and using enough strength, managed to push her out of the house and into the streets, before lifting her and throwing her into a house. Buglizard got out of the house she crashed into and roared loudly, before charging at Swampfire again.

Swampfire then fired a stream of fire that hit Buglizard in the face and effectively stopped her tracks. Buglizard then turned into Mucilator and she looked at herself. Apparently, she wanted VenoTrap but instead got Mucilator.

"Looks like the Nemetrix mistransforms too! Lucky me!" Swampfire says before shooting a stream of fire at Mucilator, who was engulfed in the flames, but endured it and charged at Swampfire.

"Guess its time to try this one out." Swampfire said, before transforming into:

"Crabdozer! Woah! I can talk! Thank you Omnitrix that also serves as a Universal Translator!" Crabdozer said. He looked exactly like Crabdozer except that he has green eyes and replacing the Nemetrix symbol with an Omnitrix symbol. He then charged towards Mucilator. They rammed into each other, but thanks to Crabdozer's sharp horn, Mucilator was sent flying.

"I think I'm going to like this two. I'm a predator so that means no predator for me!" Crabdozer said as Mucilator charged at him, turning herself into Tyrannopede. Ben then decided to even the odds by changing into:

"Tyrannopede! Dinosaur fight!" he shouted, before the two engaged in Dino combat, with Ben Tyrannopede getting the slight upper hand, before shooting some webs at Zed Tyrannopede's eyes, making her unable to see. Using his head, Ben Tyrannopede then rammed into Zed Tyrannopede, sending her crashing down into some houses and also getting the web out of her eyes.

Zed Tyrannopede then changed into Vicetopus. They were even in size. Vicetopus then attempted to grab Tyrannopede in one of her tentacles, but Ben transformed himself into:

"Big Chill!" he shouted, before going intangible, freeing himself from Vicetopus's grip. Big Chill then used his ice breath to freeze Vicetopus solid, but he only managed to freeze the tentacles, so he slapped the Omnitrix symbol and became:

"Ultimate Big Chill!" he shouted before using his ice flames to quickly freeze Vicetopus solid. He managed to freeze Vicetopus, but Vicetopus managed to quickly get out of her ice prison. Ultimate Big Chill then reverted back to Big Chill, before transforming into:

"Humungousaur!" he shouted. "Hey! Octopus Bird! Change into something I can't underestimate!" he shouted to Vicetopus. Vicetopus roared angrily and loudly at him before attempting to transform into Tyrannopede, but instead got Buglizard.

"That's better." Humungousaur said, before punching her so hard that the ground broke and they both fell into Undertown. They then crashed into some shops and buildings, destroying them. Humungousaur then slammed both of his fists on Buglizard so hard, that they were sent flying into the train tunnel and effectively knocking out Buglizard and reverted back to Zed.

"That's over with." Humungousaur said as he reverted back to Ben, but as he did, the Omnitrix suddenly beeped, before Rook's voice was heard.

"Ben! Dr. Psychobos and Malware have successfully entered the base and is attacking the Prison Chambers! Help us catch the-AAHH!" Rook shouted before static was heard.

"Rook? Rook!" Ben yelled before turning himself into Jetray and flew over to Max's Plumbing Shop. He then quickly entered the shop and into the bathroom, in which the toilet is destroyed and left a huge and deep hole. Jetray then flew into the hole and entered the HQ which was totally wrecked, without any signs of Dr. Psychobos or Malware.

Jetray then reverted back to human and took a look around the wrecked HQ, before seeing Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Grandpa Max unconscious. Ben then quickly ran towards them.

"Gwen! Kevin! Rook! Grandpa! Are you alright!?" Ben asked them as he ran over to them. Rook was the first to gain back consciousness, then Grandpa Max, but Gwen and Kevin are still knocked out, maybe being severely injured during their fight.

"We are alright Ben. Dr. Psychobos and Malware managed to defeat us, using an Electrical Blast and Malware's laser combined, severely shocking us all, but luckily, my Proto-Tech armor conducts electricity and Magister Tennyson used a weapon that helped absorbed some parts of the electrical laser, but it wasn't enough. Since a human body is made up of about 70% water, Gwen and Kevin are severely electrocuted." Rook replied.

"Where are Psychobos and Malware now?" Ben asked, but he soon got his answer thanks to an explosion in the prison chamber. Ben, Max and Rook then ran towards the chamber and soon find Dr. Psychobos and Malware trying to destroy Khyber's stasis pod, but has proven unsuccessful.

"Alright Mr. Smartest being in the Universe! If you were really smart, you might have given up trying to break our indestructible stasis pod minutes ago!" Ben shouted as he prepared to tap the faceplate.

"I might have. But that was o-o-only a test for my i-i-improved Cerebro-Tool!" Psychobos said, before turning on Rook's Proto-Tool into maximum power. He then fired an orange beam which caused an explosion so strong, that it blew Ben, Rook and Max away and caused an explosion in the entire prison chamber.

Then, out of the blazing smoke and flames was Dr. Psychobos, Malware and Khyber. Dr. Psychobos has succeeded. The Faction has returned.

"Ben Tennyson. My worthiest prey. I have not seen you for a long time after you have defeated me with your To'kustar DNA sample. Now, you have proven to me that you will be one of my most precious trophies." Khyber said as he cracked his knuckles. Ben then looked towards Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Max, who were still unconscious and won't be getting up anytime soon.

"Now, Khyber old friend, we shall leave you in peace. L-L-Like you always acquire. And I use the term loosely." Dr. Psychobos said, before teleporting himself and Malware away. Khyber then chuckled.

"Now, I shall engage you in hand-to-hand combat after all this years." Khyber said before charging towards Ben. Ben then slapped down the Omnitrix core, transforming himself into:

"Humungousaur! Alright Khyber, I'm going to make you say your Humungous Apologies!" Humungousaur shouted before charging towards Khyber and punched him, sending him flying, but Khyber managed to endure the heavy blow.

Khyber then grabbed two metallic technological boxing gloves from his belt. He put them on and clanked them together when he wore them both on his fists.

"As you Earthlings say: 'Let us brawl!'" Khyber said before both Khyber and Humungousaur charged towards each other and collided their punches, sending off multiple sparks of white electricity and eventually made a small shockwave, before eventually canceling out. Humungousaur then went to full size and he and Khyber engaged in a brutal wrestling match.

Humungousaur then punched Khyber. "Taste my Humungous Fury!"

Khyber then punched him, leaving behind a white energy trail as he punched. "A Vaxasaurian? Please. Their bones are one of my most precious artifacts."

Humungousaur then performed a double fist pound on him. "Humungousaur is one of my most strongest aliens!"

Khyber then preformed a roundhouse kick on Humungousaur. "Then this proves your worthy prey."

Humungousaur and Khyber then collided their punches again, still proving Khyber to be equal against full-sized Humungousaur. Humungousaur then slowly overpowered him, but Khyber managed to equal the odds again.

"This is going fruitless!" Humungousaur said before punching Khyber with his other fist, sending Khyber back. Khyber then fired some energy blasts from his boxing gloves that hit Humungousaur, but he easily endured it.

"I've got to say, you're doing quite good. Even without his dog." Humungousaur said mockingly. Then Zed ran towards Khyber, before growling at Humungousaur. She knew where to find the HQ thanks to her always with Khyber.

"Oh lucky me. A reunion." Humungousaur glumly said as Khyber patted Zed in the head. "Good job old friend. Now destroy Tennyson!" Khyber shouted as Zed tried to transform into Tyrannopede, but instead got SonicFlame. The Omnitrix then glowed yellow and beeped.

"Uncatalogued DNA recognized. Scan Mode Activated. Scanning..." The Omnitrix beeped as it sent out a yellow light that engulfed SonicFlame. When the Omnitrix finished scanning her, the yellow glow disappeared.

"DNA scanned and recognized. Sonorokians. Unlocked and available on Playlist 5." The Omnitrix beeped, and SonicFlame let out a loud scream that released multiple fire sound waves. Humungousaur covered his ears, before transforming into.

"Water Hazard!" he shouted before shooting streams of water. SonicFlame dodged, before firing a stream of fire from her mouth, to which Water Hazard narrowly dodged. Water Hazard then shooted some water, which successfully hit SonicFlame right on the head, effectively putting out the flames on his head. SonicFlame then transformed into Hypnotick.

Hypnotick then shooted some red smoke, before flapping her wings to create multiple red rings behind her. Water Hazard looked away as he transformed into Wildmutt. Wildmutt then pounced on to Khyber and Khyber tried to get Wildmutt off of him, but Wildmutt responded to this by punching him in the face several times. Hypnotick then transformed into Buglizard and pounced on Wildmutt and managed to get him off of Khyber.

Wildmutt then transformed into: "Bio-Wolf!" before using his leg muscle power to get Buglizard off of him.

"This is turning into a fruitless effort. Retreat!" Khyber shouted before running away along with Buglizard. Just as they got out, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Grandpa Max all regained consciousness.

"Oohh...What did I miss?" Kevin asked.

"Khyber's back...and so is The Faction." Bio-Wolf said.

* * *

**And that's it for the 5th chapter! **

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	6. A Bet

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 6th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Okay, so I changed the title because the Faction has regrouped again after Psychobos escaped from the Plumbers, brainwashed Zed to the evil side, resurrected Malware from his stone prison, and they both freed Khyber from the Plumbers...**

**Ben: It's hero time! (slaps down the Omnitrix core, with a green light blinding us all.)  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ben and his team are fighting, yet another villain. In this case, villains. This time, it was Fistina, Bubble Helmet and Liam, who were causing troubles in Undertown. Ben and the team are currently chasing them as they were running away, with Bubble Helmet flying using his jet pack.

"Okay. Not going to let these three get away." Ben said, before slapping down the Omnitrix core, transforming himself into:

"NRG!" he shouted before shooting a nuclear energy blast that sent the three villains flying into a nearby store. Fistina was the first to get out of the debris and charged at NRG. Fistina then blasted her left fist towards NRG, but NRG grabbed it, threw it on the ground and punched Fistina, effectively knocking her out.

Liam was next and he sharpened the talons on his elbows. Liam then tried to slash NRG's suit open, but obviously did not work. NRG then punched him hard in the face, knocking him out. NRG was then hit by several laser blasts and he saw Bubble Helmet blasting him with his laser cannon.

"Seriously? Is that the best you can do? Not even a scratch on my suit." NRG said as he charged towards Bubble Helmet and punched him hard, effectively knocking him out cold and also dropping his laser cannon.

"Now that's taken care of." NRG said, before reverting back to Ben as Gwen, Rook and Kevin run towards him. "Who wants smoothies?" he asked his team. Kevin was the only one frustrated.

"Uhh...Tennyson...why can't you just leave some butts for us to kick? You may be a famous hero, but come on! Leave some for us!" Kevin shouted to Ben. Gwen then calmed him down, while Rook patted Ben's shoulder.

"That's it! I want a bet!" Kevin said angrily, causing Ben to smirk.

"Okay. What is it?" Ben asked, still smirking.

"We will each have to defeat some alien butt. Me, Gwen and Rook while you're on your own. If you call us for help first, you have to leave the hero stuff to us for a day." Kevin said angrily to him.

"And If you call me for my help, you have to treat me like a king whenever we meet for a week!" Ben confidently said.

"DEAL!" they both said to each other. Kevin, Gwen and Rook then left, but Rook was left behind because he wished Ben some luck on his bet. Ben then wished him luck too, and Rook left, just as the Plumbers arrive to arrest Fistina, Liam and Bubble Helmet.

Ben then went out of Undertown and into his house, before jumping onto the sofa and turning the TV on, before changing the channel to Sumo Slammers. Ben then watched the program, but not before getting some popcorn.

"Okay. I am confident that I can win this bet. Besides, my Omnitrix and or my Plumber's Badge will beep if there's trouble for me to fix. The problem is, it might also be the same trouble for Kevin, Gwen and Rook to fix." Ben said, with some popcorn in his mouth.

Meanwhile...

Kevin, Gwen and Rook entered the underground Plumbers HQ, with Kevin still muttering about Ben. They then went to the kitchen where they saw Grandpa Max cooking up yet another one of his unnatural meals that his stomach can surprisingly digest. Max was happy to see them.

"Oh, hey kids. Which one of you wants a taste of my new recipe? Octopus Tentacle with Octopus stomach." Max said, showing the three the pot of a big octopus tentacle and some floating octopus stomach. Gwen then resisted the urge to vomit and the boys have disgusted look on their faces.

"No thanks/No, thank you Magister." they all said. Max then saw one member of the group missing.

"Where's Ben? Did one of you got into a fight with him?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Kevin did. He bet Ben wouldn't be able to defeat bad guys on his own after he defeated Bubble Helmet, Liam and Fistina and we never got to do anything." Gwen replied. Max had an angry face.

"And did you two agree with this?" he asked Gwen and Rook.

"Kevin forced us into this bet. If Ben calls us for help, Ben will have to take a 'break' on arresting evil aliens and such. But if we call him for help, Kevin will have to treat him as superior everytime they meet." Rook replied.

Meanwhile, Ben was still watching the Sumo Slammers show in his television when his Omnitrix suddenly beeped and projected a holographic map of Bellwood, with a red dot appearing near the docks.

"Trouble on the docks? Well, that's not good. I hope Kevin doesn't see this warning." Ben said, before tapping the Omnitrix faceplate and slapping the Omnitrix core. Then the transformation sequence began.

Red rocks then appeared all over Ben's body, starting from the hand, before going all the way up to his eyes. Ben's hair then turned into flames with his head covered in red rock and his eyes turned white. The rest of his body was then covered in red rock, before hot fire appeared in the lines. He then struck a pose as a green light flashed in the background.

"Heatblast!" he shouted, before jumping through the open window and used his jet propulsion, making Heatblast fly. He then flew towards the docks. He then got to the docks, landing safely.

"Alright. What seems to be the problem here?" Heatblast asked to all of the workmen in the docks, but they ignored them as if he wasn't there. The workmen were loading boxes into ships, but then a workman saw Heatblast, and walked back in fear.

"Woah, there buddy. I'm not here to hurt you." Heatblast said, walking towards the workman, but when he got too close for him, the man then unusually uppercutted Heatblast, sending him flying and tumbling.

"Wait a minute, an ordinary human doesn't have strength like that!" Heatblast said, but the workman grabbed his face and pulled it off, revealing it to be an ID Mask and the man to be a DNALien. The other workmen then pulled out their ID Masks as well and not long after, Heatblast was surrounded by hundreds of DNAliens.

"DNAliens? I wonder how they'll do against my hot body." He asked himself before the DNAliens attacked him all at once. Heatblast then punched some ones away, sending them flying, while he kicked some other ones away. The DNAliens then started to dogpile him before he surrounded himself in flames, letting out a burst of a heatwave that managed to blow away the DNAliens, some of them flying into the sea, while the others were easily defeated.

Heatblast then went inside the ship and defeated some DNAliens carrying some boxes. Heatblast then opened a box, revealing Xenocyte eggs.

"Of course." Heatblast said, before firing some fire blasts that set the insides of the ship on fire. He then continued doing this, firing fireballs everywhere, before the ship exploded. Luckily, Heatblast survived and got out of the ship using his jet propulsion, before dodging some slime spit, looking down to see DNALiens on other ships attacking him. He then fired multiple fire blasts at the ships, destroying them and causing lots of explosions on the dock.

He fired fireballs, fire stream and fire blasts, destroying every ship he can find with DNAliens with it. After a few minutes, he fired one last fireball to destroy one last ship and the DNAliens inside it, causing an explosion. Heatblast then looked around to see all of the ships in the pier have been destroyed, and now the docks looks like it was attacked by soldiers.

Heatblast then flew away, his work on the docks finally finished.

Then, The Proto-TRUK arrived on the scene. Kevin, Gwen and Rook got out and saw the wreckage on the docks, destroyed cargo ships and unconscious DNAliens lying on the ground. Kevin was so angry that he punched a nearby box next to him.

"Dang it! Tennyson beaten us here!" Kevin shouted angrily, before their Plumber's Badge beeped. Gwen then took out hers and it showed a holographic map of Bellwood. The red dot is just near the docks, where they were.

"Guys. Trouble. And it's right here on the docks." Gwen said.

"What's the trouble? Tennyson already fixed it." Kevin grumpily said. But, unbeknownst to them, Khyber and his dog were watching from atop a fish shop. Khyber was loving Kevin, Gwen and Rook's situation as he was rubbing Zed's fur.

"(chuckles) It looks like Tennyson isn't with his friends. What do you think old friend? Tennyson while he's vulnerable? Or his pathetic friends?" Khyber asked Zed. Zed growled at Kevin as her answer.

"His pathetic friends it is." Khyber said, as Zed turned into Crabdozer and jumped down from the building. When she landed, she gave out a big THUMP! Kevin, Gwen and Rook then turned around to see Crabdozer growling at them.

"Zed. Should have known." Kevin said, before absorbing the wood from the dock grounds. He then charged at Crabdozer, turning his hands bigger. He then punched Crabdozer, but thanks to her rocky, hard and durable body, she didn't felt a thing. She then bit Kevin's hand and threw him far away. Kevin then landed in the city museum, crashing into the roof and crashing into a T-Rex skeleton statue.

"KEVIN!" Gwen shouted, getting so angry that she tied Crabdozer in her mana lasso and threw so far, throwing her in the direction Kevin was sent flying. Gwen then grabbed Rook's hand and chanted some words.

"Eo Recedentia!" she shouted, as a pink dome surrounded her and Rook and teleported them both inside the city museum. Gwen saw Kevin almost immediately and rushed towards him to help, but Rook saw trouble almost immediately.

"Uh...Gwen? Kevin? Crabdozer is still here...so please recover fast and assist me." Rook said to them as he fired multiple laser blasts at Crabdozer, but Crabdozer didn't feel a thing and kept charging towards him.

"Mercuta Verditis!" Gwen shouted, before firing a magenta glowing energy beam from both of her hands and it managed to hit Crabdozer, sending her backwards. Rook then helped out using his Proto-Tool as a laser cannon and fired a laser that forced Crabdozer backwards even more. Kevin then absorbed the concrete tiles, before turning his hands into maces and charging towards Crabdozer. Kevin then punched Crabdozer in the face, but Crabdozer swatted him away with her horn, sending him flying.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted, before angrily shouting:

"Magnus Vox!" she shouted and fired a giant blast of mana from her hands, which then hit Crabdozer. Crabdozer was getting weakened by Gwen's mana blast and Rook's laser blasts. Suddenly, Gwen was blasted by a laser blast, knocking her unconscious. It was then revealed to be Khyber, holding his assault rifle.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted. Still in his concrete form, Kevin turned his hands into maces again, before charging at Khyber. Khyber then fired three laser blasts at Kevin. The blasts were quick and all three blasts hit Kevin and were sufficient enough to knock out Kevin.

"Kevin!" Rook shouted, before attempting to blast Khyber with his Proto-Tool, firing several blasts, but Khyber dodged them, before Rook was sent flying by Crabdozer's horn. Rook was then sent flying into a statue. Rook rubbed his head in pain, before looking at Khyber and Crabdozer nearing towards him.

Rook then quickly blasted Khyber away, before running towards the back of another museum artifact. Rook then grabbed his Plumber's Badge.

Meanwhile, Ben was yet again, fiddling with his Omnitrix. He is currently scrolling through his list of aliens to find one form he hadn't recognized, seen or used before, but then his Omnitrix started beeping and Rook's voice was heard.

"Ben! Please help! Khyber is attacking us! Khyber and Crabdozer have taken down Gwen and Kevin! We need help as soon as possib-AHHH!" Rook said, before Ben heard a blast and he presumed Rook was hit, then another voice came.

"Hello, Ben Tennyson. I have taken down your Osmosian, Anodite and Revonnahgander friends. If you want them alive, meet me here at the Bellwood Museum in 20 Earth minutes. It will be you or your friends." he said, before the Omnitrix stopped beeping and glowing.

"Okay. I don't even need 20 minutes. Give me 10 seconds." Ben said before slapping the Omnitrix core. The transformation sequence then started.

Ben's hair then turned into purple flames and his eyes turned full green. His entire body then turned purple as well and the Omnitrix which is still on his wrist then disappeared and the Omnitrix symbol then appeared on his chest, with a bright green light enveloping the house. Then, there stood:

"Manadite!" Manadite shouted as he started looking all over himself.

"So this what a male Anodite looks like." he said. Using his powers, purple flame then quickly engulfed him and he disappeared along with the purple flames.

In the museum, Crabdozer transformed into Tyrannopede and trapped Gwen, Kevin and Rook in her sticky cocoons made out of sticky webs. Then purple flames suddenly appeared, and when it faded away, there stood Manadite.

"Tennyson. 15 seconds. Record time." Khyber said.

"Alright Khyber! Let my friends go!" Manadite said. Khyber chuckled.

"What if I don't?" he asked him. Tyrannopede then roared at him and charged at him, but Manadite appears unafraid. Manadite then fired a bolt of purple energy from both of his hands, which then hit Tyrannopede and caused her to roar in pain. Manadite then continued firing the bolt until Tyrannopede reverted back to Zed and layed unconscious.

Khyber then fired some laser blasts at Manadite, but Manadite is unharmed. Manadite then smirked before firing two purple blasts from his eye that hit Khyber and knocked him out cold.

"Alright! This one will be one of my best!" Manadite said, before Kevin whistled.

"Hey Tennyson! I hope you don't mind me interrupting your happy time, but GET US OUT OF HERE!" Kevin shouted. Manadite then merely snapped his fingers and the webs disappeared in thin air, freeing Rook, Gwen and Kevin.

Khyber then regained consciousness and pushed a button on his wrist, teleporting him and his dog away. All with no words to say.

"It looks like Ms. Tennyson is technically not the only Anodite in this group anymore." Rook said as he looked at Manadite.

"Anodite wanna-be.." Gwen muttered. "Well what can I say? My Grandmother, my cousin and her cousin is an Anodite and that makes me think that are there even male Anodites? And besides, you three are true Anodites, while I can only do this due to my Omnitrix." Manadite said as he reverted back to Ben.

"Uh huh. And you managed to do powerful mana blasts and teleportation without even getting trained for it." Gwen said, annoyed.

"Well, your self-thought." Ben said, before facing Kevin.

"Well?" Ben asked him, smirking.

"Alright Tennyson. You win. I lose." Kevin grumpily said.

"So starting tomorrow, you will have to say this everytime we meet while bowing down." Ben said while giving Kevin a piece of paper. Kevin then red it.

"Oh Ben Tennyson, wielder of the inferior Omnitrix, savior of the Universe and worlds, and Earth's greatest hero, how can I be of your service this day?" Kevin red, completely embarrassed.

"Can Rook and Gwen join me in doing this?" Kevin asked. "No. Why would I let my favorite cousin and my best partner join you in bowing down to me?" Ben asked him.

"Oh fine." Kevin muttered. "Your lucky, it's only for a week." Ben said.

Meanwhile, Khyber and Zed were recovering from Manadite's attacks. Manadite's blasts really put the hurt on them, enough to defeat Tyrannopede with her tough skin. Dr. Psychobos and Malware then approached the two.

"Okay K-K-Khyber, we just freed you from your p-p-prison! Now do us a f-f-favor and take the O-O-Omnitrix first before destroying B-B-Ben Tennyson!" Dr. Psyvhobos said. Zed then growled at Psychobos, with Khyber rubbing her ear.

"Don't worry about that Psychobos, that Omnitrix will be yours and Ben Tennyson's bones will be joining my trophies." Khyber said.

* * *

**Well, that's that for the 6th chapter! **

**A review or tip will be appreciated!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	7. A Scanned Day

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 7th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**So..if any of you were asking: Why did Ben not scan the Nemetrix Predators when he was 16? Or why he never got to scan the predators earlier? Well that's because Ben has a choice if he wanted to scan the predator or not. Don't worry, lots of other Nemetrix Aliens will be also Omnitrix Aliens in this chapter!  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ben is currently taking a nice walk at the park with Rook. Gwen and Kevin were busy with their relationship so they never managed to walk at the park with the two heroes. Ben just wanted to have some peace while there is no trouble going on in Bellwood while Rook felt the same as he was feeling overworked.

"So tell me Ben, are you feeling 'overworked' as you humans would call it?" Rook asked Ben.

"Yeah. Almost everyday, trouble will take place in Bellwood and we always have to stop it. Whether they want to destroy me or get the Omnitrix, they always have to attack Bellwood, but no one ever said that being a hero is an easy task." Ben replied.

"Yes. Helping fend off crime in the planet is not an easy task to do at all." Rook said, but then the Omnitrix started beeping and glowed yellow.

"Scan Mode? What's the Omnitrix scanning?" Ben asked, before looking at the Omnitrix, which is now glowing yellow.

"2 Uncatalogued Alien DNA Sample Recognized. Scanning..." The Omnitrix beeped. Ben and Rook waited for a few minutes before the Omnitrix speaked again.

"Anubian Baskurr DNA and Huntonotorian DNA scanned and recognized. Both DNA Samples available on Omnitrix Playlist." The Omnitrix beeped before the Omnitrix glowed green again, regaining its Active Mode.

"Anubian Baskurr? That's Zed's species!" Ben said to himself. "While a Huntonotorian are Khyber's race." Rook added.

"Which means they might be here somewhere." Ben concluded. Ben and Rook were correct, as Khyber and his dog were hiding behind a tree, completely invisible thanks to a device Dr. Psychobos made for him. He then turned off the Invisibility device on Zed, making her visible. Zed then growled before running towards Zed, changing into Buglizard on the way.

"Okay. If I were Khyber, where would I hide?" Ben asked himself and Rook. Rook's eyes then widened in horror.

"I supposed we get out of the way!" Rook said as he and Ben saw Buglizard charging towards them and they barely dodged her attack. Buglizard then growled at Ben, but Ben wasn't scared a bit and started to look at his Omnitrix.

"Okay Omnitrix, give me Heatblast!" Ben said and the Omnitrix core immediately popped out and Ben quickly slapped it, transforming himself into:

"Heatblast!" he shouted, before shooting a stream of fire from his hands that pushed Buglizard back, as well as hitting her directly in the face. Heatblast then fired some fireballs at her, while Rook fired multiple laser blasts. Buglizard was getting pummeled by the fireballs and laser blasts and she quickly pounced on Heatblast.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Heatblast shouted, but the Omnitrix symbol glowed yellow and fired off a yellow light that engulfed Buglizard for a few seconds. When it was done, the Omnitrix beeped:

"Buglizard DNA Sample scanned and recognized." The Omnitrix beeped before the Omnitrix symbol glowed green again. Heatblast then blasted Buglizard away using a fire blast from his feet, sending Buglizard flying into a bench. Buglizard then turned into Crabdozer and charged towards Heatblast.

"Okay then. Time to change into one of these rookies." Heatblast said, before transforming himself into:

"Buglizard!" he shouted before spraying fog from his mouth all over the place, blinding Rook and Crabdozer. Crabdozer then looked for Buglizard everywhere, but she was shot by an ultraviolet beam and was sent flying out of the fog and into the park fountain, getting soaking wet and also destroying the statue. Out of the fog, Chromastone and Rook came out and faced Crabdozer.

Crabdozer then charged towards Chromastone and Rook and Chromastone charged towards Crabdozer, but not before transforming himself into:

"Diamondhead!" Diamondhead shouted before firing multiple shards of crystals from his hands. The crystals managed to hit Crabdozer and even exploded on contact, sending Crabdozer back. The exploded crystals were then joined by Rook's laser blasts, forcing Crabdozer back even more.

**(Diamondhead has his OV Appearance, but the belt is gone and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.)**

Diamondhead then stopped firing his crystals and charged at Crabdozer. Once he got near, he touched Crabdozer's crab legs, trapping them in a crystal prison. He then continued doing this, slowly trapping Crabdozer in crystal until only her head was left remaining uncrystallized, but before Diamondhead can trap fully Crabdozer, she transformed into Slamworm, breaking the crystal around her.

Slamworm then fired several acid balls from her mouth, but Diamondhead managed to dodge them all. Diamondhead and Rook then respectively fired diamond shards and laser blast that hit the insides of Slamworm's mouth, causing her to roar in pain. Then, the Omnitrix symbol on Diamondhead's chest glowed yellow and beeped.

"Uncatalogued Alien DNA Detected. Scanning..." The Omnitrix beeped. Slamworm the lunged herself at Diamondhead and Rook, attempting to eat them, but they both dodged and Slamworm dug the ground instead.

"Uncatalogued Alien DNA Sample Acquired. Scan Complete." The Omnitrix beeped and the Omnitrix symbol glowed green again. Diamondhead then transformed himself into:

"Armodrillo!" he shouted.

"Ben! Slamworm are the natural predators of the Talpaedans! Please transform into another alien form!" Rook said, but Armodrillo ignored him.

"Sometimes the predator becomes the prey." Armodrillo said before turning his hands into drills and quickly digging underground. After a few seconds, Slamworm erupted out of the ground with Armodrillo on her neck and Slamworm was attempting to shake Armodrillo off, but to no avail. Slamworm then transformed into Omnivoracious and Armodrillo lost grip on her, before slowly falling down, but unfortunately for him, the Omnitrix symbol glowed yellow again and beeped.

"Uncatalogued Alien DNA Detected. Scanning." the Omnitrix beeped.

"Oh not now Omnitrix!" Armodrillo shouted as he saw Omnivoracious took a turn and is now flying towards him and even he know that Omnivoracious are very fast flyers. He then tapped the Omnitrix symbol repeatedly.

"Come on Omnitrix!" Armodrillo shouted as Omnivoracious flew closer and closer to him. Then the Omnitrix beeped once again.

"Uncatalogued Alien DNA Sample Acquired." The Omnitrix beeped and the Omnitrix symbol glowed green again, allowing Ben to transform himself into:

"Jetray!" he shouted before firing three neuroshock blasts from both of his eyes and tail. The three neuroshock blasts hit Omnivoracious, sending her backwards. Jetray then fired more neuroshock blasts which all hit Omnivoracious and forced her backwards even more. Jetray then quickly flew towards ground. Omnivoracious then quickly gave chase.

When Jetray landed in front of Rook, he transformed himself into:

"Brainstorm! Rook, my dear friend, I suggest you use your Proto-Tool and attempt to strike the wings. I shall do the same with my electrokinesis." Brainstorm said to Rook. Rook nodded and they started firing electric blasts and laser blasts at Omnivoracious.

Omnivoracious managed to dodged majority of the blasts, but then she was hit by an electrical blast by Brainstorm, severely electrocuting her and sending her down. She then crashed down the ground causing some dust to fly and settle quickly. Unfortunately for the duo, this wasn't enough as Omnivoracious turned into Vicetopus.

"Hmm...according to my mental calculations, Vicetopus's weakness is fire. So.." Brainstorm said before transforming himself into:

"Swampfire!" he shouted before shooting a stream of flames from his palms, which hit Vicetopus by the face, causing her to roar in pain. She then attempted to crush Swampfire and Rook with one of her tentacles, but they barely dodged the attack. Rook then fired some missiles with his Proto-Tool turned into a missile launcher, with all missiles hitting Vicetopus by the face.

Then the Omnitrix symbol then glowed yellow and beeped once again.

"Uncatalogued Alien DNA detected. Scanning..." the Omnitrix beeped as Vicetopus turned her attention to Rook and was currently fighting him. Swampfire then attempted to shoot out flames but he couldn't, meaning that if the Omnitrix is in scan mode while as an alien, their powers will temporarily be neutralized.

"Come on Omnitrix. Now's not the best time." Swampfire said as Rook was sent flying by Vicetopus's tentacle, forcing Swampfire to hide in her rear.

"Uncatalogued DNA Sample Acquired." the Omnitrix beeped and the Omnitrix symbol glowed green again. Swampfire then got out of hiding and went back to action.

Swampfire then fired another stream of flames from his palms which then hit her by the face as well. Vicetopus then grabbed Swampfire and attempted to crush him, but Swampfire transformed himself into:

"Heatblast!" he shouted before heating the flames on his body, forcing Vicetopus to let go of him and roar out in pain. Heatblast then fired streams of fire from both of his hands which hit Vicetopus and caused her to roar in pain. Vicetopus then changed into Crabdozer and the flames were instantly rendered useless against her.

"Of course." Heatblast said, before transforming himself into:

"Vicetopus!" he shouted as he grabbed Crabdozer with one of her tentacles. Crabdozer struggled to get free but Vicetopus got a good grip on her. Crabdozer then transformed into Tyrannopede, and with her big size, was able to get free from Vicetopus's grip. Tyrannopede then fired a stream of silky web from her forehead that hit one of Vicetopus's tentacles.

Rook then blasted Tyrannopede with a missile, with Tyrannopede's attention now to him. She then roared and charged at Rook. Vicetopus then transformed himself into:

"Spidermonkey!" he shouted before hopping in front of Rook.

"Hey! Your not the only one who can shoot webs!" Spidermonkey shouted before slapping the Omnitrix symbol. His four arms were then put together, resulting in two muscular arms. His tail then disappeared and his two legs became muscular as well as his body. He then gained spider legs. Spidermonkey then became:

"Ultimate Spidermonkey!" he shouted before jumping high enough to reach Tyrannopede's face. He then punched Tyrannopede several times in the face, before giving her an uppercut and shooting webs from his mouth to her eye, blinding her. Ultimate Spidermonkey then punched Tyrannopede hard enough to send her crashing down.

Ultimate Spidermonkey then landed on the ground, waiting for his enemy to rise. She did and transformed herself into Mucilator. Mucilator then charged at Ultimate Spidermonkey, with Ultimate Spidermonkey doing the same. They then engaged in a short hand-to-hand combat, with Ultimate Spidermonkey gaining the upper hand. Their battle ended when Ultimate Spidermonkey pinned Mucilator down.

Then, the Omnitrix symbol glowed yellow and fired off a yellow light that shortly engulfed Mucilator. When it finished scanning Mucilator, the Omnitrix beeped.

"Larvalator DNA Sample Acquired." the Omnitrix beeped before thee Omnitrix symbol glowed green again. Ultimate Spidermonkey then punched Mucilator, knocking her out and reverting her back to Zed. Ultimate Spidermonkey then punched the Nemetrix on her collar, which then gave out red electrical sparks.

"Ben. You do remember the time when Kevin tried to pull out the Nemetrix from Khyber's dog right?" Rook asked Ultimate Spidermonkey. But then there was trouble, the Nemetrix kept giving out red electrical sparks before a burst of red light came out of it, sending the Ultimate Spidermonkey and Rook flying and also giving out red waves that shortened out the Omnitrix, forcing Ultimate Spidermonkey to revert into Spidermonkey and revert back to Ben.

The entire park was soon engulfed in red light and seconds later it vanished. Ben and Rook were sent flying into the park fountain. When they looked at where Zed layed unconscious at and saw Zed gone and presumably Khyber.

"Dang it! They managed to run away again!" Ben angrily said, before crossing his arms in anger. Rook put his hand onto Ben's shoulder.

"Do not worry. We shall capture The Faction someday." Rook said, calming Ben down a bit, but then the Omnitrix beeped again, this time while it was in its Active Mode.

"Master Control locked." the Omnitrix beeped.

"What!? How did that happen?" Ben asked the Omnitrix.

"Self-Defense Mechanism has restarted the Omnitrix." The Omnitrix replied. Good thing for Ben it had Artificial Intelligence.

"Do you think that red energy blast from the Omnitrix could have done more than expected to us?" Ben asked Rook.

"It would have killed us if it weren't for the Omnitrix's Automatic Self-Defense Mechanism." Rook replied.

"Access Master Control." Ben said and the Omnitrix flashed green, before beeping. "Master Control Accessed." The Omnitrix beeped, before the flash vanished. Ben and Rook then walked out of the park, having an entirely weird day. Now, even walks can be interrupted.

"You want to go to Mr. Smoothies?" Ben asked Rook.

"Yes please. I am dehydrated from fighting Zed." Rook replied.

"Tell me about it." Ben said.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter!**

**A review/tip would be much appreciated!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	8. A Techadon Attack!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 8th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**After that big Ben, Rook vs Zed battle at the last chapter, I decided that this will be a long story, with chapters not important or very important to the story's progress. **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ben and the gang were relaxing in the beach. As always, children were playing, lots of teenagers sunbathing and lots of people swimming the fine ocean. Gwen is sunbathing, Kevin is swimming while Ben as Ditto and Rook were playing volleyball.

Ditto split himself into 7 so there will be four players on his side and four players on Rook's side (Rook + 3 Dittos). Ditto then volleyed the ball to Rook, who then volleyed the ball to a Ditto on Ben's right. They were playing a game with no technical rules and Rook was having great fun. A Ditto on Ben's right behind then sent the ball flying into a Ditto on Rook's left, hitting his head.

"Ow!" All the Dittos said together. **(Splixons really took the "The fall of one, the fall of all" quote quite literally.)**

"Maybe using Ditto for rule-free volleyball is not a good idea." main Ditto said as he merged himself altogether and transformed himself into:

"Echo Echo!" Echo Echo said before duplicating himself into seven again. Three of the Echo Echos then ran over to Rook's side. The main Echo Echo then readied to volley the ball over to Rook.

"Okay...in three...two...one..." Echo Echo said but he was rudely interrupted by a laser blast, sending him, the other Echo Echos and Rook flying into different directions. Majority of the other Echo Echos went into the sea, the main Echo Echo crashed into an umbrella, while Rook was sent flying near Kevin.

"What was that?!" Kevin asked as Gwen, Rook, Kevin and Echo Echo to run over to the volleyball spot, where the attacker landed. It was a Techadon Robot.

"A Techadon Robot?" Echo Echo asked himself.

"Again? (groans) Why don't they ever give up?" Kevin asked.

Then a voice was heard from the Techadon Robot. It was Dr. Psychobos.

"Hahahaha! Now that I, Dr. Psychobos, have m-m-managed to control the entire Techadon Factory! N-N-Now, using my upgraded T-T-Techadon units that is locked on to the O-O-Omnitrix, there is nothing you can do to stop them all! And I have improved their A-A-Artificial Intelligence and n-n-now, you cannot hide your p-p-precious little Omnitrix!" Dr. Psychobos said, before the Techadon Robot started firing lasers.

Echo Echo and the gang managed to dodge the lasers and they started attacking back, with the local people screaming like they're in hell and running away as fast as a cheetah.

Echo Echo then duplicated himself into five and fired some sonic screams at the Techadon Robot, causing its body to crack. The Echo Echos then made their screams until the Techadon Robot broke into pieces.

"Come on Ben! We didn't even get to do anything!" Kevin exclaimed before four laser blasts nearly hit them, but they managed to get out of the way. This caused large amounts of sand to fly. When the sand settled, there stood four Techadon Robots.

"There. You get to kick some robotic butts." The Echo Echos said before the team charged towards the Techadon Robots.

The Echo Echos then duplicated themselves into 20 and their combined strength was sufficient enough for their tackle to send the Techadon Robot backwards. They then dogpiled the Techadon Robot and quickly fired up their sonic screams which quickly destroyed the robot, sending multiple robot pieces flying everywhere.

"Thank you headphones!" one of the Echo Echos said, causing the other 19 Echo Echos to facepalm.

Gwen fired some pink mana blasts at the Techadon Robots she was fighting. The robot stumbled back at the blasts but managed to endure the blasts. Gwen then fired more mana blasts, but the Techadon Robot decided to counter with some laser blasts. Gwen then created a pink shield to protect herself from the blasts.

"Kemo Char!" Gwen shouted as she fired multiple pink blasts of mana from her hands and hit the Techadon Robot. The Techadon Robot then fired a missile but Gwen dodged out of the way.

"Tempestus Impaetus!" Gwen chanted, as a powerful lightning bolt came from the sky and hit the Techadon Robot. The lightning bolt shortened out the robot's systems but the lightning bolt kept electrocuting the robot until the Techadon Robot exploded, with Gwen creating a mana dome around herself to protect her from the explosion.

"That was...easy." Gwen said, a bit confused.

Kevin absorbed a nearby rock and with his concrete form, turned his hands into maces and punched the Techadon Robot he was fighting. His blows managed to send the Techadon Robot back. The Techadon Robot then countered with some blows that sent Kevin flying into an umbrella and was sent rolling in the sand.

The Techadon Robot then attempted to slam Kevin unconscious, but Kevin managed to dodge its blow and countered with his own blow using his mace hands. He then turned his left hand into a rock sword and stabbed the Techadon Robot in the chest, shutting its systems and defeating it.

"Doesn't this things ever give up?" Kevin said.

Rook is currently fighting his Techadon Robot in a sword-to-sword combat, with Rook using his Proto-Tool as a sword and the Techadon Robot using its sword that is equipped in all Techadon Robots.

So far, they have proven to be equal in swordsmanship, but with Rook's experience, he seems to be getting the slight upper hand against the Techadon Robot. He then decided to quicken his sword swings which caused the Techadon Robot to have difficulty in countering Rook's blows, eventually getting hit, sending the Techadon Robot back.

Rook then turned his Proto-Tool into an bow and fired 3 arrows at the Techadon Robot, all three hitting the Techadon Robot in the chest, but it wasn't enough to fully penetrate through its armor. The Techadon Robot then fired some lasers but Rook dodged and ended their fight with one quick sword slash to the robot's head.

"Okay my dear teammates, the Techadon Robots are destroyed and our work here is done." Rook said as Echo Echo merged himself back as one and reverted back to Ben. Then, their Plumber Badges started beeping. Rook, Gwen and Kevin took out their badges and the badges showed a holographic image of Bellwood, with 2 red dots. One in the middle of the city, and one near the bridge.

"Two troubles at the same time?" Kevin asked himself.

"Then its best to split up. Kevin and Gwen will take the middle of the city. Me and Rook will take the bridge." Ben said.

"Okay. But how will we get there?" Kevin asked Gwen.

"Don't worry. I can teleport us to the location." Gwen replied.

"And we'll take the Proto-TRUK." Ben said.

"Can we please not take the middle of Bellwood or the Bellwood bridge to our possession, because that would be illegal." Rook suddenly said.

Ben, Kevin and Gwen just facepalmed.

Ben and Rook then climbed aboard the Proto-TRUK and they flied away towards the bridge, while Gwen and Kevin prepared to teleport to the center of Bellwood City.

"Okay. Eo Recedentia!" Gwen chanted as a mana dome appeared over Kevin and Gwen and in mere seconds, they were out of sight.

Gwen and Kevin were then teleported to their location, but when they did, hundreds of Techadon Robots were around them, destroying buildings, cars, and other public properties. The Techadon Robots then noticed the superpowered couple and all of then turned their attention to them. Not long after, some of them charged towards Gwen and Kevin while others fired multiple laser blasts.

Kevin then absorbed the road cement and with his concrete form, turned his hands into maces and charged at the charging Techadon Robots. They then clashed, with Kevin literally ripping the robots' heads off by punching them until their heads popped out. He then managed to destroy some Techadon Robots surrounding him by lifting one of them, and using it as a club that effectively destroyed it and the other robots.

Meanwhile Gwen used a spell that duplicated herself into ten and all of them fired mana blasts and discs at the Techadon Robots attempting to blast them. They managed to destroy some Techadon Robots but more and more robots just kept coming.

"Interdamato Laborator!" All Gwens chanted as all of them fired a bright yellow heat beam from their hands that managed to hit and destroy some Techadon Robots. The Gwens then dodged some laser blasts coming from the attacking Techadon Robots.

"Meena Goh!" All Gwens chanted as they all fired a focused beam of heat that managed to destroy some Techadon Robots. They then continued doing the spell, destroying more and more robots in the process, as well as burning up the streets and causing some cars to explode.

While the ten Gwens were destroying the Techadon Robots, a laser blast hit and destroyed a Gwen, disappearing in thin air. The 9 Gwens then looked around to see a big Techadon Robot standing big and tall. It was about to fire another laser blast when a steel sword suddenly popped out from its chest area.

The robot then felled down with its systems shut down. The Gwens looked to see Kevin in his steel form, his left hand in the form of a sword, standing in victory and replacing the robot's place.

"No need to thank me honey!" Kevin said. Gwen just smirked before they turned their attention to the remaining robots, which are still willing to fight the couple.

"I wonder how Ben and Rook are doing?" Kevin asked Gwen and her 8 duplicates, as they faced off against the Techadon Robots...

**Meanwhile...**

Ben and Rook, both in the Proto-TRUK flew their way to Bellwood bridge, where the Techadon Robots were causing destruction on the bridge, destroying cars, ripping off lamp post and scaring people off the bridge. Some of the Techadon Robots noticed the Proto-TRUK and they flew towards them, before firing their lasers.

Rook quickly noticed this and evaded all of the laser blasts, with Ben removing his seatbelts and opening the door.

"Okay Rook! Hold the Techadon Robots in the sky! I'm going to go for those on the bridge!" Ben shouted to Rook as he looked at his Omnitrix and he quickly thought for an alien to choose.

"Okay Omnitrix. Give me NRG!" Ben said and the Omnitrix core immediately popped out and Ben quickly slapped it and his transformation sequence began.

Ben's body and clothes turned red and he was now made out of radiation and heat. The Omnitrix symbol then appeared on his waist and his belt and his two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms and two knee braces on both legs immediately appeared seconds after the Omnitrix symbol appeared. The Omnitrix glowed and it formed his containment suit, ending the transformation sequence.

"NRG!" he shouted before jumping out of the ship and skydiving down towards the bridge.

NRG then fired some nuclear blasts which destroyed some nearby Techadon Robots flying in the air and also destroyed some Techadon Robots on the bridge. Some Techadon Robots from the air tackled NRG and sent him crashing into some other Techadon Robots, cars and was sent crashing into a lamp post.

"Hey...Get off..Of..ME!" NRG shouted as he let out a burst of hot nuclear blast which sent the nearby Techadon Robots flying and destroying the ones dogpiling him. NRG then fired more nuclear blasts and it melted the robots that were hit.

All of the Techadon Robots charged at NRG, while firing their lasers. NRG easily shook off the laser blasts and blasted some of the Techadon Robots, melting and destroying them. NRG's hands then glowed red as he channeled heat in them, before punching some Techadon Robots, his punch slightly melting them but effectively destroying them.

NRG was then started to be dogpiled by the robots. The robots then dogpiled him until NRG was completely covered, but then, a huge burst of heat and radiation destroyed almost all of the robots in the bridge and because of fuel in vehicles, destroyed almost every car and truck in the bridge.

The suit was left lying in the streets, opened, but in the air, NRG in his true form is floating and smirking at the destroyed army of Techadon Robots.

"HaHaHa! Suckers! You cannot beat NRG in his true form!" NRG said as he fired a two nuclear blasts at both sides of the bridge, which exploded on contact at destroyed every Techadon Robot in the bridge, but also destroying a big part of the bridge and also seperating it.

"Heheehe...My bad..." NRG said, before seeing destroyed robot parts falling from the sky. He then looked up to see the Proto-TRUK firing missiles at the Techadon Robots around it. After it destroyed the last one, the Proto-TRUK landed on the bridge and so did NRG, returning to his suit and reverting back to Ben.

"Okay. The Techadon Robot army attack on Belwood Bridge is finished. Now what?" Ben asked.

"I suggest we help Gwen and Kevin in their battle against the army of Techadon Robots." Rook replied.

"You don't need to." a voice said as Ben and Rook turned around to see Gwen and Kevin behind them.

"We took care of those stupid robots, thanks to sweetie helping me, and me helping her." Kevin said smiling.

"Aww..thanks Kevin." Gwen said, before the couple kissed lips to lips. Rook was sweetened and touched, while Ben was about to puke (really bad)

"You know, even though I'm 23 years old, I still want to puke at this moment." Ben said.

"Why is that Ben?" Rook asked him.

"Because all of their times they kissed, from college, Gwen's graduation, marriage and other countless days, I resisted the urge to puke. Now, all of the puke inside me wants to get out in disgust." Ben replied before transforming himself into Upchuck and firing an explosive ball of liquid that hit a lamp post. He then reverted back to Ben soon after.

"Now...I am fine." Ben said.

But suddenly, without Ben's thinking or warning, the Omnitrix suddenly transformed him into Water Hazard.

"Okay Omnitrix, why am I Water Hazard?" Water Hazard asked himself as he looked at himself. But then, his question was answered when a laser blast hit Water Hazard and one laser hit Rook, sending them both flying into a destroyed car. Gwen and Kevin looked to see Khyber jumping from his repaired ship and firing laser blasts.

Gwen protected herself and Kevin from Khyber's blasts with a mana dome. When Khyber landed, he was hit by several orange laser blasts, before being tackled by Water Hazard.

"Why are you here Khyber?" Water Hazard asked before he was thrown off by Khyber.

"The Techadon Robot army have failed us, so I have come to destroy you myself." Khyber said before whistling loudly. Zed, who was in the ship, jumped off, before transforming herself into Omnivoracious and flying over and tackling Rook.

"Good girl. Keep Tennyson's pathetic friends company. I'll deal with Tennyson myse-" Khyber said, but was interrupted as Water Hazard tackled him and was sent flying into the other side of the bridge and crashed into a fire hydrant, causing water to splash all over Khyber. Khyber stood up and blasted Water Hazard with his laser gun, forcing Water Hazard backwards.

Water Hazard then transformed into Heatblast and fired a stream of flames but Khyber dodged the attack. He then fired several fireballs which hit Khyber, but felt very little pain. Heatblast was surprised, and decided to turn up the heat of his flames and fired a fire blast which exploded on contact and sent Khyber flying into a restaurant where he crashed into some chairs and into the counter.

"Okay Khyber, this is not the time of eating. After all, I don't even know what you eat!" Heatblast teased, before getting blasted by Khyber's bomb, sending him flying into several buildings before crashing into a Mr. Smoothy store.

"Is that a time of taking a sip from your favorite beverage Tennyson? Come on out and fight!" Khyber shouted as he walked over to the Mr. Smoothy and looked at the mess. He was then sent flying by a green laser blast, sending him rolling in the streets. Khyber stood up to see Eatle charging towards him.

Before he can do anything, Eatle tackled him with his large horn and sent him crashing into several buildings, stores and even a bank, before throwing him off and sending him flying on top of a car. Eatle then turned into Four Arms and punched Khyber and the car with both of his left fists so hard, that both of them were sent crashing into several houses of Undertown.

Four Arms then lifted Khyber and threw him out, with Khyber crashing into the 'ceiling' and was sent crashing into the streets, forming a crater around him. Four Arms then jumped so high that he managed to reach Khyber's location and landing just in front of him.

"Say bye bye Khyber!" Four Arms said before transforming into Humungousaur and was about to finish him off, but Khyber regained consciousness and blasted Humungousaur with his rifle before quickly running away.

"Your not getting away that easily!" Humungousaur shouted before slapping the Omnitrix symbol and evolving himself into Ultimate Humungousaur. He then fired several missiles, all which Khyber and sent him tumbling.

"Okay Khyber. You might have faced a Vaxasaurian but have you faced an evolved Vaxasaurian? I'm sure you didn't." Ult. Humungousaur said before firing several more missiles, but Khyber managed to dodge them all.

"I may not have faced their evolved forms, but I like to see their similarities with their unevolved forms." Khyber said before wearing his brawling gloves and charging towards Ultimate Humungousaur.

"Are you really going to do that?" Ult. Humungousaur said before swinging his mace tail at Khyber, sending him flying towards the bridge. Ultimate Humungousaur then reverted back to Humungousaur before transforming into Terraspin and flying towards the bridge.

When Terraspin landed, he saw Zed unconscious, and Kevin, Gwen and Rook standing fine and okay. He also saw Khyber laying unconscious on the ground.

"Everyone still in one piece?" Ben asked.

"Yes. And we also called the Plumbers to arrest Khyber and his dog." Rook replied.

"But first, we have to remove the Nemetrix from Zed. There's no telling if any of the Galvan Plumbers can deactivate that." Ben said as he walked over to Zed and touched the Nemetrix. Then, while the Omnitrix glowed red and the Nemetrix glowed green. Then red and green static electricity started to form on the Omnitrix and the Nemetrix and the Nemetrix started rapidly showing silhouettes of the Nemetrix aliens while the Omnitrix started rapidly showing holograms of the Omnitrix aliens.

"Oh man. That is so not good." Ben said before a green and red wave threw him towards Gwen, Kevin and Rook. When they all stood up, they looked at the Nemetrix, which is still there, but is black, meaning it was deactivated. It then glowed red again, meaning it restarted during the Omnitrix-Nemetrix synchronization.

Ben then looked at his Omnitrix which then glowed green and morphed into a new shape. It became thicker and its faceplate changed from square to hexagon, just like the Nemetrix. The side buttons were still in their positions, but a green button just like from the Prototype Omnitrix was also added.

"Okay. I hope it still works like this." Ben said before touching the faceplate, showing the holographic circle. He then stopped the wheel on the image of Humungousaur and he pressed the green button, which then revealed the Omnitrix core. Ben slapped it and he transformed into:

"Humungousaur!" he shouted. "Okay. It still works that way." he said and just in time as Khyber and Zed regained consciousness.

"Old friend. Retreat." Khyber said as he activated his jetpack and Zed turned into Omnivoracious. They then flew towards Khyber's ship and they flew off. Seconds later, Azmuth teleported into the scene.

"Well. Ben Tennyson. I see you are still doing well with the Omnitrix. From 16 years old to 23 years old. I see that the Nemetrix and the Omnitrix has synchronized." Azmuth said.

"Synchronized?" Ben asked.

"Yes Ben Tennyson. Now the Omnitrix has all the useful features of the Nemetrix. The Nemetrix self-defense mechanism may enhance the Omnitrix's Self-defense mechanism. You can turn into all 1,000,909 predatory species of the Omnitrix aliens and much more. As such, the Omnitrix recalibrated to sport in the some of the Nemetrix look." Azmuth replied.

"Nice! This will be very useful." Ben said as he looked at the recalibrated Omnitrix.

"The recalibration did not restart some of the modes in the Omnitrix but it did add a security system that will block Alien DNA that are far too risky for your choice, just in case you mistransform. And if your asking, it will be your fault if you mistransform." Azmuth added.

"Good day Ben. Keep doing the right thing." he finished before teleporting away.

...

"You h-h-have failed me again K-K-Khyber!" Dr. Psychobos on a holographic television said as Khyber drove his ship.

"From now on Khyber, I will be the one who will be hunting Tennyson as a trophy." Malware said, before the hologram disappeared.

"Errr.." Khyber groaned as he flew over to the abandoned part of the forest.

* * *

**And...that's that for Chapter 8! **

**Hope you liked it! **

**A review would be very much appreciated.**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	9. The News Lord's Attack! Part 1

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 9th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**So..this is going to be one of the unimportant chapters of my story! You remember Captain Nemesis? Well...He's back!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Will Harangue, a news reporter of the Will Harangue Nation and a very big hater of Ben, walked into the Bellwood Prison, and walked into the desk, where a police officer is checking papers of the prisoners. The jail houses the most toughest and most feared human criminals in Bellwood.

"Is Carl Nesmith in this prison?" Will asked the officer.

"Yes he is. Why?" The officer asked, setting down the papers.

"Well he is about to get out." Will said, smirking.

In his cell, Carl Nesmith, formerly known as Captain Nemesis and then as Overlord, was a big America 'superhero' who fell into prison after being defeated by Ben Tennyson two times in a row. He was still mad at him, even until this day. Then he heard the prison doors open.

"Nesmith. Your moving out of here. Someone's bailing you out." the officer said and he moved out of the way. Carl stepped out and walked in front of Will. They then both smirked, and not in a very good way too...

"So...are you thinking what I'm thinking friend?" Will asked Carl.

"Yes. We re getting revenge on our world-famous alien menace that is Ben Tennyson." Carl replied.

Meanwhile, Ben is once again fighting another alien villain, in this case, a human villain outside of a warehouse. Now, he is battling a new villain and he calls himself 'Atlas", a greedy human teenager who stole an Level 14 alien tech suit, added some modifications and started robbing banks and beating up those weaker than him.

Ben is currently battling him as Shocksquatch. He charged towards Atlas before tackling him and sending both of them crashing into the warehouse and crashed into the conveyer belt before crashing into the other side of the warehouse and Atlas was sent flying into a couple of crates.

"Call yourself tough eh? Well if I were you, I would just give up eh." Shocksquatch said.

"I will never give up! Atlas never loses a fight!" Atlas angrily shouted.

"There's a first time for everything eh." Shocksquatch said, but Atlas suddenly fired several missiles from the holes in his robotic hands. Shocksquatch then destroyed the missiles with his electrical blasts. He then attempted to blast Atlas with an electric blast but Atlas jumped and avoided it.

"Okay now, "hero". It's my turn!" Atlas said before charging at Shocksquatch before successfully punching him in the face. Atlas then gave him another face which sent Shocksquatch backwards. Shocksquatch then punched Atlas in the face, sending him back by a few meters.

Shocksquatch then transformed himself into:

"Spitter! Man. I never used this guy for a while." Spitter said before spitting some slime at Atlas which sent Atlas flying, all covered in slime. He stood up and laughed at Spitter.

**(A/N: Spitter has his Ultimate Alien appearance.)**

"Hahaha! Is that all you've got? Slime? HAHAHA!" Atlas said before laughing at Spitter. Spitter then transformed himself into:

"Buzzshock!" Buzzshock shouted before firing blasts of green electricity from both his hands that hit Atlas. Because of Spitter's conductive slime, Atlas was then severely shocked by Buzzshock's attack. After the attack was over, Atlas was left paralyzed and his suit was left shut down.

**(A/N: Buzzshock looks similar to his OS look, but the white has been changed into green.)**

Buzzshock then transformed himself into:

"Articguana!" Articguana shouted before firing an ice breath that completely frozen Atlas from head to toe. Articguana then reverted back into Ben as he walked towards the frozen greedy teenager.

"Don't worry. The police will come to your company any minute now." Ben said before transforming himself into:

"Jetray! Now to go home and watch that Sumo Slammers season 6 last episode!" Jetray said before quickly flying towards his house. Just as Jetray left, the police came to arrest Atlas, who apparently was still frozen.

**Meanwhile...**

Will and Carl were both at Nemesis Tower, where they were working on a plan to destroy Tennyson once and for all. As they only relied on brute force and strength, Carl ordered his staff of technicians to make him another suit while Will thought through his old plans.

"So Will? Tennyson is out there, claiming he's the worldwide famous super-hero, while I am still in here, being treated like an ordinary person when I should BE the hero of this world!" Carl angrily said, pounding the table.

"Easily Carl. We will destroy him this time. By any chance, do you know my attempts in destroying Tennyson using 'The Stalker'?" Will asked Carl.

"Yeah. I saw it in TV during dinner in prison. Why?" Carl replied.

"If Tennyson can destroy both of our plans, he won't be able to stop them together." Will said, and Nesmith smirked. Then a technician came over to them, holding a checklist and sweating from all the work he and his friends did.

"Sir Nesmith, your suit is now ready for you. Would you like to test it yourself?" the technician asked Carl. Carl then stood up from his chair and smirked once again.

"Yes I would like to test it. By destroying Ben Tennyson with it." Carl said, smirking in a very evil way.

**Meanwhile...**

Ben is talking a walk around his block, to get some fresh air while Gwen and Kevin are spending some time together, with Rook being needed in the Plumber's HQ which is the reason they didn't join in the mission in stopping Atlas's rampage.

"Okay..what unexpected event will happen next? A cry for help? Khyber and his stupid dog going to attack me again? Or is it another surprise attack from someone who hates me so very muc-AHH!" Ben said before he was blasted by a laser blast and was sent flying into a tree. Despite that, he felt little pain, due to his excessive training in martial arts and lots of workout hours.

"Okay! Who just blasted me with a laser!?" Ben shouted, before dodging a missile which then hit the tree.

"That would be me Tennyson." said a voice. Ben then looked to see:

"Overlord. What are you doing in here?" Ben asked.

"I am here to destroy you!" Overlord angrily replied before shooting more missiles at Ben. Ben then transformed into Chromastone just as he was hit by the missiles. Chromastone was then sent flying into a car, but he felt no damage and stood up.

"Overlord. Being a hero is not all about fame or fortune and I realized that when I was 16 years old. And Chromastone is going to prove it to you!" Chromastone said before shooting an ultraviolet beam from his hands which hit Overlord and sent him backwards.

"You'll never beat me Tennyson!" Overlord said before shooting two large energy beams from his hands.

"Sure, that's what they all say." Chromastone said as the large energy beams successfully hit him, but he merely absorbed them, unbeknownst to Overlord, who was sure that the attack destroyed Chromastone but was left surprised when he saw Chromastone standing, glowing multicolored.

Chromastone then fired another ultraviolet beam bigger than the last one. It hit Overlord and sent him flying into some houses before flying into a lamp post before crashing into a fire hydrant, with water spraying all over his suit. Fortunately for him, the suit is water-proof.

Chromastone then flew over to where Overlord was and looked at him, but before he can do anything, Overlord fired three missiles at Chromastone which sent him flying into a door and crashed into a television. Luckily, the people were out. Overlord then walked over to Chromastone.

"Look at your pathetic body needing my help that I won't answer." Overlord taunted as he prepared to fire another missile at Chromastone.

"That's because I help people and myself." Chromastone said before firing an ultraviolet beam from his eye, sending Overlord flying. Overlord then activated the jetpacks and he regained his balance in mid-air. Chromastone then flew near him.

"You are not going to help any people anymore when I'm done with you Tennyson!" Overlord angrily shouted as he fired another energy beam from his left hand, but Chromastone merely absorbed it and he glowed multicolored.

"I'm not afraid of you Tennyson! I have much more tricks than ever before!" Overlord angrily said.

"Well you should be. I know all of Chromastone's tricks." Chromastone said before his multicolored ray became even more brighter and he enveloped himself in a blinding light. When the light cleared, hundreds of Chromastones are flying in the air, all in front of Overlord.

All of the Chromastone then simultaneously fired ultraviolet rays at Overlord, all which managed to hit him and sent him flying towards a very tall building in the city, before crashing into a Mr. Smoothies Store. All of the duplicate Chromastones then glowed multicolored and went back into the main Chromastone before flying into the Mr Smoothies store.

"Oh Carl...come out, come out, wherever you are." Chromastone said, before several missiles managed to hit Chromastone, sending Chromastone backwards. Chromastone felt no pain at all and looked to see Overlord walking out of the destroyed Mr. Smoothies store.

"Alright Tennyson. You've foiled my attempts at being a better hero than you in the past. But now, your just making your death much more difficult. If you want to finish this, you might as well let yourself rot!" Overlord said before turning his hands into bio-battling guns and shooting several missiles from it.

Chromastone then glowed multicolored again before running so fast and dodging the missiles. Chromastone's speed was so fast, that it left two multicolored afterimages of him as he ran. Overlord just continued firing missiles.

"Get back here Tennyson!" Overlord shouted. Chromastone then took a turn before ramming into Overlord and tackling him so hard that he was sent flying into the Mr. Smoothy logo before crashing into several cars before finally crashing into a lamp pole.

Chromastone walked over to Overlord. Overlord was about to strike back, when Will's voice was heard.

"Carl. You need to retreat. Now. It's my turn now." Will said. Overlord then faced Chromastone again.

"You may have beaten me now. But I promise you, that you will not like the next time we meet." Overlord said before flying away.

"Uh huh. That's what they all say." Chromastone said.

...

Overlord flew back to his tower, where Will was waiting, grinning boldly.

"Is it ready yet Harangue?" Overlord asked.

"Oh, it's ready. Ready to destroy the alien menace that is Ben Tennyson." Will said, smirking very evilly.

...

Ben is taking his ride for a spin around town. Again, Rook, Gwen and Kevin didn't come with him as they rejected his offer of coming with him. Ben just shook it off and went to relax with his beautiful car all by himself.

"I wonder if there's going to be any interruptions in my day off today?" Ben asked himself as he drove his car.

Then, an unexpected laser blast nearly hit Ben's car, but luckily, Ben noticed and swerved, causing the red laser blast to hit a fire hydrant. People near the scene started to run away while screaming very loudly.

Ben then stopped his car and got out, very angry that his day of relaxation was interrupted once again.

"Alright! Whoever who just messed with my day off will be getting a big load of trouble on their faces!" Ben shouted, before transforming himself into:

(Ben then starts to get very fat, before yellow shells appeared all over his body and his fingers turned into black claws and his hand grew thicker as well. His eyes then turned green and the Omnitrix symbol then appeared on his chest. He struck a pose as a green light flashed in the background.)

"Cannonbolt!" Cannobolt shouted, before he looked at his opponent. There stood The Stalker, tall and strong and ready for destruction. It then shot a red laser which Cannonbolt dodged, causing it to hit a lamp post.

"The Stalker!? Not you again! Well, in that case.." Cannonbolt said, before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes. Cannobolt then turned metallic silver and his shells grew spikes.

"Ultimate Cannonbolt!" he shouted, before rolling into his spike form and rolling towards The Stalker. The Stalker then shot sticky goo at the streets, but thanks to Ultimate Cannonbolt's pointed spikes, he rolled past it and bounced high enough to hit The Stalker just below the eye area.

Ultimate Cannonbolt then fell down after he hit the Stalker. His spikes then grew longer and he uncurled out of his ball form to fire several pointed spikes that successfully hit The Stalker, denting the parts that were hit.

"Firing sharp spikes? Cool!" Ultimate Cannonbolt excitedly said before firing more spikes. The spikes hit the Stalker and this time, the spikes exploded on contact, forcing the Stalker backwards.

"Exploding spikes? Awesome!" he shouted, before rolling once again. He then bashed the two left legs, destroying them, before taking a turn and is about to bash the other two legs. The Stalker then shot some sticky goo, all over Ultimate Cannonbolt, but it failed thanks to his pointy spikes.

Ultimate Cannonbolt then shot some spikes as he was rolling towards The Stalker. The spikes were enough to make several small holes on the Stalker. Ultimate Cannonbolt then bounced high up, before slamming down onto the Stalker, sending it crashing down into several buildings.

The Stalker then showed a new ability to morph into a new shape. In this case, a shape in the form of Sevenseven. The Stalker then blasted Ultimate Cannonbolt off of him, with Ultimate Cannonbolt being forced backwards. The Stalker then shot more lasers, but Ultimate Cannonbolt easily endured them.

"Okay Stalky, my turn!" Ultimate Cannonbolt said before shooting several spikes from his hands. The spikes exploded on contact which seemingly obliterated the Stalker. Ultimate Cannonbolt smiled, but it disappeared when the Stalker regenerated.

"Oh man! Well, I guess exploding spikes is out." Ultimate Cannonbolt said before devolving back to Cannonbolt, before transforming himself into:

"Armodrillo! Luckily, I don't have this one when they scanned my aliens' moves! Try to counter this!" Armodrillo shouted, before punching the ground so hard that an eruption of earth sent The Stalker flying into a car. Armodrillo then turned his hands into drills and he dug underground.

The Stalker then stood up and scanned it's environment, only to find its opponent gone.

Meanwhile, Will and Carl were controlling the robot and were surprised Armodrillo disappeared.

"What are you waiting for Harangue? Attack that damn alien!" Carl shouted angrily.

"I don't know what kind of alien it is! We never scanned it or what it can do!" Will replied angrily as well.

Will then turned his attention on the screen and made the Stalker turn around, and when they did that, they looked to see Armodrillo. Armodrillo then punched the Stalker, sending it flying into several cars, into a fire hydrant before crashing into a lamp pole, and the lamp pole fell on the Stalker. An eruption of earth then sent the Stalker flying into the streets.

The Stalker then stood up to find Armodrillo charging at him. Armodrillo then punched the Stalker two times, before slamming it down to the ground with an earth shattering punch, causing a large cloud of dust to fly.

When the dust settled, the Stalker was lying, with a large crater surrounding it. Just as Armodrillo thought it was all over, the Stalker then shot a missile blast, which then sent Armodrillo flying out of the crater and into the streets.

The Stalker then fired some missiles, but Armodrillo punched the ground and created a wall of stone in front of him, which blocked the laser blast, but was destroyed. Armodrillo then created a large stone within his palms, before throwing it at the Stalker. Armodrillo then created more stones and fired them at the Stalker.

"Throwing rocks never felt this good!" Armodrillo said, before firing one large rock at the Stalker, which successfully hit it and sent it flying into a stop sign.

The Stalker then stood up and saw Armodrillo charging at it once again.

Will and Carl saw Armodrillo charging at their robot with Will frantically panicking.

"Harangue! Get the Stalker out of there!" Carl angrily shouted, but that's what Will intended to do.

The Stalker then flew away, but not before throwing multiple bombs on the streets. They then blew up and sent Armodrillo flying into a truck of lasagna. He automatically reverted back to Ben once he flew into the lasagna truck.

"Lasagna truck? This reminds me of an orange fat cat in a TV show I used to watch..." Ben pondered.

* * *

In the Nemesis Tower, Carl Nesmith and Will Harangue are talking about plans on destroying Ben, or as they call him "an alien menace".

"Okay Carl. Your Overlord suit wasn't enough to defeat Ben Tennyson and my Stalker isn't good for him too. We need to attack him together this time." Will said.

"That's just what I was thinking."

Meanwhile, Ben was driving back to his house after eating some lasagna and hanging out at Jimmy's apartment. It was already evening when Ben and Jimmy finished their hang out. Ben was thinking about Overlord's and The Stalker's sudden attacks this morning.

"Why would Overlord and The Stalker suddenly attack me? Sure Overlord wants to destroy me because he wants to be in the spotlight, but the Stalker...sounds like the work of Will...but why would they attack me on the same day?" Ben asked himself.

"Unless...Will and Carl are working together to try and destroy me!" Ben realized.

"Will is still trying to destroy me...like that time when I was 22 years old and a month after I regained the Evolutionary function..." Ben thought..

**Flashback...**

Ben, Kevin and Gwen are currently switching trough the TV channels inside Ben's house, as they had nothing to do. Gwen was much more patient than Ben and didn't feel bored and was reading a book while Ben switched trough the channels until he stopped at Will Harangue Nation.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's watch this one!" Kevin shouted.

"Welcome folks, to the Will Harangue Nation. All of my countless attempts in stopping the alien menace that is Ben Tennyson have failed thanks to Ben Tennyson himself, but now thanks to the technology Earth has achieve all this years, I can finally stop him and his threats in destroying our beloved planet." Will said as the program started.

"Oh great...not again...this whole trying to kill me thing...What's next? There just going to fall right out of the sky?" Ben asked angrily.

But he was right, Will Harangue's forces DID came out of the sky, in this case, they were soldiers who literally bashed the roof out of Ben's house just to enter and some just blasted the walls with their high-tech Plasma Blasters.

"Great. Looks like the military is against me too. Well, if that's the case..." Ben said, before scrolling through his aliens, locked in the selection, and the Omnitrix core popped out. Ben then quickly slapped it and the transformation sequence began.

**(Ben's skin then turned white and his eyes then turned into straight vertical lines with his mouth turning into a small robotic frown. His ears then turned into headphones and cassette tapes appeared on the side of his legs. He then shrank down in size and when he turned small, the transformation sequence ended, a green flash in the background. He then jumped and did a pose and the green light covered the screen.)**

"Echo Echo!" he shouted, before duplicating into five and letting out a huge sonic scream so loud that the soldiers that were hit were blown out of the house and was sent flying into different directions and the ones near them had to cover their ears. It was also loud enough to destroy the windows, crack the wall and send the door flying out.

Echo Echo then duplicated again until his number matched the soldiers' number and each Echo Echo tackled one soldier per Echo Echo and their strength were sufficient enough to knock them down. An Echo Echo lifted the soldier he tackled, spun him around before letting go, flying through the window and was sent crashing into a tree.

But then, plenty more soldiers crashed through the roof and prepared to shoot the Echo Echos with their plasma blasters. The Echo Echos then formed a circle together, with each Sonorosian facing away from each other and facing the soldiers.

"You might want to cover your ears. Wall...Of...SOUND!" all of the Echo Echos shouted. Their screams were so loud that it was sufficient enough in wrecking the entire house, destroy nearby houses' and cars' windows and crack the nearby houses' walls and also force the people to cover their aching ears. The scream also reached the city and were enough to destroy some of the buildings' windows. In fact, the entire population of Bellwood had to cover their ears.

The screams even reached Undertown and every alien had to cover their ears. Vuplimancers all over Undertown were all knocked unconscious because of the loud screams.

When the attack was over, Echo Echo merged back to one and he looked around, to see all the soldiers knocked unconscious along with Kevin and Gwen.

"Oops. Sorry." Echo Echo said before transforming himself into:

"Jury Rigg!"

**Flashback End...**

"Great. It looks like I have TWO adults to deal with. Why do they even hate my butt so much?" Ben asked himself as he drove the car. Then suddenly, a laser blast managed to hit the left back tire and the car swerved until Ben stopped it. Ben then got out of the car to see Overlord flying towards him.

"A fight you want. A fight you get." Ben said, as the Omnitrix core popped out and Ben automatically slapped it down, transforming himself into Chromastone.

"Another fight with Chromastone, that is!" Chromastone shouted before shooting an ultraviolet beam from his hands. The beam managed to hit Overlord and he was sent skidding on the streets before crashing into a truck delivering construction supplies. Overlord then destroyed the truck from the inside with a giant metal beam. He then threw the beam at Chromastone, and scored a headshot as a bonus.

"Luckily I'm made out of super dense silicon. An attack like that feels like only a piece of paper hit you." Chromstone said, before taking off the two longest crystals on his back, but two long crystals came as he pulled it out. Chromastone then threw both magenta crystals and it exploded on contact with Overlord, with an explosion of ultraviolet energy which managed to sent Overlord crashing through several buildings, before skidding into an edge of a bridge.

Chromastone then flew over to the scene, only to meet several orange lasers. He then created an energy shield that protected him from the missiles, but when his shield disappeared, Overlord fired several lasers that Chromastone merely absorbed. Despite absorbing the blasts, Overlord just kept firing and firing, only making Chromastone stronger.

"When is it going to get in your thick skull that I merely absorb lasers, electricity and other types of energy!?" Chromastone said, before firing a large ultraviolet blast, but before it hit Overlord, a drone that looked like Humungousaur, only orange and has black eyes with red pupils, took the blast and redirected it into the sky. But Chromastone already knew it was the Stalker.

"Uhh..and they say I'm getting on their nerves." Chromastone muttered.

* * *

**And that's it for the 9th chapter!**

**Hope you liked it! Please?**

**Peace!-Btr100...**


	10. The News Lord's Attack! Part 2

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 10th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Part 2 is here! Bring on the power! **

**Disclaimer that I forgot in the other chapters!: I DON'T OWN THE JUNK OF BEN 10! DANG IT! Well atleast it's better safe than sorry...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

**Previously..**

_"Great. It looks like I have TWO adults to deal with. Why do they even hate my butt so much?" Ben asked himself as he drove the car. Then suddenly, a laser blast managed to hit the left back tire and the car swerved until Ben stopped it. Ben then got out of the car to see Overlord flying towards him._

_"A fight you want. A fight you get." Ben said, as the Omnitrix core popped out and Ben automatically slapped it down, transforming himself into Chromastone._

_"Another fight with Chromastone, that is!" Chromastone shouted before shooting an ultraviolet beam from his hands. The beam managed to hit Overlord and he was sent skidding on the streets before crashing into a truck delivering construction supplies. Overlord then destroyed the truck from the inside with a giant metal beam. He then threw the beam at Chromastone, and scored a headshot as a bonus._

_"Luckily I'm made out of super dense silicon. An attack like that feels like only a piece of paper hit you." Chromstone said, before taking off the two longest crystals on his back, but two long crystals came as he pulled it out. Chromastone then threw both magenta crystals and it exploded on contact with Overlord, with an explosion of ultraviolet energy which managed to sent Overlord crashing through several buildings, before skidding into an edge of a bridge._

_Chromastone then flew over to the scene, only to meet several orange lasers. He then created an energy shield that protected him from the missiles, but when his shield disappeared, Overlord fired several lasers that Chromastone merely absorbed. Despite absorbing the blasts, Overlord just kept firing and firing, only making Chromastone stronger._

_"When is it going to get in your thick skull that I merely absorb lasers, electricity and other types of energy!?" Chromastone said, before firing a large ultraviolet blast, but before it hit Overlord, a drone that looked like Humungousaur, only orange and has black eyes with red pupils, took the blast and redirected it into the sky. But Chromastone already knew it was the Stalker._

_"Uhh..and they say I'm getting on their nerves." Chromastone muttered._

* * *

Chromastone is now currently battling Carl Nesmith in his Overlord suit and Will Harangue's Stalker in its Humungousaur form. Chromastone then remembered Khyber and his dog's futile attempts to defeat him, despite Zed having the power to counter all of Ben's aliens with their predatory species, but he doesn't know if that is going to be the same situation in battling the Stalker.

"Okay. That's it." Chromastone said, before throwing two more crystals from his back. The crystals exploded with ultraviolet energy which sent both Overlord and the Stalker flying far away. Chromastone then threw two more crystals, which followed the Stalker and Overlord.

"This ability reminds me of Ultimate Echo Echo's..." Chromastone said, as he watched the crystals got near his targets. The crystals then fired ultraviolet ray energy that effectively sent Overlord and the stalker in front of Nemesis Building. As Overlord and the Stalker stood up, they saw Chromastone flying towards them.

"Guards! Attack!" Overlord shouted. As soon as he said that, many of Overlord's followers came out of the entrance door, armed with large orange gauntlets with some being armed with orange plasma blasters.

"Okay...i was expecting his followers would come and try to distract me." Chromastone said before firing several bolts of ultraviolet energy. The bolts managed to hit some of the followers and exploded on contact, blasting some of them away and unknown to Chromastone, killed some of them. When Chromastone landed, many of the followers fired orange laser blasts, but as always, Chromastone absorbed them.

"Looks like Overlord's followers inherited his stubbornness." Chromastone said, before letting out a burst of ultraviolet energy which knocked some followers out and also hitting Overlord and the Stalker. One follower fired a laser blast from his plasma gun, which hit Chromastone, but was reflected back as soon as it hit. The laser blast then hit the follower and he was knocked out.

"Nice. But I'm made out of crystal, which puts your lasers out of reliable use." Chromastone said, before firing an ultraviolet beam and it hit every Overlord follower in the area, knocking them out and killing some of them since they are only human. He then fired an ultraviolet bolt on the last follower, knocking him out.

Just as he knocked out the last follower, Chromastone was battered by several missiles, sending him down, before being grabbed by a grappling hook and he was thrown into the Nemesis Building and crashed through several walls, before crashing into the cafeteria.

Overlord then walked over to Chromastone and grabbed him by the feet and threw him out of the building again, skidding on the streets, before hitting a lamp pole. Chromastone then stood up and started to get really angry.

"That's it. You want a fight. Then you got a fight with..." Chromastone said, before transforming himself into:

"Tyrannopede!" he shouted.

Tyrannopede was then hit by several laser blasts coming from the Stalker in its Humungousaur form. Tyrannopede roared loudly and hit the Stalker with his tail so hard, that the Stalker was sent flying. Overlord then fired some missiles, but Tyrannopede shook them off easily and wrapped Overlord in his stick web. Tyrannopede then threw Overlord into a building, before throwing him as high as he can, sending him flying into the high part of Nemesis Tower.

Two floors before the highest floor to be specific.

"Harangue! What is that monstrous alien?" Overlord asked.

"I have no idea Carl, but whatever it is, it will be going extinct along with the dinosaurs!" Will replied as he controlled the Stalker.

The Stalker then changed its form to look like Jetray, before shooting more lasers from its eye. Tyrannopede merely shook them off and transformed into VenoTrap. VenoTrap then extended his vine arm until his Venus Flytrap hand took a hold of the Stalker. VenoTrap then slammed him hard into the ground. VenoTrap was then blasted by several missiles, he then looked up to see Overlord jumping out of the building and shooting several laser blasts.

VenoTrap then transformed himself into NRG and his armor easily took the laser blasts. NRG then fired a nuclear blast which sent Overlord crashing back to his building. He was then hit by yet another laser blast and he looked to see the Stalker firing laser blasts again.

"I have enough of this Harangue!" NRG shouted before freeing himself from his suit. NRG's true form then flew towards the Stalker and fired a large nuclear blast which successfully hit the Stalker and partially melted it. NRG then bear-hugged him, effectively melting the rest of The Stalker.

"NO! MY GREATEST CREATION TO DESTROY BEN TENNYSON! RUINED!" Will Harangue shouted as he watched the Stalker get destroyed.

NRG was then hit with a laser blast. NRG looked to see Overlord shooting laser blasts at him, but like Chromastone, he merely absorbed them, not as energy, but as a snack.

"Thanks for the snack. Nesmith." NRG said before firing a large nuclear blast which hit Overlord and exploded on contact, sending NRG's armor flying. NRG then returned into his armor and when he got back, he reverted back to Ben.

When the dust settled, Ben saw Overlord knocked unconscious in a deep crater, his armor heavily cracked and damaged and appears to be shut off. But with sharp reflexes, he dodged an oncoming laser blast. He then looked to see Will Harangue with an orange gauntlet, looking as angry as a tiger roaring.

"For years, you have became a nuisance in my life Ben Tennyson, but now, I will destroy you myself." Will angrily said, before firing another laser blast. Ben once again dodged it and he punched the reporter unconscious. Just then, Kevin's car arrived on the scene and out of it were Kevin, Gwen and Rook.

"Ben. Is everything alright in here?" Rook asked.

"Finally! After all day, you guys finally managed to show up! Now please do me a favor and arrest these two idiots who got their butts kicked by NRG. I'm going to the pizzeria." Ben said before transforming himself into:

"Heatblast!" He shouted before, flying out of the scene.

Gwen, Kevin and Rook then looked at the unconscious OVerlord followers, the deep crater where Overlord was knocked out and the unconscious reporter in front of the entrance of the Nemesis building.

"What a dump." Rook said.

* * *

**Well that's that for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Well, a review would be much appreciated and if you have a question, just ask me through PM or through the reviews! I'll see you next time!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	11. The Hope for Ledgerdomain

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 11th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**This is for jakevoronkov1 as his late birthday present! Captain Nemesis and Will Harangue returned last chapter right? Well, Hope AKA Charmcaster is going to be the next one to return to the spotlight! **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

A week after the arrest of Will Harangue and Captain Nemesis AKA Overlord AKA Carl Nesmith, Ben and his team wanted a single day without an alien attack or someone who hates their guts attacking them just to kill Ben or take the Omnitrix or both. Now, Ben just want to be raided and killed in a stampede of his crazy fans.** (Who are much more crazier than Beliebers and Directioners!) **

But today, their beautifully normal day of hanging out at Mr. Smoothies is once AGAIN interrupted..now Ben just want to give his Omnitrix to Gwen and see if she likes to be the target for all evil aliens and bad guys and see how many years she can survive with it.

Gwen, Kevin was then shown to be sent flying into a truck full of empty boxes, while Rook was sent flying into a lamp post.

Ben as Big Chill was thrown into a car, but he easily flew back up. The scene then changes to Khyber and Crabdozer walking towards him. Crabdozer then transformed herself into Hypnotick, causing Big Chill to transform himself into:

"Rath! LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING KHYBER THE GREATEST HUNTSMEN IN THE GALAXY! RATH IS GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC DOG!" Rath angrily shouted, before tackling Hypnotick so hard that they were both sent flying into another car. Rath then threw her and she was sent crashing into the Mr. Smoothies window and then crashed into the counter.

Rath then angrily ran towards her, lifted her, before throwing her out of the Mr. Smoothies store, sending her crashing into the Mr. Smoothies logo, was sent skidding on the parking lot before crashing into multiple cars, crashed into a lamp post, before finally crashing into a fire hydrant, effectively reverting Hypnotick back to Zed.

Rath then jumped out of the store and landed in front of Khyber.

"Listen up Khyber the Huntsmen! Get your butt outta here! Or Rath is going to force you to!" Rath angrily shouted.

"What if I don't want to?" Khyber asked, before getting a hard punch to the face from Rath, before kicking him on the stomach, forcing him down. Rath then punched him several times, each punch cracked the ground more and more. When Rath is going for another punch, Khyber then showed the unusual ability of shooting lasers from his eyes, before tossing Rath off of him.

"Let me Tell you something Khyber the Huntsman! Lasers just make Rath MAD!" Rath shouted angrily, before punching him two times in the face again. His third punch managed to send Khyber flying into a car. Rath then grabbed a car and slammed it on Khyber, before grabbing Khyber and tossing him into another car.

Rath then grabbed the large Mr. Smoothies sign and slammed it on Khyber several times until the sign was heavily dented and Rath slammed the sign into Khyber and the car with all of his angry might, even managing to crack the ground.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU SHOOT RATH WITH LASERS!" Rath angrily said before reverting back to Ben and he then ran over to his teammates.

Gwen, Kevin and Rook were then all starting to regain consciousness as Ben ran over to them.

"You guys okay?" Ben asked his teammates.

"We are fine Ben." Rook answered. But as they were helping each other and asking about their condition, Khyber then tossed the Mr. Smoothies sign with minimal to no effort off of him. When the sign landed on the parking lot, it caused a loud CLANK and the gang turned around to see Khyber getting up and cracking his knuckles.

"I love to chat right now Ben Tennyson. But I did not came here to make you my trophy. I have came here for the Anodite female." Khyber said, before tossing a smoke bomb in front of the team, causing large amount of smoke to cover the gang. Khyber ran in the smoke and Gwen's voice was heard.

"Hey! Let go off me! AHHHHHH!" she shouted just as Khyber jumped out of the smoke, with an unconscious Gwen on his shoulder and her spell book in his hand. He then whistled loudly, with Zed hearing it and instantly regaining consciousness, before following Khyber on his escape.

Ben, Kevin and Rook then got out of the smoke and ran towards Khyber and Zed's direction, with Kevin running the fastest.

"GWEN! DON'T WORRY HONEY! I'LL RESCUE YOU!" Kevin shouted as he ran very quickly, quicker than both Ben and Rook. Ben then transformed into Swampfire and ran as quickly as he can, outrunning Kevin and Rook and chasing Khyber.

Khyber learned a lot about magic and can even read runes, despite not being a magician, sorcerer or a person who would even care about magic. He quickly flipped the book until he found the page he was looking for. He smirked but continued running as he began to read the specific spell he was looking for.

"Via Esporow Via Esprolixas Capti Capters Few Sonmow Lenton Oway On Respicklas Lokis Lusses **Via Astendus Ocultes Ienwuar**!" Khyber shouted as loud as he could. Swampfire, Rook, Kevin, Khyber and Zed stopped right on their tracks as a blue glow began to shine in front of Khyber. **  
**

"Wait. That spell...Khyber STOP!" Swampfire said as he run as quickly as he can towards Khyber and the large blue glow.

But it was too late, a blue burst of energy then came out as a blue wave that managed to reach the entire city, sending Swampfire, Kevin and Rook flying towards multiple cars, buildings, and lamp posts. The blue flash then blinded the entire population of Bellwood. All except Khyber.

And when the blue flash ended, there stood the gigantic Door to Anywhere, along with a large crater that were once buildings of Bellwood city. Khyber then chuckled and smirked as he walked in front of the gigantic door and said the magic words:

"Yahwahtacsip." Khyber said. Magical glowing runes then appeared at the Door as the Door opened for Khyber. Khyber then entered Ledgerdomain and the doors began to close slowly.

**(A/N: In this story, magic users can still open the Door of Anywhere using the Yahwahtacsip password. Khyber managed to open it because the true name changed back to Yahwahtacsip at the last second.)**

Ben then transformed himself into:

"XLR8! Hang tight Rook and Kevin! I'm going full speed!" XLR8 said, before running at full speed. He, Kevin and Rook managed to enter Ledgerdomain as the Door finally closed with a big BANG! XLR8 then immediately stopped and reverted back to Ben. The trio of boys looked around and saw Ledgerdomain kind of...changed.

It still had its pathways, but it was wider, and with lots of sharp stones in the way.

"Just to be safe." Ben said, as he slapped his Omnitrix core, transforming himself into:

"Manadite!" he shouted.

"Well now Ben, since your an Anodite now, where's Khyber headed?" Kevin asked. Manidite's eyes then glowed purple for a few seconds, before reverting back to its original white color.

"Okay. Khyber's headed for Charmcaster's castle and he probably used Gwen to track the castle." Manadite answered.

"Why would Khyber possible need in Ledgerdomain? From what I know, the most powerful artifact in Ledgerdomain is.." Rook said, but was interrupted by both Manadite and Kevin.

"He's going for the Alpha Rune." both Manadite and Kevin said.

"Maybe Psychobos has another invention that probably needs the great power of magic and mana." Manadite said.

"Then let's go! We haven't got all day, just who knows what Khyber is doing to my wife?" Kevin said, as the trio walked forward. (In Manadite's case, flew forwards.)

Khyber is currently walking towards the path where Charmcaster's castle is located, with the redhead on his soldier regaining consciousness demanding him to let her go, with Zed constantly barking and barking, but despite the noise, Khyber just kept walking forward.

"Let me go you hunting scum!" Gwen shouted, but Khyber ignored her and Zed barked at her yet again. Gwen then tried to use her Anodite powers, but she couldn't and was greatly surprised.

"Can you not see the power-neutralizing collar on your neck? The only thing you'll be able to have is mana sensing and that's pretty useless in battle." Khyber said as he, Zed while carrying Gwen kept walking forth.

But then, as they walked, lots of stone creatures came out from under the ground and they were covered in pink lines in the design of a rune. Gwen immediately realized it as Charmcaster's stone creatures, meaning that they are getting closer.

Khyber was left unamused and not frightened as Zed turned into Crabdozer and she easily bashed the stone creatures into little pieces and their attacks were rendered useless against her harder stone-like body. After destroying all of them, she reverted back to Zed and they continued on their way.

Meanwhile, Ben as Manadite, Kevin in his stone form and Rook were fighting Charmcaster's stone creatures themselves.

Manadite punched some of the stone creatures he was fighting and effectively broke them and he destroyed some stone creatures with purple fire blasts which either quickly melted some of them, or exploded on contact. When he saw a stone creature charging at him, he grabbed it tightly and absorbed its mana, before throwing it into several other stone creatures and firing several fire beams from his hands which crystallized the stone creatures it hit. He then finished off his assault with two purple laser blasts from his eyes which destroyed two Stone Creatures.

Kevin, as usual, relied on brute forms and punched several stone creatures into pieces with his left hand turned into a sword and his right hand turned into a mace. He then lifted a stone creature with ease and threw it into several stone creatures. He then saw a stone creature about charging at him, but a single kick from Kevin was enough to send it flying into the abyss.

Rook fired multiple laser blasts at several stone creatures, effectively destroying the ones that were hit. When he saw several stone creatures charging right at him, he turned his Proto-Tool into an energy lasso and destroyed the oncoming stone creatures with it. When a stone creature managed to land a punch on him at the back, he turned his Proto-Tool into a sword and sliced the Stone Creature into two, and ending the battle, since that was the last stone creature.

They then continued on their way.

After a few minutes of walking, fighting off some stone creatures along the way and easily fending them off, Manadite's eyes glowed purple again momentarily.

"Okay guys we're close." Manadite said.

"Hey isn't Charmcaster's castle...like 60 ft. Humungousaur huge? We should be able to see it in this area." Kevin said.

"That would be the case if I said "We're here."" Manadite said, before his eyes glowed purple again, before gasping in shock. Kevin and Rook looked like it wasn't good news.

"Ben? What is the matter?" Rook asked his partner in his Anodite form.

"We need to hurry, Khyber's nearly there! Who knows what he can do with the Alpha Rune?" Manadite replied, and with that, Rook and Kevin ran towards their destination as fast as Manadite's flight, as he was the one most concerned, both with the Alpha Rune and his cousin.

Meanwhile...

"Just what do you want with the Alpha Rune, Khyber?" Gwen angrily asked as she was being held captive in Khyber's shoulder. Khyber just smirked while Zed barked and barked again, with Gwen growling at their once guard alien dog.

"You have no need of the knowledge you seek." Khyber said.

After a few steps forward, Khyber and Zed looked up to see Charmcaster's very large castle. It looked the same as it was in "Couples Retreat" episode but it was much more wider and had a thick wall and a large stone door for protection. But as Khyber and Zed arrived in their destination, they were met with several Stone Creatures and multiple Palorfangs.

**(A/N: Charmcaster duplicated her Palorfangs off-screen as I know there is only one.)**

"Enough of this foolish games." Khyber muttered, before whistling loudly.

Zed then transformed into Tyrannopede and with her large size, stepped on several stone creatures which broke them into little pieces. Tyrannopede then shot a stream of sticky silk and it hit and effectively trapped a stone creature and due to the silk rope being connected to the cocoon the stone creature was trapped in, Tyrannopede swung the Stone Creature into another one, effectively destroying it, before throwing the cocoon at a Palorfang.

The Palorfang shook off the attack and roared loudly, before firing a stream of flames from its wide mouth. The stream of fire hit Tyrannopede, but due to Tyrannopede's rock hard body, she easily shrugged it off and transformed herself into Vicetopus.

Vicetopus then grabbed several Palorfangs with her many tentacles, and one by one, she threw them into the abyss until there were no more Palorfangs in the area. She then did the same with the Stone Creatures until every guard was thrown off the abyss. She then destroyed the large door blocking their way before reverting back to Zed.

Khyber then threw Gwen aside, before continuing their way towards Charmcaster's castle.

"Since we are at our destination, I have no need for your pathetic assistance." Khyber said as he and Zed walked towards the entrance inside Charmcaster's castle.

Khyber and Zed then walked towards the large door that would lead inside Charmcaster's castle. Khyber then looked at Zed. Zed nodded and she transformed herself into Crabdozer. Crabdozer then rammed herself into the door, causing a small crack, but also causing a loud BANG!

The bang was so loud that Charmcaster was rudely awaken from her nice night's sleep. She then snapped her fingers, changing from her night clothes to her normal outfit and the Alpha Rune swinging in her neck, the treasure that Khyber was hunting for all day.

Crabdozer then bashed the door again, but failed once Again, only causing to make the crack bigger...AGAIN. Crabdozer then charged once again towards the door, only to be blasted away by a pink energy wave that was enough to send Crabdozer flying and crashing into the fountain statue and landed in the water, and was also effective enough to revert her back into Zed.

The pink energy wave was also enough to force Khyber down, but he easily managed to stand up again and dusted his shoulder, the pink energy wave not doing much to him. He then looked up to see Charmcaster at the entrance, with the Alpha Rune around her neck.

Khyber smirked. At last...his journey to Ledgerdomain has almost came to an end.

"Hello pretty boy. What brings you to Ledgerdomain?" Charmcaster asked, a bit angry and her hands glowed pink with magical energy.

"I came for the most precious and powerful object in Ledgerdomain. The Alpha Rune. And I'm going to rip it out from your lifeless body." Khyber violently answered, before firing his laser from his eyes. Charmcaster then countered this with a magic energy blast from her hands.

The attacks then collided, with Khyber pushed back a little bit because of Charmcaster's abilities being enhanced with the Alpha Rune with Ledgerdomain powering up her abilities combined. Khyber's lasers were then eventually overpowered by Charmcaster's blast, hitting him and knocking him unconscious.

"Well that was easy." Charmcaster said, before a certain redhead manages to capture her attention.

"Gwen?" Charmcaster asked.

"Charmcaster! Please! Get this power neutralizing collar off of me!" Gwen shouted as she attempted to remove her collar, but to no avail, only shocking her as part of the collar's self-defense mechanism. Charmcaster then ran towards her.

"Don't worry Gwen! I'll take that thing off of you! AHH!" Charmcaster shouted as she was suddenly trapped in red force-field webs. Charmcaster's body then glowed purple, effectively melting the web and turned around to see Terroranchula facing her with a disturbing face.

"Oh...now there's a rip-off of Ben here and she's a dog. How adorable." Charmcaster said as she fired a purple electrical blast from her hands and it managed to hit Terroranchula, electrocuting her and forcing her to transform into Vicetopus, who was immune to electrical attacks, making her species a reason why they were the predators for the Cerebrocrustaceans.

When Charmcaster's electrical blast proved to be useless against Vicetopus, Vicetopus then grabbed Charmcaster with one of her tentacles, squeezing her slightly, but was enough to give her loads of pain.

"AHHHHH!" Charmcaster screamed as she was squeezed by Vicetopus and she can't concentrate on using her powers to get free.

"Charmcaster!" Gwen shouted.

**Meanwhile...**

Several Stone Creatures were then shown to be sent flying into the deep abyss of Ledgerdomain. The camera then shows a Stone Creature blasted down by a purple fire blast, melting it after the attack was over. Several explosions were then seen and pieces of the stone Creatures were then shown to be sent flying.

Manadite then threw another Stone Creature at the abyss, before firing purple lasers from his eyes which hit a nearby Palorfang and crystallized it. Kevin, with his cement form and his hands turned into maces, punched each Stone Creature attacking him so hard, that they were crushed into little pieces. Rook, using his Proto-Tool as a sword, sliced each Stone Creature he faced into two.

Manadite then crystallized the last Palorfang, ending their fight with Charmcaster's security guards. Manadite then flied fast before seeing Gwen in the distance, attempting to remove her power-neutralizing collar. Kevin and Rook then managed to catch up, with Kevin hugging his wife.

"Okay guys. You two can do that later, but right now we have to get that collar off of Gwen and get out of here." Manadite said as he walked over to Gwen. He then held Gwen's collar and in mere seconds, the collar disappeared into thin air.

"Okay. Now let's get out of here!" Manadite said, but Gwen grabbed his arm, preventing him from doing anything else.

"No. We have to help Charmcaster first. Khyber's after the Alpha Rune and we're not going to let this place crumble into pieces!" Gwen shouted, before hearing Charmcaster's loud voice shouting:

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" Charmcaster shouted and the group turned around to see Vicetopus roaring in pain as Charmcaster shot purple lasers from her eyes, which were strong and powerful enough to force Vicetopus to let go of her and force her to change into Buglizard.

"Alright. But if she can handle herself, then this will be all a waste of time." Manadite said before transforming himself into:

"Shocksquatch!" he shouted as he ran quickly on all fours towards Buglizard. Buglizard was then about to pounce on Charmcaster and jumped high in the air, only to be tackled by Shocksquatch and they were both sent flying towards the castle entrance.

Khyber then regained consciousness and stood up, before looking to see Buglizard flying towards him. Before he can even do anything, Shocksquatch and Buglizard were sent flying into him and the three aliens were all sent flying into Charmcaster's castle and crashed into several pillars, tables and crashed into the wall.

Shocksquatch then got up and grabbed a table, before slamming it on Buglizard, effectively breaking the table. Buglizard roared loudly at Shocksquatch, but before she can attack, Buglizard uppercutted her with an electrical fist so hard, that Buglizard was sent flying through all the rooms in Charmcaster's Castle, before flying through the floor of Charmcaster's bedroom which is on the top floor.

Shocksquatch then fought Khyber. Shocksquatch wrestled him down, but Khyber's strength was sufficient enough to match Shocksquatch, but Shocksquatch got fed up with the fight that his right fist sparkled with electricity, before kicking Khyber, sending him down. Shocksquatch then punched him so hard that the floor cracked.

Shocksquatch then jumped and flew all the way up using his electricity as jet propulsion. Once he got into Charmcaster's room, Buglizard pounced on him and forced him down, with Buglizard on top. Shocksquatch then electrocuted Buglizard and threw her off of him. Buglizard was then a meter near the window that has a nice view of the front yard.

Shocksquatch then tackled Buglizard so hard that they both broke through the window and was now plummeting down towards the ground. Shocksquatch then electrocuted Buglizard before letting go of her. Buglizard then crashed into the ground, the ground making a crack as she did, then Shocksquatch slammed down on her, causing a large amount of dust to fly.

When the dust settled, Buglizard reverted back to Zed and because of the good shock Shocksquatch gave her, her blue and black fur became all black and she was knocked unconscious.

Shocksquatch was then blasted from behind by Khyber with his laser eyes, sending Shocksquatch flying into the fountain. Shocksquatch then stood up again, but he was panting from greatly overpowering Zed as Buglizard.

Khyber then blasted Shocksquatch with his laser eyes again, sending Shocksquatch out of the fountain and in front of Gwen, Charmcaster, Kevin and Rook, but he managed to shake off Khyber's attacks and stand up again.

Gwen and Charmcaster then both looked at Shocksquatch and the trio nodded.

"Mercuta Verditis!" Gwen shouted as she fired a pink energy beam from her hands enhanced by Ledgerdomain, Shocksquatch fired an electrical blast, and Charmcaster fired a pink energy beam from her hands. The two pink energy beams and the electrical blast combined and the combined attacks hit both Khyber and Zed and causing a large amount of dust to fly.

When the dust settled, Khyber and Zed were unconscious.

Gwen and Charmcaster cheered while Shocksquatch just reverted back to Ben.

"Okay girls, while they're still down, we should really get out. Like..right now." Kevin said.

"But what about the Alpha Rune?" Gwen asked Charmcaster. Charmcaster was then suddenly surprised by Gwen's question. Like she wanted to...make her come with them.

"Wait..are you asking me to...come with you?" Charmcaster asked.

"Of course!" Gwen replied happily. Charmcaster was surprised.

"So you forgave me...for trying to kill you?" Charmcaster asked again.

"Yes!" Gwen said while giving her a joyful hug. Charmcaster smiled and returned the hug. Once they let go of each other, Charmcaster removed the Alpha Rune from her neck and with a snap, a purple wave then appeared in all of Ledgerdomain and Charmcaster put it back on her neck.

"What did you do?" Kevin asked.

"I had to give Ledgerdomain half of the Alpha Rune's power so that even with Alpha Rune outside of Ledgerdomain, it will still be in one piece. Now let's go." Charmcaster said as the Door to Anywhere appeared in front of them. The Door then opened and revealed Ben's backyard. The team then went out of Ledgerdomain and the door closed, leaving Khyber and Zed behind.

In Earth, specifically Ben's backyard, Gwen invited Charmcaster a room in their place, and she happily accepted the offer, still being sleepy since in Ledgerdomain, when it's night, it's day on Earth and Vice Versa.

As Gwen, Kevin and Charmcaster walked towards Gwen's house, Charmcaster has a lot of thoughts in her mind.

"I can't believe it. They actually forgave me. But...I don't want sympathy. I just want justice and redemption. I am truly sorry for what I've done. I need to fight with you to redeem myself." Charmcaster said in her thoughts...

* * *

**And that's that for this chapter...YAWN...**

**Make sure you...(snores)**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	12. Another Ben clone? Part 1

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 12th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Well, after Captain Nemesis AKA Overlord, Will Harangue (AKA the stupid reporter) and Charmcaster AKA Hope made their first reappearances on B10:TFR, time to break that streak with the first chapter that has the main plot and the subplot! **

**I noticed that every one of my chapters of this story only has one plot, so I decided to change it a bit, as I have thought a plot for Hope and Gwen and a plot for the men trio. **

**For the readers of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament, I am sorry, but I have lost some motivation for writing the next chapter and it will be on hiatus. Sorry...until further notice. **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Well, everyone in this entire planet knows that life has very hard challenges. Difficulties. Problems. And other things that we will meet during our journey from childhood, to teenage years, to young adulthood, to adulthood. Everybody knows that right?

Right?

**(You're a total idiot if you don't know that...)**

Well, if you think you're having a bad day, tell your problem to Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, a 23 year old man who is about to be literally ripped into pieces by his crazy teenage fans while expecting a normal day at Jimmy's apartment.

So in short, life is hard...

Very hard indeed...

But the life of a superhero who saved the Universe and other dimensions a couple of times, defeated super alien freaks who wanted the power of the device he is wearing on his wrist, defeated a nearly Omnipotent 'God' who almost successfully forced every other inhabitants of Earth under his control, and is currently about to be killed by his 'adoring fans' is..Even...HARDER!

"WE LOVE YOU BEN!" said a crazy girl, holding a sign that says "I love Ben Tennyson!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME BEN?!" a blonde girl crazily shouted as she was about to rip Ben's shirt off, creeping out the young superhero even more...and makes him want to think about going Clockwork and preventing Jimmy from downloading that video to the entire world.

"GIVE ME A SMOOCHY SMOOCHY BENNY!" shouted a crazed fan that was_ really_ yanking and was about to rip Ben's hair out of his head. Can anyone imagine a bald Ben? Anyone? Anyone at all?

"I take those words that I love being famous! I don't even want to be famous anymore! I want my secret identity back!" Ben shouted, before the Omnitrix core popped out, and Ben slapped it down, the transformation sequence beginning.

**(Grey and black fur then started to form all over Ben's body, from his wrist where his Omnitrix was located to his eye. As he closed his eyes, he opened them again, his eyes turning into pure green eyes. His ears then became pointed, his arms and legs grew buffer and his finger and toe nails became claws. He then grew a tail and he did a pose, a green flash appearing on the background.)**

"Blitzwolfer!" the wolf-like alien shouted, before roaring loudly at the swarm of crazed fans. It was successful to scare away some of the fans, but majority of the fans still stayed on the area, their craze for Ben getting even worse.

"Oh My God! Ben just turned into a werewolf! We are the vampires Tennysoners! As I know from Twilight, we are supposed to destroy them! Attack!" a crazed fan who is in front of the swarm, and the crazed girls started to dogpile poor Blitzwolfer.

"Bad idea to turn into someone who is based on the antagonist from the Twilight series!" Blitzwolfer shouted as he was about to get dogpiled by the swarm of ladies. If he was in his human form, he'd be dead by now.

A green flash then forced the girls to cover their eyes, and the alien was so big that the ones dogpiling Ben were knocked down the ground. When the fans opened their eyes, they screamed in horror as their eyes met:

"Frankenstrike!" the alien based on the Frankenstein monster shouted, before looking at the now terrified fans, and smirked as his hands began to cackle with electricity.

"Oh My God! He's going to kill us! Run for your lives!" the same crazed fan in front of the swarm shouted.

And they did what the girl said: they ran for their lives until they were out from Frankenstrike's sight. Frankenstrike laughed and laughed as he reverted back to Ben and he was laughing so hard, that some people saw him rolling on the ground, laughing like a maniac.

Ben then stood up again, his laugh turning into a chuckle until it eventually stopped.

"I wonder how it would do if I turned into Humungousaur?" Ben asked himself, before walking back towards his car and drove towards Jimmy's apartment. Apparently, the crazed fans had to throw rocks at the car's glass and even flattened the tires using various pointed objects, but luckily, Ben installed an auto-repair program on his car, with the car repairing itself in seconds.

Minutes later, he arrived at Jimmy's apartment.

As, Jimmy's room was on the top floor, Ben had to climb lots of stairs and as he got there, he had to avoid teenage fans.

Females...specifically.

When he arrived at Jimmy's room, he knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by Jimmy himself, as his mom went out grocery shopping.

"Hey Ben! What brings you to my place?" Jimmy asked the young man in front of him.

"Oh nothing Jim-jim. Just wanted to check how your doing, and I can't think of any place in where crazy girls may find me and rip my hair, shirt, hand or even my entire body apart!" Ben replied as he entered Jimmy's room.

"I'm doing great Ben. Don't worry about me. Although I am more concerned about something else..." Jimmy said.

"What is it Jimmy? Girlfriend issues?" Ben asked while smirking at the last part he said, causing Jimmy to elbow him at the left very hard. Hard enough for Ben to shout softly at the pain Jimmy gave him.

"No! But..take a look at some news reports and see if you know the dates of your missions.." Jimmy said as he went to his computer and typed something on the search engine before pressing enter. He then click on a search result about various news reports of Ben Tennyson.

They then watched the first video which was a news report of Will Harangue Nation.

"Welcome folks on the Will Harangue Nation. Today, we will be talking about the alien menace Ben Tennyson really is." Will said, looking at the camera, before a screen appeared next to him and it showed a footage of Rath robbing a bank and nearly killing the guards and some police officers who tried to stop them. In this video, Rath looked the same. Green Omnitrix symbol with the only difference being Rath's yellow eyes.

"Robbing a bank? Now Ben Tennyson just makes me plain sick. Viewers. You decide on whether Ben Tennyson is an alien menace or-" Will said but was interrupted as Jimmy paused the video.

"What!? Albedo! He has to be behind this! Maybe he even stole an Omnitrix core from Azmuth to build his Omnitrix or Ultimatrix again!" Ben shouted angrily as he was about to leave, but Jimmy grabbed his arm.

"Hold right there Ben. I know lots of information about your villains and Albedo has red eyes. Not yellow." Jimmy informed Ben, who hasn't noticed Rath's different eye color.

"Whoever he or she is. He or She is not a very good Ben Ten wannabe." Ben said as he left Jimmy's room.

Meanwhile...

Gwen and Charmcaster are in Gwen's house, where Charmcaster is teaching Gwen all the spells, tricks and other feats she knows but she took off the Alpha Rune just to be fair. Charmcaster was very surprised by Gwen's fast learning skills, as all of the spells she showed her are quickly learned by Gwen and even performed it better than Charmcaster.

Before the spell demonstration, Charmcaster thought Gwen about the secrets of magic and taught Gwen about knowing the secret true name of things and that names are power in learning magic, and also explained to her that Magic isn't as tough as it seems.

"Okay Gwen. I gotta say I'm very impressed. You really are a fast learner and a better spell user than me, despite being self-taught." Charmcaster said as she put the Alpha Rune back in her neck with Gwen smiling.

"Believe me or not, I learned how to do the spells you just showed me a couple of years ago." Gwen said, still smiling.

"Really? No wonder you managed to do those spells better than me." Charmcaster said.

They then laughed, before Gwen interrupting it.

"I wonder if any villains will attack us this day. Or if Ben's going to call for help." Gwen said, with Charmcaster chuckling.

"Don't worry Gwenny. A few hours later, Ben is going to call for backup or possibly a few minutes later, an old rival of Ben will come crashing into the wall, try to knock us out and then threaten Ben to give him the Omnitrix or else we will be killed." Charmcaster said.

"Oh, that's impossible. I saw you turn intangible!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, but they might rip off the Alpha Rune or give me a power-neutralizing collar or something." Charmcaster said, but then a few seconds later, a loud BOOM! was heard. The two girls then looked to see Khyber and his dog standing there, with Khyber literally ready to assassinate someone.

"Khyber!" Gwen shouted.

"Tennyson is too boring nowadays. It's your turn. Missy." Khyber said, as he fired his laser eyes at the two girls. Both Gwen and Charmcaster then managed to dodge the lasers, before their hands glowed pink with mana and magic.

"You again? Let's make this quick lover-boy." Charmcaster said, before firing pink energy beams from her eyes. Zed then transformed into Crabdozer and took the attack, although it managed to sent her flying out of the house and into a car and then into another house.

"I take the dumb mutt Gwen. You take pretty face over here." Charmcaster said as she ran towards Crabdozer.

Gwen then narrowly dodged one of Khyber's laser beams, before firing multiple blasts of mana from her hands, but Khyber did a couple of backflips and sidesteps to dodge them while doing a frontflip to slowly advance towards Gwen.

"Eradiko!" Gwen shouted as she fired multiple streams of mana from her hands. The streams of mana then wrapped around and all over Khyber, before turning into a large sphere of mana which imprisoned Khyber inside.

"Okay Khyber. You can leave like always, or we can do this the hard way, just like you always wanted." Gwen said, with Khyber chuckling.

"Oh Gwen Tennyson. I'm the greatest huntsmen in the Galaxy. I always want the hard way." Khyber said as he used his laser eyes as an attempt to break the mana sphere, but the sphere was too strong even for Khyber to break.

"Khyber. Your just wasting your strength." Gwen said, mocking the huntsman in front of her.

"I don't have to. Cancelatto!" Khyber shouted, and seconds later, the mana sphere around him quickly disappeared, with Gwen very surprised.

**(A/N: Forgive me, but in making spells out of my own, I am so terrible at it..)**

"As said by your sorceress friend fighting my loyal dog, magic isn't as tough as it seems, as you only need to know the true name of things." Khyber said, before taking out his hunting rifle and firing multiple energy blasts at Gwen, who easily dodged them.

Gwen then fired two mana beams around Khyber, which then turned into giant fists and it wrapped all over him, grabbing him, before tossing him into a lamp pole, and he skidded into the wall, effectively bashing through.

Charmcaster was then skidding into the streets as she crashed into a car. She then stood up and the camera scene changes to reveal Zed as Tyrannopede walking towards Charmcaster. She then transformed herself into Omnivoracious and flew several feet away from the ground. Charmcaster then levitated herself.

"Ooh. Your starting to impress me, Ben-copying dog. Now it's my turn!" Charmcaster shouted before firing several magic bolts from her hands and Omnivoracious easily dodged them. Omnivoracious the flew off and Charmcaster gave chase.

In the sky, Charmcaster repeatedly fired several types of beams from her hands or eyes in an attempt to stop Omnivoracious in her tracks, but the Galvan predator was just too fast enough for the sorceress.

Charmcaster then fired a small blast of purple flames from her hand and it managed to hit Omnivoracious's wing, crystallizing it, making it too heavy for Omnivoracious and sending her flying down, with Charmcaster looking in amusement.

Meanwhile, Khyber engaged Gwen in hand-to-hand combat, with Gwen proving herself to be able to match and counter Khyber's quick hits and punches. Luckily for her, karate classes did paid off and her black belt did came handy. She then blocked another punch, before attempting to kick the huntsmen, but he quickly dodged it and kicked Gwen and sent her back.

"You are quick and agile Anodite. But it just needs a little more power." Khyber said, but before he can do anything else, Omnivoracious then fell on him, with the crystal on Omnivoracious' wing breaking. Khyber then threw her off as she reverted back to Zed.

But then, Khyber narrowly dodged another purple fire blast, with the road turning into hot tar and Khyber nearly fell right into it. Khyber looked as Charmcaster landed beside Gwen and her eyes glowed pink.

"Give it up Khyber. There's no way you can beat the both of us!" Charmcaster shouted, but then Gwen suddenly pushed her out of the way, and narrowly dodged a red laser blast from the sky. The two girls then looked up to see Malware, flying high in the sky, his right hand turned into a laser cannon. Malware then landed right next to Khyber and his dog, who just regained consciousness.

"What a pathetic display of amusement Khyber. From now on, I will be doing your job of killing Ben Tennyson and absorbing the Omnitrix." Malware said as he shot an optic laser beam, which the girls easily dodged. Khyber then prepared his hunting rifle, Zed transformed into Mucilator and Malware turned his right hand into a bio-battling gun.

The two girls then looked at each other and nodded, before preparing their powers.

**Meanwhile...**

At a Forever Knights' Castle, a Forever Knight is shown to be thrown into the wall and was knocked unconscious. Several knights were then shown to be charging with their energy swords and shields ready. The camera then pans over to a yellow-eyed Humungousaur, battling the Forever Knights.

**(A/N: After the war with Diagon and the Esoterica and the death of Sir George, the Knights were still active but still believed that all aliens are evil and their belief went worse after the war, so they spent several years collecting technology and attacking several aliens who got in their way. They still don't know Undertown yet. Their have their UA appearances.)**

The Forever Knights then attempted to slash Humungousaur with their energy swords, but Humungousaur evaded their attacks and used his tail to send them all flying and effectively knocking them out too.

Some Forever Knights then appeared on the scene and fired several laser blasts, most of the blasts hitting Humungousaur and managing to send him backwards. This, however, made him even more annoyed and slammed on the ground, creating a large shockwave that managed to destroy the entire castle and obviously knocked out the remaining Knights.

"That's the 5th castle today. Now for the next one-" Humungousaur said, before he was blasted from behind. This made Humungousaur angry and annoyed.

"Alright! Whoever blasted me is going to get pounderized by the might of Humungousau-" Humungousaur shouted before he was suddenly thrown into a nearby tree, knocking the tree down. The attack didn't do much to Humungousaur, as it only made him even more annoyed.

The camera then reveals Gravattack, Rook and Kevin standing near the castle debris, with Rook preparing his Proto-TOOL and Kevin absorbing the rock of the debris, turning himself into his stone form. Gravattack was just as angry as the yellow-eyed Humungousaur.

"Ben Tennyson. We meet at last." Humungousaur said.

"Yeah. It's me. Now what do you want? Why are you destroying the Forever Knights and what do you want with me!?" Gravattack angrily asked the yellow-eyed Humungousaur.

"Oh, destroying the Forever Knights was just a trap. And since you're in here, I will destroy you Ben Tennyson and take over this planet!" Humungousaur shouted, before he charged at Gravattack, Rook and Kevin.

"Yep. That's what they all say." Gravattak said, before he used his Gravikinesis to stop Humungousaur in his tracks and lift him in the air. Gravattack then slammed the Vaxasaurian on the ground several times, before forcing Humungousaur into a high altitude. Gravattack then let go of his Gravikinesis and Humungousaur fell from the sky and crashed into the ground, causing large amounts of dust to fly.

A green flash was then seen from the cloud of dust, and a yellow-eyed Jetray flew out of the dust cloud and fired some neuroshock blasts, which managed to hit Gravattack but it only did minimum damage to the Galilean.

"Ouch. They really do sting." Gravattack said, before using his Gravikinesis to slam Jetray down into the ground.

Jetray then transformed himself into Cannonbolt and rolled and tackled Gravattack and sent the Galilean skidding on the ground and crashing into a nearby rock. Rook then fired several laser blasts at Cannonbolt, but Cannonbolt's shell made the blasts ineffective.

Kevin then ran in front of Rook and made his hands larger. Cannonbolt then rolled into Kevin, but Kevin managed to block the rolling alien in its tracks while being sent back. After a few seconds, Kevin managed to effectively stop Cannonbolt in its tracks and turned his hands big enough to cover Cannonbolt. Kevin then threw him in the air.

In the air, Cannonbolt was then suddenly slammed down into the ground again. Kevin and Rook turned to see Gravattack, his hands glowing green.

"Time to teach this Ben-copying doofus a lesson!" Gravattack said, before transforming himself into:

"Humungousaur!" he shouted, before slapping his Omnitrix symbol, turning himself into:

"Ultimate Humungousaur!" the evolved Vaxasaurian shouted, before firing several missiles at Cannonbolt. All of the missiles hit Cannonbolt and sent him flying into the air and skidding on the ground.

Cannonbolt was then knocked unconscious on the spot, and he then transformed into a yellow eyed Eatle. The difference is, the Omnitrix symbol is not on his chest, but on the wrist. In fact, the Omnitrix similar to the prototype Omnitrix is on his left wrist while there was a black gauntlet on his right hand.

"An Orictyni?" Rook asked no one in particular.

"With an Omnitrix?" Ben asked as well.

The Orictyni then regained consciousness and punched Rook in the face, hard enough to send him backwards and tackled Kevin and used its horn, sending Kevin flying an crashing into the ground with a thud. The Orictyni then faced Ben.

"Ben Tennyson. We finally meet face-to-face." The Orictyni.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Ben angrily asked.

"I am Gilvix. In my planet, Coleop Terra, our daily activities were similar to that of Humans'. We eat, learn in school, have a job, and many more. I was considered a 'nothing' and my fellow Orictyni would beat me up or defeat me in a battle. But, I have intelligence that is superior to a Cerebrocrustacean's and can equal a Galvan's. So, I went to Galvan Prime and became Azmuth's assistant along with a Chimera Gui Genesis named Myaxx. My intellect was far superior than Myaxx's, being able to greatly assist Azmuth in the creation in the Omnimatrix, the Prototype Omnimatrix and the Ultimate Omnimatrix." Gilvix said, telling Ben his life story.

"After several days in assisting Azmuth in his creation of the Omnimatrix, I grew jealous of the receiver of the Prototype Omnimatrix and Albedo managing to create his own Omnitrix, so I created my own version of the Omnitrix and also created my laser gauntlet, for self-defense if the Omnitrix times out. But luckily, I have unlocked the Master Control. I then left Galvan Prime and made my way to Earth, where I vowed to defeat the receiver of the Omnitrix and take over Earth. But then, all this years, the greatest device in the Universe has ended in the wrist of a child." Gilvix said, ending his story.

"But atleast I saved the world, galaxy and the entire Universe multiple times using it!" Ben angrily said.

"Enough of this conversation. I challenge you to a duel. You and me. If I am victorious, I shall take the Omnitrix and rule the entire planet with it." Gilvix said.

"But if I win, you will have to leave this planet and never come back." Ben said.

"Now. Let us battle." Gilvix said, before transforming himself into Swampfire.

"Okay. Time to see of the fans' fan made alien match-ups are true." Ben said, before transforming himself into:

"Heatblast!" he shouted.

* * *

**And that's that! Part 2 is on the way!**

**And to jakevoronkov1, your story "Ben's Twin" is great! Keep it up!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	13. Another Ben clone? Part 2

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 13th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Because of the fan-made B10 Alien vs Alien I saw on youtube and other forms in the Internet, Ben and Gilvix's battle will be mostly Alien vs Alien but I will put some predators into it while also fitting Gwen and Charmcaster's battle with Khyber, Malware and Zed. **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

"Heatblast!" Ben shouted, ready to start the duel between him and Gilvix.

Rook and Kevin then regained consciousness and Rook prepared his Proto-Tool to blast Gilvix as Swampfire while Kevin had to absorb another rock since his cement form was damaged during his fight with Gilvix. Heatblast then noticed them and stopped them.

"Rook! Kevin! Don't interfere! This is a fight with me and this Ben-wannabe and it will be a battle for Earth" Heatblast said, but was then blasted by a fire blast, sending him backwards. Heatblast then looked at Swampfire and his burning hands.

"Okay then. You wanna mess with a fire-alien? Then using a plant-like alien for that is a bad idea!" Heatblast said, before firing a concentrated stream of flames from his hands. The flames then managed to hit Swampfire, and because of the extreme heat, Swampfire began to melt.

"The fans' website is right! Heatblast's flames ARE hot enough to melt Swampfire's plant like body." Heatblast said, as Swampfire began to turn into a green puddle of liquid. The Omnitrix symbol then flashed green, turning Swampfire into Diamondhead.

Diamondhead then easily shrugged off the flames and jumped very high, before firing multiple crystal shards from his hands.

Heatblast then managed to dodge it by using his flames as jet propulsion and flying away. Diamondhead then landed on the ground and continued firing crystal shards at Heatblast.

Heatblast was then finally hit by several crystal shards, forcing him down the ground. Heatblast then stood up to see Diamondhead charging towards him, with his hands in the form of a sword. Heatblast then fired a stream of flames from his hands again, but once again, Diamondhead easily shrugged them.

"Alrighty then." Heatblast said, before transforming himself into:

"Chromastone!" Chromastone shouted, before firing an ultraviolet beam from his hands. The ultraviolet beam then managed to hit Diamondhead, forcing him backwards. Chromastone then fired multiple ultraviolet rays which sent Diamondhead backwards every hit. Chromastone then threw two magenta colored crystals and it hit Diamondhead, exploding on contact.

The multicolored explosion was enough for Diamondhead to be sent flying into several trees. In the last tree, the two shards on Diamondhead's back left him stuck on the tree. Diamondhead then transformed himself into Feedback and charged at Chromastone.

"And Chromastone wins against Diamondhead. Let's see how it goes against Feedback." Chromastone said, as Feedback charged towards him. When Feedback was a few meters near him, Chromastone quickly grabbed Feedback's hands, spun him around and threw him into a rock.

Feedback then stood up again, only to see to magenta colored crystals hitting him and exploding on contact, the explosion sending him skidding on the grassy ground. When Feedback stood up, he was blasted several times by Chromastone's ultraviolet beams.

Chromastone then fired a large ultraviolet beam, while Feedback fired a large beam of electricity from his hands. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion which sent both Chromastone and Feedback backwards.

When the explosion cleared, Chromastone and Feedback were shown to be attempting to overpower one another. After a few seconds, Chromastone threw Feedback over his head and Feedback landed on the grassy ground..

Feedback then transformed himself into NRG and fired a nuclear energy blast which managed to hit Chromastone and sent him backwards.

Chromastone fired multiple blasts of ultraviolet energy, but NRG's Containment Suit allowed NRG to easily shrug off the energy blasts and charged towards Chromastone. NRG then punched Chromastone hard enough to force him down the ground.

"Ouch. That actually hurt." Chromastone said, before transforming himself into:

"Water Hazard!" he shouted, before shooting a blast of water from the portholes of his hands. The water blasts hit NRG and it was enough to send him backwards. Some water managed to hit NRG's grillplate, sending some water inside the suit and extinguishing some heat from NRG, causing steam to be made.

NRG then fired a nuclear energy blast which hit Water Hazard, but thanks to his armored exoskeleton, Water Hazard was able to endure the nuclear energy blast. Water Hazard then fired another water blast that sent NRG backwards once again.

NRG retaliated using another nuclear energy blast, but Water Hazard dodged it and blasted him with another stream of water from the portholes of his hands. The water blast hit NRG, but it didn't do much to the Prypiatosian-B thanks to his indestructible containment suit, but he was forced backwards.

"Okay. Water Hazard isn't going to make a dent in this guy." Water Hazard said, before transforming himself into:

"Shocksquatch!" he shouted, before running on all fours towards NRG.

**Meanwhile...**

Echo Echo's predator, unofficially dubbed Rockhead, was then shown flying into a car. Rockhead then transformed herself into Terroranchula and attempted to strike Gwen and Charmcaster with one of her force-field webs, but Charmcaster's eyes glowed pink and she fired pink laser beams from her eyes and it managed to hit Terroranchula, shocking the Ball Weevil Predator.

Meanwhile, Gwen is currently battling both Khyber and Malware. Despite being outnumbered, Gwen is managing herself in the battle pretty well. Khyber was then shown to be thrown backwards and Malware is shown to be shooting multiple laser blasts from his laser cannon.

Gwen then managed to dodge all of Malware's blasts and created a mana beam that wrapped all over Malware. Gwen then threw Malware into several cars, before crashing into the window of a house. People were already starting running away, as the fight had gone much more destructive, thanks to Malware.

Khyber then attempted a sneak attack on Gwen using his sword, but Gwen sensed him and created a mana shield which effectively blocked Khyber's attack. Gwen's mana shield then turned into a mana disc and Gwen fired it at Khyber's face, sending the Huntsman backwards.

Gwen then fired several mana discs but Khyber managed to dodged them all as fast as Gwen dodged Malware's blasts. Khyber then used his sword to break some of the discs while walking forward.

"You are really not giving up aren't you Khyber?" Gwen asked the hunstman as she continued throwing her mana discs.

Khyber then blocked Gwen's mana discs with his sword, while chuckling.

"I just wanted an Anodite for my collection. And since your sorceress is here as well, I might as well take her source of power. The Alpha Rune." Khyber said, before attempting to strike Gwen with his sword, but Gwen dodged it and retaliated with a kick that Khyber blocked. Khyber then fired red laser beams from his eyes, but Gwen managed to block it with her mana shield, but was sent backwards.

Mucilator was then shown to be levitating in the air, before being slammed down the ground several times, the camera then reveals Charmcaster with her hands glowing purple. Mucilator was then thrown into the roof of a house, and it was effective enough for Mucilator to turn back into Zed.

"Well, like I said, taking care of the mutt is easy." Charmcaster said, but she was then blasted by a red laser blast that forced her down. Charmcaster stood up and looked to see Malware, his right hand turned into a bio-battling gun. Malware then changed his right hand into a sword and charged at Charmcaster.

Charmcaster then touched the Alpha Rune around her neck and in her left hand came out a sword. Charmcaster then charged at Malware as well. It then turned into a sword battle and Charmcaster is doing pretty good with her sword, showing that she's not all magic. Malware then dodged Charmcaster's last strike and attempted to strike Charmcaster but she manages to block it and blast Malware with her eye lasers.

Charmcaster then fired a stream of purple flames from her hands which then hit Malware. The flames then crystallized Malware from head to toe.

Gwen is still shielding herself from Khyber's laser beams. Gwen was still going backwards and her shield was about to break. Gwen then suddenly remembered a spell Charmcaster thought her.

"Reflecto!" Gwen shouted and the laser beams redirected back to Khyber. Khyber was then hit by his own lasers and was knocked unconscious.

"So you're weak to your own laser beams huh?" Gwen asked the unconscious Khyber.

"Uhh Gwen? A little help here!?" Charmcaster shouted. Gwen turned to her left to see Charmcaster being tackled by Buglizard with the Stinkfly predator on top of her with the sorceress struggling to get out. Gwen fired several mana discs at Buglizard but it didn't do much damage. Buglizard then turned her attention to Gwen and jumped high in the air.

...

Shocksquatch jumped high in the the air and tackled NRG so hard that it forced NRG down the ground. Shocksquatch then let out an electric shock which obviously electrocuted NRG due to his armor conducting the electric attack.

"HEEYY!..GET..OFF..OF...MEEEE!" NRG shouted, before firing a nuclear energy blast which sent Shocksquatch flying. Shocksquatch then transformed himself into:

"Pesky Dust!" he shouted. NRG then fired another nuclear blast, but thanks to Pesky Dust's small body and enhanced agility, Pesky Dust easily dodged the nuclear blast. From his back, Pesky Dust let out a magic wand and fired an electrical bolt from it. NRG then narrowly dodged it and fired another nuclear energy blast.

Pesky Dust then countered the nuclear attack with another electrical bolt, which then collided with the nuclear blast and it was even strong enough to cancel each other out. Pesky Dust then fired a beam from his wand that hit NRG and it managed to freeze him, with the only unfrozen part being his head.

"Hey. Pesky Dust is awesome!" Pesky Dust said, but then NRG quickly melted the ice trapping him.

"No wonder I used NRG a lot. He's as thick as Water Hazard. Unless..." Pesky Dust said, before transforming himself into:

"Astrodactyl! Squawk!" Astrodactyl shouted, before creating a green energy whip and whipped NRG's Omnitrix symbol, forcing the Prypiatosian-B to transform himself into a:

"My Lepidopterran DNA sample? He will do good against an Pteroliderian." Stinkfly said, before flying off and shooting four streams of green slime from each of his four eyes, and they managed to hit Astrodactyl and force him down the ground, leaving him stuck as well.

"Time to go...predator!" Astrodactyl shouted, before a green flash enveloped the area for a second, and when the flash disappeared, there stood:

"Buglizard!" he shouted, before shooting fog at Stinkfly's sticky slime, neutralizing them. Buglizard, with superhuman agility and strength, jumped and tackled Stinkfly and forced the Lepidopterran down the ground. Stinkfly struggled to get out, but Buglizard then threw him into a nearby tree.

Stinkfly then transformed himself into Heatblast and fired two streams of flames from his hands. The flames then hit Buglizard and it managed to push Buglizard back. Buglizard then transformed himself into:

"Crabdozer!" he shouted, before tackling Heatblast and forcing him down. Crabdozer then put Heatblast inside his mouth and spit him out again, his flames extinguished as well as being covered in saliva. Heatblast then transformed himself into Four Arms and he charged at Crabdozer.

"OKAY! ENOUGH!"

Crabdozer then transformed himself into:

"Four Arms!" he shouted, before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes. His skin turned blue, his four arms became as muscular as Humungousaur's muscles, he grew much taller and his knuckles turned into spikes.

"Ultimate Four Arms!" he shouted, before punching the ground with each of his four hands, causing a large crater around him and a large shockwave that forced Four Arms, Rook and Kevin flying. Rook and Kevin were sent skidding into the grassy ground and Four Arms into several trees. The shockwave was effective enough to greatly injure Four Arms and forced him to revert back to Gilvix.

Ultimate Four Arms then walked over to the unconscious Gilvix, before reverting back to Four Arms and then back to Ben.

"And that's what you get when you mess with me...Gilvix." Ben angrily muttered as Rook and Kevin walked behind him. Rook fired an energy rope around Gilvix, who was still unconscious.

"The Plumbers will be on their way shortly." Rook said.

"Okay. Let's go home..." Ben said, and the three of them walked towards their houses.

...

Buglizard was then shown to be sent flying into both Khyber and Malware and the trio of maniacs crashed into a house and broke several things inside and because they crashed into the kitchen and Buglizard crashed into the gasoline tank, it caused a small explosion large enough to destroy the houses near it.

When the smoke cleared, Gwen, Charmcaster and Rook were then shown to be protected by Gwen's mana shield, which only has small cracks due to the explosion, but out of the flaming house came a severely injured Khyber, Malware and Crabdozer, who was about to fall on her knees.

"Khyber...retreat." Malware said. Khyber then threw a smoke bomb on the ground and it covered them in smoke, allowing them to run away from the two magical sorceress and feline-like alien with indestructible armor.

"Yeah...that's what I thought." Charmcaster said.

...

Khyber, Malware and Zed have all returned at Dr. Psychobos's Laboratory inside his ship, with Malware and Khyber angry that they were beaten by two "pathetic" Earth girls and Zed feels the same as well, despite able to transform into different beasts.

"PATHETIC! And t-t-they call Khyber the G-G-Greatest Hunstman in the G-G-Galaxy and Ben Tennyson f-f-fears you Malware! In your next attack, I-I-I, Doctor Psychobos, will j-j-join you, whether you l-l-like it or not...And I use the term loosely." Psychobos said.

* * *

**High School is harder than expected..**

**Well, here's my chapter for you! Please review!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	14. The End for Ben?

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 14th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**The streaks are going serious! The streaks are going serious! The Faction is going serious! OMG!**

**Because, my mind is telling me to do a crossover of Ben 10 and (insert name of random cartoon show here and see if you're correct.) in this story for a couple of chapters, that is what I am intended to do!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Inside Dr. Psychobos's Spaceship, where the mutant Cerebrocrustacean's laboratory is in and where the Faction's Headquarters is located, Dr. Psychobos, the self-claimed "greatest intellect in the Universe." is experimenting on Rook's second Proto-Tool after stealing it from the former and dubbing it the "Cerebro-Tool".

Now, Dr. Psychobos is currently upgrading the Cerebro-Tool again.

"Now I, Doctor Psychobos, is n-n-nearly complete with the up-p-pgrades on the Cerebro-Tool, but one last p-p-piece is located in the N-N-Null Void Projector, with the n-n-nearest one being at the underground P-P-Plumber's base." Dr. Psychobos said.

"I shall get it for you Psychobos..." Malware said, walking towards the mutant Cerebrocrustacean.

"Hey, I am the Huntsman here, I will be the one to retrieve the needed piece, as well as killing Ben Tennyson." Khyber said angrily.

"Well, if you're a huntsman, you should have captured Tennyson years ago! I can kill him on the spot after 5 years since I obtain the Tachyon Cannon, but I felt pitiful to be killing the pest when he is not giving me a challenge." Malware said.

"Well, if you're one of Ben Tennyson's most notorious enemies, you should have become the most powerful Galvanic Mechamorph years ago!" Khyber shouted back. This then caused an argument and Dr. Psychobos was then annoyed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Psychobos shouted, letting out an electrical shock which electrocuted both Khyber and Malware, with Malware being much more affected due to him being living metal. Psychobos electrocuted them until they fell on their knees.

"We will all r-r-retrieve the p-p-piece! You two will distract T-T-Tennyson while I retrieve the p-p-piece!" Psychobos said, before removing the Plumber's Badge on the Cerebro-Tool and replaced it with a Nemetrix symbol. Inside, it was going to be replaced by the piece on the Null Void Projector.

"We shall be off, s-s-shortly." Psychobos said.

**Meanwhile...**

Ben as Manadite is currently battling Charmcaster in the training room, with Gwen, Kevin and Rook watching. Charmcaster offered a training battle to Ben to see how much he improved after a long time, and with her Alpha Rune, she managed to force Ben to switch from alien to alien.

First, Water Hazard attempted to use his Hydrokinesis to sizzle Charmcaster with his lava-hot water but Charmcaster managed to crystallize him after multiple attempts which forced him to transform into Swampfire.

Swampfire then attempted using his Chlorokinesis and Fire blasts together to create plants and ignite them and force Charmcaster down and even attempted multiple sneak attacks, but failed and Charmcaster managed to freeze him, but he melted the ice and transformed himself into AmpFibian.

Thanks to AmpFibian's mind reading abilities, AmpFibian lasted the longest out of the aliens that battled Charmcaster, severely injuring her in the process but she healed herself afterwards. AmpFibian stopped his attacks after Charmcaster sprayed some water on him and he transformed himself into NRG.

NRG, thanks to his bulky armored body, managed to withstand most of Charmcaster's attacks, and retaliated with his nuclear energy blasts and he also battled and destroyed Charmcaaster's Rock Creatures and also defeated the Palorfang Charmcaster summoned. NRG was doing pretty good until Charmcaster fired an electric bolt which forced NRG down to his knees and transform into Manadite.

Right now, Manadite dodged several pink energy blasts and fired a pink laser blast from his eyes, which then managed to hit Charmcaster and managed to force her down the ground, since the effect canceled Charmcaster's flight.

"This reminds me of our battle with Princess Looma, where it ended with Four Arms defeating her, a Tetramand. Let's see if an Anodite can end a battle with a magical sorceress!" Manadite shouted, before firing a blast of purple flames from his hands. Charmcaster managed to dodge it, but it melted the floor when it made contact.

"You're trying to melt me?" Charmcaster said, before firing a purple beam of energy which Manadite absorbed.

"Thanks for the energy Charmcaster!" Manadite happily said, before firing a beam from his left hand which managed to hit Charmcaster and crystallized he, but before Charmcaster could break out again, Manadite transformed himself into Diamondhead, in order to crystallize Charmcaster again, if she gets free.

"One...two...three...okay, training's over." Diamondhead said, before breaking the crystal out of Charmcaster and reverting himself back to Ben.

"Wow Ben. I have to say, you impressed me more than Gwenny's husband and your Revonnahgander friend. Your Anodite form really suits you too." Charmcaster said as she dusted herself. Rook, Gwen and Kevin then walked over to them.

"Thanks." was the only word Ben managed to say.

Then, the alarm went off and a couple of explosion was heard and they ran outside the Training Room to check what's going on. When they ran outside, another explosion was heard and they saw a couple of Plumbers being sent flying. They then saw Max running with his Plumber weapons equipped on him.

"No time to explain! Malware and Khyber as well as his dog are attacking the Headquarters!" Max shouted as he ran towards the scene. Ben and the team then followed Max and when they arrived, they saw Khyber and Malware blasting the Plumbers in front of them, with Zed as Rockhead swatting away Plumbers in her way.

Helping them was the same robots Pr. Psychobos used when he attacked the Plumber's HQ to retrieve an important part from the Omnitrix that was needed to fix the Nemetrix in the past.

"Err..why won't they ever give up!?" Ben shouted, before transforming himself into:

"Swampfire!" the plant-like alien shouted, before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, turning him into:

"Ultimate Swampfire!" he shouted, before jumping into action. Ultimate Swampfire jumped very high, higher than what his size suggested and suspected. In mid-air, Ultimate Swampfire threw multiple fire bombs which managed to hit the worm robots, as well as setting a small part of the HQ on fire. He then threw a fire bomb at Rockhead, which then sent the Sonorosian predator flying.

Ultimate Swampfire was then hit by three red laser blasts. Ultimate Swampfire then looked to see both Khyber and Malware, ready to take him down.

"Okay Malware. Khyber. What do you want?" Ultimate Swampfire said.

"Like what we always do. Make you rot into pieces." Khyber said, taking out his sword.

"And taking your precious Omnitrix." Malware said, before firing several laser blasts at the evolved Methanosian. Ultimate Swampfire, with unexpected agility, dodged all of the blasts and threw a fire bomb at Malware and Khyber, sending them both flying into the wall.

Just then, multiple robot worms attacked Ultimate Swampfire from behind and forced him down. Rook then blasted the robot worms away and helped Ultimate Swampfire up. The duo then looked to see Malware and Khyber standing up, ready for much, much more.

"Okay Rook, I'll take Malware and You'll take Khyber." Ultimate Swampfire said.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Kevin and Charmcaster were battling multiple worm robots. The trio were currently battling a large one. Kevin absorbed the metal floor, and in his steel form, turned his hands into maces and punched the large worm robot multiple times, each punch forcing the worm robot backwards. Gwen then fired a mana blast which destroyed the worm robot's arms and Charmcaster finished it with a pink energy blast which destroyed the robot.

"We did it!" Kevin shouted in happiness, but then he was tackled by Zed as Buglizard and he was forced down the floor.

"Hey! Get off me Zed!" Kevin shouted, before reluctantly throwing her off of him. Buglizard then growled at her former owner and Kevin, not wanting to hurt his pet, would have no choice but to do so. Kevin turned his hands into a sword and charged at Buglizard, with Buglizard doing the same. Kevin then attempted to slash his sword hand at Buglizard, but Buglizard bit the arm and threw Kevin aside.

Buglizard was then walking towards Kevin, but several pink mana discs hit her, not doing much damage, but was enough to draw her attention to Gwen and Charmcaster, with their magic powers ready. Buglizard roared and charged at the two girls, but then a blue fire bomb hit Buglizard in the face and the Lepidopterran predator was sent flying into a wall, forcing her to revert back to Zed.

Gwen and Charmcaster then looked at Ultimate Swampfire and Rook, who were battling Malware and Khyber, respectively..

"You can thank me later!" Ultimate Swampfire shouted, before continuing his battle with Malware. Ultimate Swampfire then punched the mutant Galvanic Mechamorph several times, with Malware managing to block two strikes with the rest of the strikes managing to hit him. The last punch then sent Malware backwards.

Ultimate Swampfire then jumped high in the air, before throwing two fire bombs. Malware managed to dodge both of them and fired a laser blasts, but Ultimate Swampfire managed to block it while landing at the floor.

Rook was then shown to be shooting multiple laser blasts from his Proto-Tool, but Khyber managed to dodge them all. He then grabbed his shield and reflected the last laser blast, which then hit Rook, sending him back. Khyber then charged at Rook with his sword, but Rook turned the Proto-Tool into a sword to block Khyber's sword strike.

Rook and Khyber's battle then turned into a sword duel, with Khyber stating to force Rook backwards. Khyber then sped up his sword strikes, giving the Revonnahgander a harder time to block the strikes. The last sword strike from Khyber forced Rook to dodge it instead. Rook then turned his Proto-Tool into a tazer and electrocuted Khyber long enough until he was unconscious.

Ultimate Swampfire was shown to be sent backwards by Malware's laser blasts. He then fired a fire bomb that sent Malware flying into a wall. For 5 seconds, his red glow disappeared, signifying that he was knocked unconscious.

"Well that was easy." Ultimate Swampfire said, before reverting back to Swampfire, and then back to Ben. An alarm then went off again and Max ran towards the scene. Ben and company followed shortly.

"Grandpa! What's the problem?" Ben asked his grandfather.

"Somebody's stealing something from the armory!" Max replied and the gang ran even faster. Once they reached their destination, they couldn't believe their eyes. Unconscious Plumbers everywhere and the one stealing something is:

"Psychobos!" they said altogether.

"Ahh...yes. T-T-Tennyson and company. I l-l-love to stay and c-c-chat, but my Cerebro-Tool is nearly complete!" Dr. Psychobos said. He then ripped out the piece he needed from the Null Void Projector and he slid off the faceplate of the Nemetrix symbol, before putting the piece in. The Nemetrix symbol then glowed red, signifying it was ready.

"Now, with my upgrades, T-T-The Cerebro-Tool can transport anyone int-t-to any d-d-dimension. And the someone will b-b-be you Ben T-T-Tennyson." Dr. Psychobos said, before firing a yellow beam of energy from the Cerebro-Tool. Before Ben can do anything, he was hit by the yellow beam and a yellow light blinded them for a while.

When the yellow light disappeared, the great Ben Tennyson has disappeared into thin air...

* * *

**Well. This is the chapter folks! **

**Why is Monday very far from Friday, yet Friday is very near to Monday!? According to Mrs Hener, our science teacher, our total number of days would be ten and if that was real, then it should be 5 weekdays 5 weekend days, to be fair...**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	15. The Clash of Ben and The Titans

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 15th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**To avoid spoilers, I will not say what cartoon Ben 10 has come across into, but what I can tell you is it turned from awesome into I have no idea on what i was about to say.**

**The rest will be in the chapter..**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Dr. Psychobos fired a yellow beam from his newly-upgraded Cerebro-Tool. Before Ben can do anything, the yellow energy beam hit him and a yellow flash blinded everyone in the room for a while, but Gwen swore that she saw a bit of green flash just seconds after Ben was hit. After the yellow light disappeared:

The great Ben Tennyson is now gone...

"Ben!" Max shouted, before angrily looking at Dr. Psychobos, who was laughing like a maniac, but then coughed.

"With Ben T-T-Tennyson out of the p-p-picture, handling you will be a p-p-piece of cake!" Dr. Psychobos said, before shooting a laser blast from the Cerebro-Tool but Gwen ran in front of him to protect fer grandfather with a mana shield.

Then, there was an explosion, a few Plumbers being sent flying onto the Armory. The gang looked to see Khyber, Malware and Zed as Crabdozer, ready for one violent and destructive battle.

"Your precious Ben Tennyson is now gone." Khyber said.

"Which means we will be easily taking you out of the picture." Malware said, before his hand turned into his Tachyon Cannon and fired a giant red laser blast, with the blast heading for the camera, causing the scene to end.

**Meanwhile...**  
After Ben was hit by Psychobos's energy beam, a yellow flash enveloped the room and next thing his teammates and his grandfather knew, that Ben suddenly vanished into thin air...

Ben, suddenly found himself falling and plummeting down from a yellow void that suddenly formed in the sky. As Ben was falling into his doom he suddenly thought about Rath and the Omnitrix transformed him into Rath.

Rath looked at himself, before yelling:

"Let me tell ya somethin' gravity! You can't beat RAAAAAAATTTHHH!" the Appoplexian shouted, before he crashed into the sandy ground of the desert, causing large amounts of dust to fly and a large crater to be made. Rath, despite managing to survive a long meter fall last time, his expectations did not meet and he was knocked unconscious and suddenly transformed back into Ben.

Ben was lying unconscious on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw that it was already morning, since when Khyber, Malware and Dr. Psychobos attacked, it was only 7 o'clock in the evening. He then stood up, hoping to find somebody there, because he knew that he wasn't inside the Plumber's HQ.

"Where am I?" Ben said as he looked around. But all he saw was an ordinary and plain desert, a tumbleweed rolling past him.

"Guess I better start walking." Ben said and he started walking east, hoping to find some kind of civilization. As he walked, he began to think about how he got into this mess and how he can possibly get out of it.

"Dr. Psychobos. He got me into this...when I get back, I am so going to make him an appetizer for Vicetopus!" Ben angrily said as he continued to walk forward.

Seconds...minutes..and an hour has passed and yet Ben hasn't seen any sign of civilization, city or even an oasis and he fell down to his knees in exhaustion and in dehydration after finding no source of water for over an hour.

Then, a second after he fell on his knees, he remembered the very name that can surely lead him out of this mess: Professor Paradox.

"Maybe he can get me back to Bellwood." Ben muttered, and a second later a blue flashed forced Ben to cover his eyes for a while. When he opened his eyes once again, there stood the very person he has been waiting for..Professor Paradox.

After the time war event, Professor Paradox has removed all of the extras on his clothes but still remained the cane and the mechanical hand for his Chrononavigator.

"Hello young Benjamin." Paradox said, before holding out a white paper bag.

"Gumball?" he offered. Ben then immediately picked one and ate it.

"Man, how I'm glad to be seeing you here Professor Paradox. Can you please tell me where am I?" Ben asked as he momentarily looked at his Omnitrix for a while, before looking back at the immortal professor.

"I'm afraid you are in an alternate Universe where you do not exist." the Professor replied.

"Wait, so that's why Psychobos needed the piece from a Null Void Projector, to be able for his stupid tool to allow anyone to another Dimensions, or alternate realities." Ben said, but since Paradox is by his side, his smile still beamed brightly.

"But you can still get me back to my Universe...right?" Ben asked hopefully.

"I am afraid that this will be one of the problems in which I can't help you with. I am able to travel between alternate realities but I can't take people with me and I can only exist here for a limited amount of time. Believe me, a boy was stuck in an alternate universe and I attempted to bring him back to our reality, but sadly, he was sent in Dimension 22." Professor Paradox said sadly.

"Are the Plumbers existing in this Universe?" Ben asked.

"Unfortunately no, and also your aliens in our Universe are merely myths and legends in this one, but on the bright side, they also have aliens here, only...different. Don't worry Ben, I'm sure you'll find a way to get home." Professor Paradox said.

"If only Clockwork can travel into different dimensions and realities." Ben muttered. Paradox chuckled.

"I believe my time here is almost up, so one last piece of advice, the nearest city is five minutes that way." Paradox said, while pointing at a stretch of the desert.

Ben then looked at where Paradox is pointing but couldn't see anything.

"Five minutes? But I can't see anything." Ben said.

"Let me reiterate...Five minutes, with the help of an old friend.." Paradox said with a smile as he pointed at the alien device on Ben's wrist. A moment later the air around Paradox vibrated before he vanished into thin air.

Ben then looked at the Omnitrix, which is currently glowing green. Ben smiled with confidence and the faceplate slid off, revealing the Omnitrix core. Ben then held out his hand in the air, before saying his very catchphrase:

"It's Hero Time!" Ben shouted, before slapping the Omnitrix core, creating a flash of green light.

**(Ben's left hand turned into black claws. A black color runs all the way from his wrist, to his left eye. When the glow reached his left eye, his head became a pointed helmet and his chin became pointed too. His feet turned into black rolling balls and he grew a blue and black tail. XLR8 then covered his face with his visor, before doing the pose he did in the Original Series.)**

"XLR8!" he shouted. Using his enhanced speed, XLR8 dashed through the landscape, leaving a black and blue blur behind and dust kicking up in its wake.

Just like Paradox predicted, Ben came into a town after five minutes of running. XLR8 then came to a stop at a large sign by the side of the road to catch up his breath. Running like XLR8 for 5 minutes is very tiring.

The sign said: "WELCOME TO JUMP CITY! HOME OF THE TEEN TITANS!" with a picture of a large building in the shape of a T with Jump City in the background. XLR8 then looked at the sign for a couple of seconds before looking at the city in front of him.

"Teen Titans?..must be the city's football team. And they have one LARGE house over there." XLR8 figured as he looked at the large T building on the sign he just read. "Better go as human. This city probably isn't used to aliens except for the ones Paradox mentioned." XLR8 said, before reverting back to Ben.

Walking into town, he looked around to see it was an ordinary city, but then stopped for a moment when he found something interesting. Off shore was a small island with a large tower in the shape like a T. "That must be where the Teen Titans live." Ben said, before shrugging it off and continued walking further into town.

Walking further into town, he eventually found an apartment and saw that a room was available.

"If I'm going to be stuck in this place for a while, better have an apartment for a start." Ben said, but then before he can enter the apartment, an explosion down the street drew his attention as smoke bellowed out of a building which happens to be a jewelry store. After a few seconds, a man wearing a mechanical suit with the logo of a light bulb walked out of the smoke, carrying a large sack, obviously full of jewelry.

"This horde should be enough for a specific object that i need for my powers to get stronger!" the man said, before running away and sure enough, half a dozen cop cars were speeding down the streets towards him.

Ben watched as the man fired yellow energy beams from his hands which hit several cop cars and causing an explosion, creating a distraction for the man to run away again. Ben then ran after the man.

"No time to sit on the sidelines! It's hero time!" Ben said, before slapping the Omnitrix core, and the transformation sequence began.

**(He held his hand in the air as crystal began to form all over it. The crystals then ran all the way from his wrist to Ben's left eye. When the crystal reached his eye, his eye turned green and the crystal was all over his body. Two long shards then formed on his back and he did his OS pose, before a green flash covered the background.)**

"Diamondhead!" the crystal like alien shouted, before jumping very high, which surpassed the agility his looks suggest. The superpowered man continued running, but then Diamondhead landed just in front of him, startling the man and making him drop the bag.

"Hey man. Robbing a jewelry store? Seriously? That's too mainstream.." Diamondhead said.

"Your the shapeshifting member of the Teen Titans! No matter! I've seen what you can do before, and your pathetic ability can't outshine the brilliance of Doctor Light!" the man with the name of Dr. Light shouted, before firing a yellow energy beam from his hands which hit Diamondhead, but due to Diamondhead's crystal body, the blast was merely reflected back into Dr. Light, sending him back.

"Wow. For someone with the name of light, you're not very bright." Diamondhead said.

That statement made Dr. Light mad and he charged at Diamondhead and attempted to punch him but Diamondhead merely caught his head and held him in place. As Dr. Light tried to punch Diamondhead, the Petrosapien merely yawned. Dr. Light was then fed up and threw a flash grenade on the ground, blinding Diamondhead for a moment and giving Dr. Light enough time to escape, grab his bag of loot and run away.

When Diamondhead could see clearly again, he saw Dr. Light running away.

"Hey! We're not finished yet!" Diamondhead shouted as he slammed his fist on the ground and several crystals blocked Dr. Light's path. Dr. Light looked back to see Diamondhead walking straight towards him.

"This cannot be the shape shifting boy of the Teen Titans. He fights much more strategically." Dr. Light said, before firing another energy beam from his hands, but once again, they merely reflected back when it hit Diamondhead. When Diamondhead was in front of Dr. Light, the Petrosapien merely dodged Dr. Light's third blast and swatted him away, sending him flying into a car, knocking him out.

Diamondhead then shattered the crystal wall that was blocked the road with a single hand.

"That guy is much more easier to beat than Ssserpent." Diamondhead said, but then noticing the people staring at him and Dr. Light unconscious. A girl then start screaming and the people started to run away.

"Ow man. I forgot about me being an alien!" Diamondhead said, but his thoughts were then interrupted when a green energy blast forced him backwards. Diamondhead then looked up to see three boys and two flying girls on a rooftop of a building in front of him.

"What is a Petrosapien doing here on Earth?" a purple hooded girl with purple eyes asked her teammates.

"You know this thing Raven?" a boy asked the girl. He has black spiky hair, wearing a red suit with an R as a patch, a yellow and black cape, green pants, a yellow utility belt, black shoes and a mask with black for the sides.

"Yeah. There supposed to be extinct and legend says that the last surviving Petrosapien is an evil bounty hunter who will do anything for his selfish and greedy needs." The purple hooded girl with the name of Raven replied.

"If that's the case, let's beat this guy for answers." a half man and half cyborg said.

"And also ask him if we can mine his arm off...I would be a billionaire!" a green man wearing a purple and black suit and he also had sharp teeth.

"Questions about being a billionaire later. Right now, there's an alien attacking our city! Titans GO!" the boy said and the 5 of them jumped off the rooftop. Diamondhead just mentally slapped himself in the face.

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Diamondhead muttered.

The spike-haired boy threw several discs at him, which then exploded on contact and sent Diamondhead backwards. The boy landed on the ground and grabbed his metal bo-staff and slammed it on the crystal alien, but instead, the metal staff quickly turned into smithereens. Diamondhead then merely swatted Robin away, sending Robin flying into a car and into a window of a pie store.

Diamondhead then looked to see a green mammoth charging at him. Diamondhead then caught the mammoth, but the mammoth easily managed to send the crystal alien backwards and sending his feet sliding deeper into the ground. Diamondhead then made his feet bigger and also made his hands bigger, which was enough to hold the green mammoth in place, and then throwing the large animal onto a building. The mammoth then reverted back into a green young-looking man as he was knocked unconscious.

Several missiles then hit the Petrosapien and he looked to see the cyborg man charging at him, missile launchers equipped on his shoulders. The cyborg man then fired several more missiles but Diamondhead managed to dodge them this time. The cyborg man then fired a sonic blast from the cannon on his left hand, which then hit Diamondhead, but the blast was reflected back to the cyborg man, sending him backwards. Diamondhead then punched him hard in the face, enough to knock the cyborg man out.

Unexpectedly, Diamondhead was hit by a car, glowing in a black aura, sending him backwards. Diamondhead then looked to see the Raven girl using her telekinetic abilities to lift a truck above her. The girl then threw the truck at Diamondhead, but he created spikes all over his body and when the truck hit him, the truck was broken into pieces.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, and the ground cracked, with the cracks heading straight for Diamondhead. Diamondhead then touched the ground, fixing the cracks with crystals and also forming a crystal mountain. Diamndhead then jumped from his crystal mountain and fired several crystals. Raven managed to dodge majority of the crystals but three managed to hit her, exploding on contact and sending crashing into the rooftop she and her friends were once standing on.

Diamondhead was then hit by several green energy discs. He then looked to see a pretty red-haired girl flying towards him. With unexpected strength, Starfire punched Diamondhead's arm so hard that it broke into pieces.

"OW!" Diamondhead shouted, as his arm regenerated. After his arm regenerated, Diamondhead narrowly dodged another punch, and dodged yet another one and also managed to dodge a kick. When the girl was about to do another punch, Diamondhead created a crystal shield between them, with the red-haired girl easily shattering it.

"Wow. No I remember to not always judge the book by it's cover." Diamondhead said, before dodging another punch from the unexpectedly strong girl.

"I do not understand. What do you mean by 'Do not judge the book by its cover.'?" the redhead asked. This gave Diamondhead enough time to touch the girl's hand and crystallize her. But, unfortunately for Diamondhead, the girl managed to easily free herself from the crystals.

"Okay. Diamondhead's not enough for this girl." Diamondhead said, before transforming himself into:

"Spidermonkey!" an alien with a blue monkey-like body with four arms, four eyes and a tail. The strong redhead gasped.

"You transformed from a Petrosapien into an Arachnichimp..." The girl said baffled.

"Yeah. I get that a lot." Spidermonkey said, before firing a stream of web from his tail, but unfortunately for the blue monkey, the female alien grabbed the stream of sticky web and used it to spin Spidermonkey around and throw him a lamp post and into a window of a electronics store. Spidermonkey recovered quickly and rubbed his head in pain.

"Ow...seriously? How about.." Spidermonkey said, before transforming herself into:

"Cannonbolt!" the Arburian Pelarota shouted. The red haired alien girl wasn't baffled this time, and already knew Cannobolt's powers and his alien transformations ability. Cannonbolt then rolled towards the girl, but with her unexpected strength yet again, she slammed her hands into the rolling Cannobolt, leaving him stuck in the ground and some cracks in the road.

Cannobolt's body then flashed green and standing in his place seconds later was:

"RAATTTHHH!" a large tiger-like alien with a muscular body shouted into the air. The alien girl, looking nervous, stood back, and backed away in fear.

"An...Appoplexian? They're not...s-s-supposed to be real! They are just Tamaranean myths and horror stories!" The girl nervously shouted.

"Grr...Let me tell ya somethin'! Alien girl who is unexpectedly stronger than Diamondhead! Rath...Is...Going..To..DESTROY YOU!" the tiger shouted, but he was then sent back from a flying kick a boy Diamondhead defeated earlier sent him. Rath then looked to see the spiky-haired boy, fearlessly fighting against the Humanoid Tiger.

"NOBODY'S DESTROYING STARFIRE!" the boy shouted, before firing some discs, which then exploded on contact on Rath, but it only pushed him back. Rath then delivered a punch...hard enough to send the spiky-haired boy flying into a car. Rath then looked to his left, to see multiple missiles coming right at him. He then dodged them all, before looking to see the cyborg man yet again.

"You again!? Let's see how strong your Techno body has given you! RAAAHH!" Rath shouted as he charged towards the cyborg. The cyborg then punched him two times in the face, but Rath gave him a punch in the stomach, an uppercut and then a punch to the face, hard enough to sent the cyborg crashing into a building.

"Now...where were we-OW!" Rath shouted as he was sent back by a strong punch. Rath then looked to see a green monkey, looking angrily at the humanoid tiger. "Oh...you want a piece of RATH?!" Rath shouted as he flawlessly lifted the green gorilla with one hand and threw him at the alien girl. The green gorilla then reverted back to a green young-looking man.

Before Rath can do anything else, a large rock suddenly hit him at the back of the head, sending him stumbling. Rath then looked back to see Raven, her eyes glowing black and several stones around her glowing black too.

"You again!? I thought you were going to hit me with a tanker!" Rath shouted, but the Raven fired the stones, but Rath easily dodged all of them and jumped, attempting to grab Raven, but Raven levitated herself higher, causing Rath to miss and fall back down the ground. Rath then transformed himself into:

"Hunter Arian! Good thing. Fighting with Khyber has gave me some lessons which really paid off." the new alien said as he fired a laser blast from his eyes, which then hit Raven and knocked her unconscious. Hunter Arian was then blasted from behind and he looked back to see Starfire, with her eyes glowing green and Really Angry...

"Nobody...hurts...my FRIENDS!" Starfire shouted and fired a green beam of energy, which then hit Hunter Arian and sent him lying down the ground. His body then flashed green and after a few seconds, the one who replaced Hunter Arian is...

"Jetray!" the red flying manta ray shouted. Jetray then flew into the air and fired a neuroshock blast from his eyes, but the redhead managed to counter with a green energy beam from her hands. Jetray then fired another neuroshock blast from his tail, which successfully hit the superpowered girl and paralyzed her.

"Yes!" Jetray shouted in joy, but his smile turned once again into a frown when her friends regained consciousness and formed around the superpowered girl.

"Starfire! Are you okay?" the spiky haired boy asked as the redhead quickly regained consciousness. "Yes Robin. I am okay." Starfire replied as the 5 of them looked at the flying manta-ray who landed on the ground.

"Okay. Before you try to kill me again. Let me explain." Jetray said, before reverting himself back into an ordinary teenage human boy in the name of Ben.

"Your human!?" the cyborg man asked in shock.

"Yeah. And I stayed in my Petrosapien form for self-defense since almost all of you except for spiky hair have superpowers." Ben said.

"Ehhehehe..why don't we talk about this in the Pizzeria. Our treat. And by the way, my name is Robin and this is Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven. Nice to meet you." Robin said as he shook hands with Ben. "We're the Teen Titans" he added.

_"So I guess they're not a football team after all."_ Ben thought.

...

In the pizzeria, Ben told the Teen Titans his story. From him finding the Omnitrix, how he was a hero in his reality and how he got stuck in the Teen Titans' Universe. The Titans were in shock after they heard several stories about him saving the universe and beating enemies even without the Omnitrix. Even Raven. He also told them about the Omnitrix, it's creator Azmuth, and the Alien DNA that is stored within it.

"So, that watch alters your DNA to become your selected alien mode?" Cyborg asked Ben as he was chewing on his pizza.

"Yeah. But I still retain most of my personality when I become an alien, but I have some aliens who I have a hard time controlling their personality. One of my aliens even managed to escape the Omnitrix by his will." Ben said as he looked at the Omnitrix.

"Hey cool! Lemme see!" Beast Boy said as he moved forward to get a closer look of Ben's watch.

"Hey, no don't-" Ben tried to warn Beast Boy, but he already slid off the faceplate and slammed down the Omnitrix core and a green flash blinded the Titans for a moment. When the green flash disappeared, Ben was replaced with an alien that looked like a tiger, lion and a gorilla. It had orange fur, gill-like flaps on its neck and also had no eyes. It also had a green and white collar. It growled at Beast Boy and roared at him, sending Beast Boy cowering behind Cyborg.

Meanwhile, Starfire squealed with joy and hugged the orange alien around it's neck.

"Yay! A Vulpimancer! I always wanted my own in Tamaran!" Starfire said in joy.

"Star, do you know this alien?" Robin asked the squealing girl.

"Yes. Vulpimancers are kept as pets and companions in Tamaran." Starfire explained as she let go of the orange furred beast. The Vulpimancer then reverted himself back to Ben and shot a glare at Beast Boy.

"You were lucky it was only Wildmutt. If I transformed into my Appoplexian form, I would have destroyed this place by now!" Ben shouted, before the Omnitrix beeped several times. Ben looked to see the faceplate glowing yellow.

"Tamaranean DNA Sample Detected. Scanning." The Omnitrix beeped and after a few seconds, the Omnitrix beeped again.

"Tamaranean DNA Sample Acquired." The Omnitrix beeped and it glowed green again, signifying that the scan is complete and that the DNA Sample is ready to be used. The Titans, especially Starfire, looked at Ben in confusion.

"It scan and took a sample of Starfire's DNA. Now, I have a Tamaranean DNA sample in the Omnitrix. Let's see what he can do." Ben said, before slapping the Omnitrix core and a green flash blinded the Titans yet again. When the flash disappeared, there stood Ben as a Tamaranean.

Ben's hair turned into red, and he now wears silver neck and arm plates. He wears a green T-shirt with a black line going down similar to his shirt when he was ten and black pants. He wears a belt similar to Starfire's in which the Omnitrix symbol is located.

"Guys. I have a question." Ben asked.

The Titans looked at him, waiting for his question.

"Why do I have a sudden craving for mustard?" Ben asked, causing the other Titans to fall anime-style and Starfire to squeal in joy.

...

Meanwhile, hidden deep beneath the city, a figure stood in the dark, watching several screens replaying the battle between Ben and the Titans. The man watched the screen with interest with one eye through a black and orange mask.

"Interesting.." the man said...

* * *

**If your asking, because of old memories of me watching Teen Titans and I was all like: OH YEAH ROBIN! KICK SLADE'S BUTT!" and I knew that I have to make a crossover of my two favorite shows. **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	16. Adaptations in a New World!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 16th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**This chapter is about Ben adapting with his new environment in the Dimension of the Teen Titans...and one way of doing that is meeting their enemies and battling them...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

After Ben got shot by Psychobos's energy ray, he was sent into a parallel dimension in which the heroes are a teenage group named the Teen Titans, with much more weirder enemies, and some of the aliens in his Universe are merely myths and legends in the Teen Titans World...

With no idea on traveling back to his own dimension, Ben will have to adapt with the Titan's actions and their world for a while...

How will he adapt? Let's just see...

* * *

Hi. I'm Ben Tennyson. Weilder of the greatest device in the Universe. Saved the world, the galaxy and the Universe lots of times, all of this traits starting from me when I was only a normal ten year old kid with a snobbish cousin and a caring Grandfather.

Wait...make that My Universe...

Since I was hit by Psychobos's ray gun, I am now stuck in this dimension where a group called the Teen Titans is considered their heroes and they live in a place called Jump City and that's where I'm currently residing. Their house is nice, by the way.

Before we became...'acquaintances', the Titans thought I was an alien attacker after me as Diamondhead kicked the butt of the guy who calls himself Doctor Light and he was much more easier to beat than Ssserpent. As usual with my awesomeness, I kicked the Titans' butt using only Diamondhead, but a Tamaranean with the name of Starfire was harder to beat than expected and it took Diamondhead, Spidermonkey, Rath, Hunter Arian and Jetray to beat her, and because that gave the Titans some time to regain consciousness, I have to beat them again as Rath and Hunter Arian.

After I kicked their butts, we came into an understanding and they treated me with pizza and I told them my story. After a while, I got to know their names and a bit of their personality.

A guy named Robin is the leader of the group. He's a bit serious but when it's time to chillax, he is pretty good at it.

A half man and half robot in the name of Cyborg always cares about his robot stuff and his car he dubs the T-car. Reminds me of Kevin with his car. Good Times.

A green skinned man named Beast Boy is the most childish one of the group. He likes to make corny jokes, favorite food is tofu, and always touches things he's not supposed to touch. Reminds me of myself when I was 10.

A purple-haired girl named Raven is very quiet. She just likes to have peace and quiet, read books and also meditate which somehow reminds me of Gwen. But when I knew she's a half-demon, I just KNEW that I should not make her angry.

Starfire is pretty naive to Earth cultures and sometimes likes to use her language when she can't really describe things in English. She is cheerful, bubbly but, she has MUCH more strength, speed, durability and endurance her looks suggests. Her being naive reminds him of Rook.

After a day, eating breakfast with my new friends and sharing some stories with them, and also challenging Cyborg and Beast Boy into a prank war which ended up in all of us getting pranked at the same time, the Titans would like to see how I do things in an obstacle course.

"Okay Ben. Let's test you out in our obstacle course! You ready?" Robin asked the teenage boy.

"I can do this like it was real life." Ben answered.

Robin smiled. "Okay then. In 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. GO!" Robin shouted as he pushed a red button in his control table. A large timer then started counting from zero to one..two..three...

Ben, almost automatically after Robin pushed the button, ran like his life depended on it.

The first obstacles were laser cannons disguised as large rocks. Ben then transformed himself into: "Chromastone!" the Crystalsapien shouted as he continued running. The cannons fired large lasers, but Chromastone merely absorbed them and fired his own beams, each beams destroying one cannon until all of the cannons are destroyed. Chromastone then jumped over the destroyed laser cannons.

The next obstacle were large steel hands popping unexpectedly from underground. Chromastone then flew and dodged the large hands and destroyed large hands that popped out in front of him unexpectedly. Chromastone then continued flying until he saw the next course, which were a line of large blades, waiting to cut his crystal body off.

Chromastone then stopped his flying and continued running, and using his dense crystal body, bashed through the steel blades and easily passed that part of the course. Chromastone then continued running, but then Robin pushed several buttons and the ground he was running on, turned into a bottomless pit, but Chromastone easily recovered by flying. When he reached the other side, he landed in the ground and continued running.

Chromastone then looked to see another set of rocks disguised as cannons, but this time, it shot metal discs.

Chromastone then fired multiple multicolored beams which destroyed the metal discs and then threw some magenta-colored crystals which then hit the cannons and exploded, destroying the rock-disguised cannons. Chromastone then jumped over the destroyed rock cannons and landed right in front of the Titans.

The Titans, especially Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were amazed. Seconds later, they cheered loudly and jumped in the air as Chromastone reverted back to his original human form. The three most excited Titans then walked over to Ben.

"Oh yeah! You rock!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Excellent! Magnificent success!" Starfire happily said as she hugged Ben. When she let go of the 21 year old man, Cyborg was the next to give a compliment.

"Oh yeah! Nice one dude!" Cyborg shouted as he and Ben looked at the time. 1 minute and 23 seconds. Ben was most especially pleased, among with Starfire and Beast Boy, while Cyborg was just baffled. In all of his obstacle tests, he never managed to finish in less than 1 minute and 25 seconds.

Raven however, was not impressed. "Looks like we're going to need to fix that obstacle course." she glumly said.

Ben then looked to see Robin behind him. "Nice. You did better than Starfire. Nobody managed to get through our obstacle course that fast. It looks like you are experienced in handling this kind of stuff." Robin said.

"Thanks." Ben said, but then, everyone of the Titans has their communicators beeping, leaving Ben confused.

"Okay. Why does everyone have their fancy gadgets beeping?" Ben asked.

...

All of the Titans and Ben were on the main room, with a large holographic screen projected on the window, showing the map of Jump City, with a red dot, indicating the reason on why the Titans' communicators are beeping.

"Alright. Trouble. Cinderblock's going on a rampage on the city." Robin said. "Titans. Move OUT!" he shouted, and all of the Titans ran (with Starfire and Raven flying) towards the exit. Ben, knowing that it's the time to strike back, ran with them without any question asked from any member of the Titans.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the city, a large humanoid monster made out of cinderblock threw a tanker truck into a gas station, causing a huge explosion. Luckily, people evacuated from the gas station before Cinderblock even threw the tanker truck. Many armored policemen were firing laser blasts at the large rock monster, but Cinderblock easily shook the blasts off and punched the ground, causing the policemen to be sent flying and their cars to be sent toppling.

Then, from out of nowhere, a large green energy blast sent Cinderblock backwards. Cinderblock then looked to see the Teen Titans and a boy he never knew.

"You know Cinderblock. If you want to really stop doing things we don't really understand, you should just go to prison. What do you say?" Beast Boy asked in a polite way. Cinderblock just roared and attempted to punch them, but they managed to dodge.

"Dude, a little tip. When fighting a bad guy or girl, never be polite or say please." Ben said to Beast Boy.

"Titans. GO!" Robin shouted and all of the Titans ran into action, and the core popped out of Ben's Omnitrix and Ben slammed it down, beginning the transformation sequence.

**(A brown glow ran all the way from Ben's hand and wrist towards his eye. When the brown glow reached his eye, his eyes turned pure green, he grew much more muscular with a body of a dinosaur, and he grew a tail. He then roared and did his Omniverse pose as the sequence ended.)**

"Humungousaur!" the large dinosaur shouted, before running towards Cinderblock.

The first to attack was Robin. He fired some discs which then exploded on contact when it hit Cinderblock, sending the large rock monster backwards. Robin then pulled out his metal bo-staff and charged at Cinderblock, hitting him several times with the steel weapon, each strike sending Cinderblock back. Cinderblock then went for a punch, but Robin dodged it and grabbed Cinderblock's large hand and got on top of it, before running towards Cinderblock's head.

When Robin got on top of Cinderblock's head, he put a time bomb disc on Cinderblock's head and Robin jumped off, and the disc exploded, causing Cinderblock to rub his head in pain. Cinderblock was then hit by a sonic blast, a couple of starbolts and a car with a black aura around it. Cinderblock then looked to see Cyborg, Starfire and Raven running towards him, the former two firing sonic blasts and starbolts while the latter having a bunch of cars surrounding her.

Cinderblock then endured the next wave of sonic blasts, starbolts and cars and trucks being fired at him, but was then tackled by a large green T-Rex, but Cinderblock managed to threw him off easily, the green T-Rex reverting back to Beast Boy and crashing into Robin. Cinderblock then swatted Cyborg and Raven away and was left with Starfire.

Starfire punched Cinderblock a couple of times, but Cinderblock easily swatted her away, and she crashed into a car.

But then, Humungousaur took his turn and tackled Cinderblock into several buildings, before punching him so hard that he was sent skidding on the streets, crumbling the cement. Humungousaur then lifted Cinderblock with minimal effort and threw him far away, before seeing a cloud of dust in the distance. Humungousaur then ran to the scene.

After a few minutes, Humungousaur had found his way into the park, and saw Cinderblock had crashed into a couple of trees, the park fountain, and is now floating on the Park lake. Humungousaur then walked over the beast made out of stone, but as he got close, Cinderblock regained consciousness and punched Humungousaur in the face hard, sending him flying into a bench.

Cinderblock then proceeded to punch Humungousaur, but Humungousaur dodged every punch and successfully countered with his own. Cinderblock then managed to punch the Vaxasaurian right in the face, and when he proceeded with his second punch, Humungousaur grabbed his hand and Cinderblock attempted again with his other hand, but Humungousaur grabbed it also and threw Cinderblock over his head and he was sent skidding into the grassy ground and crashed into a couple of trees.

Cinderblock quickly stood up again and grabbed the nearest tree he could find and charged at Humungousaur. Cinderblock then slammed the tree on the large dinosaur, but instead, the tree was the one to get broken, while Humungousaur didn't feel a thing.

"Okay pal. You've proven to me that you are an enemy worthy to be fighting, but I'm bored." Humungousaur said, before growing bigger until he grew up to 60 feet tall, Stegousaur features being very notable and dwarfing Cinderblock. Cinderblock appeared scared and took a step back, before being stepped on by Humungousaur. Humungousaur then lifted his foot off of Cinderblock, and it revealed the rock monster knocked unconscious with cracks all over its body.

"And that's how you get it done." Humungousaur said as he reverted back to human. The Titans then ran to the scene and saw Ben, sitting on top of an unconscious Cinderblock, who is badly damaged and with cracks all over its body.

"So...any trouble in this city that's weirder than a monster made out of cinder-block?" Ben asked, and right after he said that, the Titans' Communicators started beeping again and Robin took out his communicator.

"Trouble on the power plant! Titans! MOVE OUT!" Robin shouted, and all of the Titans and Ben ran towards the Jump City Power Plant.

In the power plant, people working there were running for their lives as a humanoid monster made completely out of electricity and Artificial Intelligence was attacking the power plant, shooting electrical beams everywhere. When it walked into a generator, it absorbed its electricity and energy, making him bigger and therefore, much more powerful.

He then found another generator, but a blue sonic blast sent him backwards and the electrical beast looked to see the Teen Titans and Ben, ready to take him down.

"Ben. Have you met anyone in your world weirder than this?" Cyborg asked.

"Yup. Psychotic too, but is vulnerable to this guy." Ben replied as the electrical beast walked towards them.

"If only we had water. Overload's vulnerable to them." Robin said.

"Who needs water?" Ben said, as the Omnitrix core popped out and Ben slammed it down, creating a flash of green light that blinded the Titans for a while, and beginning the transformation sequence.

**(A black color ran all the way, from his hand to his left eye. When the black color reached his eye, his eyes merged into one and it turned green and sprouted from his head were two antennas with feature plugs on the tip and he also grew an antennae for his tail. He then did his Omniverse pose as he shot an electrical blast at the screen.)**

"When you can just absorb the extra electricity?" Feedback said and he ran towards Overload. Overload fired an electrical blast, but Feedback dodged it and jumped, landing on Overload's head and plugging his antennas into Overload, and Feedback began to absorb the electricity. In a few seconds, Overload was gone and all that's left was a circuit card.

Feedback then picked up the circuit card and inspected it, before suddenly absorbing some of the extra electricity until he had nothing left to absorb from the card.

"There. Just one ordinary circuit card." Feedback said as he reverted back to Ben.

"Cyborg. I think this should be helpful to you." Ben said as he threw the circuit card to Cyborg, with the latter catching it, just as the Titans' Communicator beeped once again and Robin took out his communicator from his pocket.

"Oh great, third trouble in a row for the day. This time, it's in the sewers." Robin said as he put back the communicator from his pocket. "Titans! Move Out!" Robin shouted and all of the Titans and Ben ran towards the nearest sewer line and jumped in it, going inside the sewers.

Inside the sewers, it was dark, but a green flash gave the Titans some light until the green flash faded away and standing right next to the Titans was a fiery humanoid alien completely made out of fire with some dark-red rocks covering it with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. The fire he produces in his body gave the Titans the light they needed to travel through the sewers.

The Titans and Heatblast then made their way towards the trouble in the sewers and they have a long way to go, since the communicators sensed that the trouble was found at the middle of the sewers, where people dump toxic waste and ooze. After some minutes of walking, nothing was heard except footsteps of the Titans and finally, Starfire decided to speak.

"You know. In my world, my people believed that a Pyronite's flames is the symbol of a new day, since our sun is Pyros, the home of the Pyronites." Starfire said to Ben in his Heatblast form.

"Have you ever seen a Pyronite, Starfire?" Heatblast asked.

"Yes. Me and my k'norfka, Galfore traveled towards Pyros when there is no trouble going in Tamaran. Since we Tamarans are most resilient to radiation, heat and cold weather, we had no problem going towards Pyros, and we've seen that Pyronites normally practice their fire abilities every day, but they have a civilization similar to Humans. We've also seen that Pyronites rarely leave their home planet." Starfire said.

"That's nice." Heatblast said as they continued walking. While Starfire and Heatblast were talking, Beast Boy looked at the sewage waters, and after a couple more steps, found strange green liquid floating on the sewage water.

"Uh, guys. Green liquid in sewer water means that we're near to Plasmus right?" Beast Boy asked, but before the Titans could reply, a loud roar was heard and the Titans saw light in the distance.

"Yup." They said altogether and they ran towards the light.

When they reached their destination, the Titans saw a large monster made out of ooze, with multiple sacks of green liquid on it's head, and a mouth that looks like a Vulpimancer's. The ooze monster then drank the green liquid from the sewer liquid and saw the Titans. The ooze monster roared loudly and made his hands bigger, before attempting to punch the Titans and Heatblast, but they easily dodged the punch.

"Tell me Ben. You ever fought anything like this?" Robin asked.

"Yup. I fought multiple members of an alien species called Sludgepuppies which looks like this freak, but they are much more Humanoid-looking and I beaten them with Cannonbolt, Diamondhead and Heatblast." Heatblast said, before dodging a punch from the ooze monster, and firing a stream of flames from his hands, which hit the ooze monster and sent it back.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted as he fired some explosive discs, which then exploded on contact with Plasmus, sending it back. Starfire and Cyborg then fired some Starbolts and Sonic blasts, respectively, each blast sending Plasmus back. Beast Boy then transformed into a Rhinoceros and rammed at Plasmus, sending Plasmus down with Beast Boy on top. However, Plasmus easily threw the green rhino off of him and the green rhino crashed into a wall, reverting him back to Beast Boy.

When Plasmus saw Raven, he swiftly swatted her away before she could even do anything. Plasmus then fired a stream of goo from his mouth which then hit Robin, Cyborg and Starfire and trapped them and the goo was very sticky, not even Starfire could break out.

But then, Plasmus was suddenly hit by a stream of fire from his mouth and the ooze monster looked to see Heatblast charging towards him. Heatblast fired a bunch of fireballs while running and it hit Plasmus. Plasmus roared and fired several balls of goo. Heatblast, acting like he was crazy, dodged Plasmus's attacks and jumped inside Plasmus. Plasmus looked at his stomach, which then beginning to turned into stone, Plasmus roared, but the stone had reached all the way to his face, completely turning him into stone.

Then, a few seconds later, Heatblas broke himself out from Plasmus's body, leaving a hole in Plasmus's stomach, while bringing a skinny man who was sound asleep. He had to concentrate VERY hard in order to put out the flames on his shoulder and lower his flames enough for the skinny man to avoid getting burned. He then gently put the man down the ground, just as Raven and Beast Boy regained consciousness.

"Uhh...guys. A little help here?" Cyborg asked as he, Robin and Starfire were attempting to free themselves from the sticky goo. Heatblast then walked near them and kneeled, before he raised his hand near them, turning the goo into stone. He then easily broke the stone and freed Cyborg, Robin and Starfire.

"Thanks Ben." Cyborg said as Heatblast reverted back to Ben.

"Why is there a man inside the giant ooze monster?" Ben asked.

...

After the heavily damaged Cinderblock and the skinny man was put back into prison, Ben and the Teen Titans were inside the Titans Tower, the gang celebrating for their victory in stopping Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus today. But they were celebrating it for Ben.

"Nice job today Ben!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah dude! You rock!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Magnificent! We have never seen one of us fight much more strategically like that!" Starfire said.

"Uh...nice job." Raven said, glumly, not interested in the celebration, but was quite interested in Ben's abilities.

"Because you proved to us that you managed to handle your own in a battle, defeat us and be a match for Starfire in physical battle, I now declare you a member of the Teen Titans!" Robin said, as he gave a Titans Communicator to Ben, who thankfully accepted it.

"Thanks guys. If I'm going to be stuck here for a while, I must do some good for this Universe." Ben said, before looking at Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire and he smiled.

"Together with my new friends.." Ben said.

The Titans cheered as the camera pans to the Titans Tower.

...

Meanwhile, deep under the city, the strange man with a black and orange mask watched the replays of Ben defeating Cinderblock as Humungousaur, defeating Overload as Feedback and defeating Plasmus using Heatblast. The man was impressed, as the Titans would have to take considerable effort and a lot of time to defeat the three of them, but yet, this boy had managed to defeat them in minutes, or seconds.

All because of the strange, but powerful device on his wrist.

"That device. I must have it." the man said.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I'll be doing more, no sweat!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	17. Three Visitors Pt 1

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 17th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**In this chapter, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Charamcaster will be appearing on this one, but will only receive little screen (Screen in...your mind?) time, and I think one or two character(s) will be joining Ben in Jump City...Can you guess who will it be?**

**Find out!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

After kicking the butt of a monster completely made out of stone and cinder-block using Humungousaur, a monster who is composed of electricity and Artificial Intelligence by absorbing his electric body as Feedback and turning a monster made out of slime and ooze into a statue using Heatblast yesterday, Ben now has experience in handling Jump City villains and is also now a Teen Titan.

What is he doing now, you ask?

Well, he and his new friends, the Five Founding Members of the Teen Titans, are battling a bunch of huge robots which looks similar to Dimension 12 Robots, except that they have the color blue and had actual robotic legs instead of a wheel.

He is doing great as AmpFibian (Because using a strength alien is TOO mainstream, and come on! Give the other aliens a chance!) and is working well with Starfire thanks to her having unusual strength and Cyborg having much experience in battling robots, since he is half robot himself. But the others...not doing so much good...especially Beast Boy.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Shouted Beast Boy as he was thrown into a comic book store.

The Titans then looked to see three of the robots heading towards their way, some of the other robots completely destroyed thanks to AmpFibian, Starfire and Cyborg, their pieces laying everywhere on the streets. One of the robots, fired a laser blast, but AmpFibian countered with an electrical blast and went intangible, before going inside the robot.

Seconds later, the robot's body began to spark with electricity and a second later, the robot exploded into a thousand pieces. When AmpFibian got out of the destroyed robot, the second robot attempted to hit him with its robotic hands turned into a saw, but Starfire tackled it hard and even managed to bash right through it, leaving a large hole in the robot's chest area and the robot exploded.

"RAAHH!" AmpFibian and Starfire heard an angry scream and they turned their backs around to see Cyborg repeatedly punching the third robot in rage, before shooting it with a blast of his sonic cannon, before literally ripping its head off and and ripping it apart. Cyborg then jumped off the robot, and the headless robot fell down, destroyed.

Meanwhile, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy were handling some robots themselves, but they weren't doing so good. Beast Boy turned himself into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and bashed at two robots, sending both robots flying, but then another robot attacked him from behind with a laser blast, causing Beast Boy to roar in pain, with the robot tackling him hard enough, for him to be sent flying into multiple buildings, forcing him to revert back to Beast Boy.

A robot was shooting laser beams everywhere, but then a voice of a female was heard, saying the words:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the voice shouted, and the robot was instantly covered in black aura and was slammed repeatedly into the ground, before being ripped into pieces, the remaining pieces falling into the ground. The camera then reveals Raven, her hands glowing black and her eyes glowing white, but then she was hit by a laser blast from behind and she fell into the ground, unconscious.

"RAVEN!" Robin shouted, as he jumped high enough to reach the robot's head and plant some time bomb discs at the top of the head. Robin then jumped away, just as the discs exploded and destroyed the robot, but then another robot blasted him with a laser beam, knocking Robin out.

"Robin!" Starfire worriedly shouted as her boyfriend was knocked unconscious by the robot. In rage, Starfire flew towards the robot and punched the robot repeatedly, before lifting it, quickly spinning it around, before throwing it so hard that it managed to reach outer space (for comedic effect, the robot was instantly frozen.) AmpFibian and Cyborg watched in amazement, but then gasped when a group of robots walked towards her when she was distracted by a horde of robots in her front.

"Okay Cy! Let's go!" AmpFibian shouted, and both he and Cyborg flew (Cyborg is using a jetpack) towards the horde of robots about to attack Starfire from behind. Cyborg then tackled a robot, which forced the robot down, before firing a sonic blast at its head, destroying it, before jumping off the robot and firing sonic blasts in mid-air, hitting some robots, but a robot in front of him swatted him away, sending him skidding into the streets.

Meanwhile, AmpFibian is currently firing an electric shock which hit two robots and short-circuited them, sending them falling down the streets defeated. AmpFibian then saw another horde of robots, and he went intangible and went right through them while using his electric powers, short-circuiting them as he went right through them.

After short-circuiting six robots, he landed on top of a building.

"Okay. Time to change into an alien I didn't use for a while." AmpFibian said, before transforming himself into:

"Crashhopper? Okay then! Time to remember how awesome this guy used to be!" the grasshopper-like alien said, before jumping VERY high, leaving a shockwave that caused the rooftop to crack.

"WOOOHOOO! YEAH!" Crashhopper shouted as he jumped in mid-air. He then landed on a robot and jumped again, creating a shockwave which sent the robot crashing down into the streets. He then did this on another robot, and a few seconds later, the robot was down. He did this until he managed to take down 7 robots, before jumping once again in mid-air and transforming himself into:

"Big Chill!" the blue moth like alien shouted, before flying towards Cyborg, who was still down, but not before dodging some robot parts that Starfire was throwing as she destroyed multiple robots one by one.

"Hey Cyborg? You okay?" Big Chill asked as Cyborg stood up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cyborg said as he and Big Chill dodged another robot part, which was a head, the light that signifies the robot is in good condition turning off, signifying it is now useless to be used.

"Okay." Big Chill said, before looking at the horde of giant robots coming at their way, with Starfire repeatedly punching one of them before firing a green beam of energy from her hands, which hit the robot and caused a big hole in its chest and stomach area, before falling down in defeat.

"Okay Cy. Me and Star will take care of the remaining robots while you find Robin, Beast Boy and Raven and try to wake them up." Big Chill said, before flying off, while Cyborg ran to find his teammates who he hasn't seen yet since they were separated by the sudden attack of the robots.

Meanwhile, Big Chill is currently freezing a robot using his ice breath, but after a minute, his ice breath only managed to freeze half of the robot and the giant robot easily managed to thaw itself out. Big Chill then slapped the Omnitrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes, and a green glow flashed all over his body, and seconds later he shouted:

"Ultimate Big Chill!" the now red moth-like alien shouted, before firing a stream of flames from his mouth and it hit the robot, but instead of burning the robot, it froze the robot instead and much more quicker too and he did this until the robot was completely frozen. Ultimate Big Chill then found two robots walking towards him and then saw 5 more robots at his back.

"Oh great, it looks like the tides turned serious." Ultimate Big Chill said, before flames started surrounding his body. With a loud scream of rage, he released the flames, causing it to spread around the surrounding robots and turned them into ice sculptures, but also turning a small part of the city into a winter festival.

Ultimate Big Chill then turned around to see another robot head flying towards him, but he turned intangible and the robot head went right through him. Ultimate Big Chill then made himself visible again and reverted back to Big Chill, before landing down the ground and reverting back to Ben, and a few seconds later Starfire landed beside him.

"Friend Ben, I wish to ask, but do you know where Cyborg is?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. I sent him to find the others. I don't know where they went." Ben said, before they heard Cyborg's voice in the distance.

"Yo! Ben! Starfire! I found them! We're over here!" Cyborg shouted, and Ben along with Starfire ran towards where his voice was heard. After a few seconds of running, Ben and Starfire arrived at where Cyborg is, along with Robin, Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire gasped as the trio was seriously injured, especially Beast Boy.

"They're all seriously injured. According to my scanners, they've been hit by laser blasts that damages the target's nervous system." Cyborg said.

"I know how to cure them, but it will take a lot of time and is also very painful." Cyborg added. Ben then looked at his Omnitrix and sighed.

"Omnitrix. Do you have an Alien DNA Sample that can cure people?" Ben asked and a few seconds later, the Omnitrix beeped.

"Affirmative. Searched. Curohealian DNA Sample Found.  
Powers: Able to heal any injured organic livings and revive dead organic livings from any injury. Has self-sustenance. Able to teleport for easier travel. Able to become intangible and has levitation.  
Weaknesses: Lack of strength and durability makes DNA Sample unsuitable for physical battle and must only be used in healing allies." the Omnitrix beeped.

"Is the DNA Sample locked?" Ben asked.

"Negative. DNA Sample ready to be used." The Omnitrix beeped as the Omnitrix core popped out. Ben then immediately slapped the Omnitrix core down, and the transformation sequence began.

(His head started turned into the shape of Z'sakyr's head tilted upright, his body turned into a ghost like appearance, gained hands similar to ten-year old Ghostfreak, except the claws were rounded and not pointed. He wore a white jacket similar to what Ben wears and wears ghost pants. The Omnitrix symbol is in a belt and the transformation ended.)

"Healster!" the new alien shouted, before nearing Robin, Raven and Beast Boy and he lifted his right hand, which then glowed white. Robin's, Raven's and Beast Boy's bodies then glowed white too and in a few seconds, Healster stopped and lowered his hand and the trio then stood up, looking as if they just finished preparing to start another day.

"Hey! I don't feel numb anymore! Thanks Ben!" Beast Boy happily shouted as he attempted to hug Ben in his Healster form, but Healster turned intangible and Beast Boy went right through him, sending him running into a lamp pole. The Titans laughed as Beast Boy muttered at his bad luck again.

Meanwhile...

Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Charmcaster were at the Plumbers' HQ. They managed to fend off the Faction, but it was difficult fighting off both a ferocious Zed and his owner Khyber without Ben and as a result, the Plumbers' HQ was trashed and the Plumbers are now fixing everything in place, while the gang is thinking of a way to somehow know if Ben is out there somewhere.

"I can track Ben, but I'll need something that belongs to Ben, so I can sense his current mana." Gwen said.

"Ooh!" Rook shouted, before running away to get something. In a few minutes, Rook returned, holding a familiar white jacket with green stripes in his hands.

"Rook. Is that Ben's old jacket?" Gwen asked.

"Yes indeed. Before I left for Revvonah, Ben-dude gave his jacket to me as a what you humans call "remembrance" to remember him by while I was needed on Revonnah." Rook said, handling the jacket to Gwen, with the Anodite accepting it.

As Gwen held the jacket, her eyes glowed pink and so did the jacket, as she and the jacket floated in mid-air with Gwen in a meditation position. After a few seconds, Gwen finished and her eyes stopped glowing and so did the jacket as she softly landed into the metal floor, the jacket on her lap.

"Okay. I got him. Although it's pretty far.." Gwen said.

"Where is Ben? Is he in another planet?" Rook asked.

"No. I sensed him...in another dimension...Don't worry, I'm going to create a portal and Charmcaster will swoop in to find Ben, but she will have to hurry, as I can only keep the portal open for a couple of minutes." Gwen replied. Gwen's eyes then glowed purple as she begin to do the spell.

"Portalato Dimensiono!" Gwen shouted as a pink portal appeared in front of them, with Charmcaster ready to go in.

Meanwhile, Khyber and Zed actually hasn't left yet and they were still spying on the group inside the ducts , with Ben Tennyson suddenly gone thanks to Psychobos. Zed growled as Khyber patted her head and chuckling...

"Okay girl. You can have him. Bring Tennyson's skull back to me and use her to get yourself back in this world..now go." Khyber said, with Zed growling and transforming herself into Buglizard, but because of the small space of the ducts, she got cramped and immediately ripped off the surface she was standing on, sending her crashing in front of the Plumbers and Ben's group.

"Buglizard!" Rook shouted, as the large beast jumped high into the air...

**Meanwhile...**

The Teen Titans and Ben transformed into a 60. foot tall Humungousaur were still battling some giant robots and this time, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy were doing pretty good now, managing to avoid or block the robots' nervous damaging lasers.

The 60 ft. tall Humungousaur grabbed a robot by the hands and lifted it with minimal to no effort and tossed it into another robot Cyborg was battling destroying them both as they exploded, which sent Cyborg flying backwards. After Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Humungousaur and Beast Boy defeated a couple of Robots, they grouped back together and looked around.

A lot of damaged buildings and many destroyed or damaged robot parts were scattered on the streets full of cracks and streets.

"Well Titans, it looks like our job here is do-" Robin said, but was then interrupted which then sent all of the Titans flying in all directions, with the 60 ft. tall Humungousaur being forced to take 5 steps back. Humungousaur wasn't hurt much and looked at the one who shooted the laser, but a shadow has covered Humungousaur as a 200 ft. tall robot towered the entire Jump City.

"Woah. How did we not notice this guy?" Humungousaur said, before the robot fired a laser blast. The laser blast then hit Humungousaur and it was enough to sent the 60 ft. tall dinosaur flying high.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Humungousaur shouted as he was thrown into the sea, near the island where the Teen Titans' Tower is located.

**Meanwhile...**

"AHHHHHH!" Kevin shouted as he was thrown into a large computer screen which was used by the Plumbers to monitor the troubles going around Bellwood.

The gang has been fighting Buglizard for over two minutes now, and the portal is getting smaller and smaller by the second, but Buglizard swatted Charmcaster and Gwen away, before attempting to jump into the portal, but Rook tackled her with sufficient strength and tackled her into a wall. However, Buglizard managed to throw Rook off her and she ran towards the portal.

But then she encountered her old master Kevin, who gave her a hard punch to the face. Buglizard merely shook it off and threw her former owner away again, but before she can move, she was suddenly stopped by force and the camera reveals Rook, using the Proto-Tool as a lasso to grab Buglizard's tail and hold her in place.

Meanwhile, Charmcaster and Gwen regained consciousness and looked at the portal, which was slowly closing. Charmcaster then ran as fast as she can, and Buglizard managed to run towards the portal after managing to force Rook to give out, with the poor Revonnahgander being dragged behind.

Without any interruptions, Charmcaster entered the portal, but so did Buglizard and Rook and with a BAM! The portal disappeared.

...

The 200 ft. tall robot fired lasers everywhere and ripped off buildings, throwing them into random places. Before it can fire another laser, it was hit by a couple of explosive discs, a blue sonic beam, a couple of starbolts, before bring tackled by a giant, green, 200 ft. tall monster that looks like the monster that the Titans previously fought in Tokyo. The robot then easily blasted the green giant away with its laser beam, forcing the green monster to revert back to Beast Boy.

Then, the robot was then hit by several cars, buildings, before being hit by a tanker truck which then exploded on contact which managed to send the robot back a little bit. The robot then looked to see Raven, her hands glowing black and her eyes glowing white.

The robot then raised its hand and attempted to slam it down and crush the Titans with it, but the Titans barely managed to dodge it with Robin needing the help of Starfire to carry him at the top of a building. The Titans then looked at the gigantic robot as it eye flashed red, about to fire a laser blast but then a green flash from the sea was seen, and emerged from it, was a 200 ft tall To'kustar.

"WAY BIG!" the gigantic alien shouted as he emerged from the sea.

"(gasp) A..To'kustar..." Starfire gasped as the gigantic robot fired a laser blast from its eye. Way Big then crossed his wrist together, with the right forearm vertical and his left forearm horizontal, before firing a powerful, pale green beam which collided with the laser blast.

The two beams collided, but Way Big's cosmic ray overpowered the robot's laser beam and it hit the robot, sending the robot back. The robot then charged at Way Big, but the To'kustar merely lifted the robot with no effort at all and threw it so hard, that it was sent flying into space.

"Well...looks like our job here is done.." Way Big said, but before he can revert back to human, a couple of storm clouds appeared, but in a swirly fashion and the wind started to pick up, leaves, trash and other light things being blown into the air. The Teen Titans and the gigantic alien then looked up, to see yellow lightning bolts coming from the sky, some striking buildings and setting them on fire.

Then suddenly, a yellow lightning bolt hit Way Big and electrocuted him in less than a second, and it was enough for him to fall down towards a big portion of Jump City.

"Error. Error. Electrical malfunction in Omnitrix found. Attempting to fix with using Omnitrix-Auto Malfunction Repairs. Next transformation available in 5 minutes." the Omnitrix beeped as Way Big transformed back to Ben, and since he reverted back while Way Big was falling towards a big portion of Jump City, he was now falling for his doom.

"Luckily, I came prepared!" Ben shouted as he grabbed a small disc from his pocket and threw it into the air. The disc then became a hoverboard and it automatically went under Ben's feet, with Ben now standing the glorious invention.

Ben then flew down next to The Titans, before looking up again towards the clouds.

Not long after, a giant yellow rift appeared in the skies.

"Okay. This is definitely Deja Vu!" Ben shouted.

"Star! Can you take a closer look?" Cyborg asked.

"Alright then my friends. I shall come back when I have seen something." Starfire said, before flying towards the giant rift.

* * *

**And that's all for Chapter 17! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**After doing all my homework and projects, I finally have time to finish this on a Thursday! Tomorrow it will be...Friday! Wait...I'm going to call it Fry-Day...**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	18. Three Visitors Pt 2: Make that 4!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 18th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**It's finally Friday...Let's do this!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

As a giant rift suddenly appeared in the skies of Jump City, causing thunderstorms with one of its many thunderbolts hitting Ben as Way Big and forcing him to revert back to his human form. And as the thunderbolts are hitting random buildings and setting them on fire, Starfire proceeded to fly towards the giant drift while Ben waited for his Omnitrix to be repaired and ready to be used again.

Starfire then got near the yellow rift, inspecting something to come out in a few seconds. Not to long after, Starfire saw two small red eyes from far away in the hole, but couldn't see it properly, as it was a silhouette. Starfire then decided to get a closer look and flew nearer into the rift, before she heard a beep from her communicator.

"Starfire? What do you see?" Robin's voice was heard saying.

"I do not know. But it appears to have red eyes and an alien-like body." Starfire said.

Before Robin can say anything else, the creature tackled Starfire and they were both sent flying into several buildings, skidded into the streets and also toppled some cars along the way. The strange creature was on top of her, but Starfire easily threw the creature off her.

The Teen Titans then saw the cloud of dust that was created when Starfire and the strange creature crashed into the ground.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted. The Titans then ran quickly towards the scene.

When The Titans then arrived at the scene, it was still full of dust and smoke. A few seconds later, the smoke and dust cleared and the Titans saw Starfire, perfectly alright with no visible injuries and they saw a average-sized alien in white color and red eyes growling at them, especially at Ben.

Ben gasped, before putting on his serious face.

"Ben. Do you know this creature?" Robin asked.

"Yep. Titans, I would like you to meet Zed. He can transform into the predatory species of my aliens using a knock-out Omnitrix called the Nemetrix. Right now, he is a Buglizard, the predatory species for the Lepidopterrans." Ben said, before his Omnitrix beeped and Ben looked to see his Omnitrix flashing green, signifying that it was ready for usage.

"Omnitrix Auto-Repairs Completed. Next transformation ready for usage." The Omnitrix beeped, before the Omnitrix core popped out. Ben then slammed the Omnitrix core back down, and the green flash blinded the Titans and Buglizard as the transformation sequence began.

** (Rock began to form in his wrist and it then ran all the way up to Ben's eye. When it reached his eye, his eyes went full green and his hands and chest got bigger and his body is now covered in hard, durable rock and with his hands and chest being bigger, he now had the looks of a gorilla. He then did a pose as the sequence ended.)**

"Rockhead!" the Sonorosian predator shouted, before tackling Buglizard into multiple buildings, before they crashed into a tanker truck and a huge explosion followed, sending Buglizard flying towards the sea, while Rockhead managed to endure the explosion. Rockhead then ran towards the edge of an cliff where he can see the Titans Tower, but then an alien came out of the water.

Omnivoracious.

"Oh great. This guy." Rockhead said, but then he was tackled by the unusually strong bird and he was sent flying into an electronics store. Omnivoracious then flew towards him, but Rockhead kicked her towards the roof sending her flying towards the roof of the store, before Rockhead followed. Omnivoracious stood up again and she transformed herself into Rockhead as well.

Ben Rockhead then transformed himself into:

"Diamondhead!" the Petrosapien shouted, before turning his left hand into a diamond sword, with Rockhead doing the same to her right hand. The two fierce aliens then clashed their swords and it quickly became a sword fight, with both aliens doing pretty good.

Diamondhead and Rockhead then clashed their respective swords, and while Rockhead is distracted, Diamondhead punched Rockhead straight in the face sending her back, before shooting multiple crystals which then exploded on contact when it hit Rockhead and it send her flying towards the streets. Diamondhead then jumped from the roof and walked towards Rockhead, but she then landed a punch on Diamondhead's face sending him flying.

Rockhead then stood up and was about to follow Diamondhead, but she was then hit by a blue energy beam. She then looked to see The Teen Titans, with Cyborg's left hand turned into his sonic cannon.

"Okay Titans, it's our turn. Titans GO!" Robin shouted and the 5 teens jumped off the rooftop and ran towards Rockhead. Cyborg was the first to attack and punched Rockhead several times, before blasting her with his sonic cannon, sending the Sonorosian predator backwards. Using her large hands, Rockhead slammed her fists towards the ground and it caused a rock wave to hit Cyborg, sending him backwards.

Beast Boy was next to attack and transformed himself into a gorilla. He then punched Rockhead several times and lifted her, before throwing her into a car. To Beast Boy's surprise, Rockhead easily recovered and she slammed the car into Beast Boy sending him flying.

"I WILL NOW HAVE CARPHOBIA FROM THIS DAY FORWARD!" Beast Boy shouted as he crashed into a pie store.

Rockhead was then hit by a flying car, before being hit by a flying lamp post, before she was suddenly floating in the air with a black aura around her and she was then slammed down the ground several times, before she was then sent flying into multiple buildings. Due to her rock-hard body, she easily recovered and saw Raven floating in the air, her eyes glowing white.

Rockhead then jumped towards Raven, but Starfire tackled her and sent the rock creature skidding into the streets, before crashing into a car.

Meanwhile...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Diamondhead shouted as he was flying far in the air, before crashing into the the bridge, was sent skidding into the streets of the bridge, crashed multiple crash and caused them to topple and he then crashed into a pizza delivery truck.

"(Cough) Lucky punch Rockhead...(cough)..Lucky punch..." Diamondhead said as he stood up, but when he turned around, Rockhead or any other predator is not there, just some toppled cars and a damaged street. Diamondhead then saw an explosion in the distance, before seeing a figure flying our of the fire and smoke, and Diamondhead saw its red hair.

"Starfire.." Diamondhead said, before running towards the scene, but he suddenly remembered the drift and looked to see it was still there.

"But what about the drift?" Diamondhead asked himself, before dodging another thunderbolt. Diamondhead looked to see two figures skydiving out of the giant drift and when they got closer, Diamondhead was surprised to see:

"Charmcaster? Rook?" Diamondhead asked as the sorceress and his partner landed right in front of him.

"Ben!" Rook said happily as he hugged his best friend in his Petrosapien form, which Diamondhead happily accepted.

"How did you guys get here?" Diamondhead asked as he released his hug with Rook.

"Well, Gwen created a portal towards this place after sensing your mana, but we got into a short fight with Khyber's pet and she managed to follow me while Rook was trying to stop her and so, Rook got into this mess." Charmcaster replied.

"Now let us get out of this dimension while the rift is still open." Rook said.

"Look, even if I wanted to go home, I have some friends in this place and I am going to help them with Zed and I'm not going to force you to help me or not!" Diamondhead shouted before transforming himself into:

"Swampfire!" the Methanosian shouted, before firing streams of fire from his hands and using them as jet propulsion to fly towards the scene. After a few seconds Swampfire arrived to the scene of destruction, where fire was all over the place and Swampfire was looking frantically for the Teen Titans.

"Robin? Cyborg? Beast Boy? Starfire? Raven!" Swampfire shouted, but there was no reply. Swampfire then transformed himself into:

"Water Hazard!" the Orishan shouted, before shooting water blasts from the portholes in his hands, effectively putting out the fire after a few seconds later. When he putted out the fire, he then started to look for any members of the Teen Titans, before finding a brooked path on the streets, signifying that someone skidded into the streets and headed into that direction so Water Hazard followed it.

As Water Hazard was running towards the scene, Cyborg was suddenly thrown into him and they were both sent flying into a wall.

"Ow...Cyborg? Why did you just flew into me?" Water Hazard asked.

"Oh nothing. Except a giant worm almost melted me with its balls of acid, and it changed into a 20 ft. tall dinosaur that tackled me all the way up here!" Cyborg shouted as they stood up again. Water Hazard then transformed himself into:

"Humongousaur!" the Vaxasaurian shouted, before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, transforming him into:

"Ultimate Humongousaur!" the evolved Vaxasaurian shouted, before he and Cyborg ran towards the battle which caused massive destruction in a big part of the city.

When Cyborg and Ultimate Humoungousaur arrived at the scene, they saw Tyrannopede trapping Robin and Raven in a web cocoon and fired a stream of sticky web from the hole on her forehead at Starfire, but she managed to dodge it and she flew towards the dinosaur and punched her several times. Starfire then landed her last punch, before firing a starbolt beam, sending Tyrannopede back, but then she was hit by several missiles and a blue energy beam. Tyrannopede then looked to see Ultimate Humungousaur and Cyborg charging towards her.

Tyrannopede then charged towards them as well, but she soon wished she regretted it because both Ultimate Humungousaur and Cyborg tackled her and sent her flying towards several buildings, before crashing in another electronics shop. Cyborg and Ultimate Humungousaur then jumped off of her and Ultimate Humungousaur reverted back to Humungousaur, before transforming himself into:

"Water Hazard!" he shouted, before shooting water blasts into the electronics store, which caused all of the electrical equipment to short-circuit and give out sparks of electricity and it electrocuted Tyrannopede, which forced her to revert back into Zed, and Cyborg gasped as Ultimate Humungousaur reverted back to Humungousaur and reverted back to Ben.

"All this time..we've been fighting a dog?" Cyborg said, as Robin, Starfire and Raven walked over to him and Ben.

"Wait. Where's Beast Boy?" Ben asked.

"Over here..." a voice said and the Titans looked to see Beast Boy, covered in soot and his formerly green skin is now turned into pitch-black, before he shook his head in rapid speed, dusting the soot off of him and he immediately turned back into his former colors.

"Ben!" a voice called, and Ben and the Titans looked to see Charmcaster and Rook running towards them. The Titans prepared their weapons/powers but Ben raised his hand as a signal for them to stop.

"Guys. It's cool. They're my friends. Titans, meet Charmcaster and Rook. Rook and Charmcaster, meet the Teen Titans." Ben said, as Robin and Cyborg lowered their weapons and BB, Starfire and Raven stopped their powers.

"Charmcaster is a human magical sorceress and Rook here is a Revonnahgander, but he is a bit naive to the Earth cultures like Starfire." Ben said, introducing his two teammates to the Teen Titans. The Titans walked over to them and they greeted each other.

"Hi. My name's Robin. This is Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg. We're the Teen Titans." Robin said as he shook the hands of both Charmcaster and Rook, with the two accepting the handshake.

"Okay. Now that we know each other, does anyone know how to get rid of..Zed?" Ben said as it revealed Zed still unconscious.

"You might as well get rid of the dog. She's of no use anymore." an evil voice said that came from Zed's Nemetrix and the gang looked in shock and surprise, especially the Teen Titans.

"That dog can talk?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. It's the watch on her collar." Ben replied as the Nemetrix glowed red repeatedly. The Nemetrix was then suddenly covered in black liquid with a red outline on it, before the liquid turned into a hand with sharp claws and it took a hold into the floor.

"Now that the dog is of no use anymore, you might as well face me now Ben Tennyson." the voice said, the hand turning into a figure that looks like a humanoid dinosaur with sharp claws and a Tachyon Cannon for its left hand. On it's neck was an outline of the Nemetrix, and Ben gasped.

"Now that I have absorbed the Nemetrix, Khyber's pathetic dog won't be needed anymore, so from now on, I will be the one taking care of you Ben Tennyson." Malware said, before firing a laser beam from his Tachyon Cannon.

Ben's Omnitrix then flashed green and the watch-like device transformed Ben into:

"Chromastone!" the Crystalsapien shouted, before taking the laser blast and absorbing it. After absorbing the blast, his body became multicolored and Chromastone then fired a huge blast of multicolored energy from his hands and it hit Malware, causing the Mutant Galvanic Mechamorph to be sent flying through several buildings, before he crashed into the city park, crashing into a bench.

"TENNYSON!" Malware shouted, as he saw Chromastone running towards him at a speed so fast that it created two multicolored afterimages behind him. Chromastone's fist then became multicolored and he jumped high in the air. Malware then turned his cannon hand into Khyber's brawling fist, before flying towards the mid-air Chromastone.

Malware and Chromastone then collided their punches and a big explosion of multicolored energy followed and it was so strong, that it caused a shockwave that managed to damage a large part of Jump City.

The Teen Titans along with Rook and Charmcaster were then blown away by the strong shockwave that Chromastone and Malware created.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 18! Hoped you liked it!**

**I'm feeling the urge to talk about facts! Khyber and Hunter Arian's lasers have proven to be strong enough to severely damage an Appoplexian, (Rath) knock out a Human/Demon or even a full average demon, (Raven) and also sent a Tetramand flying. (Princess Looma in jakevoronkov1's story: Ben's Twin in Chapter 17.) According to me, it can kill a mere human and other Earth animals/species in a single hit and is much more powerful than Vilgax's laser beams from his eye. **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	19. Three Vistors Pt 3: The Battle Rages!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 19th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**It's Sunday...NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, let's get this going, shall we?**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Chromastone gathered energy in his left fist and Malware prepared his right fist and charged it with energy as it glowed red. Chromastone and Malware then collided their punches and caused an explosion of multicolored energy while releasing a light-red shockwave which managed to damage a large part of Jump City and also managed to blow the Teen Titans as well as Rook and Charmcaster off their foot.

"Man, I've seen big explosions in video games, but I never expected one to be this big!" Beast Boy said, as he and the others got up again and dusted themselves, before looking at where the explosion came from.

"We have to help friend Ben!" Starfire said as she flew towards the scene of the explosion with great speed, with Raven having to follow her as well as Charmcaster without any commands from Robin. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Rook then ran as fast as they can.

When the Titans and Charmcaster & Rook reached the scene, they saw Starfire and Raven casually watching Ben's battle with the mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, with Raven sitting on the grass and eating popcorn, along with Starfire.

"Girls! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be helping Ben!" Robin angrily said to the girls.

"If you look closely, you can see Ben as a Crystalsapien fighting a red Galvanic Mechamorph like he's fighting us. In other words, he's doing pretty good." Raven said, and Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked to see Chromastone punch Malware so hard that he was sent flying into the fountain statue and landed in the water.

Chromastone then flew high and threw a magenta-colored crystal which landed next to Malware and it exploded once it landed, sending Malware tumbling across the grassy ground. When Chromastone was about to fly back to the ground, Malware transformed his cannon into a bio-battling gun and fired multiple missiles which managed to hit Chromastone and caused a mid-air explosion.

Suddenly, out of the smoke was Chromastone, without a single scratch and landed in the ground, before firing two multicolored energy discs from his hands, which managed to hit Malware and exploded on contact, sending Malware skidding across the ground and into a tree.

Malware then stood up and looked to see Chromastone charging towards him. Malware then ran towards the Crystalsapien, turning his bio-battling gun hand into a sword. Chromastone then attempted to punch Malware, but Malware dodged and stroked back with his sword, going right through Chromastone due to its liquid state, but left some black and red liquid on Chromastone's stomach.

"Oh great! I don't even know what this things feel like when I'm human!" Chromastone said, before his body glowed multicolored, evaporating the liquid off his body, before running towards Malware and punching him several times. Malware then retaliated with a laser blast from his laser cannon, but Chromastone managed to block it and his body glowed multicolored.

"Thanks for the energy Malware!" Chromastone said, before firing a huge beam of multicolored energy which quickly overpowered Malware's laser beam and hit Malware, sending him back. Chromastone's fist then glowed multicolored and he punched the ground hard, sending a shockwave which sent Malware flying through several trees.

When Malware got up, he fired a laser blast from his laser cannon, but Chromastone merely absorbed it and the magenta crystals around his body began to glow multicolored. Chromastone then fired an energy blast from the crystal on his head and it managed to hit Malware, crystallizing him in a purple crystal, but after a few seconds, Malware broke himself free.

Chromastone smirked at how good he was doing.

"Speaking of energy..." Chromastone said, before transforming himself into:

"NRG!"the radioactive alien shouted, before shooting a nuclear energy blast at Malware, who was hit and he was quickly evaporated, but not a moment later, Malware quickly regenerated himself in his proper shape and form.

"Pathetic. A Prypiatosian-B is a waste of time when it comes to my new power! Let me show you a sample of what you're really dealing with Tennyson." Malware said as the Nemetrix symbol on his neck briefly flashed red, but his form didn't change nor his appearance.

"Okay..then. Taste this instead!" NRG shouted as he let himself out of his suit and flew around the air, before firing a huge radioactive blast from his hands which then managed to hit Malware, but to NRG's surprise, Malware wasn't affected at all, but it suddenly came to him.

"The Nemetrix..." NRG said.

"Yes Tennyson. The Nemetrix gives me this glorious power! Nothing can stop me now!" Malware said as he easily picked up the pieces of NRG's armor and threw it at him, and with NRG unable to phase through its material, was hit and he was sent crashing into the ground, crashing into a tree. The Titans, Charmcaster and Rook gasped, before deciding to go into action.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted, before the rest of the team jumped in.

Robin was the first to attack and he pulled out his metal bo staff and hit Malware several times with it, each hit sending the Galvanic Mechamorph backwards but not doing much damage to him. At the last strike, the metal staff got suck in Malware's half-solid half-liquid body. Robin tried getting it out, but to no avail.

"Pathetic human boy." Malware said as he punched him so hard, that he was sent flying and crashing into the ground, before skidding into the grassy ground, knocked unconscious.

Malware then looked up to see a green-colored rhino charging towards him. Malware then turned his hand into a tazer and charged at the green rhino. When the rhino was close enough, Malware electrocuted him with his tazer long enough until the Rhinoceros reverted back into a green-skinned man and was knocked unconscious.

"This is not even a challenge for me anymore..." Malware said.

Next, Malware was then blasted by a blue energy beam, before being hit by a couple of missiles, sending him skidding into the grassy ground. Malware then stood up to see Cyborg charging towards him, before punching him several times, before ending his close-range assault with a near-range sonic blast from his sonic cannon, sending Malware flying towards several trees.

Malware stood up and dusted himself, before seeing Cyborg shooting several missiles in the air, all directly targeting the mutant Galvanic Mechamorph. Malware then turned both of his hands into missile launchers and fired several missiles into the air. Cyborg's missiles and his missiles collided, causing a big mid-air explosion.

Suddenly, two missiles came from the smoke and it managed to hit Cyborg, causing a large explosion which sent dust flying high. When the dust cleared, a large crater was revealed and it revealed Cyborg knocked unconscious, his robot body sending sparks of electricity and heavily damaged due to the Malware missiles.

"A pathetic waste of robotic parts." Malware said as he walked towards the unconscious Cyborg.

"Now let's see what good he can do to me." Malware said as he reached his hand for Cyborg's robotic body, but he was then blasted by multiple orange lasers which forced him backwards, his right hand turned into an energy shield.

After a few seconds, Malware was hit by a pink electrical bolt, damaging him severely and multiple orange laser blasts hitting him caused him to move backwards. Malware looked to see Rook and Charmcaster running towards him, with Rook firing the laser blasts.

Rook, with the Proto-Tool on his shoulder, fired multiple energy blasts which managed to hit Malware and send him backwards, while Charmcaster fired a large pink magical blast which managed to hit Malware and sent him skidding on the ground.

When Malware stood up he saw Rook charging towards him, his Proto-Tool turned into a sword. Malware then turned his right hand into a sword and he and Rook engaged in a sword fight where they were fighting equally. When Rook striked, Malware dodged, before turning his sword hand into a laser cannon and firing a huge blast of energy towards Rook, sending the Revonnahgander flying.

Malware then looked to see Charmcaster flying in the air and she fired a pink blast of magical energy from her hands, which Malware retaliated with a laser blast from his eye. The attacks collided and caused an explosion which sent dust flying. While the dust is still up, Malware turned his hand into a missile launcher and he fired several missiles and a few seconds later, he heard a scream and a THUMP!

When the smoke cleared, Charmcaster was knocked unconscious, a medium sized crater around her.

Suddenly, Malware was covered in a black aura and he was suddenly floating in mid-air. He looked to see Raven, her hands glowing black and her eyes glowing white, controlling the motions of his body. Starfire then swiftly flew towards him and fired multiple starbolts, all starbolts hitting him and sending the mutant Galvanic Mechamorph flying, but Raven stopped him again.

Raven then slammed Malware down the ground multiple times.

Meanwhile, NRG regained consciousness and he threw his armor off of him and saw the battle between the Teen Titans with Charmcaster and Rook and saw the damage Malware has caused to the park, with Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Rook and Charmcaster knocked unconscious and Starfire and Raven currently battling Malware, doing pretty good.

"Okay. NRG might not be enough, but maybe..." NRG said as his body flashed green and his form changed.

Starfire punched Malware in the face, before uppercutting him and giving him a hard kick in the stomach, before firing a green energy beam from her hands which managed to hit Malware and sent him backwards, but Malware managed to endure the strong attack, but then Raven held him in place in mid-air once again.

"You two are most resilient. I would have to give you that. However, it is not enough." Malware boasted.

"Oh yeah? How about this!" a deep voice said, before a large rock landed a hit on Malware, which sent him flying far away. The camera then reveals Armodrillo, running quickly, before jumping high, leaving an earth column on the ground.

Malware then landed on the sea right next the Titans Tower, but he easily recovered and he stood up again, just in time for Armodrillo to land 20 meters away from the mutated Galvanic Mechamorph.

"You're not going to hurt my friends in my dimension, and you're not going to hurt my friends in this dimension as well!" Armodrillo said, before aiming for a punch...

* * *

**Well...that's that for this chapter!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	20. Three Visitors: Upgrade to Upgrade!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 20th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Well, this part is running long, and the city is getting much more jacked up...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

_"Okay. NRG might not be enough, but maybe..." NRG said as his body flashed green and his form changed._

_Starfire punched Malware in the face, before uppercutting him and giving him a hard kick in the stomach, before firing a green energy beam from her hands which managed to hit Malware and sent him backwards, but Malware managed to endure the strong attack, but then Raven held him in place in mid-air once again._

_"You two are most resilient. I would have to give you that. However, it is not enough." Malware boasted._

_"Oh yeah? How about this!" a deep voice said, before a large rock landed a hit on Malware, which sent him flying far away. The camera then reveals Armodrillo, running quickly, before jumping high, leaving an earth column on the ground._

_Malware then landed on the sea right next the Titans Tower, but he easily recovered and he stood up again, just in time for Armodrillo to land 20 meters away from the mutated Galvanic Mechamorph._

_"You're not going to hurt my friends in my dimension, and you're not going to hurt my friends in this dimension as well!" Armodrillo said, before aiming for a punch..._

Armodrillo then punched Malware several times, but Malware kept absorbing the blows due to his liquid body, but Armodrillo just kept on punching and punching, even turning his hands into drills and attempting to drill him, but obviously failed due to his body structure. Malware grew tired and blasted Armodrillo with his missiles, which sent the Talpaedan backwards.

"You are wasting your precious time Ben Tennyson. Resistance is futile." Malware said.

"Not yet Malware. I still have a couple of tricks." Armodrillo said, before his body was covered in green light, his body form changing once again, and seconds later, he went from Armodrillo and transformed himself into:

"Shocksquatch!" the sasquatch look a like alien yelled, before releasing a huge amount of electricity from his body and because they were in the sea, the water conducted the electricity and it electrocuted Malware and because of him being living metal, he was seriously affected and he screamed loudly.

"Pathetic strategies Tennyson. I came prepared." Malware said as he turned his hand into a spear like weapon which absorbed all of the electricity Shocksquatch was releasing, before firing a red energy beam which managed to hit Shocksquatch and severely injure him, forcing him into his knees, while screaming loudly in pain.

"You absorbed...Aggregor's spear?" Shocksquatch asked.

"Yes Tennyson. I knew it would be of good use someday." Malware said as he continued to fire the red energy beam at Shocksquatch, injuring Shocksquatch even more. Shocksquatch, not giving up, changed his body form again, transforming himself into:

"Blitzwolfer!" the Loboan shouted, before opening his mouth and releasing a sonic howl, which then sent Malware flying over the Titans Tower and crashing into some buildings, before skidding into the streets, toppling some cars along the way.

"Okay. That was a bit too much, but whatever. Time for:" Blitzwolfer said, before transforming himself into:

"Echo Echo!" the Sonorosian shouted, before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, transforming himself into:

"Ultimate Echo Echo!" the evolved Sonorosian shouted, before flying towards Malware's location.

Ultimate Echo Echo saw the damage in the city caused by all of the recent events that just happened as he landed in the middle of the streets, looking for Malware who was nowhere to be found. Ultimate Echo Echo then walked forward, looking around him, seeing large destruction of Jump City. He sighed, Jury Rigg has a lot of fixing to do.

"Oh Malware. Come out. Come out. Where you are." Ultimate Echo Echo said in his usual robotic voice. Then, without warning, he was suddenly floating in mid-air, with him struggling to get down again. Ultimate Echo Echo suspected it was Raven, but he wasn't covered in a black aura and he is seeing red rings surrounding him as he looked behind to see:

"Malware. I thought it was you." he said.

Malware is standing right in front of him, his hand turned into something similar to Lodestar's hand, which has the capability to magnetize things. Though Ben was not so sure if that was alien technology or if Malware gained the ability to absorb organic life-forms, because Biosovortians don't have anything mechanical on them, just metal heads and a weird body shape.

"I finally have you Ben Tennyson. Now, prepare to end your journey." Malware said.

"Don't be so sure about that." Ultimate Echo Echo said, before releasing a sonic wave which managed to send Malware flying and skidding on the streets, letting go of Ultimate Echo Echo and setting him down the ground. Ultimate Echo Echo walked towards Malware as he managed to stand up again.

"Leave this dimension Malware!" Ultimate Echo Echo shouted in anger.

"I will never leave this place without the precious Omnitrix in my hands!" Malware replied.

"I guess I have no choice.." Ultimate Echo Echo said, before releasing a sonic scream which sent Malware flying and he crashed into several stores, before he crashed into several cars and skidded to a stop in the parking lot of a mall. Ultimate Echo Echo quickly arrived to the scene and walked towards him, only to get blasted by a laser blast which effectively sent him backwards.

"You are right. We are wasting time! I want to finish this now!" Ultimate Echo Echo said as he placed his hand on the Omnitrix symbol, quickly transforming into another alien, and that alien would have to be:

"Kickin' Hawk! (eagle sounds)" he shouted, before jumping high and kicking Malware as he landed. He used his talons and his powerful kicks in an attempt to battle Malware, but Malware kept absorbing the blows and they proven to have no effect on him. Kicking Hawk then landed one last kick, which managed to send Malware flying into the mall.

Before anything else happened, Kickin' Hawk was then grabbed by a red energy rope, before being pulled into the mall. Kickin' Hawk was then sent flying threw several shelves, lots of items being sent flying and scattering. Luckily, people evacuated earlier this day, so Ben doesn't have a problem with hurting any innocent civilians.

Kickin' Hawk stood up as he rubbed his aching head. He then saw Malware walking towards him, before firing a large laser blast which sent Kickin Hawk flying through several shelves and crashed into the wall. As he stood up, he decided to transform into:

"Spitter!" the Spheriod shouted, as he saw flying towards him, firing several missiles and laser blasts. Spitter managed to dodge them all with great speed and agility and he grew in size afterwards, his size being compared to a pufferfish when filled with air, before firing a stream of slime which managed to hit Malware and send him crashing down.

Spitter made his slime acidic, and since Galvanic Mechamorphs are vulnerable to anything that can corrode or melt metal, Malware screamed in great pain, his body about to evaporate, green smoke bellowed from his body.

Spitter then saw some slime still covering Malware, as it slowly melted him, with Spitter transforming himself into:

"Frankenstrike!" the Transylian shouted, before firing an electrical bolt from his hands which was then conducted by Spitter's slime and Malware was severely electrocuted, and Malware's scream became louder and louder.

"Giving up yet Malware!?" Frankenstrike shouted as he continued firing electrical bolts at Malware.

"Not a chance Tennyson!" Malware shouted back, as he turned his hand into Aggregor's electric-absorbing spear and absorbed the electricity Frankenstrike was currently firing at him, before firing a red bolt of energy which collided with Frankenstrike's electrical bolt and slowly overpowered the electrical bolt.

"Oh man. It was getting to the good part too." Frankenstrike said, before transforming himself into:

"Four Arms!" the Tetramand shouted, before jumping high to avoid the red blast of energy and landing right in front of Malware, before punching him with his upper left arm, his lower left arm, before punching him with his upper right arm, before smacking him away with all of his four arms, sending him crashing towards the wall and flying into an electrical appliances store.

Four Arms then bashed in the appliance store and he clapped loudly, sending a sonic wave which sent nearby TVs, washing machines, refrigerators and computers flying and sending Malware flying out of the store and crashing into a fashion store. As Malware stood up, he saw his Tetramand opponent walking towards him, slapping his Omnitrix symbol, turning him into:

"Ultimate Four Arms!" he shouted, before clapping very loudly, which caused one large sonic shockwave which managed to destroy the entire mall, dust and smoke bellowing, with a small part of the shockwave managing to reach a very small part of the city, and the Teen Titans with Charmcaster and Rook arrived just in time to see the demolition of the mall.

"BEN!" Robin shouted.

Then, not too long after, they saw a four-armed blue alien being sent flying out of the destroyed mall and it crashed right into the parking lot and the Titans ran over to see what it was. When the dust cleared, the looked to see Ultimate Four Arms, who stood up and dusted himself.

"I do not recognize this species Ben. Could you tell me what it is?" Starfire asked.

"This is what a Tetramand looks like when they evolve." Ultimate Four Arms said.

But then, they heard several rocks flying and several laser beams being fired. They then looked to see Malware walking towards them, his hands turned into laser cannons, and Malware soon changed them into missile launchers.

"Enjoy your last transformation Tennyson, because the Omnitrix will be mine!" Malware shouted, before firing several missiles, but Raven quickly ran in front and protected her friends with her astral shield, while Ultimate Four Arms reverted back to Four Arms and transformed himself into:

"Upgrade! This time, it's fighting fire with fire!" the Galvanic Mechamorph said, before looking at Cyborg.

"How do you feel about having an upgrade?" Upgrade asked. Cyborg smiled and his smile was very large.

"Oh boy! An Upgrade!?" Cyborg shouted happily.

"Yep. I can give it to you. But you will feel weird after a few seconds, but you'll get used to it after a little while." Upgrade said, before he merges with Cyborg's robotic body and his robotic body's color changed into a black and green color scheme, with the Omnitrix symbol appearing on his chest.

"Hey! This feels kinda ticklish!" Cyborg said. Then, Upgrade's head appeared on Cyborg's arm which surprised the robotic teenager a little bit.

"I only have one tip, and it's doing your normal robot things. Now let's do this!" Upgrade said, before going back to Cyborg's robotic body, just in time for Raven's shield to break as Malware was continuously firing missiles at her shield.

"Okay! Titans GO!" Robin shouted, and all of the Titans jumped into action, with Cyborg being first to attack Malware.

"Let's see what this upgrade can do!" Cyborg shouted, before punching Malware repeatedly, Upgrade quickening the speed of his punches and even strengthening the blows, which sent Malware backwards every hit. Cyborg landed one last punch and Malware was sent stumbling backwards.

Cyborg then turned his hand into a sonic cannon, with several new enhancements such as built in missiles, and four mini-cannons built on each side. (Up, down, left, right) Cyborg then fired his sonic blast, and thanks to Upgrade, he instead fired a MASSIVE, green, laser blast which literally started with a BOOM! The massive laser blast then hit Malware and sent dust flying.

The other Titans then took the chance. Robin threw multiple explosive discs, Starfire fired multiple starbolts, Raven threw several cars using her telekinesis, Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and stomped on Malware, Charmcaster fired several magic energy blasts and Rook fired multiple orange energy blasts from his Proto-Tool, each attack causing the dust cloud to grow bigger.

Then, as the Titans thought it was all over, Malware flew out of the dust cloud and into the sky, looking at the Titans, before firing multiple missiles at them. Cyborg then countered with his own enhanced missiles, which then collided with Malware's and caused a mid-air explosion.

Cyborg then activated his jetpack, and flew at high speeds towards Malware, firing energy blasts along the way. Malware dodged each blast, before turning his hand into an energy lasso and attempting to whip Cyborg with it, but he easily dodged each whip, before firing multiple missiles which hit Malware and sent him falling down and crashing into the ground.

Cyborg then landed on the ground, just in time to see Malware stand up again.

"Yo dude. Doesn't this guy give up?" Cyborg asked Upgrade.

"I swear, I turned him into a statue." Upgrade replied.

"This is pathetic. You are merely delaying your faith." Malware said as he turned his hand into his signature Tachyon Cannon and prepared to fire it and Cyborg prepared to counter with his Galvanic Mechamorph enhanced Sonic Cannon, but before Malware managed to fire, the alien dog that attacked them earlier suddenly appeared, tackled Malware and forced him down.

"Hey! It's that dog from earlier! And he's...helping us?" Beast Boy said in confusion.

"The device on her neck not only grants her the ability to transform into the predatory species of my aliens, but it was also a brain-washing device. She was with us before our enemies forced her to wear it, brainwashing her." Upgrade explained as they watched Malware struggling to get Zed off of him.

"Well, Malware. Zed might be useless to you, but she has a lot of uses to us now!" Upgrade said, as Malware threw Zed off of him, the alien dog landing in front of the Titans. Malware looked at his opponents. 9 of them against one of him. He was overwhelmingly outnumbered, considering that each of them had 'worthy' superpowers in his taste.

He then turned his hand into a Dimensional Portal Raygun, before firing it on his left, a portal appearing.

"This is not over Tennyson." Malware said, before entering the portal and disappearing.

Upgrade then unmerged with Cyborg and reverted back to Ben as Zed tackled him and licked his face, the whole gang laughing. Charmcaster and Rook then walked towards him.

"So Ben. Ready to go back to your dimension?" Charmcaster asked him as a portal appeared behind Ben. Ben looked at the Teen Titans, before looking at Charmcaster and his best alien friend.

"No, I'm not. Something tells me that I'm needed in this place and I want to help out the locals here, even when I'm not needed. Maybe I'll come back in a month or so." Ben said, before sharing a hug with Charmcaster, who she happily accepted and returned, before giving a bro-fist at Rook and giving him a bro-hug as well, saying their goodbyes.

Charmcaster and Rook took one last look at Ben, before entering the portal, which disappeared after a second.

Ben then looked at the heavily damaged Jump City, before chuckling.

"Now. I have a lot of fixing to do." Ben said, before transforming himself into:

"Jury Rigg!"

* * *

**That's that for the 20th chapter! **

**High School is fun, but very hard at the same time! I'm beginning to wonder why I'm in the Special Science Curriculum when I don't even know how to tie my own shoelaces or even tie a knot for that matter...**

**What's even surprising, is that I have a classmate in the SSC, that was SUPER lazy in the Grade School. I doubt he passed ANY projects, homeworks or even did his seatworks.**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	21. Introduce: Titans East and Control Freak

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 21th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Time to introduce more Teen Titans villains to Ben, as well as getting to know some of the other Titans! This is for jakevoronkov1!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

In Steel City, where a group called the "Titans East" is stationed, an orange dragon like beast with a fire burning at the tip of its tail, is flying around, burning everything in its sight, a large dinosaur-like animal with a big flower on its back firing a massive beam of energy from its mouth which destroyed anything it hit, and a turtle like monster is shooting large blasts of water from the cannons on its back, which has enough power to damage buildings made out of concrete and break glasses. **  
**

The dragon was about to breath fire again, when an electrical blast landed on it, electrocuting the beast and causing it to roar in pain. After that, a stream of water managed to hit it and it caused the beast greater pain, before looking in rage to see 3 teenagers and 2 kids standing proud and strong, ready to fight for justice and kick the butts of evil.

"We should have really drenched it in water first." a teenager said. That teenager looks like Robin because of his mask, except for his red shirt and pants, with a yellow belt and an arrow bag. He was Speedy.

"Well, Bumblebee was a little too excited to electrocute a fire-breathing dragon." a handsome teenager said. This one was handsome indeed, wearing a blue and black turtleneck unitard with white zig-zag patterns all over it with a fairly muscular body. He was Aqualad.

"Well, what do you expect? It was about to burn a gas station!" a girl shouted. She was Bumblebee, the leader for the Titans East. She is an African-American hero typically depicted wearing red lipstick with her hair pulled back into two pigtails. She has a slim build and she wears a black and yellow turtleneck costume revealing her midriff. She wears a yellow belt and long, black pants with her shoes built in, as well as long, yellow arm bands. Being half-bee, she has large, white wings strong enough to lift her into the air and fly at fast speeds.

"¡Cuidado!" two little Spanish boys named Mas and Menos shouted as the Titans East barely dodged an incoming fire blast. They looked to see the orange dragon, really angry, with its nose letting out a huge puff of steam.

"Okay then! Let's move!" Bumblebee shouted, and they jumped into action.

Bumblebee and Aqualad proceeded to battle the orange dragon. Aqualad made the first move, shooting water blasts from his palms which hit the fire breathing beast and caused it great pain and it was soon soaked in cold water. Bumblebee then followed by firing an electrical blast, which was soon conducted by the water around the beast's body and it was greatly electrocuted.

"Interesting. Water and Electricity really makes it flinch." Aqualad said.

"Well, a little more and this guy won't be breathing fire anymore!" Bumblebee shouted, before both of them managed to avoid another fire blast from the dragon, the fire proving to be very hot as it managed to melt the part of the concrete road it hit.

Aqualad and Bumblebee were in great surprise, before they looked to see the dragon flying high in the air, before covering its body in hot flames, before shooting itself straight down towards them, the look in its eyes terrifying.

"Uhh...I think we underestimated it a bit." Aqualad said, before he and Bumblebee barely dodged the shooting dragon, the large beast crashing itself down the ground, causing itself great pain, but the beast stood up and endured the punishment, before firing streams of fire at the two teenagers, who managed to dodge it.

Aqualad and Bumblebee then fired a water blast and an electrical blast, respectively, but this time, the beast flew away and dodged the attacks, before firing yet another stream of flames from its mouth, but Aqualad countered with a water blast, which extinguished the flames and hit the beast, sending it flying backwards.

Bumblebee then fired an electrical blast from her stingers, but the beast covered itself in a light green sphere, which protected it from the electrical attack, leaving Bumblebee and Aqualad surprised. This dragon can do more than just breathe and manipulate fire.

Meanwhile, the Hydrokinetic turtle was getting pummeled by Speedy's punches and kicks, before he shot several arrows at the humanoid turtle, which then exploded on contact and sent the turtle backwards. The turtle then growled and shot a huge stream of water from the cannons on its back, which managed to hit Speedy and sent him flying into a lamp post.

"Oh great. I cannot see how Aquaboy likes water!" Speedy shouted, before standing up and running towards the turtle again, but the turtle fired a glowing orb of water from its mouth which managed to hit Speedy and it exploded on contact, sending him skidding into the streets.

"Oh geez. Water...can...be...deadly.." Speedy weakly said, before going unconscious.

The humanoid turtle then walked towards the unconscious Speedy, but suddenly Mas y Menos, holding hands, quickly ran all around the humanoid turtle so fast, that it caused a mini tornado which was strong enough to lift the turtle. Mas y Menos then quickly ran away from the turtle, quickly stopping the tornado and sending the turtle crashing into the ground.

Mas y Menos then ran towards the unconscious Speedy.

"Oye ¿estás bien?" Mas asked, as Speedy regained consciousness.

"Yeah. I'm aright." Speedy said as he stood up, but once he did, three vines grabbed them and lifted them into the air, and Mas, Menos and Speedy then looked to see a dinosaur like monster who can somehow control leaves, tied them up in vines that came from the huge flower on its back.

"Great. A fire breathing dragon, a water bending turtle and now we have a plant controlling monster!? Where do they even come from!?" Speedy shouted as he struggled to get free from the vines, but they were unusually strong and the beast squeezed them slightly, preventing them from ever moving.

"Bumblebee! Aquaboy! HELP!" Speedy shouted as the beast grabbed a hold of him, Mas and Menos.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was flying in the air, firing electrical blasts from her stingers while Aqualad is shooting blasts of water from his hands at the fire-breathing beast, but the beast was much faster than it looks, dodging every blast they fired at him. The beast then fired another stream of flames from its mouth, which then hit the streets, exploding on contact, sending Aqualad flying into a fire hydrant, water spraying all over him.

"I think we need help ourselves.." Bumblebee said, before the dragon fired another stream of flames from its mouth, while Bumblebee countered with an electric blast, which collided and caused a mid-air explosion which sent Bumblebee crashing down the streets, but the dragon unaffected.

Meanwhile...

"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Diamondhead shouted as he was sent flying into the air, crashed down the ground and skidded into the streets face first, before ramming and crashing into a book store. Diamondhead then stood up and recovered quickly, rubbing his head in pain.

"Great. I swear I'm not seeing things, but I want to know how I'm fighting the Three Legendary Golems of Hoenn from the Pokemon series. I swear, we were first fighting Drapion, then Infernape and now this." Diamondhead said as he watched Beast Boy crashing into a pizza delivery truck, before seeing Starfire ramming into Registeel and sending it backwards.

"Hey Star! You need help over there?" Diamondhead shouted, as he ran towards her.

"I believe that I am handling the situation perfectly." Starfire said, but she was then sent flying went Registeel fired a silver beam of energy from its hands, sending her flying towards the sky, but she soon gained momentum and flew back down the ground.

Diamondhead then turned his crystal hands into crystal blades and he tackled Registeel and he attempted to stab the Pokemon with his crystal blades, but not even crystals were enough for its steel body and when Diamondhead slammed the crystal blades onto Registeel, the crystal broke. Diamondhead then just went with punching the steel-hard Pokemon, each punch sending the Iron Pokemon backwards.

"Uhh...dude! Can you try and help us instead!? We're fighting a living rock monster and another one made out of ice!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Big deal! I'm fighting a Pokemon made out of steel who gained no scratches by crystal!" Diamondhead shouted, before Registeel landed a glowing fist on his face and he was sent down the ground, his face full of cracks when Registeel lifted the hand up. Starfire, in rage, tackled Registeel hard enough to be able to send it flying.

"Friend Ben! Are you alright?" Starfire worriedly asked as Diamondhead stood up.

"Yeah. But Beast Boy did give me an idea." Diamondhead said, as he turned himself into:

"Echo Echo!" the Sonorosian shouted as he duplicated himself into two. Both Echo Echo then changed into another alien:

"Cannonbolt!" the Arburian Pelarota shouted.

"Heatblast!" the Pyronite shouted. Cannonbolt and Heatblast then looked at each other, nodded, before running towards their respective objected enemies. Beast Boy then stood up again and followed Heatblast, running to help his friends.

Heatblast then ran at the scene, where Raven was continuously slamming Regirock down the ground with her powers, while Robin was attempting to subdue Regice along with Cyborg, but Regice then fired a bolt of energy which literally frozen Robin when it hit him. Regice was then sent back by Cyborg's sonic blast, before the cyborg attempted to punch it, but once he did, he was quickly frozen.

"Hey! Don't give them the cold shoulder! Give them to my warm appearance!" Heatblast shouted as he jumped into the air and fired a fire blast which managed to hit Regice and send it backwards. Heatblast then continued doing this until Regice protected itself with a glowing shield all around its frigid body. The barrier then disappeared and Regice fired another freezing bolt which managed to hit Heatblast, but it had no effect.

"Sorry buddy. It had no effect." Heatblast said, before enhancing his flames and firing an enhanced fire blast, which managed to overpower Regice's Ice Beam, hit Regice and sent him falling down almost immediately after the fire blast hit it.

"Well that was easy." Heatblast said, before being hit by several stones, which sent him stumbling backwards in surprise. Heatblast then looked to see an unconscious Raven and a Regirock walking towards him.

Regirock then fired a Hyper Beam, but Heatblast managed to dodge the massive attack, before retaliating with his fire blast, but it didn't do much due to its rocky skin.

"Of course. Rock-types." Heatblast muttered. Regirock then advanced forward, despite Heatblast still continuing his fire blast, enhancing it to the point the flames on his head and shoulder grew larger, which made the fire blast stronger and it managed to send Regirock a step backwards, but Regirock went closer and closer to Heatblast.

Heatblast then canceled his fire blast and he jumped high in the roof of a store, just in time as Beast Boy as a rhino tackled the Rock Peak Pokemon and sent it backwards, but Regirock fired its Stone Edge attack, dozens of rocks hitting Beast Boy as a rhino and they were enough to revert him back into Beast Boy and send him unconscious.

"Oh seriously?" Heatblast said, before transforming himself into:

"NRG!" the Prypiatosian-B shouted out loud, before jumping off the rooftop, and slamming both of his fists into the ground, which then glowed red and it was revealed to be melted, the molten liquid running all the way to Regirock, who was so heavy that it began to sink down the molten liquid. When half of its body was sunken, NRG dried off the hot, molten liquid, turning it into stone and leaving Regirock stuck to the ground.

"Now you're a part of the road. Endless supply of concrete for you." NRG said, before the suit opened and he freed himself. He then touched the ice surrounding Robin and Cyborg, quickly melting the ice and thawing them out. When Robin and Cyborg were free, NRG quickly flew to good distance.

"Brrr...that was cold in there...thanks Ben!" Robin shouted.

"Ben? Why are you flying so far from us?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm made out of radiation." NRG simply said, before returning back to his containment suit. Then, the three saw Beast Boy and Raven walking towards them, both of them being fine, despite the punishment Regirock gave them.

"Uhh...where's Starfire?" Beast Boy asked, but then they heard a boom in the distance.

"She's over there! Come on!" Robin shouted, but before they were about to run towards the scene, Ben's Omnitrix and their communicators beeped. NRG then instantly reverted back to Ben and saw that his communicator was beeping as well.

"Guys. Go help Starfire. I'll answer the call. Don't worry, a clone of myself is helping Starfire, so you won't have a problem while I'm away." Ben said. The Titans nodded and they went on with their way. Ben then grabbed his communicator and activating it, before seeing an African-American girl with pigtails, and a destroyed building in the background.

"Um...hello? Are you an ally of the Teen Titans?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but are YOU an ally of the Teen Titans?" the girl asked. _Damn, this girl has some issues._ Ben thought.

"I joined their team. And anyway, why would I answer this call if I don't even know about them?" Ben asked.

"You have a point. Where is Robin?" the girl asked.

"He's currently busy with some issue regarding some monsters appearing out of nowhere. Why?" Ben asked.

"Well. We need your help. We kinda have the same issue, and we're...not doing so good." Bumblebee said.

"Don't worry. I'll come over there. Let me guess, Steel City right?" Ben asked.

"How did you know?" Bumblebee asked, surprised.

"Even though I'm new to this place, I memorized a map and Robin told me about a girl with a ponytail living in Steel City. Anyway, I'm coming over as fast as I can. Ben Tennyson, out." Ben said, before ending the call and putting the communicator back in his pocket. He then looked at the Omnitrix and the Omnitrix core popped out and he slammed it back down, beginning the transformation sequence.

**(Ben's hand then turned blue and a black line started going all over from his arm to his eye. When the black line reached his eye, he gained Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes, and he gained a thunderbolt design down his chest. He gained a black and blue color scheme and the sides of the blue parts of his hand and feet gained spikes, before doing a pose and running towards the camera.)**

"Fasttrack!" the alien shouted, before running quickly towards Steel City, leaving a blue trail behind as he ran.

**Meanwhile...**

Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos were hiding behind a brick wall as Charizard, Blastoise and Venosaur were causing rampage on Steel City, but the great Titans East can't stop them all by themselves, but they were all seriously injured and couldn't take much more, so they needed help.

"Don't worry. Help is on their way." Bumblebee said.

"Help is in front of you." Fasttrack said, which caught the Titans East by surprise. They tried to shout, but Aqualad and Bumblebee, who weren't much surprised, covered their mouths. Fasttrack resisted the urge to laugh. He has to do this on his team.

"You're Ben? You're not human anymore." Bumblebee asked. "Questions later. First..." Fasttrack said, before transforming himself into Healster. Healster's eyes then glow white and so did each of the Titan East members' bodies. In a few seconds, all of their wounds and injuries were healed, causing them to be in great surprise.

"Wow. Thanks Ben." Bumblebee said. Healster smiled, before transforming himself into:

"Bio-Wolf!" the wolf-like alien shouted, but his shout caught Charizard's, Blastoise's and Venosaur's attention and they roared loudly. Bio-Wolf was unfazed and jumped into action, turning his hands into bio-battling guns and fired multiple missiles, but Charizard flew to a safe distance and Venusaur & Blastoise created a green barrier around them, sending the missiles hitting the streets.

Blastoise then fired another blast of water from the cannons on its back, but Bio-Wolf dodged it in mid-air, before landing on the ground. Bio-Wolf then tackled Blastoise and sent the Shellfish Pokemon down, before punching it. Blastoise retaliated with a bite, but Bio-Wolf easily yanked his hand out and he threw Blastoise into a book store afterwards.

Venosaur then tackled him, but Bio-Wolf, with sufficient strength, managed to take a hold of Venosaur and held him into place, struggling to prevent it from ramming into him any longer. Venosaur took advantage of this and fired a green ball of energy, which sent Bio-Wolf flying into a lamp post. Charizard then fired another stream of flames, but Bio-Wolf managed to dodge it, before grabbing a piece of rock and throwing it at Charizard, which managed to hit, but didn't do much.

Charizard's wings then glowed white, before slamming them onto Bio-Wolf, sending him flying into another building.

"Okay Titans! Our turn! Let's go!" Bumblebee shouted, with all of the members jumping into action.

Bumblebee then fired an electrical blast at Blastoise, which electrocuted the Shellfish Pokemon severely, due to its Water typing. Bumblebee continued doing this until Blastoise was knocked unconscious. Bumblebee then quickly flew to evade an incoming fire blast and she saw Charizard, flying in mid-air. It fired another fire blast, but Aqualad blocked it with a stream of water, before blasting Charizard with a water blast, sending Charizard crashing into the streets.

Charizard, despite being severely injured, stood up once again. It prepared to fire another blast of flames when Speedy jumped in and shot a sleeping arrow into Charizard's neck, causing Charizard to fall into the ground, asleep.

Mas and Menos then touched their hands, before running around Venosaur at full speed, causing a tornado, which started to slowly lift Venosaur up the ground. Bio-Wolf then regained consciousness, to see Mas and Menos creating a tornado which started to lift Venosaur up, albeit slowly. Bio-Wolf then changed form and became:

"XLR8!" the Kineceleran shouted, before running quickly towards the white tornado and also running around Venosaur as well. Mas y Menos were fast enough to catch up to XLR8, so they have time to have a conversation with him.

"Don't worry! I'm just helping ya!" XLR8 said, as he, Mas and Menos ran so quickly that Venosaur was sent flying into the air. XLR8, Mas and Menos then stopped, sending Venosaur crashing into the streets again, this time, unconscious.

"Wow. You were all quite good out there." XLR8 said as Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy walked over them. XLR8 then looked at the heavily damaged city. He looked at the burning buildings, destroyed stores and broken glasses everywhere.

"I'm going to have to help you with fixing the city. Aren't I?" XLR8 said. The Titans East simply nodded and XLR8 sighed.

"Figures.." he muttered, before transforming himself into:

"Jury Rigg!"

Meanwhile...

Robin was blasted by a silver beam of light created by Registeel and he was then sent flying into a lamp post. Beast Boy then turned himself into a T-Rex and he charged at Registeel, before he slammed his tail onto the Iron Pokemon. Registeel then retaliated with an Iron Head, which forced T-Rex BB to revert back into his human form, unconscious.

Cyborg then fired a sonic blast, which managed to hit and send Registeel backwards. Registeel then countered with a Hyper Beam which managed to hit Cyborg and it exploded on contact, smoke and dust bellowing. When the smoke and dust cleared, Cyborg was unconscious, a deep crater behind him.

Two cars and a large rock debris was then sent flying into Registeel. Registeel looked to see Raven, with two cars floating beside her. She then threw them towards Registeel, but Registeel fired a Zap Cannon which managed to destroy the cars and it hit Raven, sending her crashing into the streets, knocked out.

Robin then got up again and he took out his metal bo staff and he charged at Registeel, but stopped once he heard a voice:

"Look out Robin!" a voice shouted. Robin looked to see Starfire, lifting Cannonbolt and flying towards him. "NOW!" Cannonbolt shouted and Starfire hurled him towards Registeel. Cannobolt turned himself into a ball and Robin ran out of the way, as Cannonbolt was sent flying into Registeel, sending the Iron Pokemon backwards as Cannonbolt uncurls himself.

But then, an idea suddenly popped into Cannonbolt's head.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!?" Cannobolt said, before his body glowed green and standing in Cannonbolt's place was:

"Lodestar! Metal! Meet magnetism!" Lodestar shouted, before raising his hands and creating a magnetic pulse which magnetized Registeel and sent it floating in mid-air. Registeel then slammed him down the ground several times, before hurling him into the sky.

A few seconds later, Registeel fell down from the sky and crashed into the streets, right in front of Lodestar. When the dust cleared, Registeel was in a deep crater, not moving, the team looking around as Lodestar reverted back from Ben.

"Now we have to find the real Ben before-" Robin said, but then turned around to see two Bens standing in front of him, getting him in surprise.

"Woah! Ben! Where were you?" Robin said.

"Steel City. Titans East needed a little help." Ben said.

"I sure do hope you can help yourselves." A voice said, with the Teen Titans looking around to see:

"Control Freak. I known this was your doing." Robin said.

"This...is the villain behind all of this? Dude...you have a great potential, but you look absolutely pathetic." Ben said, resisting the urge to laugh.

"PATHETIC!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S PATHETIC AFTER YOU FEEL THE WRATH OF CONTROL FREAK! MASTER OF MONSTERS! YOUR DARKEST NIGHTMARES COME TO LIFE!" Control Freak shouted in rage, before taking out his quad-bladed laser sword and covering himself in a suit of armor, before jumping off the rooftop and running towards the Teen Titans.

Ben then transformed himself into:

"Bloxx!" the Segmentasapien shouted, before stretching his arm towards Control Freak and punched him with maximum force, knocking Control Freak unconscious, his Quad-Bladed Laser Sword and suit of armor disappearing soon after.

"...Seriously?" Bloxx asked himself.

...

Under the city sewers, the same man was watching, clearly impressed with Ben's skills, seeing how he easily defeated Doctor Light, Cinderblock, Overload, Plasmus and Control Freak, the villains he sent in order to see more of Ben's potential. He was also impressed in seeing Ben defeat four members of the Teen Titans easily and be a match for Starfire, the toughest of the group.

"Interesting potential. Ben Tennyson...you shall be my new apprentice...Enjoy them." he said.

"While you still can."

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter!**

**PLEASE! Leave atleast one review! PLEASE?**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	22. An Old Friend is BACK!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 22th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**I give special thanks to jakevoronkov1 with his genius and amazing ideas coming to me once again! Thanks Jake! You might not see me but I am giving a thumbs up!  
**

**So to all you out there, you can thank Jake after reading this! This was his first idea...  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

In Ben's room, (which looked like his bedroom in his dimension but with some pictures of him and the Teen Titans bonding together.) Ben was checking out and putting out the old stuff in a box when the room was still empty. He was about to put the box in the Teen Titans basement, when he saw something under his bed.

He then took it out and looked at it. A picture of the Teen Titans, with a girl with blonde hair, wearing a black t-shirt that has the yellow T on it and brown shorts. Ben figured that the girl must have been an old friend of the Teen Titans. He also saw her hugging Beast Boy, meaning that she must have a crush on him, making the Omnitrix wielder smirk.

He then went out of the room and went into Beast Boy's messy room, where the green changeling was playing his video game.

"Hey Beast Boy!" Ben shouted.

"AHHHHH!" Beast Boy shouted, letting go of the controller, causing his character to stop attacking at the boss. The boss then shoot out an energy beam which killed his character. The words "GAME OVER" then appeared on the screen.

"Dude! You made me lose the game! I was about to kill the final boss!" Beast Boy shouted. Ben only chuckled.

"Sorry, but I was to ask you how you managed to attract a pretty girl with your childishness.." Ben said, while showing the picture to him. Beast Boy shouted in panic and grabbed the picture from Ben's hands, before throwing it at the window, breaking it and sending the picture flying into a bunch of bushes.

"Where did you get that!?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um...under my bed?" Ben replied.

"Oh I forgot...it was once her room..." Beast Boy said. Ben only facepalmed. No wonder it has a lot of girly stuff! Luckily, he was about to finish with the last box full of girly things. She forgot to pack many of her things before she left..

"Well who was she?" Ben asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Beast Boy muttered.

"Dude. Don't make me turn into AmpFibian. He can either shock you or read your mind. The second one will make it kind of boring, so just tell me. Who was that girl? How did you guys meet?" Ben asked once again. Beast Boy then sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Her name is Terra. We met like...3 years ago.** (A/N: The Teen Titans dimension takes place three years after the series.)** We met in a desert, where she was being chased by a giant scorpion. We were about to help, when she revealed her earth powers and defeated the giant scorpion. After she hanged out at us, we had a mission in the mines, but after Robin knew her secret, she ran away. She never came back after some months and she became a part of the team. We had a date and hanged out for a while until Slade came to interrupt us." Beast Boy said.

"Then..she revealed she was working for Slade after she ran away, because Slade promised to train her to fully control her abilities. After that, she betrayed us and then fought us after a couple of days. She easily defeated us and even nearly killed us, but we survived her attack and fought her again, this time winning. After a while, she realized her doings and fought Slade back, and she threw him into the lava of a volcano, but she also activated it, and because of that, she turned herself into stone just to save us." Beast Boy continued.

"That's not all. After we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, we came back to Jump City and fought a white monster, but in the middle of a fight, I saw a girl who looked exactly like Terra. I ditched my friends to check if Terra was back, and she was! Her statue was gone. I tried to make the girl remember that she was Terra, but in the end, I gave up and helped my friends with the monster." Beast Boy said, ending his story.

"That's a sad story." was all Ben could say.

"I know. And even though you know now, there's nothing you can do to help me." Beast Boy said sadly, his ears flopping down.

"Hmm...maybe I can.." Ben muttered in such a low voice that Beast Boy didn't managed to hear.

Ben then walked out of the room and went into the Main Operations Room where he saw Robin and Cyborg playing a video game, Raven reading her book and Starfire making another Tamaran dish. Ben smiled. He once tasted one of Starfire's dish which looked awful, but thanks to him inheriting Grandpa Max's weird taste for food, he enjoyed it, much to the surprise of the Teen Titans and the delight of Starfire.

Thank you Grandpa's weird dishes. In fact, he started liking them when he was 17 years old..

He then went over to the flat-panel computer displays and turned them on, before checking for any signs of trouble arising in Jump City or in the rest of the world. He found no signs and he just founded normal criminals being arrested by the police. He also found no villains in hiding. He then smiled, before searching for Terra's name. The computer managed to find some results and he tapped on the first one.

It has all the information he is looking for. It even states that a girl that looks exactly like her is currently studying in Murakami High School. Ben smiled, knowing where to find his search. He then looked at the Omnitrix and pressed at the button, revealing the time, date and day. 9:46 am, Tuesday. Ben smiled, knowing it was a school day.

"Great. I can find this Terra girl and maybe help her remember her life as a superhero." Ben muttered, before running out of the room, with none of the Titans noticing since they were so busy with their activities.

He then went outside and he slapped the Omnitrix core, beginning the transformation sequence.

**(A red line covered his hand and it turned into claws. The red line then started to run from his wrist up to his eye, and when it did, his eyes went full green and yellow wings started to form on his side, his legs growing thinner and he grew horns extending from his nose. On his sides, he grew gills and he also grew a tail. He then did a pose, before flying towards the screen.)**

"Jetray!" the red, flying manta ray shouted.

"Luckily, I red the city map!" Jetray said, before flying towards the direction of Murakami High School. He got there in only a few seconds and he landed on the rooftop, before looking at a window. It was a classroom, full of students sitting down on their chairs, most of them looking bored as the teacher discussed something in front. He quickly looked away to avoid someone seeing him.

"Oh great. I flew here too early. I have to wait for lunch hour." Jetray said as he reverted back to Ben, and sitted in a corner.

Ben then waited and waited, fiddling with his Omnitrix and playing as Stinkfly for a while, shooting his slime blasts into the sky for practice, as he hasn't used the Lepidopterran for a while, usually relying on Jetray, Big Chill or Astrodactyl for his flying methods. After a couple of hours, he reverted back to Ben and pressed a button in the Omnitrix, showing the time.

"Okay. 12:27pm. Lunch must be at 12:30..." Ben said, before setting the Omnitrix down and waited for 3 minutes to pass by. Luckily, he managed to change the settings of the Omnitrix a few years in the past, making the Omnitrix capable of playing Earth songs. So, to pass the time, he played "Confetti Falling" by "Big Time Rush".

**(A/N: What? I like BTR...)**

_Ooh-Oh...Oooh..._  
_Celebration...Yeah.._  
_All this talk about being in love...I can never get into the party.._  
_Never Really understood what it was..._  
_Like what's the big deal anyway?_  
Ben then remembered when he was young, he was always disgusted with girl stuff, thanks to Gwen.  
_Ooh..but I decided I should it a try.._  
_The very moment that you gave me the invite. _  
_I never seen anything like before._  
_Once you open the door._  
_See, I was like:_  
Those lines now made Ben remembered him having a crush on Kai on first sight. She gave him the invitation to the road of love...but then she was not interested in him, only interested in him as Blitzwolfer. Julie came to do it to him again, but a lot of arguments caused them to end it right there. Then there was Ester, and he finally made this one steady, thanks to experience.  
_Oh yeah yeah, don't get any better._  
_Oh yeah yeah, wish that this was forever._  
_Cause your heart calling, feels like confetti falling. _  
_And it's a celebration, feels like a celebration._  
_Cause your heart calling, feels like confetti calling,_  
_Down! Down! Down!_  
This lyrics practically describes his relationship with Julie when it was smooth and his relationship with Ester right now..

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The school bell then rang loudly, signifying it was time for lunch. Ben then stopped the song and returned the Omnitrix to its normal mode. He then put the Omnitrix down and he looked from up the rooftop, looking for a blonde girl with blue eyes.

He looked around, but because there were so many people, this was almost impossible to do! But then his mind changed when he saw a blonde girl with blue eyes, walking with two friends, a redhead and a dark colored skin girl wearing a ponytail. Ben then smiled, but then realized he needed to do one more thing.

Ben then took out his Titans Communicator and he looked at a picture of Terra he managed to acquire right before he flew towards Murakami School. He then compared the girl with Terra's picture and they both looked exactly the same.

"Yep. That's her." Ben said, before looking at the hundreds of people in the area.

"Looks like it's time to scare the butts out of people. Just like old times." Ben said, before the Omnitrix core popped out, and he slammed it back down, covering his body in green light and changing his body form, transforming himself into:

"RAAWWWRR! (snarl) (growl) (roar)" Wildmutt said as he roared loudly, before jumping from the rooftop and landing in the middle of the area, roaring loudly, his roar being enough to scare most of the students away while screaming like hell. Wildmutt then looked at the blonde girl, who was so scared that she was lying on the ground, slowly trying to crawl away, body shaking.

Wildmutt then walked towards her, but the girl, in so much fear, shouted:

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MUTT!" She shouted, before smacking Wildmutt with her Geometry Book, sending Wildmutt back, before throwing her large Math book at Willdmutt, which managed to hit the Omnitrix symbol on Wildmutt's collar, which forced Wildmutt to revert back into Ben when he was sent flying into a bush. Ben stood up quickly, before looking at the girl, who was clearly surprised.

"You're...a boy?" she asked.

"Well..yeah." Ben replied.

"What are you doing here!? What do you want!?" the girl shouted.

"Don't worry! I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to help!" Ben said.

"I don't need any help! I don't wanna be in one of your crazy plans! You're just like that crazy green boy who believes I'm a part of his superhero team! I'm just an ordinary girl!" the girl shouted. Ben thought for a while. Beast Boy was telling the truth, he did saw this girl.

"In fact, we're friends. And I tend to keep my promises. No matter how far it gets." Ben said, before transforming himself into:

"Hypnotick!" the Psycholeopterran shouted, before flying close to the blonde girl, but because of his appearance, the girl was so scared that she tripped on her back and she was trying to get away, but Hypnotick kept coming closer to her.

"Relax...look into the red circles...It won't hurt a bit." Hypnotick said, before spraying red mist and flapping his wings rapidly, creating red circles behind her wings and the girl was forced to look at them and after a while, she was effectively hypnotized.

"Now...if i do this correctly, I can mesmerize the reward centers of her brain, which will make her see her memories and make her remember everything..." Hypnotick said, before going closer to the girl and he stared into her eyes, glowing green, with her eyes glowing green too.

Then, as Hypnotick looked into her eyes longer and longer, the more memories the girl remembers.

_The day she was born in Markovia._  
_The day she was experimented on her and her brother Geo-Force, giving them their geokinetic/terrakinetic powers. _  
_And it was also the same day she ran away from her family, in fear of hurting them with her new-found powers she cannot control._  
_The days of her living as an outsider, living a free life. _  
_The glorious day she met the Teen Titans, her new friends. _  
_That night when she told Beast Boy her secret._  
_The mission in the mines, in which she was defeated by Slade after losing control of her powers, Beast Boy comforting her. _  
_And the night when Robin knew her secret, but Terra thought Beast Boy told them her secret, and ran away from the Teen Titans. _  
_The day she came back to the Teen Titans, now managing to take control of her powers. After succeeding in a mission and getting over a rivalry with Raven, she now became an official member of the Teen Titans._  
_But then...she also remembered, the dreadful night, when she revealed that she had betrayed the Teen Titans and was working for Slade. _  
_The day of her attacking the Teen Titans by surprise and defeating them, before freeing Overload, Plasmus and Cinderblock. Terra then once again fought the Titans, proving to be much more resilient than last time, but never the less, Terra managed to defeat them. _  
_She also remembered the day the Titans defeated her on the day she and Slade finally took control of Jump City. _  
_Then...Beast Boy convinced her to come back to the good side, and after a lot of battles and hours, she turned against Slade and threw him into the lava, obviously killing him, but as a result, she triggered a dormant volcano._  
_After a last goodbye, she turned herself into stone. To save Jump City. Making her indeed a True Teen Titan._

After a few seconds, Hypnotick's eyes turned back into normal green and he put himself into a good distance from her. A few minutes later, the girl's eyes turned back into their original color and she shook her head, before looking at where she was right now.

"My...my name is Terra...I live on Jump City...and..I...am..a Teen Titan!" Terra shouted as Ben reverted back from Hypnotick to himself. Terra then quickly hugged him almost immediately after he turned back into human, startling the young man.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! How can I ever repay you!?" Terra shouted happily as she practically crushed Ben while hugging him...

"Choking...not breathing..." Ben muttered, before Terra let him go, with Ben taking a very deep breath before putting himself at a safe distance away from Terra, thinking she's a little bit paranoid.

"Well...how bout you come back to the team?" Ben asked.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Terra said, before forming a piece of rock as a hoverboard and she flew away in the air, while Ben's body glowed green and he turned himself into:

"Jetray!" the Aerophibian shouted, before flying off along with Terra, towards the Titans Tower..

In the Titans Tower, everyone was already having lunch, everyone eating their own food since they said to each other that to avoid arguments regarding food in lunch or dinner or breakfast, everyone gets to cook their own food. Everyone was there except Ben, who was still outside.

"Hey...where's Ben?" Beast Boy asked.

"Woah Terra! Stop! You're going too fast!" they heard a voice. The Titans then looked to see a blonde girl, flying towards the glass window with a rock as a surfboard while Ben as Jetray was trying to slow her down, but to no avail and they both crashed towards the glass window, breaking it and Terra landed in the couch, while Jetray landed harshly in the kitchen counter.

"Ow!" Jetray said as he reverted back to Ben, before standing up again.

"Hey guys!" Terra said, waving a hello to the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans were very surprised, especially Beast Boy.

"TERRA!" all members of the Teen Titans shouted, before running towards her for a hug, with Beast Boy and Starfire gaining the lead. Beast Boy pushed Starfire out of the way, but Starfire then knocked Beast Boy away with a starbolt and hugged Terra tightly, the blonde immediately gasping for air. She still wasn't used to this..

"Friend Terra! How wonderful it is to see you again!" Starfire said as she hugged Terra tightly.

"Choking...not breathing..." Terra gasped as Starfire let her go, before she immediately gasped for air.

"Terra! How ya doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg! I'm doing great!" Terra replied as she fist-bumped Cyborg.

"Terra? Are you still going to school?" Raven asked, due to Terra still wearing her school uniform..

"Oh...I went to Murakami School after I lost my memory. The only thing I remembered is that I'm still in High School before scientists experimented on me and my brother, giving us this earth powers." Terra replied.

"How did you get your memory back anyway?" Robin asked.

"You can thank the handsome guy over there. I still don't know his name." Terra said, pointing towards Ben.

"The name's Ben. Luckily I put all of your clothes in the basement." Ben said, the latter statement being random.

"Ben? You brought her memory back?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah...now go on lover boy!" Ben said as he pushed Beast Boy towards Terra, with BB managing to stop himself, but getting relatively close to Terra. He blushed and he attempted to say a word, but Terra quickly hugged him.

"I missed you Beast Boy.." Terra said..

"I...I missed you too.." Beast Boy said as he returned the hug...

* * *

**Jakevoronkov1! Y U SO GENIUS!?**

**The next chapter will be full of your second idea! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	23. Lovers and the HIVE

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 23th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**This is Jake's second idea that he gave to me through PM. After this, it's PROBABLY going to be serious all over again...hmm...let's see...  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

"Really? I mean, really!?" Ben grumbled as he pushed his shopping cart after taking out a can of beans and putting it in the cart. He then proceeded to the fast food section where he collected a lot of food and putted it in the shopping cart.

"Great! For this day, I have to do the weekly grocery shopping for them and I also have to do the dishes tonight!" Ben grumbled as he took out one last bag of chips from the shelf and put it on his shopping bag. He then grabbed the shopping list from his pocket, before crossing out beans and chips from the list.

"Hmmm...let's see...Well that's about everything. Luckily Starfire didn't ask for zorka berries, since I have to go all the way to Tamaran and I'm believing that it's not going to be a grand welcome entrance." Ben said as he made his way to the counter.

After paying a whole bunch of money, he grabbed his shopping bags and walked out the grocery store. He grumbled all the way as he walked all the way to his newly made car and put the bags in the trunk.

**(A/N: Ben's new car looks similar to the T-Car and his car combined, with the wheel having a T symbol on it and an Omnitrix symbol in the middle, signifying the membership of Ben to the Teen Titans. Once again, he made it using Jury Rigg, Grey Matter, Frankenstrike and Brainstorm) **

As Ben got inside the car, a man was spying on them, on top of a building.

Not just one dude, but five guys were spying on Ben, watching as he got into the car. The group consists of a teenager resembling Batman due to his clothes, a teenager wearing a red one-piece unitard with a division symbol on the middle and black eye masks, a boy with a green helmet and one eye and a white and green suit. There's also a large, hulking man who seems to have a size comparable to Four Arms and a short, bald little boy with green goggles.

"Hey! There's that new recruit of the Teen Titans!" the short boy said.

"Where's the part with the smashing?" the large man asked, pounding his fists together.

"Okay Mammoth. Since you're so excited on the part with the smashing, how about you go be the first to crush that foul-smelling dirt ball!?" the short, bald kid said. Mammoth only smirked and he pounded his fists again.

"Okay Gizmo! Mammoth's gonna make this one a heavy one!" he shouted, before jumping out of their hiding place and landing straight in front of Ben's car, causing the car to go backwards and Ben to jump out of his seat, clearly surprised, he then went out of the car in anger.

"Hey! What do you want!?" Ben shouted.

"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" Mammoth shouted, before slamming both of his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave which sent Ben and his car car was sent toppling all over the parking lot, while Ben was sent flying into another car. Luckily, he managed to survive the blow and he looked at Mammoth in anger.

"Mammoth huh? Well in this case, it's Mammoth versus:" Ben said, before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, covering his body in green light, and his body form changing, altering his DNA and transforming him into:

"Humungousaur!" Humungousaur shouted, before both the Vaxasaurian and Mammoth charged towards each other, before Mammoth punched Humungousaur, but Humungousaur easily took it and punched Mammoth in the face twice, before grabbing him by the arms and throwing him over his head, sending him flying towards a lamp post.

As Mammoth stood up, he grew angrier and he charged at Humungousaur again, but Humungousaur grabbed his left arm, and he smirked, obviously seeing Mammoth's disadvantage in terms of both brawn and brains.

"You know, in fighting, there's more than just brawns." Humungousaur said as he caught Mammoth's right arm.

"And that's called brains." he said, before he spun him around like a Merry Go Round before throwing him at the sky, and Mammoth was then plummeting down a couple of feet in the air, before crashing down the ground hard, sending rocks, dust and smoke flying. Humungousaur then ran over the scene, just as the smoke was about to clear.

When the smoke cleared, Mammoth was in a deep crater, half unconscious. When he was about to stand up again, Humungousaur stopped him by putting his large feet on top of his face, preventing him from moving.

"Had enough!?" Humungousaur asked, as he sunk his foot into his face even deeper.

"Woah. That guy is good." the one eyed teenager said.

"Maybe when he is fighting one to one. But when he is fighting a team, he isn't. HIVE Five! Move Out!" Gizmo shouted, and all of them jumped into action, with Kid Wykkyd covering himself with his cape and teleporting into the action.

When Humungousaur sunk his foot in Mammoth's face even deeper, several missiles hit him and caused an explosion, before being hit by a large laser blast which sent him backwards, before being attacked by hundreds of Billy Numerous which climbed all over him and caused him to fall down.

"Hey...get off me!" Humungousaur shouted, as he easily shook off all of the Billy Numerous, all of the clones shouting random words that I don't even wanna write here because I'm too lazy. (Okay fine.)

"AHH! HELP!"  
"GOODBYE WORLD! I LOVED YOU!"  
"I STILL HAVEN'T STOLE A MUSEUM WITH MY FRIENDS YET!"  
said each clone as they were sent flying into cars, lamp post or were just sent skidding or tumbling into the streets.

"Hey! You big guy! You may have outsized us, but your outnumbered! What'ya think about that huh?" the main Billy taunted as Humungousaur looked at his left and right, the HIVE Five in front of him and thousands of Billy Numerous surrounding him, greatly outnumbering him.

"You may have defeated me in numbers. But I can defeat you in terms of matches!" Humungousaur said, before slamming both of his fists into the ground as hard as he could, creating a strong and large shockwave, which sent the members of the HIVE Five and all of the Billy Numerous clones to be sent flying.

"Woah, are ya good!" a Billy Numerous said as he got up, rubbing his head.

"Doesn't matter if he's good! HIVE Five! Take him out!" Gizmo shouted, and all of them started to charge towards Humungousaur, with the large Vaxasaurian moving backwards, trying to get far away, but he already knew it was no use.

Gizmo then quickly built large missile launchers on both of his shoulders and hands, before firing all of the missiles, all of them managing to hit Humungousaur easily because of his large size and he was sent stumbling backwards, but despite that, he felt minimal to no pain at all. His skin is used to missile exposures.

"Hard skin genius boy!" Humungousaur said, before slamming his fists into the ground, creating a rock slide which managed to hit Gizmo and sent him flying, but his harness built mechanical bat-like wings to keep his balance in the air.

Humungousaur then slammed his fists into the ground again, this time, even harder, sending a large wave of rock flying at all directions, which sent Mammoth and all of the Billy Numerous flying and forcing Seemore to fly away, using his eye as a giant eye balloon with Kid Wykkyd teleporting away.

All of the Billy Numerous then charged at Humungousaur, but Humungousaur, with unexpected agility, jumped high in the air, before his body glowed green once again while in mid-air, changing his body form and transforming him into:

"Swampfire!" the Methanosian shouted, before firing a stream of flames into the ground, creating a wall of flames between the part of the HIVE Five and the part of an empty parking lot. He then landed on the empty parking lot side, looking at the large wall of flames he made.

He then looked at his side, to see Kid Wykkyd unexpectedly standing there and in surprise, he screamed.

"AAAAHH! Where did you come from?" Swampfire asked, before he soon found himself dodging Kid Wykkyd's cape blows, the teleporting mystery being too fast to counter, but soon later, Kid Wykkyd managed to hit Swampfire's arm and managed to cut it off.

"Ow! Meh, whatever. I'm used to this kind of stuff." Swampfire merely said as he regenerated his arm and he fired a stream of flames at the teleporting mystery, but once again, he quickly disappeared.

"Really?" Swampfire asked, before a laser blast managed to hit him from behind, but it just went right through his plant-like body. Swampfire then turned around to see Seemore, his eye turned into a laser. The one-eyed man then fired his laser again, but it had the same effect: merely going right through Swampfire's plant body.

"Seriously?" Swampfire said, before transforming himself into:

"Eye Guy! Can do way better than that!" the Opticoid shouted.

"Well! Can he fire large lasers like this!?" Seemore shouted, before firing a large laser blast from his eye, while Eye Guy closed all of his eyes and his chest eye appeared, before firing a giant green laser blast from his center eye. Both lasers then collided, but Eye Guy's laser easily overpowered Seemore's and he was hit, quickly knocking him out.

"There! Did you SEE what I did there?" Eye Guy said, before his shoulder eyes looked to see Gizmo firing lasers at him. Eye Guy quickly dodged all of them, and behind him, he saw Kid Wykkyd once again. The mystery then attempted to strike him, but Eye Guy managed to dodge and quickly followed with a punch to the face, knocking the mysterious teleporter out.

"Dude! I have eyes in my back!" Eye Guy said, before looking to see the fire extinguished by Gizmo and all of the Billy Numerous clones and Mammoth were charging towards him, Gizmo leading with multiple missile launchers on his shoulders.

Eye Guy then charged up a fire blast, before firing a large, green fireball which then exploded and sent all of the Numerous clones, Gizmo and Mammoth flying everywhere, with smoke, dust and dirt bellowing in the air. Eye Guy then transformed himself into:

"XLR8!" the Kinecelerean shouted, before running quickly towards the Titans Tower.

Soon after, it was revealed that Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy along with his clones all managed to survive Eye Guy's giant assault blast, although seriously injured, but can still manage. Seemore and Kid Wykkyd then stood up and gained consciousness and looked at the path XLR8 just ran to.

"Dude...I told you that guy was too good." Seemore said to Gizmo.

"This is getting ridiculous! We need Jinx back!" Gizmo said.

Meanwhile...

XLR8 arrived at the Titans Tower in a matter of mere seconds. Once he got into the Main Operations Room, he reverted back to Ben and while panting heavily, he ran quickly to the fridge and got a cold water bottle to drink with. He drank all of the water and threw the battle in the trash can, before making his way to the sofa next to Terra, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, taking a huge sigh.

"Friend Ben. What is the matter?" Starfire asked as she walked into the room, holding Silkie in her hand and Zed following her.

"Would you believe that I got ambushed by a guy wearing a red unitard that can clone himself into thousands, a one-eyed dude, a kid who seriously NEEDS to have a bell on his head, a guy who's just as tall as Humungousaur, and a brainy midget?" Ben asked.

Terra tried to hold her laugh after Ben said 'brainy midget'.

"Them? Oh...they're just the HIVE Five. They are old enemies and they have been ever since. Their effectiveness as a villainous group has seriously dwindled after their leader, Jinx defected and became an Honorary Titan, thanks to his boyfriend Kid Flash." Starfire said, just as Robin walked into the room.

"Hey Ben! You're just in time for lunch!" Robin said happily, walking beside Starfire.

"I got attacked by the HIVE Five. I beat them easily, but they were a good match." Ben said.

"HIVE Five? We haven't fought them for a while..." Beast Boy said.** (He wasn't listening to Starfire's explanation to Ben earlier, since he and Cyborg were playing video games)**

"Maybe they're planning something big..." Cyborg thought.

"And it probably has something in getting their old leader, Jinx back." Robin concluded.

**Meanwhile...**

Billy Numerous, Seemore, Kid Wykkyd, Mammoth and Gizmo were all hiding in a bush at the park. They then looked out to see Jinx and Kid Flash having a picnic in the park, talking to each other as they ate their food. After a few seconds, they passionately kissed each other, which made Gizmo and Seemore hold their barf. The other 3 shown no emotion, Billy Numerous' clone stealing a picture for him and another Billy taking the camera and taking some pictures.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." Seemore said, holding his aching stomach and his mouth.

"And I'm sick with this! This ends now!" Gizmo shouted, before his harness built his techno-spider legs, mechanical, extendable arms with spikes for its knuckles and he also built laser launchers on his shoulders, before walking angrily towards the couple. The couple then easily heard Gizmo and they turned around to see him face-to-face.

"Gizmo! What kind of nonsense are you doing right now!?" Jinx angrily shouted to the small, geeky boy.

"We are about to get you back to the HIVE Five, you crud snot! No matter what we do! No matter what it takes! No matter if this is nonsense or not, we WILL GET YOU BACK!" Gizmo angrily replied, before shooting all of the missiles in his launchers.

Jinx then raised her glowing hand in the air, causing all of the missiles to swerve and change direction, instead hitting a couple of trees and benches, with one missile even hitting a trash can. Kid Flash then carried Jinx bridal style, before running out of the scene as fast as he can, but then his way was blocked by numerous Billy Numerous clones.

Kid Flash ignored them and bashed through the wall of clones, sending all of the clones flying. The next one is Seemore, who fired another laser beam from his eye, but Kid Flash easily dodged the beam and tackled the one eyed teenager, sending him flying and skidding into the grass.

As Kid Flash ran, he looked forward to see Kid Wykkyd teleporting in front of him out of nowhere and punching his face, sending Kid Flash and Jinx flying. Kid Flash was the first to land on the grassy ground, so he quickly caught Jinx before she landed on the grass.

Kid Wykkyd then teleported away.

"Thanks Wally." Jinx said.

"You know I'll always be there for you girl." Kid Flash said, before laying Jinx down and they stood up, only to see Kid Wykkyd and Seemore charging towards him. Kid Flash then quickly ran towards the duo and tackled them hard, sending them flying. Jinx then heard large stomps and she turned around to see Mammoth behind her.

"Jinx! To make this easy. Why don't you just go back with the HIVE?" Mammoth asked.

"What if I don't want to?" Jinx said.

"Okay then! Prepare to get crushed by Mammoth!" Mammoth shouted as he prepared to slam his fists into the ground, but Jinx fired an energy wave which sent Mammoth flying into several trees, but despite that, he managed to survive the punishment his former leader gave him and he stood up again. Mammoth then charged towards Jinx, but Kid Flash quickly ran around him, creating a tornado which sent him flying up in the air.

Kid Flash then stopped, sending Mammoth falling down and crashing into the ground hard, causing dust and rocks flying. When the dust cleared, Mammoth was lying face first in a rather deep crate.

Kid Flash then looked to see Jinx battling former teammate Kid Wykkyd, with the mysterious teleporter quickly giving punches and cape blows to his former leader, but Jinx gracefully dodged all of the blows, before she fired a pink energy wave which send Kid Wykkyd flying. Kid Wykkyd then teleported while in mid-air.

Then, getting her to surprise, a mechanical hand grabbed her and lifted her into the air and Jinx looked to see Gizmo, his left mechanical hand holding her and his right mechanical hand holding Kid-Flash. Kid Flash attempted to create friction hot enough to melt the hand, but to his and Jinx's surprise, it was no use.

"HAHAHA! I came prepared you nitwit! I knew you were going to create friction which will melt my mechanical arms, so I programmed these babies to absorb the heat instead and make my technology much more powerful!" Gizmo said, before laughing like a maniac.

"Oh yeah? I hope your stupid tech can take this!" a voice said, before a red, blue and yellow hand made out of lego blocks punched Gizmo, sending Gizmo backwards, but that did not made him let go of Jinx and Kid Flash. Gizmo, Jinx and Kid Flash then looked to see Bloxx, jumping in mid-air, turning his left hand into a sword.

Bloxx then used his sword arm to cut off Gizmo's mechanical arms and freed Jinx and Kid Flash, the couple landing safely in the ground and watched Bloxx punched Gizmo several times, but Gizmo regenerated his mechanical arms and punched Bloxx hard, sending the Segmentasapien flying into the park statue.

Then, moments later, a blue energy beam, multiple explosive discs, green starbolts, a tree and a large rock struck Gizmo at the same time, causing the little genius to be sent flying and dust and smoke to bellow. Kid Flash and Jinx then looked to see the Teen Titans and Terra running towards the scene.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked the couple.

"We are now. Thanks to you guys. Who's the blonde?" Kid Flash said, the last part causing Jinx to be a little angry at Kid Flash.

"This is Terra. She's once our teammate, but she then lost her memory until Ben managed to restore it." Robin explained.

"Who's Ben? That alien dude made out of lego blocks?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yep. But he can turn into many more alien forms, other than a Segmentasapien." Robin replied.

The Teen Titans then looked around to see the HIVE Five preparing for another attack. Billy Numerous cloned himself into thousands, Seemore's eye glowed red in anger, Kid Wykkyd suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Mammoth slammed his fists together, preparing for smashing, and Gizmo stood up once again, this time his mechanical hands growing a wrist claw and he also a gained a suit of mechanical armor which covered almost every part of his body except his eyes and nose.

"HIVE Five! Move out!" Gizmo shouted.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted.

The Titans and the HIVE Five then charged at each other. Starfire then tackled Mammoth and sent him flying into a bunch of trees. Raven then battled Kid Wykkyd and she was about to kick him, but Kid Wykkyd quickly teleported away, but Raven's eye glowed white and she ducked, dodging Kid Wykkyd's kick from behind, before he was suddenly lifted in the air, black aura covering him. Raven then sent him flying and he landed in the park fountain.

Cyborg and Beast Boy battled Billy Numerous. Billy and his clones then surrounded the duo, but Cyborg merely turned his hand into his sonic cannon and fired his sonic blast which then hit many of the clones, sending them flying. Beast Boy then transformed into a T-Rex, before slamming his head into many Billy clones, sending them all flying in one hit. Beast Boy roared, which scared majority of the remaining Billy clones.

The real Billy then attempted to run away from the duo, but then she bumped into Terra, whose hands and eyes are glowing yellow, rocks around her.

"Oh...hey pretty lady. What brings you to a fine place like this?" Billy asked, flirting with Terra. The blonde then merely fired the stones at Billy, knocking the boy unconscious.

Meanwhile, Robin was battling Seemore, using his metal bo staff in an attempt to hit him, but Seemore dodged all of the strikes, before he fired an eyeball missile, but Robin used his staff as a bat and he hit the eyeball, sending it flying back towards Seemore and it sent him backwards. Suddenly, Seemore was frozen in place, leaving Robin confused.

Then appearing from underground, Big Chill appeared, arms crossed.

"Did you really think you would leave out all the fun?" Big Chill asked.

"Um..no?" Robin said.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Kid Flash were battling an angry Gizmo. Gizmo fired another set of missiles, but just like before, Jinx raised her glowing hand in the air, which caused all of the missiles to miss, before she fired an energy wave at Gizmo, sending the baldhead genius backwards. This only made him angrier and his harness built mechanical tentacles, one of them attempting to grab Jinx, but Kid Flash took it and with enough strength, ripped it apart, before throwing it away.

But then, another tentacle swatted Kid Flash away and Gizmo looked at Jinx, snarling at him.

"You traitor! (attempts to hit Jinx with one of his tentacles, but misses.) You were having a fantastic time with us! (shoots missiles, but Jinx dodges) Wreaking havoc and destruction! (attempts to hit with his mechanical arms, but Jinx jumps and dodges) And what do you do? (attempts to hit Jinx with wrist blade, but Jinx dodges once again) You leave us to join the Titans!" Gizmo shouted, before firing all of his missiles.

Jinx, having enough, redirected all of the missiles towards Gizmo, which then hit the brainy midget and the missiles destroyed his harness, which made him lose all of the technological weapons he had and he crashed down towards the ground, defeated.

"I don't regret any, and I mean ANY, of my decisions Gizmo." Jinx angrily said, as Kid Flash walks towards her, the sorceress hugging him, with Kid Flash returning it.

...

The HIVE Five were then put in the police van, wearing power-neutralizing hand-cuffs and collars. The Police Van then drove away, leaving the Teen Titans and the couple behind.

"So Ben...you from around here?" Jinx asked.

"Um no...I came from another dimension..where most of my villains are monsters instead of meta-humans..." Ben said.

"That's a bit interesting..how did you get here?" Jinx said, moving closer to him, causing Kid Flash to go a little angry.

"Um...I got here when one of my villains shot me with a dimensional gun or something..and...why are you so close to me?" Ben said, watching as Jinx got closer and closer to him. He then saw Kid Flash going redder and redder in anger, and he decided that he valued his life and he needs to run.

"Um..." Ben said as he transformed himself into XLR8.

"See you back at the Tower guys!" XLR8 said to the Teen Titans, before quickly running towards the Titans Tower, running away from a girl trying to flirt with him and her angry boyfriend.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! Please forgive me, but I am so pathetic in love stories. But you know I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try...**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	24. Slade Attacks!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 24th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**If one knows Slade, he is cunning and relentless...and if one knows Btr100, he is bad in strategies and doesn't know how to tie his own shoelaces. **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Slade, the arch-nemesis of the Teen Titans, is currently watching every replay of Ben defeating the old villains of the Teen Titans, currently watching the replay of Ben managing to defeat the entire HIVE Five Team using Humungousaur, Swampfire and Eye Guy. The video then changes to see a replay of Ben as Hypnotick, giving Terra her memory back. **  
**

The replay then shows Ben defeating Regice using Heatblast and defeating Regirock using a combination of Heatblast and NRG. His clone strategized at the end and used Lodestar to defeat Registeel. It also shows Healster healing the Titans East, before going Bio-Wolf to battle Charizard, Venosaur and Blastoise and at the end, using Jury Rigg to fix the damaged city.

It then shows a replay of when the Teen Titans are battling the giant robots, with Ben and his allies defeating a large number of them, but what impressed him the most was Ben transforming into Way Big and easily defeating the same size robot by throwing it into outer space.

And then the next was his personal favorite. Ben battling Malware. First, Ben defeated a shape-shifting dog who proved to be a formidable opponent for Ben, but Ben managed to defeat her and his next opponent was the mutant Galvanic Mechamorph. The battle was long, but in the end, the Titans came to help their friend after Ben as Ultimate Four Arms easily destroyed the mall.

Ben as Upgrade impressed Slade and he watched Cyborg who was upgraded by Upgrade, battling Malware, before forcing him to get out of the Teen Titans dimension in the end. Slade was really impressed by how Ben defeated opponents easily when the Teen Titans have to take considerable effort.

"Ben Tennyson. You have great potential. Power. Strength. I see you have brought Terra back to the Teen Titans. How cute. Robin and Terra, my former apprentices. Now...Ben Tennyson is next.." Slade said.

"My army. Let's begin with phase one." he said as the camera reveals his robot commandos, ready for battle. Over the years, his robot commandos have been upgraded and are now stronger, faster and much more durable than ever before. They also look like General Immortus' robot army, except with a black and orange color scheme, similar to Slade's mask.

**Meanwhile...**

It was nighttime in Jump City, but the Teen Titans are still awake, with each of them playing late volleyball in the roof, the players being Terra and Beast Boy on the left side, along with Cyborg and Robin on the right side. Raven was inside the Tower, in the Main Operations Room, reading her book in peace and quiet, while Ben was outside along with the four volleyball players.

Ben was checking any signs of trouble in Jump City. To make things easier, he managed to synchronize the Titans Communicator along with his Omnitrix, making him check any signs of trouble in his watch, which was much more easier. As an alien, the Omnitrix will beep if someone calls and he can reply in either human form or alien form.

"So far, so good." Ben said, before looking out at the nice view of the sea and the city. This reminds him of his hometown, Bellwood. But then, derailing his train of thoughts would be the loud beeping of the Omnitrix. The four teens heard the beep and stopped their game, before they looked to see Raven arriving at the rooftop.

"Trouble." Ben said.

In the city museum, an explosion occurred, and people ran away for their lives while screaming like hell. Then, coming out of the museum were some of Slade's robot commandos, firing their lasers everywhere, hitting either a lamp post or a fire hydrant.

Inside the museum, the robot commandos were destroying everything in their sight, firing lasers everywhere and instead of stealing the artifact, they destroyed them. More and more commandos were coming to the museum at Slade's command, when a green starbolt managed to hit and destroyed a commando. The robot commandos then looked to see the Teen Titans, ready for action.

"Slade's robot commandos huh? This should be easy. Titans! GO!" Robin shouted and each of the Titans jumped into action.

Robin then pulled out his metal bo staff and he slammed it on a robot commando, but the result was unexpected. Instead of breaking into pieces, the commando easily took the blow. In the past, one swipe of Robin's bo staff would break the commandos into pieces, but now they have gotten much more durable. The commando then blasted lasers from its eyes, sending Robin flying.

Robin was then sent flying into the wall, near to Cyborg.

"ROBIN!" the cyborg shouted.

Cyborg then jumped into a robot commando and he punched it several times, before firing a sonic blast at its head at a close range, but despite that, the robot commando managed to endure the blows and blasts, leaving Cyborg surprised and confused. Cyborg then built his missile launchers at his shoulders, before firing all of the missiles at the robot commando, but the robot commando easily shook it off and zapped Cyborg with a electric laser blast, short-circuiting him and knocking him out.

Beast Boy then turned into a T-Rex and he stepped on several Robot Commandos, effectively destroying them, but several Robot Commandos fired laser blasts at T-Rex Beast Boy at the same time and it was too much for the dinosaur and he was sent down, before being forced to revert back to Beast Boy and going unconscious.

Raven then flew in the air and her eyes glowed white and her hands glowed black, making her control many of the robot commandos while being covered in black aura. Raven then slammed them down the ground, before throwing them at the wall hard, but it still wasn't enough, so Raven lifted them again and ripped them apart to pieces easily. She then controlled another commando and lifted it at mid-air, but the commando proved to be able to resist Raven's control and fired a laser, which hit Raven and knocked her out.

Terra used the concrete floor as her rock board and she flew in the air, lots of rocks around her, small and large. She then fired all of the stones at several Robot Commandos, crushing them with the large rocks, but then two robot commandos fired two laser beams. The first laser beam destroyed the rock she was standing on and the other hit her and knocked her unconscious.

"Friend Terra!" Starfire shouted, before firing multiple starbolts at the robot commandos who knocked Terra out, the starbolts being too much for the commandos and they exploded. She then fired a giant starbolt which then exploded, destroying multiple robot commandos. A robot commando charged at her, but Starfire easily grabbed it by the arms and spun around, using the commando as a bat and Starfire used it to send the other commandos flying.

She then threw the commando at the wall, but soon after, she was struck behind by a laser blast strong enough to knock her unconscious.

"Starfire!" Ben shouted, before transforming himself into:

"RAAATHH!" the angry Appoplexian shouted, before jumping at a robot commando and ripping out its head with ease, before throwing the body at another body and throwing the head at another commando. Rath's wrist claw then grew larger and he sliced another robot commando in half. He then quickly jumped into multiple commandos and sliced off their heads before jumping into another commando.

He then stabbed the robot commando by the chest, before he jumped off to see the commando explode. He then looked around to see that he was surrounded by robot commandos, so he slammed his fists onto the ground, creating a shockwave which sent majority of the robot commandos flying and also sending rocks flying.

Rath then charged and ran towards another group of robot commandos.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ROBOT COMMANDOS! NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS AND I MEAN NOBODY! AND NOW, YOU JUST GOT YOURSELVES A PIECE OF RATH BEATING!" Rath angrily shouted, before lifting a robot commando and throwing it at another commando. He then sliced multiple robot commandos apart using his wrist claw, before charging at another group of commandos.

"PREPARE TO TASTE MY WRATH!" Rath shouted, and he jumped high in the air, but then the commandos each fired a large laser beam, all of them combining into one large laser beam and hitting Rath, sending him crashing into the roof, before crashing once again at the ground.

Rath then stood up and looked to see commandos surrounding him once again. In anger, he slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, causing a green glow to envelop his body. His orange skin then became green, he grew a black spike on his shoulders and he grew a pointed horn similar to Way Big's fin.

"Ultimate...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!" the evolved Appoplexian shouted, his roar being so powerful that it managed to blow away the robot commandos, sending some flying into the wall. Ultimate Rath then looked to see more commandos walking towards him and in response, he grew his wrist claw so long that it reached his elbows.

Ultimate Rath then used his long claws to easily slice multiple commandos quicker than XLR8 can do to defeat a single large robot. A robot commando then grabbed hold of him from behind, but Ultimate Rath got so angry, that his body glowed red and hot, melting the commando taking hold of him and freeing himself in the process.

Ultimate Rath then fired laser beams from the long claws which managed to hit multiple robot commandos and destroyed them in one shot.

While Ultimate Rath was battling the robot commandos, the Teen Titans then regained consciousness and soon watched Ultimate Rath throw multiple commandos like a rag doll and slice them apart much more quickly than ripping a paper.

Ultimate Rath then slammed his fists into the ground SO hard, that it caused a large shockwave which caused the museum to shook. Rocks started to fall and the ground started to crack.

"The shockwave is too strong! The museum is gonna fall! We have to get out! NOW!" Cyborg shouted.

"But what about friend Ben?" Starfire asked.

"An Appoplexian can take much more than a museum falling on it! Now let's go!" Robin said, before the Teen Titans except Ultimate Rath ran away from the shaking museum. Ultimate Rath continued to battle the remaining Robot Commandos as the Teen Titans got out of the museum.

Ultimate Rath then noticed the shaking museum but then looked at the hundreds of robot commandos that were still ready for battle, so in response, he fired multiple lasers from his claws, firing them at the pillars that hold the upper floors into place, before punching the ground with his fists again, this time, even harder as the museum totally collapsed, dust and smoke bellowing from it.

The Teen Titans looked at the destroyed museum in despair, as Ultimate Rath took too long to get out. But then a few seconds later, Ben in the form of Gravattack used his Gravikinesis to lift the rock debris all around him and he walked over to the Teen Titans, putting the debris back to its proper place.

"Guess I got ya good back at the museum huh?" Gravattack asked them, but not long after, each of the Titans' Communicators and Ben's Omnitrix were beeping and Robin took out his communicator.

"Trouble in the mines. The same robot commandos are wrecking havoc in there. I'm suspecting Slade is up to something..." Robin said.

"Slade?" Gravattack asked.

"Arch-nemesis of ours.." Beast Boy replied.

"WAY bad..." Terra added.

"Titans, MOVE OUT!" Robin shouted and the Titans ran towards the direction of the mines, with Gravattack transforming himself into Big Chill and flying along with the Teen Titans.

In the mines...

Slade's Robot Commandos were shooting lasers everywhere, scaring off the miners that work in there, before a robot commando shot a laser blast at a box full of priceless crystals being lifted by a crane, before destroying the crane, causing a small explosion.

A group of robot commandos were then suddenly frozen, which then caused the other commandos to look at the Teen Titans, before looking at Big Chill who appeared from underground, arms crossed.

"Okay. Titans GO!" Robin shouted, and the Titans jumped into action and Big Chill transformed himself into:

"Chromastone!" the Crystalsapien shouted. A group of robot commandos then fired multiple laser beams which then combined into one laser beam and it managed to hit Chromastone, but it had no effect and he merely absorbed the laser energy, leaving his body glow multicolored. When the commandos stopped shooting, Chromastone took his turn and fired a massive multicolored beam of energy, hitting and destroying the commando group.

Chromastone then fired more energy beams which managed to hit and destroy three robot commandos, before tackling a robot commando into the wall, causing dust to fly. A robot commando was then seen being sent flying and the camera reveals Starfire throwing the commando in the air, before flying over to chase after it.

Due to the mines having plenty of rock around, Terra proved to be much more resilient, throwing large rocks at robot commandos which managed to easily crush them and destroy them. She then looked at the robot commando all around her, but Terra raised her glowing hand in the air and created monsters out of earth, the earth monsters battling the commandos and winning after ripping their heads off or slicing them apart.

Raven threw robot commandos around, before firing telekinetic bolts at the robot commandos, which managed to easily destroy them, before lifting a robot commando up in the air, before throwing it into another group of commandos. 5 Robot commandos attempted to shoot her with their lasers, but Raven put up a telekinetic shield to protect herself, before Cyborg then destroyed the 5 commandos.

Beast Boy then turned into a rhinoceros and bashed through several robot commandos, while Robin jumped on one commando and placed a time bomb disc behind it. Robin then jumped off just as the disc exploded, destroying the robot. Robin then did this to 6 more robot commandos.

As the Titans battled the army of Robot commandos, Chromastone was sent flying and crashed into the ground. He then looked to see several robot commandos preparing to slam themselves onto the Crystalsapien, but Chromastone fired a giant multicolored laser beam from his eye, which then destroyed the commandos and caused a mid-air explosion.

Chromastone then looked to his left to see a shadowed man running away.

"Slade.." Chromastone muttered, before following the man.

While the man was running, he looked around to see Chromastone chasing him, before he ran faster. Chromastone then picked up his pace, before his body was enveloped in green light, transforming him into:

"Eatle!" the bug-like alien shouted, before picking up some rocks and eating them, before firing a green energy beam from his horn, which managed to hit Slade and sent him tripping. Eatle stopped, believing to have caught his culprit.

"Gotcha!" Eatle said with enthusiasm.

But, to his surprise, Slade stood up without any problems.

"On the contrary, It is I who have gotten you." Slade said, before blowing up a detonator, sending rocks falling and trapping both Ben as Eatle and Slade as the rocks blocked both paths..

"So...you must be Slade." Eatle said.

"Very observant, I like that. And you, must be the great Ben Tennyson, wielder of the legendary Omnitrix in your dimension." Slade said, which caught Eatle by surprise.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Oh my boy. I've been studying you, from the moment you arrived at Jump City as a Kinecelerean, I have been watching your every move, watching on how you quickly defeated all of the villains that you and the Teen Titans met, which the Teen Titans have to take a lot of considerable effort, but you..you managed to beat them in minutes. You have great potential." Slade said.

"Great potential? Judging by your words, you want me..to be your apprentice..slave...partner.." Eatle said.

"Very observant in words and in actions indeed. I'm impressed." Slade said.

"Well guess what pal, I ain't working for nobody!" Eatle said, before slamming his fists down the ground, creating a rock wave which was quick enough and managed to hit Slade and sent him flying towards a wall. Eatle then bashed through the rocks using his horn and he ran away. While Eatle was running, he saw another pile of rocks blocking his way.

"Looks like Slade came prepared." Eatle said, before bashing through the pile of rocks, and then bashing through more piles of rocks, before finding himself about to run into another pile. However, instead of bashing right through, he slammed his face into the heap of rocks and he fell down the ground.

Eatle then stood up and looked around to see Slade walking towards him.

"So...if you want to play serious, you got it pal!" Eatle said, before eating some rocks and firing a green laser from his horn, which Slade managed to dodge and he charged at Eatle. Eatle attempted to punch him, but Slade dodged the blows, before striking back with his own punches, which managed to hit Eatle. Eatle then grabbed Slade's foot when he was attempting to kick him, before throwing him into the wall.

Slade then quickly recovered, before charging at Eatle once again and attempting to kick Eatle, but the beetle ducked and fired a green laser from his horn, which hit Slade in close range and sent him flying far.

"Time to test out a new trick." Eatle said, before transforming himself into:

"Fasttrack!" the Citrakayah shouted, before spinning around, going at maximum speed and bashing through the wall on his right, leaving a hole shaped like Fasttrack when he bashed right through.

On the other side, Fasttrack bashed right through the wall and landed on a rocky ground and he looked to see the Titans standing triumphantly as all of Slade's robot commandos were destroyed.

"Hey Ben! You just missed out the fun!" Terra said.

"Well...yeah, I found Slade and I decided to get him for you guys, but he was tough enough to match me even when I was Eatle, so I came here as Fasttrack, since Slade blocked the way through here." Ben as Fasttrack explained.

"Slade!? Where is he now!?" Robin asked.

"Well, he's-" Fasttrack said, but was interrupted when an explosion behind him sent him flying in front of the other Titans. They then looked to see Slade, standing brave and bold.

"Slade!" Robin shouted.

"Robin. The Teen Titans. It's nice to see you again, but today, I'm not going after you." Slade said, looking at Ben as Fasttrack.

"You want me Slade!? Well, if you want me so bad, then..." Fasttrack said, before transforming himself into Jetray, to angry to shout out his name. Jetray then flew quickly towards Slade and tackled him so hard that the ground broke and dust and rocks were sent flying. A few seconds later, Jetray flew out as the smoke cleared, revealing Slade, half unconscious.

Jetray then fired neuroshock blasts from his eye, which caused dust flying when it hit. Jetray then fired a neuroshock blast from his tail which sent both dust and rocks flying when it hit. Jetray then fired neuroshock blasts from both his eyes and tail, which caused a small explosion. Jetray then turned into Big Chill and frozen Slade, before reverting back to Ben.

"That takes care of him." Ben said, but sadly he was mistaken when Slade managed to thaw out of the ice.

"You are a formidable adversary..I promise you, I'll be back..." Slade said, before returning to the shadows.

(The camera then pans to Ben's serious face with The Teen Titans looking at him, before the episode ends)

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! **

**It's like Terra's episode, doesn't it?**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	25. Return the Ruthless!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 25th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**I am currently re-watching Teen Titans episode "Trust" on Youtube and I was really confused with Madam Rouge/Robin/Hot Spot mix-up but the action really paid off. Now I'm getting the feeling I want to somehow return Madame Rouge back to the villain group...**

**Let's see how that plan goes.**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

The Teen Titans villain Adonis, a man with a large battlesuit with a goal to be better than anyone else, was then seen being thrown into the air and was sent flying into a wall, but he quickly recovered to see lots of of body-builders running away. He was attacking a gym and scaring all of the body-builders, that is until the Teen Titans came, along with an alien turtle.

"Okay dude, you're trying to harass big muscled body builders, but I cannot believe you're getting beaten by an alien turtle." Terraspin said, before chuckling, teasing Adonis and making him angry.

"I'm going to be better than anybody else in this world, and a giant wimpy turtle is not going to stop me!" Adonis shouted, before tackling Terraspin and sending him flying into a wall, going right through it and they were both in the locker room.

Adonis then stood up, before putting his foot at Terraspin's chest just near the Omnitrix symbol, standing triumphantly, thinking he had won the battle, but Terraspin isn't the one to give up easily and quickly disagreed with the fact.

"Hey big guy! Don't forget, I don't just make wind in my holes!" Terraspin said, before blowing a strong gust of wind from his mouth, sending Adonis flying into the ceiling. When Adonis fell down, Terraspin smacked him with his flipper like arms, sending him flying out of the locker room and flying out of the gym, crashing into the sandy ground, since the gym is near the beach.

Terraspin then quickly followed and grabbed Adonis by the neck, before throwing him into the shore, but Adonis quickly recovered and charged at Terraspin, but Terraspin extended his black claws and scratched at Adonis's suit, leaving long scratch marks on it, leaving Adonis very angry.

"No one..and I mean no one LEAVES A MARK ON MY SUIT!" Adonis shouted, before punching Terraspin hard, before punching him again, but Terraspin then blew a very strong gust of wind from the holes on his shell which sent Adonis backwards. Adonis was about to charge towards him again, but he was then hit by a blue energy beam and a couple of rocks, before being sent flying by a punch from a green gorilla.

Adonis then looked to see the Teen Titans, with Beast Boy as a gorilla.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted, and all of the Titans charge towards Adonis, with Adonis charging at them. Starfire then fired numerous Starbolts, Cyborg fired his sonic blast and Terra fired multiple rocks, all of them hitting Adonis and exploding on contact, sending Adonis flying. Three large barbels were then sent flying onto him and Adonis looked to see Raven, telekinetically holding three more barbels in the air.

Raven then threw the barbels and all of them managed to hit Adonis. Adonis growled in anger, but then saw himself fighting Robin. Robin then attempted to kick the large man, but Adonis avoided the kick and tried to grab Robin, but Robin dodged and quickly hit Adonis with his metal bo staff. Robin then jumped over Adonis and quickly placed a time bomb disc on his back, which then quickly exploded, sending Adonis falling into the ground face first.

Adonis then quickly stood up, only to get punched in the face by a green gorilla and a yellow Sasquatch. Adonis was sent stumbling backwards with the green gorilla punching him several times, but the Adonis grabbed hold of him and threw him away, but the gorilla turned into a green falcon and landed on the ground, reverting back into Beast Boy.

Shocksquatch then punched Adonis several times, before grabbing hold of him and letting out a huge blast of electricity at a close range, electrocuting Adonis and making him shout out loud in pain. Shocksquatch then continued doing this until a few seconds have passed before slamming him down the ground. Adonis then quickly recovered, despite the punishment he just received, but Shocksquatch gave him an electric punch, which effectively knocked him out.

"Well, that was easy." Shocksquatch said as he reverted back to Ben.

"Finally! I saw a villain of yours who is not a monster!" Ben said to the Teen Titans, making them chuckle.

"Oh really? You laugh at his statements when you don't laugh at my jokes?" Beast Boy complained.

"Hate to say it to you Beast Boy, but almost all of your jokes aren't that funny. If you're going to have an audience, Terra and Starfire can be one of them." Ben said, causing Beast Boy to lower his head in disappointment.

"Now can we get lunch? I'm starving!" Ben said.

"Yeah, especially after defeating I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R., Steamroller, Atlas and Adonis at one morning! We just beaten a group of robots!" Terra said. When Terra said that statement, he began to think. Ben noticed this, but he decided to ignore it.

"Let's go to the pizzeria!" Cyborg said, the Titans agreeing, before they walked out of the beach, Starfire carrying Adonis. Before they have their lunch, they are going to need to put Adonis in jail and destroy his battlesuit.

**Meanwhile...**

In the Brotherhood of Evil's secret lair in Paris, the flash-frozen villains which acted as trophies for the Teen Titans' defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, but over the years, the ice began to melt and some of the villains, such as the HIVE Five, INSTIGATOR, Atlas, Steamroller, and Control Freak had their ice prisons melted, so they were able to escape.

But, the core Brotherhood members: General Immortus, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge and the Brain were still frozen, but however, Madame Rouge's icy prison is starting to melt, a water puddle forming around her. Then..a few moments later, Madame Rouge's ice prison was starting to form cracks around it and she began to take control of her arms.

After a few minutes, Madame Rouge managed to break out of her ice prison.

"Yes! Finally! I am free from my ice prison!" Madame Rouge said, before looking at the still frozen villains. She smirked and walked forward to the frozen Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus and the frozen Brain. Her smirk went larger when she was in front of the brain.

"Vell, vell, vell. Look who ve have here? The Brain frozen in his own lair. That is a pitiful sight to see." Madame Rouge said, teasing the Brain and yet the Brain can't hear because he was still frozen. Madame Rouge then picked up the giant hose which was used to flash freeze the villains, before activating it, aiming it for the still frozen Mallah, Immortus and Brain.

After she made the ice around her teammates even bigger and colder, she threw the hose away, before rubbing her hands. She then prepared to run away, before taking one last look at the still frozen villains.

"Sorry to you all. But you'll never be a true villain like me." Madame Rouge said, before running away out of the lair. Now, she had one objective on her mind: get revenge on the Teen Titans, and that is by destroying them. One by one, their members will fall, and Robin will be her last target.

**Back to the Teen Titans...**

The Teen Titans were still eating their pizza at the local pizzeria, each of them enjoying it, especially Ben and Terra, after a hard morning defeating and capturing villains, and this time, all of them with the exception of Adonis were robotic, so they were hard to fight for the Titans, but Ben made it easier for the main 5 to capture them.

"Hey Robin. I saw in some of the Titans files about a villainous group called, The Brotherhood of Evil. Who are they? I can tell they were hard to beat." Ben asked, before taking a sip of his soda drink.

"The Brotherhood of Evil? Oh, I can tell you, they are very hard to beat. Almost all of our allies were captured thanks to them, but some of us managed to free them and then we fought against a large group of all of our previous villains." Robin said.

"It's core members consist of General Immortus, a forever-living soldier. Due to him participating in all of the major wars in the world in all eras, all ages and all generations, he is the tactical expert of the core Brotherhood, having a large army of human and robot soldiers." Cyborg said.

"Monsieur Mallah, a walking talking gorilla who is the leader's second-in-command. His strength is impressive but it couldn't compare to his intelligence." Raven said, remembering her experience with the gorilla while babysitting the three superpowered kids Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether.

"Madame Rouge, the shape shifting, elastic, and top-grade ventriloquist spy of the Brotherhood of Evil. She is one of the most ruthless and sadistic villains around, and her ruthlessness has granted her the power of intimidation. Almost all of us showed signs of fear while battling her." Starfire said.

"And the leader, the Brain. He is very smart and science and stuff, but he is only a brain in a jar who can't even move." Beast Boy finished.

"Wow. They seem tough. And this Madame Rouge girl sounds very strong and scary." Ben said.

"Indeed she is. She can be confusing as well, because she can take control of her body structure, which means she can change her appearance to that of another person. When she does, it's almost exact, she can even copy the voice! The only way to know is that if you have enough heat, she will show signs of her body parts melting." Robin said.

"So without even knowing it, she can copy your allies' look and trick others into doing her stuff?" Ben asked.

"Yep, but she doesn't make people do her stuff. She likes to do stuff by herself with her own way. She's not afraid to kill a Teen Titan, no wonder she's feared throughout the entire globe." Robin replied.

"Woah." was the only word Ben could say.

"Why do like asking these kind of questions, friend Ben?" Starfire asked, before taking a bite of her pizza slice.

"So I can be prepared, unlike in my world, the trouble always takes me by surprise. So in this world, I like to come prepared for any situation." Ben replied, before finishing the pizza slice he was holding and drinking his soda drink. This statement caused Robin to think again, but Ben noticed.

"Don't worry Ben! We flashed frozen those freaks and thought them their lesson!" Cyborg reassured.

"I'm still not sure..." Ben said, feeling the same feeling as Robin, as if both of what they're thinking is similar. Meanwhile, in the rooftop of the pizzeria, Madame Rouge, using her goggles, heard the conversation about the Brotherhood of Evil and how scary she is. She then lowered her goggles and smirked evilly as she looked at Ben.

"My my, my little boy. You like to come prepared don't you?" Madame Rouge said.

"Then behold your eyes and prepare to meet a true villain." Madame Rouge said, before looking at her goggles again and hearing each of the Titans having their Titans' Communicators beeping Robin then took out his and checked the problem.

"Trouble in 6 places! We're going to need to split up for this one team!" Robin said.

"Just 6 places? Then I'm going to need to join with Terra." Ben said.

Madame Rouge then smirked, before running away, preparing to meet her target. She then jumped off the rooftop and ran towards a dark alleyway, before bashing through several buildings, causing clouds of dust and smoke to bellow into the air and the Titans saw that from the pizzeria balcony.

"I'll take this one then!" Ben said.

"Okay then! Titans! MOVE OUT!" Robin shouted, as the Teen Titans ran towards their respective places. Ben then jumped down the balcony and landed in the streets, before running towards the same alleyway the culprit went and saw the holes of the buildings it bashed through.

"Woah. It must like taking the shortcuts." Ben said, before walking towards the path the culprit went through, Madame Rouge only waiting in a building right in front of him. She then smirked, knowing her target is near. Very near.

Ben then went right through the first building, before he looked at the other upcoming buildings.

"(sigh.) Hero life isn't so easy too anyways..." Ben said. Madame Rouge then took the form of a teenage girl without Ben knowing, since he was so focused on his mission. She then poked Ben and the Omnitrix wielder looked at her, and she blushed.

"Hey...hero. Tell me, you like capturing criminals, yes?" the girl said, leaving Ben confused but decided to answer the question.

"Um..yeah. It's all part of the job." Ben replied.

"Then..you are going to capture me?" she asked, leaving Ben baffled. Why would he capture her? Is she some spy of some sort? Then he remembered the talk about Madame Rouge, so he decided to keep it low, until her barrier of disguise is broken.

"Lady, I ain't capturing a girl who is as pretty as you." Ben said, leaving the girl to smirk. _'Oh boy.'_ Ben thought.

"Oh really?" She asked, before attempting to reach out on Ben, but Ben dodged her attack, before dodging another one. Ben then transformed and a green glow enveloped his entire body, changing his form and transforming him into:

"Heatblast!" the Pyronite shouted. He then looked to see the girl change her appearance back to her original Madame Rouge look. Heatblast was taken aback, this girl knows at what she's doing and what she's up against.

"You are a part of the Teen Titans, yes?" Madame Rouge asked.

"You're after them, aren't you?" Heatblast asked, the flames on his shoulder growing bigger and hotter, causing Madame Rouge to sweat. Heatblast saw this and he smirked at her disadvantage. Since he's practically made out of fire, he's semi-invulnerable to her physical attacks.

"Well, aren't you the clever one?" Madame Rouge said.

Heatblast got tired of the conversation and fired a stream of flames from his hands, but Madame Rouge easily dodged the attack and reached out her fist towards Heatblast, but Heatblast grabbed her hand, causing Rouge to quickly take it back in pain.

"Weak to flames aren't ya? You came to grab the wrong guy then!" Heatblast said, before firing another fire blast at Rouge, but she gracefully dodged the attack and she attempted to kick Heatblast, but he ducked and her foot striked a concrete wall instead, leaving a hole behind, getting the Pyronite by surprise.

"Woah. You're stronger than you look." Heatblast said, before firing a large fireball at Madame Rouge, but she dodged it and Heatblast fired several more while running away, but she quickly dodged them, before using her hands to create a large cage bar which blocked Heatblast's path. Heatblast merely went right through it, melting it, causing Madame Rouge great pain.

As Heatblast ran away, he looked around to see Madame Rouge chasing him, a car in her hands. She then threw the car at Heatblast, but Heatblast destroyed it using a fire blast, causing it to explode in mid-air. Heatblast then continued to run for his life, before looking forward to see Madame Rouge standing there.

"AHH! Where did you come from?" Heatblast asked.

"Didn't your friends told you, you should be afraid of me?" Madame Rouge said, before attempting to punch him, but Heatblast flew out of her reach and fired more fireballs at Madame Rouge, but Rouge easily dodged all of the fireballs and extended her arm in an attempt to grab him, but Heatblast dodged and grabbed her hand instead, burning it and making Madame Rouge take it back in pain.

Heatblast then landed on the ground, but Madame Rouge quickly took her chance and grabbed Heatblast with both of her hands and despite the pain, spun him around, before throwing him into a car, before grabbing the car behind her and slamming it on Heatblast.

Heatblast then took his turn and threw the car off of him, before firing another flamethrower stream at Madame Rouge, but she easily dodged it and attempted to grab him again, but he dodged and grabbed her hand, before spinning her around and slammed her on a building, before slamming her into a car, before finally slammed her into the streets.

Heatblast then let go of her hand and jumped into the air, before firing several fireballs which managed to hit her and sent out a small explosion. Then suddenly, her extended hand grabbed hold of his feet, before he was slammed down the streets and into the smoke.

Out of the smoke, it was revealed was dragging Heatblast around like a rag doll, but Heatblast strengthened the flames on his foot, firing a small fire blast at her face, forcing Madame Rouge to let go of him in pain and gave enough time for Heatblast to stand up.

"Okay. You are so good! Can you take this?" Heatblast said, before firing a large stream of flames, which not even Madame Rouge can dodge, so when she was hit, a large explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, Heatblast was then pushed away into another building, before the Pyronite looked to see Madame Rouge walking towards her, looking good new.

"Okay. You just creep me out you crazy lady." Heatblast said, before strengthening his flames, forcing Madame Rouge to let go of him in pain. Heatblast then fired a stream of flames at the streets, creating a wall of flames to prevent Madame Rouge from going any further, before Heatblast ran away for his life.

As Heatblast ran for his life, he turned around to see Madame Rouge gotten tall, before finding himself between her much larger feet. Heatblast then fired two fireballs at her feet, which then caused Madame Rouge to scream in pain and fall over, Heatblast running to the side before she was crushed by the giant lady and he continued running.

Heatblast then looked at his back, to see Madame Rouge extending her arm and managing to grab his foot, before throwing him into a nearby building, ready for demolition. Heatblast quickly recovered, before seeing Madame Rouge, and narrowly dodging a punch from her. He then stood up again, before firing a fire blast at her, but she dodged.

"The only way to take her down now, is to take this whole place down." Heatblast muttered to himself, before strengthening his flames, his shoulder flames growing large and hot, before he formed a large fireball in his hands, before throwing it at the heavily damaged floor, causing an explosion which sent the building down and it crashed towards the streets, causing dust and smoke to fly and the rock debris to block the streets.

Heatblast managed to quickly escape and he flew away, before he landed on the streets and ran away like his life depended on it, and to tell you viewers that, his life did depended on running away.

Heatblast then looked around him, to see no Madame Rouge. He sighed in relief, before looking at his front to see Madame Rouge, who then wacked him, sending him flying in the air, before crashing into the streets. Heatblast quickly recovered and fired another fire blast at Madame Rouge, but she dodged it and grabbed Heatblast and held him into the air.

Despite the pain she's now receiving, she squeezed Heatblast tighter.

"I don't get this lady...RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Heatblast shouted, before strengthening his flames, but not only that, but the rocks all over his body disappeared and he revealed his true fire form. He had green eyes and he gained no special clothes, but a brace on his left shoulder with the Omnitrix symbol on it.

He then freed himself from Madame Rouge's hold, before firing a large fire blast at her, but she managed to dodge the blast, but she was blown away by the explosion it made when it hit the streets. Heatblast then fired more fireballs, which were greatly enhanced, but Madame Rouge easily dodged all of them, each fireball causing a large explosion.

Madame Rouge then walked over to a fire hydrant and easily ripped it open, sending a water blast which caught Heatblast by surprise and it hit him, sending him crashing back down the streets, but it did not extinguish his fire. He then fired another fire blast, but Madame Rouge dodged it again. Madame Rouge attempted to grab him, but instead she got severely burned when she did, Heatblast now being completely fire.

"I'm completely fire now Madame. You literally can't touch me now, so you cannot hurt me." Heatblast said with confidence.

"Who says I can't hurt you by touching you?" Madame Rouge said, before he attempted to hit Heatblast with her extended arm, but Heatblast ducked and her extended hand hit a building instead, and the building started to fall...

"Oh...damn..." Heatblast said, with a Poker Face (:-l), as the building fell down onto him, a cloud of dust being sent flying, Heatblast being covered in the large heap of rock debris. Madame Rouge then walked towards the debris, but shortly after, Heatblast fired a fire blast, which sent some of the rock flying. Heatblast then came out of the rock pile and fired a fire blast at Madame Rouge, which finally managed to hit and sent her flying into a building.

However, Madame Rouge recovered quickly and threw a car at him, but because he's completely made out of fire, the car just went right through him and went it did, it came out getting burned.

"You are ruthless, but very stubborn." Heatblast said.

Madame Rouge then saw the Omnitrix symbol on his brace, and she smirked, before reaching out her hand in order for her to press it, in which she successfully managed to do, forcing Ben to change from Heatblast into:

"NRG? Ha! Thanks Rouge! You turned me into someone hotter than Heatblast!" NRG said, but Madame Rouge acted quickly and grabbed hold of him, before throwing him into a lamp post, but NRG felt no pain and he fired a nuclear energy blast at Madame Rouge, which managed to hit and actually melt her, but she quickly reformed right after.

This left NRG baffled.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Anything I wish to be.." Madame Rouge replied, before smacking NRG away, sending him flying into a demolition area, crashing into a abandoned building, however he quickly recovered, thanks to his super durable containment suit.

When NRG stood up, he saw Madame Rouge waiting for her. NRG then slammed his fists on the ground, causing the abandoned building to fall down, before NRG's true form got out of the debris, flying away, before landing in front of the scene of destruction.

But then in surprise, Madame Rouge came out of the debris as well, looking good as new, carrying NRG's containment suit.

"Seriously! I'm not even sure if your human or not!" NRG said, before he saw Rouge throwing the suit onto him and because he can't go intangible through the suit's material, NRG was sent flying into another abandoned building. NRG then stood up again, before reverting back to Ben.

"I can't overpower her, I need a new plan of attack." Ben said, just in time as Madame Rouge busted into the building. Ben was then enveloped in green light, and his form changed, turning him into:

"Toepick!" the ogre-like alien shouted, his mere appearance making Madame Rouge laugh.

"What is this? Am I supposed to be impressed?" Madame Rouge said, before charging at Toepick, but when Toepick looked at him, Madame Rouge stopped in her tracks, before Toepick opened the cage, revealing his horrifying face. It scared Madame Rouge so much that she turned white as sheet and screamed loudly.

"Look at it...I want you to look at it...Look at it! LOOK AT IT!" Toepick angrily shouted.

"AAAHHH! NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY FROM ME! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Madame Rouge shouted, before attempting to run away, only to ram into a wall, leaving her unconscious. Toepick then walked out of the building and punched it hard, the single punch managing to make the old building fall, sending dust flying. Toepick then transformed himself into:

"Jetray!" the Aerophibian shouted, before flying away.

**Back to the Titans..**

The Teen Titans were all in the Main Operations Room, watching TV, waiting for Ben.

"Man, I've been expecting Ben to finish early. The villain he must be fighting must be very tough..." Cyborg said, as he watched TV with his friends. Then, they heard the door open and they turned around to see Ben, clothes and jacket all torn up, heavily injured.

"Ben!" The Teen Titans shouted with worry, before running towards their injured friend.

"Are you okay Ben?" Terra worriedly asked, as they

"I'm fine..I just had a date...with Madame Rouge...she was impressive. I managed to fend her off, but it took me a lot of time and energy. When I'm in alien form, all of the damage I took will remain when I revert back to my human form. I never knew this will be the result..." Ben said.

"Madame Rouge!?" Robin shouted.

"First, Slade, then Madame Rouge...and they're all targeting Ben...this is all going strange.." Cyborg said.

"Don't worry guys...I've been involved with worse...Madame Rouge is just very impressive. I'll be fine." Ben said, but it failed to reassure the Titans.

"I'm sure of it...I wish..." Ben said..

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Inspiration strikes again! Haha! Yeah! **

**And so, Ben is attacked by Madame Rouge, and after much considerable effort, Ben managed to defeat her, being the second one to defeat her single-handedly while Madame Rouge is in full strength and is very serious, the first being Jinx in "Lightspeed". Only this time, Madame Rouge was much more ruthless...**

**Looks like you fools underestimated Toepick...**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	26. The Transformation!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 26th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Well, I am currently reading Gwen's AU by Axle the Hedgehog, but it was too awesome for me and I have to go with my own story...**

**Random things: When I was still writing my story, Pokemon: The Championship Tournament, I remember author The Shiny Gengar saying that he checked out some Twilight stories (did not actually red them.) and his mind was blown by the THOUSAND/HUNDREDS of REVIEWS. I checked it out myself...my mind was blown.**

**He was not lying at all...**

**Disclaimer: (Why the Firetruck did I forgot this!?) I do not own Ben 10 or the Teen Titans, but if I did...I will remove Teen Titans GO! and replace it with the sequel of the original Teen Titans cartoon series. **

**And another thing, which I forgot again, give some credit to Jakevoronkov1! This is his idea! Thank him later after reading the chapter! **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

It was a normal day for the Teen Titans, no crimes, no trouble, no problems in the city or whatsoever, which gave them the chance to FINALLY relax for the day. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Ben were playing basketball, Starfire is making yet another one of her Tamaranean recipes. (Even I wouldn't eat that.) Raven, like always, is in her room, reading a book, while Terra is watching TV, waiting for Starfire to finish her cooking.

After two more hours, the boys were finished with their basketball game and they proceeded with lunch, which all of them except Ben and Terra hated because Starfire was the chef for the day (She was very intimidating..), and because of her kind and sweet-hearted nature, Starfire didn't notice. Even Raven wanted to puke.

Then, The Titans all played some games on the video game room Cyborg built three years ago. Beast Boy and Terra were playing on dual mode on a shooter game, Ben and Cyborg were playing VS. mode in a Sci-Fi/Action game, Starfire was playing a solo mode on an adventure game, with Robin teaching her how to play, and she was a fast learner, while Raven played by herself in a horror game.

Then, after all that, The Titans decided to go out, so now they were in the T-Car, headed for the beach.

But as they drove their way towards the beach, a laser blast hit the ground which caused rocks and dust to be sent flying, getting The Teen Titans by surprise and this caused Cyborg to swerve the T-Car to the right, before immediately stepping on the brakes, stopping the car before it hit the lamp post.

The Teen Titans then got out of the car, before looking to see a giant humanoid robot, with lots of laser cannons and turrets on its arms, with a size of over 30 feet tall. The Titans then prepared their powers: Cyborg turned his left hand into his signature sonic cannon, Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex, Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green, Raven's eyes glowed white and her hands were covered in a black aura, Terra's eyes and hands glowed yellow and a bunch of rocks were floating near her, Ben's Omnitrix glowed green and Robin took out his birdarangs.

"Seriously? Robots are TOO mainstream..." Ben said.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted, and the Titans ran into action. Ben's body was then enveloped in green light, and his form began to change, beginning the transformation sequence.

(Ben's hair color was then turned into red, and he gained a green T-shirt with a black line going down, and he gained black pants. He then gained silver neck and arm plates and he then gained a silver belt similar to Starfire's and the Omnitrix symbol appeared. He then did a pose, before flying towards the screen, therefore ending the transformation sequence.)

"HeroFire! Here we GO!" the Tamaranean shouted, before flying into action.

The robot was currently battling Cyborg and Beast Boy, with Cyborg continuously firing his sonic beam at the robot, which sent it backwards at first, but now it was slowly advancing forward. Beast Boy, turned into a T-Rex, headbutted the robot into several buildings, before whipping the robot away using it's tail to send the robot backwards.

The robot then fired multiple missiles, but Beast Boy reacted quickly and changed into an eagle, before dodging all of the missiles and flying away. Cyborg then countered with missiles of his own, which managed to hit the robot, but the robot easily shrugged it off, before slamming its fists into the ground, sending a rock wave flying, but Cyborg jumped out of the way, the rock wave missing.

Terra then run towards the robot, before creating a board of rock and surfing through the air with her riding on it. Terra then raised her glowing hands in the air and a lot of rocks came out from the concrete streets, all floating above the robot. Terra then waved her hands down, the rocks then falling onto the robot's head with great force. The robot then fired a laser, but Terra quickly dodged it.

The laser was heading straight for Raven, but the sorceress blocked it off with a telekinetic shield, which then blocked the laser and even reflected it, sending the laser flying into the sky. Raven then telekinetically grabbed several cars, before throwing it at the robot, all cars hitting the non-sentient being, but it had no effect as well. The robot then fired a huge laser from its cannons, but Raven dodged it, the laser blast missing and hitting the road instead.

Starfire, carrying Robin, then flew her way towards the giant robot, before tossing Robin towards the robot, but the robot saw the attack and fired two missiles, but Robin countered by throwing two of his birdarangs which then collided with the missiles, causing a mid-air explosion. Robin, however, still made his way closer towards the robot, but when he got 5 feet too close to the robot, he was blown away by a force field created by the robot, and Robin was then flying back to the streets.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted in worry, before flying VERY quickly towards the robot, easily breaking the force field the robot made, and giving it a hard tackle, sending the robot crashing towards several buildings, before giving the robot several hard punches, but then the robot fired a quick and unexpected laser blast from its eye, sending Starfire back.

Starfire then fired an eye blast of her own, which sure sent the robot backwards in one, successful hit. Starfire then flew towards the non-sentient being once again, but it grabbed her with its giant hand and squeezed her tightly, sending her screaming in pain.

"AAHHH!" Starfire shouted in pain.

"Starfire!" HeroFire shouted, before tackling the robot hard, sending the robot stumbling backwards and freeing Starfire from its grip. HeroFire then punched the robot several times, before uppercutting it so hard that its head was sent flying off, sparks of electricity flying from the headless body. HeroFire's hands then glowed green, and he slammed his glowing fists on the robot so hard, that an explosion followed.

HeroFire then flew away from the smoke.

"Done and Done. Man I should use this form much more. This guy's great!" HeroFire said to himself as the Teen Titans walked over him, with Robin pulling out his communicator.

"Okay team, there's a lot more of trouble in Jump City, so we have to cancel our fun day at the beach. We have a lot more of these things all around the city." Robin said as the Titans each pulled out their communicator, Ben having to revert back to human and look at his Omnitrix.

Robin was right, as seven red dots were flashing all over the map.

"You know what to do! Titans GO!" Robin shouted, before the team jumped to action, with Beast Boy turning into a Pteranodon and flying away, Raven and Starfire doing the same, and Ben transformed himself into HeroFire and flying away. Terra then took out a rock board from the road, before flying away, and Cyborg and Robin then returned to the T-Car and they drove away.

HeroFire then arrived at the scene, and he saw the same robot, destroying things and scaring people away, only this time, HeroFire saw smaller robot troops and human soldiers at the scene as well, scaring people away while destroying everything in their sight.

"Okay. This needs to stop.." HeroFire said, as he fired multiple starbolts from his hands, each hitting a large number of the human and robot soldier troops and the human troops were sent flying, while the robot troops were easily dismantled and destroyed by HeroFire's starbolts. The remaining human and robot troops then fired multiple laser blasts at the Tamaranean, but he dodged them easily.

"Now, I've seen Starfire do this!" HeroFire said, before he tried firing a laser beam from his eyes, but it didn't work, much to his disappointment and confusement.

"What? I've seen Starfire do this! So..I'm gonna make it clear that it's her special ability." HeroFire said, before dodging more laser blasts from the human and robot army, and having to dodge a giant laser blast from the giant robot.

"Whatever. I can still improvise..." HeroFire sighed, before his hands glowed green and he quickly spun 360 degrees around and around, before he formed a green, glowing tornado. The giant robot then fired another laser blast, but HeroFire's "Starbolt Tornado" deflected the blast and instead it hit the remaining human soldiers and the remaining robot troops, knocking the human soldiers unconscious and destroying the robots.

After spinning madly, HeroFire then stopped spinning and he fired a green wave of starbolt energy, which then hit the robot and it was strong enough to send it stumbling backwards. HeroFire then fired multiple starbolts which sent the robot stumbling backwards.

"And due to my Faster-than-Light Flight, I wonder if I can improvise this..." HeroFire said, before flying quickly towards the robot's feet, before flying around the robot with maximum speed. As he was flying, HeroFire fired a starbeam into the air, and as he flew around the robot, the starbeam spun around the robot and the robot was soon inside a green glowing tornado, AKA the StarTornado.

"Hahaha! I can!" HeroFire said, before letting the StarTornado explode, causing dust and smoke to fly, with lots of robot pieces flying everywhere. HeroFire then quickly flew out of the smoke and landed on the ground, before transforming himself into:

"Jury Rigg!" the little gremlin-like alien shouted, before fixing all of the destroyed buildings quicker than you saying cheese! After Jury Rigg finished fixing the wreckage, he transformed himself into HeroFire again, before quickly flying away.

"This is one cool guy!" HeroFire said as he quickly arrived to the Titans Tower and he landed on the rooftop. He then attempted to revert back to his human form, and the usual green light enveloped his body, but once the green light was gone, Ben was still HeroFire, who then looked at himself, surprised on why he didn't revert back.

"Well...this is unusual...Great, The Omnitrix's busted, but atleast I'm stuck in an awesome form and NOT Rath..." HeroFire said as he walked his way towards The Main Operations Room, before jumping at the couch and turning on the TV. The other Titans were still battling their own robots, so Ben would have to wait. If they didn't come in 20 minutes, he's going to look for them.

As he changed through almost every channel in the TV, the Titans finally arrived, covered in soot and dirt while heavily panting, all except Starfire, who probably took out her robot quite easily. After all, her people are most resilient.

"Oh...hey guys.." HeroFire said as he jumped out of the couch and ran over to his exhausted friends.

"You know, you could have helped us out there. Not even Starfire was able to take all of them out that easily." Robin panted as he made his way to the refrigerator, took out a pitcher of cold-ice water and he poured it all over him, before drying it off quickly.

"Sorry guys, but I thought you could handle them on your own, but I told myself that if you aren't here by twenty minutes, I would have to find you." HeroFire said as the Titans all went to the couch.

"Ben. Why are you still in your Tamaranean form? Can't you change back?" Robin asked, drinking a glass of cold lemonade.

"I wish I could, but the Omnitrix somehow malfunctioned and I'm gonna be stuck like this for a little while until I can fix it." HeroFire said as he looked at the Omnitrix symbol on his belt. HeroFire then slapped it in an attempt to revert him back, but it didn't do a thing, nor it didn't say anything about what's happening to it. Ben found this strange..

"...Hmm...this may take a while." HeroFire said.

Since there were no more villain attacks after thirty minutes, The Teen Titans then continued their day of relaxation, only difference is with Ben having to be stuck as HeroFire for a little while. The Titans then went to the rooftop, playing another volleyball game, but with Raven uninterested, only coming to the rooftop to meditate. Raven doing that reminds Ben of Gwen.

HeroFire however, was in his room, trying to figure out a way to fix the Omnitrix back to normal..

"Omnitrix. Do you have any malfunctions?" Ben asked.

"Negative. Omnimatrix is working and functioning properly." the Omnitrix beeped.

"Huh? That's strange. But coming from the device invented by the smartest being in three to five galaxies, I would have to trust it. But if there's no malfunction, then why am I stuck as HeroFire? Unless HeroFire is undergoing...some weird Tamaranean body changing thing?" HeroFire said to himself, and he began to think.

Then, after a few minutes, a large lump suddenly appeared on his forehead. HeroFire was startled by this, before he touched it. The lump was softer than a pillow, so HeroFire began to play with it, but after a few minutes, HeroFire began thinking again.

"Hmm...maybe Starfire knows what's going on. She knows this kind of stuff. Maybe HeroFire caught some sort of Tamaranean body change and I'm pretty sure Starfire's gone through this." HeroFire said, before walking out of his room, not even thinking about the large lump on his forehead as disgusting or whatever.

He then walked over to Starfire's room and he knocked two times.

"You may wish to enter!" he heard Starfire say, and the door opened as HeroFire walked inside the room, finding Starfire petting both Silkie and Zed. When Starfire looked at HeroFire, she gasped for a bit, before HeroFire walked right next to her.

"Yeah. That's what I'm about to ask. Is this a normal part of the average Tamaranean's life?" HeroFire asked.

"Yes it is friend Ben. It is the Transformation or as you Humans call it, the Puberty for the Tamaraneans." Starfire replied, before giving Silkie another pat on the head, earning a coo from the larva-like creature. HeroFire then smiled and chuckled.

"But your transformation is like mine. A different one from all other Tamaraneans. You are soon going to be Chrysalis, and you will be vulnerable to an attack, because you will be trapped in a cocoon. It can be opened, yes, and once you get freed, you will have a new Tamaranean power. Shooting star energy from my eyes is my new ability thanks to my transformation. It was also Blackfire's new ability." Starfire said.

"Mmm..okay. Well, thanks anyway." HeroFire said, before walking away from the room.

**BTR100: (shows timecard) Day 2 of the Transformation...(looks at his study table) Go home homework, You are done.**

HeroFire was eating lunch with his friends. He was eating fried steak along with Cyborg. They made it together as well. While eating, two tusks suddenly appeared on his neck, startling Cyborg and Terra from eating their food. HeroFire then noticed and began to strum it like a guitar. He then started strumming it to the tune of the Teen Titans theme song.

His friends just looked at him, all of them having their jaws opened wide.

**BTR100: (shows timecard) Day 3 of the Transformation...(looks at the TV.) Oh sweet! Spongebob!**

HeroFire is currently inside the training room with the others. HeroFire was weightlifting with one hand, the machine giving out the 9th pad to add the weight, but HeroFire didn't struggled the slightest to lift the weight with one hand. When the machine gave out the tenth pad to add the weight, HeroFire still didn't struggle and was still carrying it with one hand. HeroFire then attempted to lift it using the tip of his fingers, but then he looked up to see the machine giving out sparks of electricity, before it exploded, mechanical pieces flying everywhere.

When the smoke and dust cleared, the Titans then looked to see WildFire standing awkwardly at his spot. He then looked at his hands, to see long, pointy and sharp fingernails AKA claws...

"Woah...these claws rock!" HeroFire said.

**Beast Boy: Dear diary, my crush just friendzoned me for another guy...AND THAT GUY IS MY BEST FRIEND! Now, I have no other choice, but to-**  
**BTR100: HEY! THAT'S MY DIARY!**  
**Beast Boy: Oh no...**

HeroFire then opened the fridge, looking for edible food, since he has to eat steel and metal for a mission, which includes eating Dr. Light's machine made out of obviously durable metal, and none of the Titans' attacks worked on it. HeroFire, however, improvised by literally EATING the machine, but even he hate his improvisation. He was even surprised that he managed to eat the entire machine, he never even knew how a Tamaranean's stomach works!

But then again, the acid in the human stomach can be strong enough to dissolve or corrode steel (IDK, I just saw it and remembered it.), research says.

Then HeroFire saw a fly, but then without him even knowing it, he killed the fly, before eating it. HeroFire then suddenly noticed what he just did and he strangely enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed Mr. Smoothies in Steak Flavor...

"That was gross...but strangely delicious..." HeroFire said.

**A timecard showing: (Please leave me alone, I'm playing piano and I don't wanna be disturbed. Day 5 of the Transformation.)**

HeroFire then walked into his room, before sitting down on his study table to read a comic book, but then he felt, before seeing his ears turned pointy, his skin turning scaly much of that of an average fish, and his feet grew to the size of Bigfoot's which destroyed his boots. It was hairy too.

"Okay, I may not be totally disgusted by this, but this is getting out of hand!" HeroFire said, before the Titans alarm went off.

"Oh great...Well, It can't hurt to improvise one more move..." HeroFire said as he looked at his hideous body..

Meanwhile, outside the Bank of Perez, an explosion then occurred, coming out of the bank. Out of the dust and smoke was the HIVE Five, each member holding bags full of money, in Billy Numerous' case, holding ten bags thanks to his clones.

"Oh yeah boys! We're rich!" Gizmo said, before multiple starbolts, rocks and a blue energy laser beam almost hit them, but the HIVE Five evaded the attacks, before looking up to see the Teen Titans in the rooftop.

"So the scumbag Teen Titans returned to stop us. Where's that loser Ben Tennyson of yours?" Gizmo said.

"Over here fellas." a voice said, and the HIVE Five turned around, but when they did, they just made the biggest mistake of their entire villainous lives. They screamed in horror and agony as they saw HeroFire's new look. Even Kid Wykkyd screamed in fear.

All of them then turned as white as the clouds, before they were so scared that they were knocked unconscious, dropping their bags of loot.

HeroFire then looked at the unconscious HIVE, before looking at his teammates.

"I told you they would be scared because of this!" HeroFire shouted.

"Oh friend Ben! I almost told you, when you are finally finished with the Transformation, you will be vulnerable to an attack of a Cironielian Chrysalis Eater." Starfire said.

"Did you say Cironielian Chrysalis Eater!?" HeroFire asked.

"Most certainly. Why did you ask?" Starfire replied.

"Well, I faced one in my dimension too. Pretty tough to beat." HeroFire said.

As the Teen Titans talked to each other, a strange alien then appeared on the rooftop on the building in front of the Titans. It had crab-like legs and large pincers, with a humanoid body, similar to SonicFlame's build. The alien then roared loudly, before jumping off the rooftop and landing in front of the Teen Titans, standing between them is her prey.

The Teen Titans then looked to see the Cironielian Chrysalis Eater, standing ferociously, roaring loudly.

"Ah. Another Tamaranean undergoing the Chrysalis Transformation. When this is all over, you'll all be my dinner, with you (points at HeroFire) will be the main dish!" the Chrysalis Eater shouted, before roaring loudly, raising her pincers in the air.

"One problem with that, crabby. You'll have to weaken me first." HeroFire said, before firing a large green beam of star energy from his hands, which then hit the Chrysalis Eater and sent her flying on the building in front of the Titans. HeroFire then slammed his right fist on the ground, causing a wave of rocks to go towards and hit the building, and when it did, the building collapsed, sending rocks and dust flying everywhere.

"Like all predators do to their prey." HeroFire said, as the Chrysalis Eater emerged from the heap of rocks, before roaring loudly.

HeroFire then formed a starbolt between his hands, before making it large as he raised his arms. He then looked at his arms to see green-like veins appearing on his arms. Acting quickly, HeroFire then threw the large starbolt, hitting the Chrysalis Eater and exploding on contact, sending the Chrysalis Eater flying and skidding at the streets.

A quick second later, a cocoon formed all over HeroFire's body, his face being the only part visible.

"Oh great." HeroFire muttered, as the Titans looked to see the Chrysalis Eater stand up, roaring loudly, before charging towards them. Robin then threw his explosive discs, Cyborg fired his sonic blast, Starfire fired her starbolts, Terra fired multiple rocks and Raven and Beast Boy as a gorilla threw multiple cars at her, all of them hitting her and causing an explosion which sent her back.

"You fools! You're only delaying your faith!" The Chrysalis Eater shouted, before raising her pincer in the air, and slamming it into the ground, causing a rock wave which sent the Titans flying. The Chrysalis Eater then charged towards the vulnerable HeroFire, but then Terra fired a rock at her, before Cyborg and Beast Boy as a sasquatch grabbed hold of her, which was strong enough to sent her her struggling.

"Starfire! Now!" Cyborg shouted, as he tightened her grip on the chrysalis consuming alien.

Starfire then ran towards HeroFire, before easily freeing him from the cocoon. HeroFire then emerged out, looking good as new. He then looked at himself with no Tamaranean transformation conditions.

"Alright! Time to see what I can do!" HeroFire said, but then the Chrysalis Eater freed herself from Cyborg and green gorilla BB, throwing them away, before charging towards HeroFire and grabbing hold of him, before tightening the grip, squeezing the Tamaranean.

"Hey...GET. OFF OF ME!" HeroFire angrily shouted, before his body glowed green, which proven to be so hot, that the Chrysalis Eater was forced to let go of him. HeroFire then looked at his glowing body, before smiling.

"Woohoo! This is great! Time to use this to full potential!" HeroFire said, before the green energy projected out of him in the form of a humanoid. HeroFire smirked, before the star energy humanoid charged at the Chrysalis Eater and punched her, exploding on contact and sending the chrysalis consuming alien flying.

HeroFire's left hand then glowed green, before he projected star energy as a large green hand, before he grabbed the Chrysalis Eater with it, and threw her into the sky so hard, that she was sent flying into space. HeroFire, using his flight faster than light, quickly followed after the Chrysalis Eater, before transforming himself into:

"Big Chill!" the Necrofriggian shouted, before freezing the Chrysalis Eater, leaving her floating in the void of endless space.

Big Chill then flew back to Earth and landed back to the city, in front of the Titans, before reverting back to his human self again.

"Ahh...it's nice seeing my old self again." Ben said.

"Now, let's continue our day of relaxation back at the Tower!" Cyborg happily shouted, but then the Titans' Communicators began beeping. Robin then took out his communicator and saw a scene of the same robots from 5 days ago.

"Trouble." Robin said.

"Aw man! I thought the superhero life would be easy! But I did not expect it to be THIS hard! Why can't it be EASY!?" Beast Boy shouted. Ben just smiled.

"It never is..."

* * *

**Well, everything is not easy...**

**Well, that's all for this chapter! Please just give ONE review! Is that too much to ask? Atleast it's better than Private Messaging a random author and saying: "Hey! It's BTR100, PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!" **

**Anyways, see you in the next chapter! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	27. Tamaran War PT 1

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 27th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Okay! I just thought of an idea! And that is Teen Titans getting involved with Starfire's BIG Tamaranean Problem and they have to go to Tamaran for it, with Ben getting to see Tamaran and its people. **

**Ben: I hope they're just as friendly as Starfire...  
Rush: You haven't met her sister yet...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

It was a normal day in Jump City. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, people were busy but one good news for the Teen Titans is that there is finally NO super villain trouble or plot going on in the city today after waiting for 5 hours. They can FINALLY Relax...

Ben as Manadite, however, was in his room and meditated to see what was currently going on in his dimension.

Manadite then saw Gwen trap Zombozo and his reunited Circus Freaks in a mana shield, before letting them go and Kevin quickly giving each of them a punch to the face. Rook then fired multiple laser blasts which then hit the Circus Freaks and sent them flying. Charmcaster then fired a pink electrical bolt at the Circus Freaks which effectively knocked them out.

Manadite smiled as he saw everything going fine in his dimension.

Manadite then stood up and reverted himself back to Ben. He then walked out of the room and went to the Main Operations Room, before walking towards the fridge and getting a bottle of water, before drinking it. He then put the bottle back at the fridge and he closed it, before walking towards the couch and turning the TV on.

As Ben switched channels through the TV, he then looked around to see Starfire, her things packed up in one bag, flying towards the window, looking sad. Ben then noticed her depression and decided to talk to her, so he walked towards her.

"Starfire. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Ben asked.

"No it is not. I have to leave in order to return to my home planet..." Starfire sadly said.

"Why? Is there something important that you don't wanna do?" Ben asked.

"Yes there is friend Ben...there is a war going on between Gordanians and Tamaraneans on my home planet and I must participate in the battle in order to protect my planet." Starfire said with sadness and fear present in her voice.

"Then take us with you Star. We'll help you." Ben said.

"No friend Ben. It is too dangerous. This is my battle and not yours. I do not wish to hurt any of you. Goodbye." Starfire said, before flying at the speed of light, breaking the glass and quickly disappearing into space. Ben then saw the other Titans run towards the room, hearing the glass break.

"Ben! Is there any trouble in here!?" Robin quickly asked.

"Yes there is Robin. Starfire's headed for Tamaran to participate in a war." Ben replied.

"WHAT!? We gotta help her!" Robin shouted.

"I'll go ready the T-Ship! Come on!" Cyborg shouted, before all of them ran towards the T-Ship Rocket Launch Shaft. After some minutes later, the T-Ship was about to be launched. The T-Ship was added with two extra subcomponents for Terra and Ben. Ben is positioned behind Starfire's component and Terra is positioned behind Raven's and as such, the port wing and the starboard wing was extended for the extra subcomponents.

The T-Ship was also added with its two solid-fuel rocket pods in order to attain its escape velocity.

"Okay team! Are we good to go?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!/Yep." The Titans said altogether. The T-Ship then launched away and before they knew it, they were in space. The two Solid-Fuel rocket pods were then removed when the T-Ship reached outer space, and the rocket pods were sent floating away into the deep void of dark and cold space.

The ship then flew and flew towards the direction to Tamaran, and since the other Titans already know the way, they suspected that they will be getting there in no time at all. In a few short minutes, they saw Tamaran in the distance.

"There it is. Tamaran." Robin said.

"So that what it looks like." Ben said.

But just after Ben said those words, they saw several Gordanian ships flying quickly towards them, before they fired multiple lasers at the T-Ship. Robin then took the controls and maneuvered the ship in order to evade the oncoming laser blasts. As they keep on dodging and dodging the laser blasts, more and more Gordanian ships were coming towards them.

And it also made Ben more and more frustrated, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! I'm going out!" Ben shouted, before transforming himself into:

"Astrodactyl! (Squawk!)" the Pterodactyl-like alien shouted, before he opened the glass window and he flew out of the T-Ship and flew towards the incoming Gordanian ships. He then dodged multiple laser blasts, before building a green energy whip and whipping it on several ships, each whip strong enough to slice each ship into two, before exploding.

Astrodactyl then fired multiple green energy bolts which managed to hit multiple ships while dodging the laser blasts the Gordanians were giving him. Astrodactyl then fired a huge energy beam which is large enough to hit multiple Gordanian ships, and the explosion it made was enough to send nearby ships flying or damage them severely.

He then looked around to see multiple blue lizard-like aliens with small wings flying towards him, wielding golden staffs for their weapons. They then fired electrical bolts from their golden staffs, which Astrodactyl easily dodged, before knocking a Gordanian unconscious using his energy whip.

"So, you guys must be the Gordanians." Astrodactyl said, before dodging another electrical bolt.

"You guys are a little slow." Astrodactyl said, before firing multiple energy bolts which then hit majority of the Gordanians and send them flying towards the metal debris of destroyed Gordanian ships.

When Astrodactyl turned around, he saw two more Gordanians charging at him, but Astrodactyl whipped them unconscious.

Astrodactyl then stopped his assault and looked to see that he took out every Gordanian ship and every Gordanian, but then when he turned around, he saw a large Gordanian ship, which is one of the ships for the royal Gordanian fleet.

"Man! That's one large ship!" Astrodactyl squawked. He then tapped his Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder.

"Guys! Little help here!" Astrodactyl shouted, before dodging a large laser blast and retaliating with multiple energy bolts, but they were not enough for the ship with it's enormous size. Astrodactyl then saw the T-Ship heading towards him.

The Gordanian ship fired multiple laser blasts, but the T-Ship dodged every blast, before flying over the enormous-sized ship, firing multiple lasers as they do, but they weren't enough. The Gordanian ship fired a giant laser blast, but Robin pushed a button and a shield enveloped the T-Ship, protecting it from the giant laser blast.

Astrodactyl then fired another energy beam from the holes of his wrists, but once again, they were not enough, before he and the T-Ship dodged another incoming laser blast. The ship then fired another large laser blast and it was headed straight for Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl was then enveloped in green light when he was hit by the laser beam, sending him flying towards Tamaran.

When the green light disappeared, in Astrodactyl's place was Cannonbolt, headed straight for Tamaran. When Cannonbolt's body was covered in flames due to the increase of gravity, he curled himself into a ball and let himself fall towards Tamaran in a fast speed, shooting and looking like a meteor.

On Tamaran, a large battle between Tamaraneans and Gordanians is currently raging on the once luscious planet that is now turned into an empty desert. The battle raged on as Gordanian and Tamaranean troops were sent flying, knocked unconscious, or either already died with their part of the battle having been completed.

As the battle rages, with Starbolts and electrical bolts fired, a Tamaranean soldier was then thrown into a desert rock pillar, and a Gordanian slowly walked towards him, his golden staff sparkling with electricity. The Tamaranean then noticed a falling meteor heading straight towards the raging battle, and he gasped, before blasting away the Gordanian with a star energy beam.

"Everybody! LOOK OUT!" the Tamaranean shouted as everyone looked at him. When he pointed to the sky, everyone looked to see a fiery ball fall towards them in great speed. It was too late for them to run away, as the ball crashed into the ground so hard, that a large shockwave was created, rocks and dust were sent flying, and a large portion of the ground was cracked..

The shockwave sent multiple Tamaraneans and Gordanians flying, knocking some of them unconscious.

When the dust cleared, everyone looked to see a yellow ball with black stripes on it. The ball then uncurled itself, revealing:

"Cannonbolt!" the Arburian Pelarota shouted, before looking around him. He saw the Gordanians ready to golden staffs and he looked behind him to see Tamaraneans preparing their star powers. Cannonbolt's eyes widened in the sight of both sides thinking he was the bad guy.

"Eh...I'm used to being blamed anyway." Cannonbolt said as he looked back to the Gordanians, who were slowly advancing towards him, their golden staffs sparkling with electricity.

"FUS RO DAH!" Cannonbolt shouted, before slamming his fists into the ground, creating a wave of rocks and dust which then hit multiple Gordanians and sent them flying. Cannonbolt then curled himself into a ball and rolled his way into more Gordanians, sending them flying, and knocking them out. When he bounced himself into the air and was about to fall back down, three Gordanians fired an electrical bolt at him, enough to uncurl him from his ball form as he landed.

Cannonbolt then punched the three Gordanians and knocked them out, before taking one of their golden staffs. He then raised the staff in the air, before firing an electrical bolt which managed to reach its way to hundreds of Gordanians. Cannonbolt didn't stop until the Gordanians were knocked unconscious.

"Well, that was easy." Cannonbolt said, before looking behind him.

Cannonbolt then saw Gordanians charging at him, but the Arburian Pelarota punched them to unconsciousness one by one, throwing them aside, or either slamming them to the ground. Then problem came to him when multiple Gordanians started to dogpile Cannonbolt, until he was forced down the ground.

"Hey...Get off of me!" Cannonbolt shouted.

Then a green light flashed all over the Gordanians, before they were electrocuted and were knocked unconscious. They were then thrown away to reveal Feedback about to party in the house.

"Feedback! Oh yeah!" the Conductoid shouted, before he saw multiple Gordanians around him, with their golden staffs ready. All of them then fired their electrical bolts and Feedback took the hit, and his body glowed electric white in return. When the Gordanians saw Feedback glow white, they seized their fire.

"Thanks for the energy guys!" Feedback said, before firing a huge electrical bolt from his body, electrocuting every Gordanian around him and knocking them unconscious. Feedback then looked to see the Tamaranean troops looking at him with awe and surprise, for Ben just defeated an entire army of Gordanians. One of their first enemies..

They begin to whisper things about Ben, when suddenly a girl all too familiar to Ben went in front of the crowd.

"Starfire?" Feedback asked.

"Friend Ben?" Starfire asked back.

"Koriand'r. You know this...shape-shifter?" one of her fellow Tamaranean soldiers asked.

"Yes he is. Please, he is one of my friends, so make him welcome at our home planet." Starfire said as Feedback waved hello to the Tamaranean army in front of him. Just in time too as the T-Ship landed in front of the Tamaranean army. Coming out of the ship was the Teen Titans.

"STARFIRE!" they all shouted, before they jumped out of the ship and hugged Starfire. After they let go, they looked to see hundreds, or thousands of unconscious Gordanians. They saw cracks and holes in the ground and saw dismantled Gordanian ships in the ground, some of them still covered in flames.

"Wow. That's one messed up battle." Robin said.

"If you want more knowledge of the events that are currently happening today, you must go to the Royal Palace and talk to the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, Galfore. Also, the remaining army of Gordanians were defeated by your shape-shifting friend here, who first crashed into our planet as an Arburian Pelarota. We haven't seen one before because they are so rare now.." a Tamaranean soldier said.

Robin then looked at Feedback.

"Really?" Robin asked the Conductoid.

"Yup." was the only word that came out of Feedback's lips.

The Teen Titans and the Tamaranean troops then made their way towards the Royal Palace, with the T-Ship being landed in front of the palace, although it was severely damaged, black smoke bellowing and sparks of electricity surrounding it. Meaning to say, the T-Ship was stressed from battling a a Gordanian Royal Fleet ship.

The Titans then went inside the palace, before Tamaranean trumpets were being played, causing the Teen Titans except for Starfire to cover their ears because of the loud music. Starfire just chuckled, as several Tamaraneans soldiers and guards kneeled down, as a large door opened, revealing a broad, hulking Tamaranean wearing the crown.

The Teen Titans then kneeled as the Tamaranean approached forward.

"All hail the Grand Ruler of Tamaran! The Emperor! Galfore!" a guard shouted as the 4 core Titans looked to see Galfore once again, Starfire looked happily to see her old guardian after years of not visiting Tamaran, with Ben and Terra being a bit scared as they looked at the large, hulking man, with a scary look as a bonus.

"Galfore!" Starfire happily said as she flew towards Galfore to hug him. Galfore immediately embraced her as soon as she jumped into him.

"Princess Starfire! Oh, you have grown so much..." Galfore said as they embraced each other. When they let go of each other, Starfire then pulled him towards the Teen Titans, specifically towards Ben and Terra.

"Friend Ben and Terra! I want you to meet my k'norfka, Galfore!" Starfire happily said, as Ben and Terra looked at the Grand Ruler and they felt like they were just chibi-sized.

"Hello..Mr. Galfore..Sir." Ben said as he knelt down before him.

"It is very nice to see you." Terra said as she knelt down with Ben.

"(laughs) There is no need of you to call me that. We are friends, correct? Call me Galfore, if you wish." Galfore said, and Ben and Terra stood up again.

"What brings you to our beloved planet?" Galfore asked.

"Well..after Starfire left Earth in order to participate in this...war, we decided to follow her and help out." Robin replied. Galfore nodded.

"Very well. If we Tamaraneans are going to win this war and keep our beloved planet safe, we are going to need all of the assistance available." Galfore said.

But, unbeknownst to them, several Goradanians were spying on the Teen Titans and the Tamaraneans on the rooftops. One of them had a communicator and he activated it.

"My lord, the Teen Titans are now in the palace and we are now tracking them. What shall we do now?" the Gordanian asked.

"Attack them. And make sure to bring me the Grand Ruler and the Teen Titans alive. I have a score to settle with all of them." the voice replied. The Gordanian nodded and he looked at his fellow Gordanians. They nodded, before letting go of the rooftop, and they fell down.

Galfore was the first to notice.

"Intruders!" he shouted as the Gordanians landed on the ground, a large explosion then followed and they all looked up to see small Gordanian ships in the air, and one Gordanian Ship of the Royal Fleet flying above the Royal Palace. Several Gordanians then fell down from the Royal ship and landed inside the palace.

The Tamaranean Troops and the Teen Titans then prepared their weapons and powers and so did the Gordanians. Each Tamaranean soldier has their eyes glowing green and so did Galfore's.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted, as the Titans, Tamaraneans and Gordanians charged at each other...

* * *

**Well, this is the result of my idea after watching lots of Action and War movies (with a lot of swearing) with my dad. **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	28. Tamaran War PT 2

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 28th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Let the war begin! **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

The Tamaraneans with the Teen Titans and the Gordanians charged at each other, and when the forces collided, a huge explosion occured, which severely damaged the Royal Palace and also sent some Gordanian ships being sent flying out of the battle and it also caused some Tamaranean and Gordanian troops to be sent flying. **  
**

Starbolts and Electric bolts were fired, Gordanian and Tamaranean troops were knocked unconscious, and some Gordanian ships were being destroyed by multiple Tamaranean troops.

The Titans helped out too.

Robin took out his metal bo staff and he charged at a large group of Gordanians, before hitting each one of them with the metal staff, sending them either getting unconscious or sent flying. He then tossed several explosive discs which then exploded (duh.) and sent multiple Gordanians flying. A Gordanian then attempted to hit him with his golden staff, but Robin ducked and gave him a punch to the face, knocking the lizard-like alien out.

Cyborg fired multiple sonic blasts which sent numerous Gordanians flying. When a large number of Gordanians blocked his way, he merely punched them unconscious. Three Gordanians then charged at him, one of them attempting to hit Cyborg with his staff, but Cyborg sidestepped and punched him hard enough to knock him out. Another Gordanian attempted to punch him, but Cyborg grabbed his fist and punched him back, knocking the Gordanian out.

The last Gordanian then fired an electric bolt, but Cyborg dodged and blasted him with a sonic blast, effectively knocking out the Gordanian.

Beast Boy as a tiger then pounced at several Gordanians, before jumping off the last Gordanian and pouncing on a group of Gordanians as a lion. The Gordanian then struggled to get the green lion off of him, until a fellow Gordanian threw BB Lion off of him, but BB Lion turned into a Brown Bear and sliced their golden staffs into two with his sharp claws, before punching them hard enough to knock them unconscious.

BB Brown Bear then saw a numerous number of Gordanians charging towards him, so to retaliate, he changed into the Tamaranean Alien Dog and roared loudly, the roar being enough to scare the Gordanians off and sent them running away.

A large group of Gordanians were charging at some Tamaranean troops, but then they were covered in a black aura and they were thrown out of the Royal Palace and they were sent flying into some Gordanian ships, sending the Gordanian ships crashing down. The Gordanians looked to see Raven, her eyes glowing white and her hands covered in black aura.

Raven then raised her hand, as several Gordanian troops were sent flying out of the royal palace, being thrown into the wall and were now falling from the great height of the Royal Palace.

Starfire was firing multiple starbolts, blasting a numerous number of Gordanians away, before firing a large beam of star energy, which caused an explosion which sent multiple Gordanians away. She then dodged a laser blast from the sky and she looked to see Tamaraneans fending off some Gordanian ships, so she quickly rushed over to help them.

Meanwhile, Terra is currently throwing large boulders at multiple Gordanians. She then saw multiple Gordanians fire electric blasts from their golden staffs, before she defended herself by creating an earth wall, which effectively blocked the electric blasts. With her hands glowing yellow, Terra slammed her fists down the ground, creating three earth monsters.

The three earth monsters then charged at the Gordanians and punched them hard enough to knock them unconscious.

Meanwhile, Ben as Hunter Arian is currently battling a large group of Gordanians who surrounded him, but the Hunteronian still put up a great fight. Three Gordanians fired their electric blasts, but Hunter Arian used his shield to block the blasts and reflected them back, sending them to hit the same Gordanians and knocked them out.

A Gordanian then charged from behind and attempted to hit Hunter Arian with his golden staff, but Hunter Arian dodged the blow and elbowed him into unconsciousness. Another Gordanian then attempted to do the same, but Hunter Arian blocked the blow with his shield and sliced his staff into two with his sword, before kicking him out of the fight.

He then saw multiple Gordanians jumping in the air, heading towards him, so he fired his eye lasers which successfully hit all of the Gordanians and knocked them out. The last Gordanian then attempted to strike him from behind, but Hunter Arian merely elbowed him which was enough to knock him out. Then he heard the Omnitrix beep.

"Gordanian DNA Detected. Scanning now." the Omnitrix beeped as it glowed yellow, signifying its Scan Mode being activated.

"Gordanian DNA Scanned and Recognized. DNA Sample Available for usage." the Omnitrix beeped as it glowed green once again. Hunter Arian then looked at the sky to see parts of Gordanian ships falling down and headed towards him, he then dodged three large pieces of dismantled enemy ships, before he decided to regroup back with the Titans and ran towards them.

Along the way, he saw multiple Gordanians being sent flying by Tamaranean soldiers and Tamaranean soldiers ramming Gordanian troops into the wall. A Gordanian attempted to strike him with his golden staff, but Hunter Arian merely kicked him aside and he continued running.

He then dodged as a Gordanian was sent flying towards him, before he saw the Teen Titans, only without Starfire.

"Where's Starfire?" Hunter Arian asked, as they watched the raging battle between the Tamaraneans and Gordanians.

"She's in the air, helping the other Tamaraneans destroy the ships." Raven said, before they saw multiple Gordanians being sent flying by a burst of Star Energy, before they saw Galfore, ramming a broad and hulk sized Gordanian into the wall, causing rocks and dust to fly.

"It's nice to see the king fight with his army." Terra said.

"Yeah it is. Now who wants to help Starfire up in the sky." Robin asked and all of the Titans raised their hands, and Robin smiled.

"Okay. Now let's go!" Robin shouted, before he and the Titans ran towards the center of the palace, where the large hole is located and the battle between Tamaraneans and Gordanian ships are being held place as the Royal Ship stayed still in the air. The Titans looked at the raging sky battle as they thought of a plan.

Hunter Arian then reverted back to Ben.

"Anyone here who can infiltrate the Royal Fleet Ship and destroy it from the inside?" Robin asked his Team.

"I can." Ben said, as the Teen Titans looked at him. The Omnitrix core then popped out and he slammed it back down, and a green flash enveloped his body, beginning the transformation sequence.

**(Ben's skin then became blue and scaly, and it reached up to his left eye, and when it did, his eyes glowed green and he turned into a large lizard-like alien and he grew a tail. He then gained a belly protector armor and black underwear with a white waistband. The Omnitrix symbol appeared on his chest and the transformation sequence ended.)**

"Lizardon!" the Gordanian shouted, before dodging another piece of a dismantled Gordanian ship.

"They have got to stop bashing things around." Lizardon said, before flying towards the Royal Fleet Ship, dodging Starbolts, electrical bolts, dismantled pieces of Gordanian ships and falling Gordanians or Tamaraneans along the way. He then made his way inside the ship, when two Gordanians walked towards him.

"Fellow trooper! Why aren't you participating in the war!?" a Gordanian said.

"Well...I am commanded by our lord that I shall be stationed in guarding the Royal Ship with the others." Lizardon said, hoping that they would fall for it.

And much to his expectations, they did fall for it.

"Very well." the Gordanians said, before jumping out of the ship in order to participate in the raging battle in the Tamaranean Royal Palace.

"Okay then." Lizardon said as the Omnitrix generated a golden staff for him. "Let's get destructive." he said, before running towards his expected direction towards the control room. As he continued running, he saw a sign in the Gordanian Language. Luckily as a Gordanian, he can understand their language.

"Okay. The Control Room's that way. (points to the direction he was heading.) So I'm going to the right direction." Lizardon said, before he continued running towards the Control Room. He met more Gordanians along the way and they didn't suspected a thing about him.

When he reached the Main Control Room, he first hid behind a wall, before peeking out to see multiple Gordanians keeping control of the ship, with one chair in the middle, which is for the commander of the army group. But strangely, he is not there. Lizardon took the chance and walked into the Control Room, the Gordanians looking at him.l

"What brings you here, fellow Gordanian?" one of the operators asked.

"I am stationed to guard the control room by the Lord itself." Lizardon replied.

"We can take care of ourselves. If you want to be of assistance, you can participate in the battle for the Royal Palace." the operator said.

"Oh really? Then...can you take care of this?" Lizardon smirked, before raising his staff in the air and firing a huge electrical blast all over the place, shocking every Gordanian in the room, and Ben did not stop until the Gordanians were all knocked out and each of them fell down the floor. Lizardon then walked towards the controls.

"Hmm...there's gotta be a self-destruct button in here." Lizardon said, before he felt someone grabbed him tightly by the tail and he was then thrown into the wall. Lizardon quickly recovered and he stood up to see a large, well-muscled Gordanian walk towards him with an intimidating face.

"An intruder. You should have known better to serve for us or get a huge punishment." the Gordanian said, before he charged towards Lizardon.

Lizardon then grabbed his golden staff and fired an electric blast at the large-muscled Gordanian, sending him back and electrocuting him, which managed to force him down to his knees. Lizardon then strengthened the blast and the large-muscled alien then screamed in pain, gritting his teeth.

Lizardon then stopped his electric assault, but much to his surprise, he quickly regretted his actions, as the large muscled alien quickly recovered in less than a second and he quickly charged at Lizardon once again. He punched Lizardon in the face several times, before grabbing him by his neck and throwing him towards the controls.

Lizardon then quickly recovered, but he looked to see the Gordanian Commander charging towards him. Lizardon then charged towards him, before they grabbed each others' hands and then engaged in a tug-of-war, creating a small shockwave as they collided. Lizardon, with strength comparable to Rath's, easily lifted and threw the Gordanian commander over his head, sending him flying into the wall.

He then saw the Gordanian operators regain consciousness and stood up again, ready to fight Lizardon as they surrounded him. Lizardon then saw the Gordanian commander stood up again and gained a fighting position.

Lizardon then looked around him, to see he was surrounded.

"Prepare to be finished." the commander said, before smacking his fists together in confidence.

"You sure?" Lizardon asked, before slamming his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave, which caused the Gordanians to be sent flying everywhere. Lizardon then grabbed his golden staff, before raising it on the air, releasing an electric blast which hit every Gordanian in the room. (except him, of course.)  
He continued electrocuting the lizard-like aliens until they were knocked out.

As he lowered the golden staff, he saw some of the operators and the commander slowly standing up again.

"Come on! Do these guys ever give up!?" Lizardon said, before a green light enveloped all over his body, transforming him from Lizardon into:

"Articguana! Try something COOL once in your life!" the blue-lizard like alien shouted, before firing a freezing beam of cold energy from his mouth, which then hit all of the Gordanians and the Gordanian Commander and froze them. Articguana then ran in front of the controls and transformed himself into Lizardon once again.

"Okay. Where's that Self-Destruct button?" Lizardon asked himself, before finding a large red button with Gordanian letters on it.

"Of course. It always has to be noticeable." Lizardon said, before pushing the button, causing a large alarm to be sounded and red light to flash in every room, every hallway and every path of the ship.

"Self-Destruct Sequence Initiated in tee minus one minute..." the computer beeped, as the alarm went on sounding and sounding.

"One minute? That's too long for my taste..." Lizardon said, before punching the button so hard, that it left a small hole in the control panel and sparks of electricity was sent flying. The alarm then sounded louder and louder after Lizardon did that.

"Self-Destruct Sequence Accelerated. Ten seconds remaining...10..9..8" the computer beeped.

"Time to bust out of here!" Lizardon said, before running away from the Control Room.

"7...6...5.." the computer beeped as Lizardon got out of the Control Room and was now running for his life at the hallway.

"4..3...2.." the computer beeped as Lizardon changed his mind about running and decided to bash through the metal wall instead, but as soon as he slammed his fists into the wall, the computer beeped the one number that can make everyone's heart race.

"One." the computer beeped. And instantly after that, the ship exploded, black smoke bellowing in the air and large pieces of the large ship fell down towards the Royal Palace. The Tamaranean Soldiers then created a star barrier all around the palace, effectively protecting it from the large pieces of debris falling down on it.

The remains of the large ship then crashed at the mountains, where it let out one last explosion.

"Wait...where's Ben?" Terra asked as the Tamaranean soldiers lowered their barriers, but just in time as a meteor fell down from the sky. The Tamaraneans attempted to put up their star barrier again, but it was too late and the meteor crashed down into the palace, a few meters away from the Titans, which sent them flying due to the small shockwave the impact made.

The Titans and the Tamaraneans then looked at the meteor as the flames extinguished. They then found themselves looking at a red, yellow and blue ball that looks like it's made out of lego blocks. The ball then gained arms and legs, before gaining on a gorilla-like appearance and a badge with a hourglass symbol appeared on its chest.

"Ben!" the Teen Titans shouted happily, before running towards him as he reverted back to his human form.

"Okay...what do we do now?" Ben asked.

"How long have the Gordanians been attacking you anyway?" Robin asked.

"It has been three months since this war started, and after we realized that we needed much available assistance, we contacted Starfire, and we knew that you Teen Titans would follow her." Galfore replied.

"Do you know where their base is located?" Robin asked.

"No. The Gordanians kept on attacking and attacking, and when one of our spies has been assigned to locate the base, he disappeared and he never returned." Galfore said.

Ben then looked at the unconscious Gordanians all around the royal Palace. A green light then enveloped his body and it changed his appearance, turning him into:

"Manadite!" the Anodite shouted, before he knelt down towards an unconscious Gordanian, and his green eyes glowed pink and so did the Gordanian. After a few seconds, the pink glow on Manadite's eyes and the Gordanian disappeared and Manadite stood up again.

"Okay. I know where the base is. Come on." Manadite said as he and the Teen Titans walked away towards east.

"Starfire!" Galfore called and Starfire and the rest of the Titans looked back.

"Be careful." Galfore said, before Starfire embraced him, before flying over to the Teen Titans as they made their journey. One of the journeys that will help end the war between Tamaraneans and Gordanians one and for all...

But what the Titans didn't know, was that a Gordanian soldier was spying on them while they were walking.

"Grand Lord, the targets are making their way towards our fortress." the Gordanian whispered through his communicator.

"Good. Let them be. Once they made their way there, they'll soon regret it." the voice said, as the Teen Titans walked towards the Gordanian fortress...

* * *

**Part 2 is done! Yeah! **

**On Thurday, we will return to school, due to the suspension of classes due to typhoon today, and tomorrow will be a holiday! So I'll enjoy this while I can!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	29. Tamaran War PT 3

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 29th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**After watching the Homecoming episodes, I finally got some inspiration! It might be a little like it, with lots of obvious allusions...  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

The Teen Titans continued their way, venturing through the Tamaran desert-like, wasteland landscape. Even though it has been turned into a wasteland thanks to the countless Gordanian invasions, Starfire still remembers the times when Tamaran was like a beautiful oasis and still think Tamaran as one. As they made their way towards the Gordanian base, they saw multiple ship debris scattered around, some of them still in flames.

The core Titans, Terra and Ben as Manadite even had to run away from Tamaranean wild animals, specifically, an angry Portkin and a viscous Flarnop, when Starfire barely managed to calm them down.

They then continued their way, before Beast Boy heard some noises.

"Wait. I think something's following is." Beast Boy said, as the Teen Titans stopped and looked around them, but they saw nothing. Unknown to the Titans, Manadite heard it too, and he and Beast Boy saw small rocks shaking and rumbling. Manadite then lifted his right foot, to see a small crack underneath it. Manadite gasped, before his eyes glowed pink.

"Guys! Look out!" Manadite shouted, before firing a pink windy blast which sent the Titans backwards, and Manadite took off into the air, just in time to avoid a large robot with a Gordanian symbol emerge from the ground, before it fired lasers everywhere, the Titans quickly dodging each lasers, Terra creating a rock wall to protect the Titans and Manadite creating a mana bubble to protect himself.

After multiple laser blasts, Terra's rock wall began to form cracks and one final laser blast was enough to take the wall down and send the Titans flying. While its attention was focused on the Titans, Manadite lowered his shield and his fists glowed pink, before charging towards the robot and punching it multiple times, each punch sending the robot back.

Manadite then landed two more punches, before firing a mana blast, which greatly sent the robot backwards. The robot then fired a laser at close range, but Manadite crossed his arms and took the blast, only being sent backwards. He then retaliated with a large mana bolt, which was enough to send the Robot flying.

The other Titans stood up again, and they decided to fight back.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted and they all charged forward.

Beast Boy then turned himself into a Pteranodon and Cyborg jumped on his back, before BB Pteranodon flew towards the robot. Cyborg then fired some sonic blasts, but the robot then created a force field which then blocked the sonic blasts. The robot then fired a single laser blast which then managed to hit Cyborg and blasted him off of BB Pteranodon and he crashed down the ground.

Beast Boy then turned himself into a T-Rex and he charged towards the robot, but the robot fired an electric missile which then managed to hit BB T-Rex and it electrocuted him, before he fell down the ground with a thump and reverted back to his normal form.

The robot was then covered in black aura and the non-sentient creation looked to Raven, attempting to telekinetically lift it, but then the robot fired a blue energy laser beam which then managed to hit Raven and froze her, falling down the ground with a thump. The ice didn't broke when she crashed, only managing to create small cracks.

Starfire then rammed into the robot and punched it several times, each punch sending the robot back, before firing a star beam which caused the robot to fall down. Starfire then flew down towards the robot, which then fired several missiles, which then hit Starfire, causing a cloud of black smoke to fly in mid-air. Starfire then flew out of the smoke and charged towards the robot, but then the robot created a magnetic force field which then sent Starfire crashing down the ground.

Robin then charged towards the robot, dodging several missiles and laser blasts along the way. The robot then attempted to grab him, but Robin dodged and jumped, landing at the robot's hand, before running towards the robot's head. The robot then attempted to blast Robin with its eye blasts, but Robin evaded them and it hit the robot's arm instead, effectively blasting its own arm into half. Robin then jumped and landed on top of the robot, before he planted a time bomb disc on the robot's forehead. Robin then jumped as the disc exploded.

When Robin landed, the Robot was still in one piece, much to his surprise, before the robot attempted to step on him, but then Cyborg caught the foot and he attempted to lift the robot and throw it, but the cyborg struggled and he was sweating heavily, closing his eyes. The robot was heavier than expected. When Cyborg opened his eyes, he saw a laser cannon in front of him.

"Oh really?" Cyborg said, before he was blasted and he was sent flying into a rock pillar.

The robot looked at Robin again, before two large boulders hit it. The robot then looked at Terra, who then raised her glowing hands in the air. She then created two, large earth hands with the robot between them, and she cupped her hands together, the earth hands making their way towards the robot, but the robot grabbed them, but it struggled to push them out, as the earth hands were still attempting to advance forward.

However, the robot was left in a vulnerable position.

"Ben! Now!" Terra shouted.

Manadite then landed on the ground and a green light enveloped his body, turning him into:

"Tyrannopede!" the Tyrannosapien shouted, before roaring loudly and charging towards the now vulnerable robot. He then bashed through the robot and completely destroyed it and the earth hands, robot pieces flying through the air. The Titans then regained consciousness-Raven managing to thaw out of the ice-and they waited as Tyrannopede walked over them and reverted back to human.

"Okay...Let's get going. There's probably more of these things waiting for us..." Robin said as they continued their way towards the Gordanian fortress.

As they continued their way towards the Gordanian fortress, they saw dust in the distance. And from the looks of it, the dust cloud seems to be advancing towards them.

"Beast Boy, take a look." Robin said. Beast Boy nodded his head and turned into a hummingbird and flew upwards in order to see what's inside the dust cloud. He then saw a large number of Gordanian tanks advancing towards them. He then flew down and reverted back to Beast Boy as soon as he saw the tank army.

"Tanks and a lot of 'em." Beast Boy said.

As soon as Beast Boy said those words, the tank army were soon in front of them, preparing to fire at the Titans. A Gordanian then went out of his tank and shouted one common enemy word:

"FIRE!" the Gordanian shouted, before going back inside his tank, as the other tanks fired laser blasts at the Titans. The commander then began firing lasers as well as advancing towards the Teen Titans.

Raven then created a telekinetic shield in order to protect her team from the laser blasts.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted, and once again, the Team charged into action and Raven lowered her shield.

A green light then enveloped all over Ben's body and his body form changed, turning him into:

"Armodrillo!" the Talpaedan shouted loudly, but before he can slam his fists down into the ground, Terra ran over to him.

"Are you a Talpaedan? Cool! I red a book about them, and I loved it! You think we can do this together?" Terra asked as her hands and eyes glowed yellow.

"Sure! In Three. One. Two. THREE!" Armodrillo shouted as he and Terra slammed both of their fists in the ground, creating a large wave of rocks and dust which sent multiple tanks toppling, flying and destroying some tanks. Armodrillo and Terra then bro-fisted each other, before Terra slammed down on the ground again, creating three sand monsters. The sand monsters and Armodrillo then charged towards the tanks. Armodrillo then dodged some laser blasts, before jumping high and landing on top of a tank. He then punched the tank so hard, before jumping off again, the tank exploding. He then did this to the next set of tanks.

The sand monsters fired sand blasts and covered multiple tanks in dust.

Beast Boy then turned himself into a Triceratops and Cyborg got on top of him and BB Triceratops bashed through several tanks, destroying them and sending large tank pieces flying into the air, while dodging and enduring laser blasts along the way. While BB Triceratops was charging through multiple tanks, Cyborg fired multiple sonic blasts at nearby tanks that cannot be reached by Beast Boy, managing to hit them and destroy them.

Starfire then took off into the air, and fired multiple starbolts and eye blasts, each blast hitting one tank and making it explode. When she landed on the ground, multiple tanks surrounded her and prepared to fire, but Starfire slammed her fists into the ground and created a huge explosion of dust and sand. A few seconds later, Starfire flew out of the sand explosion.

Raven then looked at the multiple tanks charging towards her, before she sat in a meditating position, before she projected her astral form out of her body and her astral form quickly flew towards a tank, short-circuiting it and destroying it on the inside, and letting it explode. Her astral form then jumped and jumped into the next few tanks, each tank exploding as it did. After destroying one last tank, the astral form then returned back to Raven's body.

"I should do that more often. Reminds me of Larry.." Raven said as she flew towards a Titan who probably needed her help.

Robin dodged multiple laser blasts as he ran towards a tank. He then jumped on top of the tank and used his metal bo staff to make a hole. Once he made a hole, he used his above-average strength to rip the hole wide, revealing a Gordanian controlling the tank. The Gordanian growled, before attempting to blast Robin with an electric bolt, but Robin dodged and grabbed the Gordanian by the shoulders, before throwing him out of the tank and he jumped inside, before using the tank to attack the others, the controls not being too much complicated to him.

The Titans kept attacking until they were no more undamaged tanks in the area.

Robin then got out of his tank and he walked over to the rest of the Titans, seeing the area full of destroyed tanks and flames.

"Okay team, let's get going." Robin said as the Titans continued their journey...

The Gordanian was still spying on them, which still wasn't noticed by the Titans.

"My Lord, our targets are very close to the fortress and our greatest defend robot and the tank army are defeated! What shall we do now?" the Gordanian asked through his communicator.

"Let them be...I only wanted them to see me. I'm not done with them yet..." the voice said, and the Gordanian looked to see the Titans still walking towards their fortress. The Gordanian smirked, before flying away.

The Titans continued walking and walking until they saw the Gordanian fortress by the distance.

"Well, we're here." Beast Boy said.

"And it's not very secret." Raven added.

"I think it's not supposed to be secret." Robin said.

The Titans then ran towards the base as close as they can without being spotted, before hiding behind several large rocks and rock pillars. Ben then took a peek in order to see the fortress' defenses.

"It's very common and expected actually. Laser turrets. Robot guards. Land mines. Security video system. Nero-Steel Door. And watch guards by the wall with four watch towers." Ben said, before hiding back behind the rock, just before a Gordanian looked at their spot, before shrugging it off.

"Okay. Me, Beast Boy and Raven will take out the door, while you four take out the guard towers." Robin said, before he, Beast Boy and Raven jumped into action. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran quickly around the robot guards and towards the laser turrets, which then began firing multiple, quick laser blasts, which BB Cheetah easily dodged.

Raven then telekinetically removed the land mines from the ground, before Beast Boy Cheetah proceeded in making the two laser turrets blast each other, exploding as they did.

The robot guards noticed Beast Boy and began firing laser blasts, but Beast Boy and Raven dodged the blasts as fast as they could. Robin then quickly and quietly ran behind each robot guard and placed a time bomb disc on their backs, before running away from the scene. The robot guards then exploded shortly after.

Raven then fired the land mines at the steel door, exploding on contact and destroying the door.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the Gordanian guards shouted from the watch towers, but then a blue sonic blast blasted the first watch tower, a green starbolt blasted the next one, a large boulder then crashed the next one, and a missile destroyed the last watch tower. Cyborg, Starfire, Terra and Ben as Bio-Wolf then quickly jumped out from their hiding places and landing next to the others, before running inside the fortress.

As they ran inside, they saw multiple Gordanians and robot guards running towards them, but Bio-Wolf fired several missiles which then exploded, and the proximity of the blast managed to send all of them flying, and the Titans continued running, before they saw two pathways.

"Which way to go?" Robin asked.

But after Robin asked that question, several robot soldiers and Gordanians were seen charging towards them on the left side.

"Guess it's the right one! RUN!" Beast Boy shouted, and all of them but Ben as Bio-Wolf ran away towards the right pathway.

"I'll hold them off! I can catch up!" Bio-wolf shouted, before transforming himself into:

"Buglizard!" the Lepidopterran predator shouted, before charging towards the army of Gordanians and robots. He then tackled multiple Gordanian soldiers, dodged laser blasts and electric bolts, while slicing robot troops into two with his sharp claws. A group of Gordanians attempted to dodgpile him, but Buglizard easily threw them off, before ramming into multiple robot troops, knocking them down and sending sparks of electricity flying all over their bodies.

Buglizard fought and fought until every Gordanian in the area is defeated and all of the robots were destroyed. When he thought it was all over, a fire blast hit him on the face, before he was hit by multiple lasers, sending him backwards. The Lepidopterran predator looked to see a large robot, walking towards him, and it looked more like Ultimate Humungousaur than humanoid.

"(growl) Oh great. This is the best you can do?" Buglizard said, before he started running. "Try alien power instead!" Buglizard shouted, before ramming into the robot and sending the large technological creation flying into the wall, dust and rocks flying.

**Meanwhile...**

The other Titans ran and ran, until they saw four pathways.

"Okay...which one now?" Robin asked. Raven's eyes then glowed white for a few seconds, before her eyes returned to normal.

"That one." Raven said, pointing at the 3rd pathway, and the Teen Titans go through it, running and running, before they stopped to see that they have entered a large arena-like room. The entrance/exit behind them then closed, before they looked at the large, but empty arena like room. The large room itself was in the shape of a hexagon, with Gordanian banners on the walls.

"Um...Raven? If this is the place, where's the Gordanian army?" Robin asked.

"Or their leaders?" Cyborg added.

"Maybe they're hiding..." Raven said, as the Titans began to have a look around in the large room.

"Well this is just great! Our only way out is closed, Ben can't get in here, we're stuck in this large empty room, and the ones we are looking for are not here!" Beast Boy shouted angrily.

"Can you just shut up?" Raven asked.

But then, Buglizard was suddenly sent flying into the room, crashing against the wall, before falling down the ground, dust flying all around him. The Teen Titans then ran over him in worry.

"Ben! Are you alright?" Robin asked, as Buglizard began to stand up, recovering from the punishment he just received.

"I am now. A large Gordanian dude just founded me after I took out some Gordanians and robots. He was a tough match for me, and I even tried to run away when I fired yellow fog on his face, but he still founded me and we fought again, and then he threw me in this room." Buglizard replied.

"I knew you Titans would be in here. Your friend proved to be a formidable adversary, so let's see if you have improved over the years." The Gordanian said, walking into the hole Buglizard just made and walked towards the Titans.

"Trogaar. I knew it was you behind this." Robin said, as he and the other Titans prepared their powers and or weapons.

"Yes. But you should be surprised after you meet my companion in invading Tamaran. You pretty met "him" before." Trogaar said, before charging towards the Titans.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted, and the Teen Titans charged into action...

Robin was the first to attack and he threw his birdarang at Trogaar, but Trogaar caught the birdarang, before crushing it with his bare hand. He then charged towards Robin, as the Boy Wonder took out his metal bo staff and hit Trogaar several times with it, before slamming it on his head. When he attempted to hit Trogaar once more, the Lord Gordanian caught the staff and threw it aside, before grabbing the Boy Wonder by the shoulders and throwing him into the wall.

Trogaar was then hit by a sonic blast and he was sent flying into the wall, before falling down the ground again. He stood up to see Cyborg charging towards him, before punching him several times, each punch sending Trogaar backwards. After landing one last punch, Cyborg lifted Trogaar, before throwing him towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then turned himself into a tiger and pounced on Trogaar, sending him into the ground, before attempting to bite his face, but Trogaar held his paws, before throwing the tiger off of him. Trogaar then turned around to see Cyborg charging towards him, but Trogaar uppercutted him so hard, that he was sent flying into the ceiling.

Trogaar was then covered in black aura as he saw Raven telekinetically grabbing hold of him.

"Guys! NOW!" Raven shouted, just in time as Cyborg fell down from the ceiling.

"BOOOOOOOO-YAAAAAAAH!" Cyborg shouted as he fell on Trogaar, sending dust flying. When the dust cleared, Cyborg got off of Trogaar, before grabbing his tail, spun him around and threw him in the air. When Trogaar was about to land, Beast Boy as a ram tackled him so hard that Trogaar was sent flying into the wall. Robin then ran towards him and grabbed his tail, and with unexpected strength, threw the Gordanian in the air, before Starfire rammed into him and rammed Trogaar into the wall. Starfire then threw Trogaar towards the ground and he crashed, dust and rocks flying.

When Trogaar stood up, he was suddenly sunk into the ground like he just stepped on quicksand. He then looked to see Terra smirking, before she side stepped, revealing Ben as Armodrillo slamming his fists down the ground, creating a rock wave which easily hit Trogaar, and sent him flying into the wall, before falling back down the ground.

Trogaar then stood up again, groaning, before he found Ben as Crabdozer charging towards him, before tackling him so hard, that he was sent crashing through the wall and was sent flying towards the weapons room, and he was finally knocked unconscious.

"Yeah! You better stay knocked out!" Crabdozer shouted, before facing his teammates.

"Okay team. We better find Trogaar's companion right now." Robin said.

"Yeah. He maybe the mastermind of this whole thing.." Cyborg added.

"Didn't you guys even heard the way the Gordanian dude said "he"?" Crabdozer said as he reverted back to Ben. "He made it...a bit too obvious..." Ben said.

"So you're saying his associate's a girl?" Raven asked.

"Um...yeah?" Ben replied.

"Wow. And you're the clever one." a voice said, before a purple energy blast hit Ben on the back, knocking him unconscious. When Ben fell, the Titans saw:

"Blackfire?" Starfire asked in horror and shock.

"Surprised to see me sister dear?" Blackfire asked, walking towards the unconscious Ben, picking him up.

"This new member of yours is pretty much the full package..isn't he?" Blackfire asked, before a Gordanian guard picked him up and took him away from the arena room.

"Well now, he's not with you. I'm interested to know if that blonde of yours will be enough for your team. Because you'll all be fighting against ME!" Blackfire shouted, before firing a large purple star energy beam at the Titans, who then barely dodged it, but the blast proximity still sent them all flying.

"It looks like the star energy of that pathetic Tamaranean spy has paid off on me." Blackfire said as her body glowed purple. That statement made Starfire gasp.

"You absorbed the star energy of our fellow Tamaranean!?" Starfire angrily asked.

"Why yes sister dear. You see, after breaking out of prison, I built an energy absorption machine which will absorb the life energy of any living thing and also the energy from certain technologies. After I built the machine, I joined the Gordanians in taking over Tamaran, so everyone will bow down to me! But after realizing I don't have enough power, tested the machine out on the Tamaranean spy and it worked perfectly! All while transferring the energy into this indestructible crystal you might now as Taydenite." Blackfire said, showing the Taydenite crystal on her neck, glowing brightly.

"Now, I want your energy, and you might help me take over Tamaran." Blackfire said, before firing multiple purple starbolts, in which the Titans narrowly dodged.

"Alright! This has gone far enough! You attempted to blame me for all the crimes you have committed, you took over Tamaran, you forced me to marry a hideous slime creature for you to get the Jewel of Charta, you hired Madame Rouge to kill me, and now you joined our greatest enemy and killed a fellow Tamaranean for your own power!?" Starfire shouted angrily, trying to hold back the tears..

"Aww...is little Starfire about to cry?" Blackfire teased.

"I. AM. NOT. SO. LITTLE..ANYMORE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Starfire angrily shouted, before quickly and angrily tackling her sister and ramming her into the ceiling, before throwing her into the wall, before grabbing her right foot and slamming her into the ground several times, before slamming her into the wall, her rage taking full control of her.

"YOU MADE A LOT OF MISTAKES! (slams Blackfire into the ground.) I FORGAVE YOU! (slams her into the wall) FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR MISTAKES! (slams her into the ground again, but thrice.) BUT NOW! (throws her upwards.) YOU HAVE GONE FAR ENOUGH!" Starfire shouted angrily, before slamming her fists onto her stomach, sending her flying towards the ground, a cloud of dust flying.

Starfire, full of rage, fired multiple starbolts and eye blasts with no plans to stop, each blast making the smoke cloud bigger and bigger. She fired more and more starbolts, before creating one large starbolt, and throwing it at Blackfire, the blast proximity sending the Titans backwards. She then covered herself in a green star barrier, before screaming with all of her rage, creating a large star beam as she did. The beam managed to hit Blackfire and the blast was so big, that Raven had to create a telekinetic barrier all over the Titans, as the large explosion filled the room.

When the explosion cleared, the room turned like it was struck by a room tornado. Starfire was panting heavily, about to collapse into unconsciousness, as Blackfire was still covered by the black smoke. Raven lowered her barrier as they ran over to her.

"Calm down Star...calm down.." Beast Boy said.

"Everything's gonna be alright Star. We promise." Robin said.

"Hahahaaha! Sweet time's over loverboy!" they hear Blackfire's voice say. They then turned around to see Blackfire come out of the smoke, not a single scratch on her skin.

"Did I forgot to mention, I absorbed the life and star energy of over a hundred Tamaranean spies? Galfore told you only one? Oh...pity." Blackfire said. Starfire screamed in anger as she charged towards Blackfire, but Blackfire fired a large purple star beam, which then managed to hit Starfire and send her crashing into the wall, before falling back down the ground, unconscious.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted.

"TITANS! **GO!**" Robin angrily shouted, before the Teen Titans angrily charged towards Blackfire.

Blackfired yawned, before punching Robin in the face, enough to send Robin rolling down the ground, unconscious, bruises all over his face. Beast Boy then changed into a brown bear and attempted to slash at Blackfire, but his blows were dodged, before Blackfire kicked BB Brown Bear in the stomach, enough to send BB Brown Bear crashing into the wall, and it was all enough to revert him back to normal and fall down unconscious. Cyborg then attempted to punch Blackfire, but Blackfire caught his hand, and crushed it like it was a piece of paper, Cyborg didn't scream, but it was still painful. Blackfire then followed with a punch to Cyborg's face, knocking him out, severely damaging his robot side, but it wasn't enough to actually shut him down.

Raven then followed by telekinetically lifting Blackfire in the air, but Blackfire easily shrugged it off, before firing a purple starbolt at Raven, who then created a telekinetic shield, but when the starbolt landed, it wasn't enough and it broke, and Raven was sent rolling down the ground, unconscious, her clothes teared and some bruises on her legs. Terra, now angry, created two large earth hands, before crushing Blackfire with them, but Blackfire destroyed the hands soon after, before firing a small starbolt. Terra created a large earth wall, but even that was not enough for a small Blackfire starbolt, which completely destroyed the earth wall, the blast sending Terra flying into a wall, and since she wasn't used to physical pain, she was knocked unconscious.

"Now...you have learned how to fear me! With this power, I can rule the entire universe!" Blackfire shouted, before laughing maniacally, her body glowing as a red aura completely covered Blackfire as she laughed maniacally.

Starfire began to open her eyes, seeing a blurry vision of Blackfire covered in red aura.

"No...Blackfire..." Starfire weakly said before closing her eyes again, drifting back into unconsciousness.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And that's that for this chapter! We have no classes! ALL WEEK! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	30. Tamaran War PT 4

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 30th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Looks like the battle between Ben and Princess Looma from Many Happy Returns and the much more epic Ben/Looma battle from Axle's story, Gwen's AU inspired me for Ben's upcoming battle with Blackfire...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and the Teen Titans series and I never will. **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. The vision was blurry at first, but after a while, his vision became clear again, before he saw himself, his arms tied with metal shackles, connected to a large machine beside him and he was trapped in a glass container. He saw multiple Gordanians, operating the giant machine his metal cuffs were connected to.

"Great. This guys might want the Omnitrix from me." Ben said, before looking at his Omnitrix hand, the Omnitrix being covered by the large metal shackles.

"Omnitrix. Are you deactivated?" Ben asked.

"Omnitrix currently active." The Omnitrix beeped for a reply.

"Good. Okay Gordanians, meet:" Ben said, before a green glow enveloped his body, turning him from Ben into:

"Ghostfreak!" the Ectonurite shouted, before he phased his hands through the shackles freeing his hands, before he phased through the glass container, freeing himself but the Gordanians saw Ghostfreaks' escape and they prepared their golden staffs.

"The target's escaping! BLAST HIM!" A Gordanian shouted, before they all fired electric bolts at Ghostfreak, but the Ectonurite merely went intangible, the blast going straight through him. He then went inside a Gordanian, possessing him with his eyes turning green, before raising his golden staff he fired an electric blast at the other Gordanians, electrocuting them and he didn't stop until the fell down unconscious.

"Time to get outta here!" Ghostfreak said while inside the Gordanian, before running towards the arena room.

"Man. That one who just blasted me is totally gonna get it big time!" Ghostfreak shouted, before his Gordanian body ran towards the arena room.

Meanwhile...

The Titans were defeated and heavily injured by Blackfire, all of them having bruises in some parts of their bodies, Starfire's, Raven's, Beast Boy's and Terra's clothes are heavily torn, Robin's face was full of bruises and a black mark appeared around his mask, being obvious that he had a black eye. Cyborg's robot body was giving out sparks pf electricity, the blue glow turning into grey, and his red eye turning grey as well, meaning he was not functioning properly.

Blackfire's body was still covered and surrounded by a red aura, while still laughing maniacally.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW, NO ONE SHALL DARE DEFY ME! BLACKFIRE! SOON TO BE THE RULER OF THIS PATHETIC UNIVERSE!" Blackfire shouted, the red aura around her becoming brighter and stronger, giving out a flame-like appearance, burning stronger and stronger.

The Taydenite crystal around her neck then glowed brightly, with Blackfire smirking.

"Finally. I can now absorb life energy to the crystal itself. It happens only once at a week, so say goodnight. Little Sister Dear..." Blackfire said as her eyes glowed red and the Taydenite crystal glowed brighter and brighter. Starfire weakly opened her eyes, seeing a blurry vision of Blackfire's crystal glowing brightly.

"Blackfire...please.." Starfire weakly said, before drifting back into unconsciousness.

"Oh yes sister dear. Soon, all of your energy will be mine, and I shall begin my quest in ruling the Universe, starting from destroying Tamaran!" Blackfire said, as the Taydenite crystal continued to glow and shine brightly.

Ghostfreak, still inside the Gordanian, then approached the room, seeing his friends in great danger, nearly beaten to death. He widened his eyes in shock, before he got out of the Gordanian, the Gordanian falling down unconscious as he did. Ghostfreak then transformed into Chromastone and ran towards Blackfire.

Blackfire then fired an energy blast from the Taydenite crystal, headed straight for Starfire, but then, Chromastone managed to reach the blast in time.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chromastone shouted, before creating a multicolored energy shield and blocking the blast.

"Err...YOU AGAIN!? YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO TICK ME OFF!" Blackfire angrily shouted, before strengthening the blast, forcing Chromastone down his knees, before he strengthened his energy shield, firing a multicolored energy beam in the process, which slowly overpowered the blast.

"That's...what they...all say..." Chromastone shouted, before strengthening his energy beam as strong as he could, the collision of the two blasts eventually causing an explosion, which sent both Chromastone and Blackfire backwards. While the smoke was still up, he then carried Starfire out of the room. Followed by Terra, then Raven, then Beast Boy, then Cyborg, and lastly Robin, setting them outside the room, before he went back inside, just in time as the smoke cleared, revealing an angry Blackfire.

"YOU...YOU SHALL PAY!" Blackfire shouted angrily, before firing a large beam of star energy with a really loud BOOM! Chromastone braced himself, as he crossed his arms, and took the star blast, being sent backwards in the process while his body was covered in multicolored energy. When Blackfire stopped firing her star beam, she saw Chromastone, shining brightly in ultraviolet energy.

Chromastone then fired a large beam of multicolored energy, which then successfully hot Blackfire and send her crashing into the ceiling, before falling back down to the ground, dust and rocks flying. Chromastone then fired multiple multicolored energy bolts at Blackfire, which made the dust cloud even bigger, before flying off the ground and firing a large multicolored beam of energy at Blackfire, which then exploded on contact and made the dust cloud big enough to cover the entire room.

The dust cleared rather quickly and Chromastone was in deep shock when he saw Blackfire, without any scratches or any visible injuries.

"Woah!" Chromastone said.

"Woah? That's it? No other comments or whatsoever? I was expecting more than that." Blackfire said, before Chromastone charged at her, attempting to punch her, but Blackfire grabbed his magenta-colored hand, before crushing it into pieces.

"Ow!" Chromastone shouted, before multicolored energy began to take the form of his missing hand, before the energy disappeared, and in their place was his hand, good as new. Chromastone smirked, before throwing a crystal from his back, which then hit Blackfire and it exploded on contact, which then sent Blackfire flying into the wall, however, she quickly recovered and charged at Chromastone once again, before landing a punch in his face, which was enough to send lots of dust and rocks flying.

When the dust cloud cleared, it revealed a large crater, with Chromastone lying in the middle of it, with Blackfire stepping on his face, which forced him to stay down.

"You ready to bow down to my power?" Blackfire asked as he sunk her foot deeper into Chromastone's face.

"Sorry. I don't work for anybody." Chromastone said, before transforming himself into:

"Humungousaur!" the Vaxasaurian shouted, before throwing Blackfire off of him, but she flew into the air once she was thrown, as Humungousaur stood up again. Humungousaur growled, before jumping high, even for a Vaxasaurian, and slamming both of his fists into Blackfire, which was hard enough to send her crashing into the wall, and she was sent flying out of the fortress and was sent skidding into the sandy ground of the desert.

As Blackfire stood up, Humungousaur jumped up from the fortress and landed a few meters in front of Blackfire, his landing causing a small shockwave which sent Blackfire stumbling a few steps backwards.

Humungousaur then slammed his fists into the ground, creating a rock wave, but Blackfire easily stopped it by catching it with her bare hands.

"Pathetic. Is that all you can do?" Blackfire said, before punching the rock wave Humungousaur made, which was then sent back to Humungousaur, only bigger, and it sent Humungousaur back. Humungousaur then charged at her, before attempting to land a punch on her, but Blackfire dodged and lifted Humungousaur, before throwing him aside, sending him tumbling on the sandy ground, before Blackfire jumped on him, about to punch the Vaxasaurian, but Humungousaur grabbed her hands and struggled to throw her off.

A green glow then covered Humungousaur's body, before transforming into:

"Water Hazard!" the Orishan shouted, before firing a blast of water from the portholes on his hands, which effectively sent Blackfire flying off him and crashing into the ground, now full of water puddles. Water Hazard's body then glowed green and he turned into:

"Frankentstrike!" the Transylian shouted, before firing an electric bolt from his hands at Blackfire, and because she was covered in water, she was greatly electrocuted and was forced down to her knees, but she didn't shout or scream in pain. Blackfire then smirked, before standing up, while still being electrocuted, much to Frankenstrike's shock. Blackfire then fired a starbolt at Frankentstrike which then managed to send him flying back at the fortress, crashing into the steel wall.

When Blackfire got in the fortress again, she saw Frankenstrike, lying in a rock and steel rubble, in the arena room, before he stood up again. Frankenstrike then fired another electrical bolt at Blackfire, but she dodged and fired multiple starbolts at the Transylian, but Frankenstrike dodged and fired an electric bolt at Blackfire, which managed to hit and send her crashing down the ground. Frankenstrike then covered his hands in electricity, before charging towards Blackfire, before attempting to punch her, but Blackfire dodged it punch, before giving him a good kick in the guts, sending Frankenstrike stumbling backwards and holding his stomach in pain.

Blackfire then charged towards the vulnerable Frankenstrike, but Frankenstrike quickly reacted and slammed his electricity covered fists into the ground, creating an electric barrier all around him, which then electrocuted Blackfire when she made contact, sending her back. Frankenstrike then fired multiple lightning bolts everywhere from his electric shield, but Blackfire dodged each lightning bolt, before firing a starbolt at him, which then hit the shield and caused a large explosion.

When the explosion cleared, Frankenstrike was in the middle of a large crater, lying down, half-unconscious as Blackfire walked towards him, before a green glow enveloped his body, turning him into:

"Snare-Oh!" the Thep Khufan shouted, before using his stretchable limbs in order to push Blackfire and slam her into the wall. He then threw Blackfire into the ground, slamming her around several times, before spinning her around like a merry-go-round and throwing her into the ceiling. However, Blackfire recovered almost instantly and fired multiple starbolts at Snare-Oh, all of them hitting the Thep Khufan and causing dust and smoke to fly.

When the smoke cleared, Snare-Oh was nothing but a pile of bandages. Blackfire smirked and laugh, but not for long as she saw Snare-Oh regenerate himself almost instantly as she can recover from heavy attack assault. She growled in anger, not noticing that Snare-Oh already wrapped her around in his bandages, before slamming her back down the ground.

"You can't hurt me now lady!" Snare-Oh taunted, before throwing Blackfire into the wall.

"How you gotta beat me now?" Snare-Oh tauntingly asked, before spinning Blackfire around and slamming her into the ground several times.

Blackfire then freed herself from Snare-Oh's grip before she threw multiple Starbolts at Snare-Oh in anger and rage, but Snare-Oh quickly dodged all of the starbolts, before wrapping his bandages all around her, before throwing her into the wall again. Snare-Oh, with his bandages still wrapped all around her, then dragged her around the ground, face-first, before throwing her into the wall and slamming her into the ground like she was a rag doll.

Blackfire then released Snare-Oh's grip on her, before charging at Snare-Oh again, but the Thep Khufan extended his limbs at her, before pushing her and sending her crashing into the wall, rocks and dust being sent flying.

Snare-Oh, deciding to change the difficulty of the game into intense, Snare-Oh grabbed Blackfire again, before spinning her around and throwing her into the ceiling, crashing through it and she was sent flying into the air.

"Hasta La Vista, baby." Snare-Oh said, before he ran over towards his fellow Titans, who were starting to recover, but they were still too weak to stand up.

"Guys. Are you alright?" Snare-Oh asked.

"Do we..(coughs)..look alright to you?" Raven sarcastically replied. Snare-Oh then rolled his eyes, before transforming himself into:

"Healster!" the Curohealian shouted, before raising his hand in the air, which glowed brightly and almost instantly, all of the Titans' injuries were healed, but their clothes were still torn. They then stood up and they peeked at the arena room, which was heavily damaged, and Blackfire has still not returned.

"Okay Ben, we can help you again." Robin said.

"No. You need to plan out a surprise attack and when you see me down, you'll have to attack her. If you strike now, Blackfire will easily beat you again. Let me handle this for a while." Healster said, before going back inside the room as the Titans took hiding again. Healster transformed back to Snare-Oh as he waited for her opponent to come back.

After a few seconds, an explosion just occurred and some rocks started to fall on Snare-Oh, who then looked up to see and angry Blackfire, eyes glowing red and her hands surrounded with red flaming star energy.

"OH THAT'S IT! YOU DARE DEFY YOUR SUPERIOR RULER!?" Blackfire shouted with anger, before firing a starbolt at the rest of the ceiling, large rocks falling and heading for Snare-Oh, leaving the arena room with no more ceiling.

"Oh..no." Snare-Oh said, before jumping out of the way, avoiding the rocks just in time.

"Okay. Snare-Oh can't push these rocks..which means time for:" Snare-Oh said, before a green glow enveloped his body, changing his body shape and appearance and transforming himself into:

"Blitzwolfer!" the Loboan shouted, before releasing a sonic howl, which then sent the wall of rocks flying towards Blackfire.

Blackfire sighed and rolled her eyes, before creating a star barrier all around her, the rocks merely passing through her and crashing through the wall, much to Blitzwolfer's shock and surprise. Blackfire merely rolled her eyes, before she fired a red starbolt from her hands, which managed to hit Blitzwolfer and sent him crashing into the wall, heavily injured.

"I must say. I'm impressed. No other species can resist my powers, when it's doubled. They haven't even seen my full power and this is less than it's half." Blackfire said, walking over to a nearly unconscious Blitzwolfer, before grabbing the Loboan by the shoulders.

"Let's party." She smirked, before throwing Blitwolfer into the wall, before the Loboan fell down the ground, and Blackfire walked over him.

"Aww...is that all you can do? And I was already interested in you.." Blackfire taunted, as Blitzwolfer opened his eyes in anger, before punching Blackfire in anger, before punching her quickly multiple times, finishing his fast assault with an uppercut, before finally ending it with a sonic howl, sending her flying into the wall. However, Blackfire quickly recovered and fired another red starbolt, but Blitzwolfer managed to dodge it, but the blast managed to send him tumbling in the ground.

Blitzwolfer then quickly stood up, to see Blackfire quickly flying towards him. Blitzwolfer then quickly transformed himself into:

"Swampfire!" the Methanosian shouted, before firing a fire blast at Blackfire, but she dodged it, but Swampfire continued firing, before stopping to see that he created a ring of flames around himself with Blackfire flying in the air. Swampfire then threw multiple fireballs, but Blackfire dodged them all.

"Okay big guy. My turn." Blackfire said, before flying quickly towards Swampfire.

Reacting quickly, Swampfire threw some seeds onto the ground, before they sprouted into a wall of vines which then blocked and stopped Blackfire in her tracks. Swampfire then ignited them, creating a fire wall which managed to block Blackfire's way. This did not stop the power-hungry Tamaranean though, as she fired a red starbolt which then destroyed the vines, but she found Swampfire gone.

"Where is he?" Blackfire asked, looking around.

"Right here lady!" Swampfire shouted from behind, and Blackfire looked around to see Swampfire in the air, who then tackled her and sent her flying into the wall, sending dust and rocks flying. But, as Swampfire suspected it, Blackfire quickly recovered and fired a large red star beam from her hands. The blast flew so fast that Swampfire didn't have time to react and he was hit, causing a large explosion to occur.

Blackfire grinned evilly as the smoke cleared, revealing only his feet remaining.

"Wait. A Methanosian...can-" Blackfire said, but she was interrupted.

"Regenerate? Yup." Swampfire said, as he regenerated himself back together.

"Now time to go ultimate!" Swampfire said, before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, causing four spikes to appear and is body was enveloped in green light. After a few more seconds, he became:

"Ultimate Swampfire!" the evolved Methanosian shouted, before throwing two fire bombs at Blackfire. Blackfire countered with two red starbolts and they collided, causing a large explosion which sent both Ultimate Swampfire and Blackfire crashing into the walls and smoke, fire and dust to cover the entire arena room. The Titans, who were watching the battle, had to cover their eyes.

When the dust and smoke cleared, it revealed that neither Blackfire nor Ultimate Swampfire received any visible injuries.

Blackfire then charged towards Ultimate Swampfire again, but when she got close enough, Ultimate Swampfire then fired a large blue fiery blast, which then sent Blackfire flying and crashing into the wall, and the evolved Methanosian threw as many fire bombs as he can, each fire bomb hitting Blackfire and causing black smoke to fly. He threw three last fire bombs in the air, going into the smoke, before Ultimate Swampfire fired a blue flaming stream from his hands, which then caused a large explosion which sent even Ultimate Swampfire flying.

When the smoke cleared, Ultimate Swampfire saw Blackfire, still looking as if she was fighting a normal human being.

"Pathetic human boy." Blackfire said, before firing a red star beam. Ultimate Swampfire managed to dodge, but the blast sent him flying into the wall, causing dust and rocks to fly. Blackfire smirked, but her smirk vanished when she saw a green flash coming from the smoke and out of the smoke was:

"Cannonbolt!" the Arburian Pelarota shouted, before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, with a green light enveloping his body, turning him into:

"Ultimate Cannonbolt!" the evolved Arburian Pelarota shouted, before curling himself into a ball, and rolling forwards towards Blackfire. With amazing speed, Ultimate Cannonbolt managed to hit Blackfire and sent her flying into the air. Blackfire then angrily charged at the still ball-form Ultimate Cannonbolt, but her target rolled away from her. Blackfire then swiftly managed to catch him, but in turn they were both sent crashing through the wall, and flying towards the desert.

Both Ultimate Cannonbolt and Blackfire then crashed through multiple rock columns and pillars as they skidded into the desert ground, both of them eating a lot of dirt. They then stood up, before Blackfire landed several punches on his face, but Ultimate Cannonbolt swatted her away, before firing multiple spikes from his eyes, the spikes exploding on contact, sending Blackfire flying and tumbling on the desert ground. Ultimate Cannonbolt then quickly bounced into the air, before plummeting himself down onto Blackfire. Blackfire saw the evolved Arburian Pelarota plummeting towards her, before she blasted him away with an eye blast, sending Ultimate Cannonbolt crashing into the ground.

Ultimate Cannonbolt then reverted back to Cannonbolt, before transforming himself into:

"Big Chill!" the Necrofriggian shouted, before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, turning him into:

"Ultimate Big Chill!" the evolved Necrofriggian shouted, before flying towards Blackfire.

Ultimate Big Chill then fired a fire blast from his mouth, which then managed to hit Blackfire, but instead of burning her or sending her flying, it froze her instead. However, Blackfire easily thawed out of the ice, before firing multiple red starbolts at the evolved Necrofriggian, but he merely went intangible as the red starbolts passed through him. Ultimate Big Chill then fired another ice flames from his mouth, which managed to hit and froze Blackfire again, but Blackfire easily thawed out again, before flying close to Ultimate Big Chill and gave him a punch, enough to send him crashing into the ground.

Ultimate Big Chill then reverted back to Big Chill as he stood up, rubbing his aching head. He then looked up to see Blackfire flying towards him.

Reacting quickly, Big Chill transformed himself into:

"Gravattack!" the Galilean shouted, before he raised his glowing hand in the air, which then sent Blackfire flying high in the sky, before stopping to see a twinkle in the Tamaranean skies.

"Okay. Outer Space is not enough for this girl." Gravattack said, before flying before Blackfire.

The Teen Titans saw the whole battle and they looked into the sky, still managing to see Gravattack flying in the air.

"Oh great. They're in outer space, how are we supposed to help Ben now? Only Starfire can survive in the vacuum of space." Cyborg said.

"Can you do it Star? Can you help Ben by yourself?" Robin asked to the Tamaranean girl.

"I can...and I must. I believe this is my battle too." Starfire said, with confidence and bravery, before flying off, taking one last glance at the Titans, before flying quickly away, the Titans still looking at the sky. The group was silent, but Beast Boy broke it.

"I wonder how Ben's going against Blackfire anyway?" Beast Boy wondered.

In space...

Blackfire was then sent flying as Gravattack landed another punch on her. When Gravattack joined her in space, the power-hungry Tamaranean and the Galilean started a fist fight, with Blackfire getting the first assault, but Gravattack managing to counter and retaliate. Blackfire then charged towards Gravattack again, but Gravattack raised his hand in the air, sending Blackfire flying, before she crashed right into a Gordanian Royal Fleet Ship. Gravattack sighed and face-palmed.

"How many more of these things anyway!?" Gravattack shouted angrily, as he saw the Gordanian Royal Ship deploying Gordanian army ships, all heading for Gravattack, who then smirked and cupped his fists together.

"You guys just made a big mistake." Gravattack said, smirking. He then raised both of his hands up and all of the Gordanian ships were then sent flying and crashing into the Gordanian royal fleet ship, each ship exploding on contact, severely damaging the Royal Ship. Gravattack smirked once again, before flying towards the Ship Control Room.

The Gordanian operators were being shaken by all of the explosions, before an explosion on their room occurred. They then looked to see Gravattack standing, his glowing fists together.

"An intruder! Atta-WHAAAA!" The Gordanian Commander shouted, but he was interrupted as he and all of his fellow Gordanians were then sent flying through the steel wall and flying into the void of space. Gravattack then quickly ran towards the control panel and pressed the self-destruct button, before smashing it and the rest of the control panel, before smashing the windows broken, and flying away as fast as he could.

In 3...2...1...

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion occurred, strong enough to send Gravattack backwards. Gravattack already knew that Blackfire can survive a mere explosion like that, but he already landed a heavy hit on the power-hungry freak. Gravattack then thought about the shows he watched, and always noticed that the brother/sister of the main character always has their opposite personality. Now, the same goes for Blackfire and Starfire.

"And I was expecting so much more..." Gravattack said. Gravattack waited and waited for Blackfire to come out of the smoking ship, which was weird for Gravattack since Blackfire can recover very easily from his alien assault, she would surely recover quickly in an explosion. But it was not recovering as the problem, as Gravattack gasped when he saw Starfire flew out of the smoke, followed by Blackfire.

"Starfire!?" Gravattack asked in shock.

"Friend Ben!" Starfire shouted, before she threw multiple starbolts at Blackfire, but Blackfire countered with her own and their starbolts collided, resulting in a large explosion in space. Starfire then flew next to Gravattack.

"Starfire? Why did you came to help me? I thought I said to wait for me to be down!" Gravattack said.

"You did, but when we saw you throw Blackfire into space, we just knew we had to assist you." Starfire replied.

"Aww. Nice love moment, but now's not the time..." Blackfire said, her whole body glowing red, before she fired a large red star beam, heading towards Gravattack and Starfire. Both of them gasped, before Gravattack transformed himself into Manadite and he formed a mana shield around him and Starfire, effectively protecting them from the deadly blast.

Blackfire then saw Ben change into Manadite and she drove herself crazy with anger, red flaming energy surging through her entire body.

"YOU IRRITATE ME!" Blackfire shouted, before firing a large, red, fiery blast of energy, and Manadite retaliated with a large, purple, fiery blast of energy. The fiery blasts collided, leaving a small shockwave which sent Starfire backwards. Manadite and Blackfire then attempted to overpower their blasts, but they proved to be equally powered.

"That's what they all say..." Manadite said, as he and Blackfire continued firing their blasts, but they still proved to be equally powered. Blackfire's blast then grew bigger and it quickly overpowered Manadite's blast, but Manadite managed to react quickly, creating a mana shield, protecting him from the blast, but it still sent him backwards. Manadite's eyes then glowed purple, before Blackfire's blast was then reflected back to her, hitting her and sending her backwards.

Blackfire then fired multiple red starbolts, but Manadite countered with his mana bolts, colliding and causing another explosion.

Manabolt then spun around quickly, forming a mana tornado around himself, and when he stopped spinning himself around, he fired the mana tornado at Blackfire, which managed to trap her in and spun her dizzy, but she quickly regained herself and turned the mana tornado into a fiery wall, before unleashing it towards Manadite and Starfire as a fire wave, but Manadite countered with a mana wave, which then collided and caused a shockwave, which sent Starfire, Manadite and Blackfire backwards.

Blackfire then looked at Starfire, before smirking, before throwing a quick starbolt at her while she and Manadite were vulnerable. Starfire then saw the starbolt and gasped, and reacting quickly, she created a star barrier all around her, but the starbolt hit and the explosion was too strong, that Starfire was sent plummeting down Tamaran.

"STARFIRE!" Manadite shouted as the young Tamaranean fell down into her home planet.

He then looked down at Blackfire, rage and anger filling him as he shouted out loud, the flames on his head going bigger and burning hotter.

"RAAAAH!" Manadite shouted angrily, before firing a large purple fiery blast at Blackfire, which then managed to hit her and sent her backwards. Manadite then quickly went in front of her and punched her in anger several times, before uppercutting her hard, and throwing her over his head, sending her flying into a large asteroid. Blackfire then quickly recovered and fired multiple starbolts at Manadite, but the Anodite quickly dodged all of the starbolts, before he tackled her again and sent her flying into an asteroid big enough for an entire house to be built on.

Blackfire then fired a large starbeam from her hands, but Manadite then transformed himself into Feedback and absorbed the blast, before firing it back at her in the form of electricity, hitting her and electrocuting her, but Blackfire quickly recovered and grabbed Feedback's antennas, before spinning him around and throwing him into the void of space, before Feedback transformed himself into HeroFire.

HeroFire then created a large starbolt and threw it at Blackfire, who then dodged it, before HeroFire took the chance and repeatedly punched her, before firing a close-ranged starbolt at her face, sending her backwards, before ending his assault, by creating a star clone, which then flew at Blackfire and uppercutting her, exploding on contact and sending Blackfire backwards. HeroFire then created a giant star hand, before extending it and grabbing Blackfire with it, before spinning her around and tossing her towards Tamaran, but Blackfire managed to stop herself. The two then looked at each other in rage, Blackfire's red eyes meeting HeroFire's green eyes. Their hands then glowed to the same color of their eyes, before they charged towards each other, before their powerful punches ultimately collided.

**BOOM!**

Starfire, still unconscious, plummeted down on Tamaran's atmosphere, her body covered in flames as the gravity changed. She then continued plummeting towards the Tamaran ground, and it's not gonna be a smooth landing.

The Teen Titans then looked to see a shooting star, going closer and closer towards them.

"Hey look! A shooting star!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That's not a shooting star..." Robin said, as the shooting star headed straight towards them, before the Titans' eyes went wide with surprise, before the ran away as fast as they could.

"RUUUUN!" Robin shouted, but it was too late, the shooting star crashing to the ground and causing an explosion of dust and rocks as well as a small shock wave which managed to send The Teen Titans tumbling towards the sandy desert ground. The Titans then stood up again and ran towards the "shooting star", before looking to see an unconscious Starfire, body covered in soot as an effect of being covered in flames for too long.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted with worry, as he knelt down to his Tamaranean girl friend.

"Robin! We've got another shooting teammate! And it's Ben!" Cyborg shouted, as the Titans looked to see a shooting HeroFire covered in flames, heading straight towards the Titans. Robin then carried Starfire bridal style, before they ran away to a safe distance, just in time as HeroFire crashed into the ground, rocks and dust flying in the air.

When the dust cleared, it revealed an angry HeroFire, growling as Blackfire landed on the ground, smirking. HeroFire's body was then enveloped in a green light, changing his body form and transforming himself into:

"RAAAATH! LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' POWER-HUNGRY SISTER OF STARFIRE, WHOSE NAME I DON'T EVEN KNOW! YOU JUST NEARLY KILLED MY FRIENDS AND NOW. I'M. GOING. TO. **DESTROY YOU! RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Rath shouted with all of his anger, before charging quickly towards Blackfire and punching her several times in anger, before giving her a hard kick in her exposed stomach, before uppercutting her hard, before sending her backwards with a hard headbutt.

Then, Rath started using wrestling moves against Blackfire.

_**"POLARIS PILEDRIVER!"**_

"ANTARIAN ARM BAR!"

"OPHIUCHUS FACE-PLANT!"

"SIRIUS BUTT-KICKING!"

Blackfire was then thrown in the ground, but she quickly recovered and stood up again, seeing an angry Appoplexian charge towards her. Blackfire then fired a large eye blast, which then hit Rath in the chest, sending the Appoplexian flying and crashing into several rocks, before skidding into the ground, and when he stopped, he automatically reverted back to Ben, unconscious, his clothes nearly ripped apart and receiving multiple bruises, as he was nearly beaten to death.

Now, Robin was very angry..

"TITANS! **GO!** AND GIVE HER ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Robin shouted, before the Teen Titans charged towards Blackfire.

"Pathetic." Blackfire said, before firing a single red starbolt which then exploded on contact, and the explosion was too intense for the Titans, that they were sent flying, heavily injured. More injured than earlier, as they were all knocked unconscious.

"NOW...NOBODY DARES DEFY ME!" Blackfire shouted, before releasing a blast of fiery energy into the air.

Meanwhile, Ben was slowly recovering, and was attempting to stand up, but his severe condition forced him down to his knees. He then saw Blackfire releasing energy, but what was worse is that he saw the Titans, so injured that Ben almost thought they died.

"That's it...You've...gone...WAY TOO FAR!" Ben said, before looking at the Omnitrix.

"This is a serious situation, and he is the only one I've got. It's HERO TIME!" Ben shouted, before the Omnitrix popped out, and Ben slammed down on it again, beginning the transformation sequence.

(Ben's body then began to glow white as he closed his eyes and he levitated on the air, with the blinding light covering his entire body. When the light disappeared, there stood Ben's most powerful alien. His Celestialsapien form: Alien X.)

"Alien X!" the Celestialsapien shouted, with the combined voices of Bellicus, Serena and Ben.

**Inside Alien X...**

"I want the era back where technology isn't too much affecting on the human mind. What do you think Serena?" Bellicus asked.

"No. I think the current era of humans is just alright." Serena replied, rejecting Bellicus' idea.

"But look at the humans! They are wasting their time with their technologies and other useless stuff! Unlike in the old days, where kids actually play to pass the time." Bellicus said.

"Why are you even interested in this Bellicus?" Serena asked.

"I'm just saying, that the past was much better than the current generation of humans today." Bellicus replied, right as Ben appeared right in front of them.

"Oooh! Look who's here Bellicus! Ben Tennyson!" Serena happily said.

"You don't say Serena. You don't say..." Bellicus replied.

"Hey." Ben glumly said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BENJAMIN!? If you wish to return back to your human form, then I quickly accept!" Bellicus angrily shouted.

"Now now Bellicus, we owe Ben one favor." Serena calmly said to Bellicus.

"We ALWAYS owe Benjamin a favor! (sigh) What is it you need, Benjamin?" Bellicus asked.

"Make me have full control over Alien X. Can you do that?" Ben asked.

"Can? We WILL do it! Seconded!" Serena said, before she and Ben looked at Bellicus, waiting for his reply. He then sighed, before uttering loud enough for Ben to hear...

"Motion Carried..." Bellicus, and Ben finally gained full control of Alien X, being the one controlling him without the need of Bellicus or Serena. First, Ben created a vision portal, and he saw Blackfire smirking, before she ran towards Alien X, saying:

"I'm too powerful for you boy! All of your alien forms have failed! What use can this one be?" Blackfire said, full of confidence, before attempting to punch the Celestialsapien, but Ben smirked.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Ben said, before he took action.

Outside Alien X...

Blackfire then reached her fist in order to punch Alien X, but Alien X grabbed her arm using his right hand, before he fired a beam of light from his left hand, which managed to send Blackfire tumbling and skidding into the desert grounds, and instead of recovering quickly as usual, she had difficulty in standing up, and her body was shaking as she stood up again.

"That...actually...hurts...but you're..still..pathetic!" Blackfire shouted, but before she can do anything else, Alien X raised his hand in the air, trapping Blackfire in an electric bubble, before the electricity around her electrocuting him. But as she was getting electrocuted, Alien X then telekinetically grabbed the Taydenite crystal from Blackfire's neck and unto his hand. Alien X, then crushed it with his bare hands, just in time to see Blackfire fall down in the ground, dust covering her.

Alien X then looked at his friends, before raising his hand on the air, and almost instantly, their bruises and cuts disappeared, their clothes were mended, and they stood up alright again. The Teen Titans then looked at the Celestialsapien, smiling.

"Wait...I have one more thing to do." Ben said, before Alien X's body glowed white, before firing off a burst of light which then covered, him, the Titans, and soon the entire Tamaran for a few seconds. When the light disappeared, the Titans found themselves in a place that humans can compare with heaven.

"Wow...Starfire's right..." Terra said.

"We are in paradise." Beast Boy agreed.

"Um...you know, you could have just told us to strip the Tamaranean girl off her powers, heal your friends and turn Tamaran into its former glory right?" Serena said.

"Nah...it's too easy. Besides, I like doing things my way. And it can make me do this with no problem." Ben said, as Alien X reverted back to Ben again.

"Ben!" Robin shouted, before the Teen Titans ran over to group hug him.

"Okay..okay..easy guys." Ben said, as the Titans let go of him...

"What we gotta do with this girl, and the Gordanian Lord dude?" Ben asked, before hearing a loud explosion from the distance. The Titans then looked around to see the fortress in flames, before seeing a hundred Tamaraneans flying towards them, landing in front of them.

"I say we go back to the Royal Palace, with Blackfire and see Galfore's punishment for her." Robin said, and the Titans agreed, before Starfire carried her older sister to her shoulders and they all made their way back to the Royal Palace...

* * *

"The war has been won! As the Gordanian fleets are leaving back to their home planet, let us now celebrate in the honor of a feast!" Galfore said, the Tamaranean soldiers and spies raising their hands in the air, chanting "HURRAH! HURRAH!"

"No thanks for the feast Galfore, but what are you gonna do with Blackfire?" Robin asked.

"She's not the only one who can build advanced technology in Tamaran." Galfore said, before taking out a weapon which closely resembles the Null Void Projector and the Dimensional Disruptor combined together.

"What's that?" Starfire asked.

"It's a Dimensional Projector which opens portals into other dimensions. I know a dimension that is full of punishments perfect for Blackfire." Galfore replied, before firing a beam, which then created a portal and the Teen Titans looked, to see a dimension full of horrible-looking monsters, toxic waste and lava rivers, as well as poisonous air. Starfire then threw Blackfire into the dimension, having no regrets as the portal closed.

"Not even an army of Tamaraneans can survive in that dimension..." Galfore said.

In the Dimension of Death...

Blackfire was attempting to run away from multiple flying monsters, with resemblance to the Null Guardians, only with flaming wings and head. Blackfire fired multiple starbolts, but the creature easily took it and fired a flame blast at Blackfire which managed to hit and send her down. The guardian then landed on top of her, cornering her, before roaring loudly. Blackfire attempted to lift the creature, but it was too heavy, even for a Tamaranean.

"I ain't afraid of you! Wait...what are you doing? Wait...no! NOOO!" Blackfire shouted, as the screen went black and only one sound was heard...

CRUNCH!

* * *

**Well, that's that for this chapter...Woah...I just made 6,000+ words in one chapter...**

**OH YEAH! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	31. Ben 10: Villains United!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 31th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Okay...it's time for Ben's Team and the Big Ben 10 Villains to make a reappearance after like...17 chapters? I don't know. All I knew, is that it's been awhile now..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or the Teen Titans and I never will...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

In Ben's Universe, his team are currently fighting Khyber and Malware at the local Mr. Smoothies Store, the fight causing a lot of wreck and havoc not only at the store, but also at a small part of the city, since the notorious hunter and the technological psychopath were unusually stubborn today, unlike in the days when Ben was still around.

Gwen and Kevin were currently battling Khyber. Kevin, in his steel form, turned his hands into blades and attempted to strike Khyber with it, but the hunter grabbed his shield and sword and blocked the blows, before he retaliated with his own, but Kevin dodged the blows and attempted another sword strike, but Khyber dodged, before the Osmosian dodged a kick soon after. With Khyber not suspecting it, Gwen grabbed him with her mana rope from behind and tied him up, with Khyber struggling to get out.

"Yeah. Don't care how strong you are. You're just wasting your time trying to get out of there." Gwen said smirking, as Kevin walked up to her.

Meanwhile, Rook and Hope are currently battling the psychotic Malware, with the mutant Galvanic Mechamorph being sent backwards by Hope's magic blasts and bolts and Rook's laser blasts. Rook then changed his Proto-Tool into a quantum staff, before attempting to strike Malware with it, but Malware dodged, before retaliating with his own quantum staff hand, attempting to strike Rook with it, but Rook blocked the blow and changed his Proto-Tool into a tazer, before he jumped and stabbed the tazer on Malware's head, greatly electrocuting the mutant Galvanic Mechamorph.

"I believe this would be your turn of attack Hope!" Rook shouted, before jumping off of Malware, as Hope fired a hex blast which then hit Malware and turned into a magic bubble when it made contact with Malware, trapping the psychotic mutant inside the bubble.

"Well. That's taken care of." Hope said, dusting her hands as the other members walked towards her, with Gwen throwing the tied up Khyber towards the bubble trapped Malware.

"Just like always." Kevin said.

"I believe that is where you're wrong, child." Khyber said, using his sword to cut the mana rope and set himself free, before slamming his sword down the magic bubble around his teammate, breaking the bubble like it was glass, before he threw a smoke bomb to the ground, before he and Malware escaped and ran away.

The Team coughed and coughed until the smoke cleared, and it revealed that Malware and Khyber had already disappeared.

"Aw great. They ran away like always." Kevin said.

"Do not worry. We will capture them soon enough." Rook said.

Meanwhile...

Dr. Psychobos slammed his large pincer into his table when he found out that Khyber and Malware had been defeated by Ben's team yet again and barely managed to escape. They have been attempting to capture the Team a couple weeks after the mutant Cerebrocrustacean sent Ben into the Teen Titans universe in order to prevent any of them from interfering with their plot to destroy Galvan Prime and their race once and for all.

"FOOLISH IDIOTS! We have already p-p-put Ben Tennyson out of the p-p-picture and yet you two still can't defeat his t-t-team whose leader has already been e-e-eliminated!" Dr. Psychobos angrily shouted.

"And there is also the p-p-possibility that Ben T-T-Tennyson can return into this d-d-dimension!" Psychobos continued, before shooting an electric blast at the wall, and it was strong enough to leave a large hole, black smoke bellowing out of it.

"Tennyson's team are getting stronger due to their stronger teamwork now that they now they have to operate without their leader. I say we go into the dimension Ben is currently residing and eliminate Tennyson for real, which will put his team into total vulnerability and then we take the chance, and take eliminate them as well, before we can go to our respective goals." Khyber said.

"I have knowledge of the dimension of where Ben currently is. It's Earth is guarded by five heroes who call themselves the Teen Titans. They are worthy opponents, and with Tennyson, they outnumbered and outmatched me. When we eliminate Tennyson, we shall annihilate the Titans as well." Malware added, which caused Khyber to gain interest in the dimension.

"But since you idiotic i-i-imbeciles can't even take out T-T-Tennyson's team by yourselves, recruit every single one of Tennyson's old enemies to a-a-aid you. I shall join you as well, w-w-whether you like it or not." Dr. Psychobos said, agreeing with the plan.

"Too many allies. Can't pick out where to begin." Khyber said.

"Then let's start out with Tennyson's first enemy." Malware said...

The Faction duo then started their mission to find every villain that has fought Ben before and they went to every Plumber prison, first starting with the space prisons, because of they started on the Earth Plumbers' HQ, they would have to deal with Ben's team very early.

First, they freed Vilgax from his stasis pod, and when they did, Vilgax jumped out of the pod in rage, before destroying his pod and destroying the pieces everywhere, before firing laser and fire blasts which severely damaged a large section of the room they were currently in. When Plumbers arrived in an attempt to put Vilgax back in his place as well to arrest the Faction duo, Vilgax froze them with his ice breath, before totally destroying them with an electric blast.

"Tennyson! I am coming for you!" Vilgax shouted with anger, before releasing fire energy from his body which caused the Plumbers' Space Station to explode, with Vilgax, Malware and Khyber (wearing his space suit for hunting prey in space) flying out of the destroyed station, before locating the next station.

The next station contained Albedo and Aggregor, and they freed the human Galvan and the Osmosian from their pods, and with Albedo as Negative Rath destroying everything around and beating Plumbers senseless and Aggregor firing red energy blasts everywhere, they destroyed the station, before they flew out, Aggregor commandeering the ship the Faction Duo brought for villains who can't fly nor survive in the void of space.

They then went to Anodyne, with the five powerful villains causing a rampage on an Anodyne city, defeating multiple Anodites, before visiting Sunny's home. Sunny was more than happy to assist the villains and helped them cause massive wreck and havoc to her own city, before flying out of Anodyne, with Sunny in her Anodite form. She then led them to Antonio's world, where they picked up Antonio and they flew away, finding more allies for their quest to eliminate Ben Tennyson once and for all.

The next station contained Attea along with the Sotoraggian Mercenaries: Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight. When the Faction Duo freed them, the Sotoraggian Mercenaries and Attea defeated the Plumbers and destroyed the station, before flying off to the next one.

Their next location was in the planet of the Synthroids, before recruiting an entire army of the mechanical beings, and when they flew out of the planet, they were joined by multiple ships belonging to the Synthroid.

Their next location was in a planet rich in Taydenite crystal, where they saw Vulkanus and his Pickaxe aliens. The Detrovite Alien along with his Pickaxe Minions quickly accepted the request, having the greatest chance to finally get his revenge on Ben.

They then went to the Null Void, where they broke in the Null Void prison and recruited Trukk along with Morgg and his robot guards. After a lot of more searching they managed to find the Halloween Trio, consisting of Dr Viktor, The Mummy and The Yenaldooshi. The Faction Duo, Vilgax and Albedo had to battle them before they can convince that they were also Ben Tennyson's enemies, before the Halloween Trio accepted the request to join them.

In the Null Void, the villains also met with Kolar, who accepted the request to join them, as he wanted revenge since Ben took him back to the horrible depths of the Null Void, but he also thanked him, since battling the Null Guardians for his survival made him much stronger, and now he's prepared for his revenge on Ben.

The rest of their fellow villains were taken prisoner on Earth, and the villains came down, the Synthroid fleet landing on the moon with one Synthroid robot flying down with the other villains.

Prison breaks increased, number of escaped criminals and villains are gaining in number, and the only Plumbers Base in Earth left with Ben's enemies in is the Max's Plumbing secret Plumber HQ.

Meanwhile...

Gwen, Rook, Kevin and Hope are in Gwen's house, trying to figure out the cause of the increase in jailbreaks this day, when suddenly their Plumbers' Badges began to beep loudly, louder than their usual beep. Gwen quickly took out hers and Max's voice was heard, along with gunfire and explosions, joined with screams of pain.

"Kids! All of Ben's old enemies has attacked the HQ, and they have released all the others! Come quickly ASAP!" Max shouted through his Plumbers' Badge, before the transition ended, with all of them having wide eyes, before Gwen looked at them with a serious look.

"Okay. ASAP it is then." Gwen said.

"Eo Recedentia!" Gwen shouted, and in a flash, all of them were out of their house, before instantly appearing in the Plumbers' HQ, before seeing the battle between the Plumbers and their old enemies, and their old enemies are quickly winning as the number of Plumbers in battle dwindled and dwindled.

"We need to help them!" Rook said, about to grab his Proto-Tool, but then they were electrocuted from behind, screaming in pain as the sparks of electricity surged all over their bodies, before they had enough and each of them fell down, unconscious. When they fell down, it revealed:

"Yes...bow down to Vilgax the Conqueror!" Vilgax shouted with pride, his hands covered in sparks of electricity.

"Now now Vilgax, settle down." a voice said, before he revealed himself to be Khyber.

"This is only the first phase of our operation. We still have to attract Tennyson to this dimension, then we will get him to his greatest vulnerability: his friends being held captive and the Headquarters being captured and there, we strike." Khyber said, before Albedo came up beside Vilgax, along with Malware and Dr. Psychobos.

"Take them in G-G-Galvan." Psychobos said.

Albedo nodded, before transforming himself into Negative Fourarms, carrying each of the Plumbers with each of his four arms, before walking away, towards the Prison Sector, where the Plumbers too will experience life in custody.

Vilgax and Khyber then watched the raging battle between the remaining but resilient Plumbers, with Max being one of them, and the large group of villains.

They watched as Max fired blasts from his plasma gun which then managed to hit several of Captain Kork's Mechaneers and effectively destroyed them. Rojo and Thunderpig then charged at the old Magister Plumber, before Rojo fired blasts from her modified laser cannon and Thunderpig threw his energy mace. Max then dodged the blasts and the blow of the mace. Max then fired a plasma blast at Thunderpig, which then managed to hit and sent him flying, before looking to see Rojo in the air, about to slam her energy hammer down. Max then quickly fired a plasma blast at her stomach, which then effectively sent her flying.

Max then looked to see Captain Kork, with an energy sword, but Max quickly reacted by grabbing a retractable metal bo staff from his utility belt and he used it to protect himself from Kork's stroke, which effectively cut the staff into half. The two halves then turned into discs that look like Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Discs. He then threw them and both of them fired a sonic scream at Kork, which then knocked him unconscious.

"Luckily Ben managed to put the Sonic Discs idea." Max said, before looking to see more of his Plumbers get knocked out by the old villains of his grandson. He was about to run and help them, when two large hands managed to grab hold of him, before Max saw Antonio. He attempted to get out, but it was obviously a futile attempt due to Antonio's super strength.

The rest of the villains then rounded up in front of Antonio, before Antonio turned around, to see Malware, Psychobos, Albedo and Khyber behind him.

"Good work Antonio. Albedo, join Antonio in taking Max captive and take his Plumber's Badge as well." Khyber said. Albedo then walked towards the old Magister and looked at his utility belt, before finding his Plumber's Badge and throwing it towards Malware, who then caught it, before revealing to have gotten Gwen's, Kevin's, Rook's and Hope's Plumber's Badges.

Albedo and Antonio then walked away with Max captive.

"Excellent. Now, all we have to d-d-do is to attract T-T-Tennyson back to this d-d-dimension. I t-t-think that all of you...will be enough." Dr. Psychobos said.

From left to right there was:  
Vilgax, Sunny, Attea and some of her Incursean Soldiers, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Psyphon, Aggregor and some of his Aggrebots, Michael Morningstar, Carl Nesmith, Jennifer Nocturne, Will Harangue, Gilvix, some DNAliens, Dr. Animo, Hex, Billy Billions, Mazuma, Dr. Viktor, The Mummy, The Yenaldooshi, Zombozo, Acid Breath, Frightwig, Thumbskull, Sunder, Fistina, Liam, Bubble Helmet, Vulkanus with some of his pickaxe aliens, Trumbipulor, Tummyhead, Gorvan, Kolar, A Dimension 12 Robot, Exo-Skull, Thunderpig, Driscoll with another Forever King suit and his Forever Ninja, Eon and his servants, Ssserpent, a Synthroid, Captain Kork and a Mechaneer, Seebik and some of his Kraaho, Sublimino, Clancy, Rojo, Trukk, a couple of Forever Knight soldiers, Morgg and his robot guards, Buzz, Surgeon and Hammer, Kraab and finally ending with Nyancy Chan.

"Working t-t-together, Ben T-T-Tennyson shall fall. In p-p-pain. And in agony." Dr. Psychobos said.

Meanwhile, in the Teen Titans Universe...

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Terra and Ben were then sent flying into several cars, but they quickly recovered and stood up again, to see Punk Rocket with his loud guitar. He then played his guitar again, emitting a louder sound wave, which forced every Titan to cover their ears, especially Cyborg, whose circuits are being covered in sparks of electricity, while Ben turned himself into Echo Echo.

"Ooh. So that's how you wanna play it huh?" Echo Echo asked, before taking a deep breath.

Echo Echo then let out a sonic scream which then forced all of the Titan to cover their ears even more and even knelt down the ground, with Cyborg not taking it much longer, with some screws from his robot parts falling off of him. Not even Punk Rocket can take Echo Echo's scream and he flew away, with his guitar as a hoverboard.

"Oh no you don't." Echo Echo said, before transforming himself into:

"Ultimate Echo Echo!" the evolved Sonorosian shouted, before taking off two sonic discs from his shoulders and flying away, the sonic discs following him. The Titans then put their hands away from their ears and walked over to the damaged Cyborg, with some of his screws loosened and lost.

Meanwhile, Ultimate Echo Echo and his flying sonic discs were chasing Punk Rocket. The sonic discs then duplicated themselves into four and they flew over to Punk Rocket, with the guitarist villain looking at the sonic discs, fearfully wondering what will they do to him.

"Say good night." Ultimate Echo Echo said, before the sonic discs released sonic screams, which were powerful enough to easily break Punk Rocket's guitar and knock the rock guitarist unconscious, before he was sent plummeting towards his impending doom.

Ultimate Echo Echo sighed, before quickly flying to catch Punk Rocket, before landing safely towards the ground, in front of the other Titans.

"Got him." Ultimate Echo Echo said, before letting go of Punk Rocket and letting him fall down the ground, before reverting back to Echo Echo.

"You still gotta fix my circuits!" Cyborg said, whose head was already loosened.

"Fine." Echo Echo said, before his body was enveloped in green light and transformed himself into:

"Upgrade!" the Galvanic Mechamorph shouted, before extending his hands towards Cyborg and covering him with his techno-liquid matter, instantly repairing and replacing all of Cyborg's parts that were either damaged or lost. Upgrade then let go of Cyborg and reverted himself back to Ben.

"Okay. Now what?" Ben asked.

"I guess it's time to finally RELAX!" Beast Boy shouted with happiness, before hearing a beep.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No BB. It's mine. What could be the problem in my dimension?" Ben said, but then his eyes widened when he heard his arch-nemesis's voice, as the Omnitrix beeped at every word he said.

"Hello Ben Tennyson. It is nice to see you again. We have captured your grandfather and your pathetic friends. If you want them back alive, come back here in your dimension and find them in Undertown. Don't be overconfident though. I'm not alone. Heed my warning, Tennyson. Or it will be your ultimate demise." Vilgax said, with Ben looking at the Titans.

"I need to go." Ben said.

"We will come with you." Starfire said.

"No. I need to do this alone." Ben said, before transforming himself into Manadite and creating a portal, about to walk in, but Robin stopped him.

"You already helped us in our dimension, now it's time for us to pay you back." Robin said, putting his hand on Manadite's shoulder, but the Anodite gently shrugged it off.

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt in my dimension. You have no idea what I'm up against." Manadite said, before walking towards the portal, the portal closing, leaving the Teen Titans behind.

A portal then opened at a Mr. Smoothies store, before Manadite walked out of it, just in time as the portal closed. Manadite then reverted himself back to Ben, before starting walking towards the direction of Gwen's house.

"Time to find out what they were doing before they were caught by Vilgax and his ally." Ben said, as he walked towards his cousin's house.

* * *

**Okay! That's that for this chapter! **

**This is inspired by the Brotherhood of Evil saga in the part where they recruited almost every villain of the Teen Titans. **

**Thank you Jake, and to some extent, Axle for the support you have given me in writing this story! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	32. Villains United PT 2: Allies United!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 32th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns...  
**

**Ben's villains have returned! Well, in this chapter, his other ALLIES will make a return!  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ben already made his way towards Gwen and Kevin's house and he entered, since they was no one there at home. He then looked at the laptop at the table in the middle of the living room and he sat on the sofa, before grabbing the laptop, seeing Gwen research about multiple prison breaks this morning. All of the prisons in Bellwood are destroyed. He also saw the Null Void Jail having a prison escape and also an attack on Anodyne.

"You're not alone..." Ben said, before looking at the other Plumber Prison Station throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, to find the space prisons of Vilgax, Albedo and Aggregor, Attea, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight destroyed. He also saw the article of the Synthroid army landing on the moon, with one of its troops flying down on Earth.

"Aw man. All of the jailbreaks contain almost all of MY enemies. Now I know Vilgax REALLY isn't alone, but the only villains we haven't caught yet are the Faction. They are the ones who recruited the villains..." Ben said.

"Now that I know Vilgax isn't alone this time, and almost all of my old enemies are out there waiting for me, I'm REALLY going to need all the help I can get." Ben said, before putting Gwen's laptop back on the table, before sitting back down again, trying to think of all the possible ones who can help him.

"Let's see...there's Ester, that's a first. Then there's the Plumbers Helpers. I'm gonna have to call Rad Dudesman again, a team ALWAYS has a weapons expert. The Galactic Enforcers are sure to help me...wait. I have to restore Ultimo's powers first, Vilgax still has his powers and it's permanent if I don't help him. Haven't seen them in a long time too. Tetrax is sure to help me on this one. Myaxx? Possibly. Azmuth can help me out too...in a way. Let me see...ooh ooh! Reiny! Reiny's a good one. Xylene can help me out too. If Technorg still remembers me, he can probably help me out." Ben said.

"I hope Looma will help me out on this one, we became good friends when I was like 18 or something." Ben continued.

"Okay...let's see. Another one that's going to be in my side is probably gonna be-" Ben said, but the doorbell rang, so he stood up, walked over the door and opened it, the visitor revealing him/herself to be:

"Julie...Hi. What brings you here?" Ben said, before letting his "ex-girlfriend" in. Julie now has straight hear with no ponytails or whatever, and she's wearing a blue jacket with pink and red flower designs all around it. She's wearing a plain black shirt and a white skirt up to her knee, still wearing her white rubber shoes too. She's also carrying Ship in backpack mode.

"Hi Ben...I just want to tell you about my break-up with Herve." Julie said, leaving Ben surprised, baffled, and yet happy at the same time.

"You two broke up?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. I know you're still not over me, and I feel the same too, so if you want to come back to me, and start over again, I promise you, it's not gonna be like last time. But if you're still going to Ester, then I understand." Julie said, leaving Ben thinking.

"Well...I guess I should be going." Julie said, before she walked out of the house, but then Ben stopped her from going any further by holding her shoulder, causing Julie to turn around and face Ben again.

"Your breakup with Herve really got me surprised, and I'm still thinking for the meantime whether if I'm going back to you or staying with Ester. But can you do me a favor?" Ben asked.

"What is it Ben? Are you joining me in another one of your missions?" Julie asked.

"Actually, yes. Look, you see Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Hope are captured and all of my enemies have teamed up against me. Can you join me in this fight, just like with the war between us and the Highbreed Army?" Ben asked.

"Ben, you should already know that I will say yes to that." Julie said as she hugged Ben, with Ben accepting it, before letting her go shortly.

"First, I need to round up my allies too. You're the first one on my list, and there's plenty more to go..." Ben said, smiling. Julie smiled too, and nodded, joining Ben on what it seems to be one of the biggest battle of his superhero life.

"But before that...how's Ship? Is he doing well?" Ben asked Julie.

"Ship? He's doing great! Look, I'll show you how he is now! Come on Ship!" Juli said, before Ship went out of his backpack mode and revealed himself to his owner's still former boyfriend. He looked humanoid now that he's 7 years old, resembling a smaller Upgrade, reaching a few more inches to Julie and Ben's chest, since they have the same height.

"Hi Ship! How you doing?" Ben asked, kneeling down towards the young Galvanic Mechamorph.

"I'm doing great! Mommy told me a lot about you Mister Tennyson!" Ship replied as he hugged Ben. Ben was left baffled and he looked at Julie with a face.

"Mommy?" Ben asked.

"He was the one who called me that when he was three to four years old!" Julie exclaimed while raising her hands.

"Well whatever, he is doing great." Ben said as Ship let go of him and ran back towards his owner, or as he calls it, his mother. Julie smiled and rubbed Ship's head, with the young Galvanic Mechamorph laughing and so did Julie, and a few seconds later, Ben join in the laughter with a small chuckle.

"Okay Julie. Ship. It's time to get serious again. We need to find our closest ally, which is Alan." Ben said.

"He's still in the cornfields?" Julie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"There are still some DNAliens roaming the city, and from what I expect, the Faction may have probably recruited them too." Ben said, replying to Julie's question.

"Okay. Now let's go, because your villains will probably kidnap all of your nearest allies." Julie said, Ben agreeing. Julie then looked at Ship, who then nodded, before shape-shifting himself into a Galvanic Mechamorph and an enhanced version of Ben's first Tenn-Speed.

"I know you can drive a motorcycle right?" Julie asked.

"This is the Upgraded version of my first-ever Tenn-Speed! Of course I can drive this baby!" Ben replied, before both of them got on the Tenn-Speed, gaining biker's uniforms once they do. Ben and Julie smiled and looked at each other, before Ben started the Tenn-Speed and he drove away, towards the cornfields Alan is recruited at.

Meanwhile...

A DNAlien is seen running through the cornfields in fear, running away from something or someone. After a few minutes, it stopped running and took a rest at a nearby tractor, panting heavily. The DNAlien then looked around him, seeing no sign of the one trying to capture him, before looking forward to see a young-looking, skinny Pyronite with a Plumber's Badge on his chest.

"Hey." the Pyronite said.

The DNAlien then tried to run away again, but the Pyronite merely shot a single fireball at the DNAlien, which managed to hit the DNAlien and sent it and the tractor toppling all over the cornfields, the tractor toppling in smoke and flames as it was caught in the fireball's blast radius.

"Man. I never get on Ben's missions nowadays. I wonder where is he now?" Alan asked to himself.

"He's right behind you." a voice said and Alan turned around to see Ben, Ship and Julie behind him.

"Ben! Julie!" Alan shouted in delight as he reverted back to his human form.

"What's up?" Alan asked.

"Well, you seem to have memory problems today! I'm about to join you in another huge battle of a lifetime!" Ben exclaimed.

"Is it another war?" Alan asked.

"No...but we are gonna fight every single villain I faced and we're gonna need all the help we can get! My teammates are already captured, so this is all we got. Where are the other Plumber's Helpers?" Ben asked.

"We're here." a voice said and Ben, Ship and Julie turned around to see Manny Armstrong, Cooper Daniels and Helen Wheels in front of them. All of them didn't change much, but Manny, Cooper and Alan did get a little more buffer and all of them got taller, with Cooper getting taller than both Ben and Julie and Helen and Alan getting as tall as Ben and Julie.

"You live together now?" Ben asked.

"Nah, we just visited the little hot fella over here." Cooper replied.

"Now, where's this part about fight every single villain you faced!?" Manny asked, pumping all four of his hands together in excitement.

"Don't get too carried away big guy. We're gonna need every help we can get on this one.." Ben said.

"But the question is: Where do we start?" Julie asked Ben.

"We start at the farthest planet of our allies. Then we go back here to find our Earth allies." Ben replied. Ben, Julie and the Plumber's Helpers then looked at Ship, who then nodded and turned himself into his battle-ship mode, and he lowered the platform, and everyone got on, before Ship raised the platform again and flying off into space, automatically being in Auto-Pilot.

"Okay Ship, let's start off on Planet T-K." Ben said to Ship.

"We're going to the Galactic Enforcers first?" Manny asked.

"Yeah. Because I'm gonna help one of my allies before they can help me." Ben said as Ship flew towards Planet T-K, the planetary home of Ultimos and the Galactic Enforcers. Ship then went in maximum speed, but not so fast that everyone inside will be sent flying all around the walls.

Tune in the music!

_I'm at war with the world and they tried to pull me in the dark._  
_I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slipping from your arms. _

The gang finally arrived on Planet T-K, where they saw everything is fixed once again and the T-K-Ryptonians living there are living a peaceful life with each other in harmony and friendship, not unlike when it was attacked by Vilgax and everything became a barren wasteland. The gang smiled at the sight, but they came here to ask the Galatic Enforcers to join them.

Ben then tapped a T-K-Ryptonian by the shoulder, causing the humanoid-like alien to turn around and face Ben.

"Hello Ben Tennyson. What brings you to our beloved planet?" the T-K-Ryptonian asked.

"Hello. We're looking for the Galactic Enforcers." Ben replied.

"Oh, their headquarters is in the center of our city, the tallest tower. You can't miss it." he replied.

"Okay. Thank you!" Ben said, before he and the gang ran towards the tallest tower of the city.

When they got inside the building, they have no need to ask again to where they are, because they already know that in every tall Headquarters, the hero/es is or are always located on the very top floor. They then took the elevator, before walking towards the room of the Galactic Enforcers. They then saw Tini, Synaptak and Ultimos, watching for any signs of danger on their planet. Despite having no current powers, Ultimos still helps out by leading his team when needed the most, armed with a laser cannon and an energy sword.

Ultimos was the first to notice Ben.

"Ah! Ben Tennyson! What brings you to planet T-K?" Ultimos asked, causing Tini and Synaptak to look towards the gang.

"Oh nothing much Ultimos, but I wanted to do a favor for you.." Ben said, before transforming himself into Manadite.

"A favor for me?" Ultimos asked. Manadite ignored his question and he raised his hand in the air, and Ultimos' body was then outlined in a magenta aura. Manadite's green-colored eyes then became magenta colored as well, and the magenta colored flames on his head burned stronger. He then fired a magenta-colored mana blast at Ultimos, which then formed a mana tornado around the T-K Hero. After a few seconds, the mana tornado disappeared and Ultimos landed gently back down the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Ultimos asked Ben again.

"Use your powers for your answer." Manadite simply said. Ultimos then faced the open window and fired his heat vision beams from his eyes for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and firing an ice breath which then hit the floor and left an ice pillar, before breaking it with his pinky finger.

"My powers! They're back! Thank you Ben Tennyson! Is there anyway I can repay you?" Ultimos asked in gratitude as Manadite reverted himself back to Ben.

"Actually, that's the reason why we're here. We're just asking if you can join us in helping fight against every single one of my enemies together? I'm gonna need all the help I can get, even if I managed to kick their butts a couple of times." Ben asked Ultimos, as Tini and Synaptack walked (Synaptack levitating of course.) beside Ultimos.

"Of course." Ultimos agreed.

"I'm in." Tini said.

"Agreed." Synaptak added.

"Perfect." Ben said.

_It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast. _  
_You breath into me at last..._

The gang then went to their next destination, which was Petropia, the home of the Petrosapien and the only remaining Crystalsapien on the galaxy, Sugilite, guardian of Petropia and it's inhabitants. They landed on the crystal ground of the planet and they went out of Ship, before trying to look for Tetrax, but all they can see is many Petrosapiens talking to each other, but one young Petrosapien saw Ben and his gang and he suddenly shouted.

"Look everyone! It's Ben Tennyson!" the young Petrosapien shouted, and the large crowd of Petrosapiens then looked at Ben and his gang, and they all began screaming, before every one of the started running towards them.

"Oh no..." Ben muttered.

"What? Don't you like the fame?" Julie asked, as the large crowd of Petrosapiens gotten closer and closer to him.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Ben shouted, before transforming himself into Diamondhead and slamming his fists into the ground, before a diamond barrier appeared all around the gang and it blocked the Petrosapiens' way towards Ben.

"Wait, can't-" Helen said, but then she was cut by Ben.

"Petrosapiens cancel this because they can control crystal too? Yes." Diamondhead muttered, before the barrier around them lowered back down to the crystal ground, revealing a familiar Petrosapien to have lowered it down, and that familiar Petrosapien is:

"Tetrax!" Diamondhead shouted, running over to Tetrax and giving him a friendly handshake.

"How's it going Ben? It's been awhile now." Tetrax asked.

"I'm fine Tetrax. Listen, I need your help. Almost every villain I faced has kidnapped Grandpa Max and my team, so I'm going to need all the help I can get. You in?" Diamondhead asked.

"You can count me in." Tetrax said.

"Yes! Now, do you know where Ringa Morr is?" Diamondhead asked.

"Yeah. I travel around the Milky Galaxy around before I was hired to take the Omnitrix from you, so I know every planet in the Milky Way galaxy and where to find it." Tetrax replied, with Ben smiling. Tetrax is going to be a great addition to his team, perfect for defense too.

_I'm awake! _  
_I'm alive! _  
_Now I know what I believe inside! _  
_Now! It's my time! _  
_I'll do what I want, cause this is my life! _  
_Here! (Right Here!)_  
_Right Now! (Right now!) _  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down! _  
_I know what I believe inside! _  
_I'm awake! _  
And I'm alive!

For their next destination, Ringa Morr, which is the planet of Uxorites, Xylene's species. Tetrax was driving the ship as he was the only one in the group with the knowledge of the location of Ringa Morr. Driving at Maximum speed, the gang was able to get there in a few minutes. Tetrax, Ben, Julie, the Plumbers' Helpers were the ones that got out the ship in order to search for Xylene, while the Galactic Enforcers stayed and will jump into action when the team needs help.

Ringa Morr was a planet comparable to Earth, with suitable atmosphere enough for Ben and Julie to breath in. The landscape was much like Earth's, with bustling Uxorites in the streets and cities, the infrastructure being tall rock pillars, with Uxorites flying to farther distances. There were no sign of trees or any plants for the matter. The gang landed at the park where there were young male and female Uxorites playing, with no sign of adult Uxorites anywhere.

"Maybe she's at another city." Tetrax said.

"Maybe I'll go Manadite and try to track her." Ben said.

"Won't you need Xylene's mana to track her?" Tetrax asked.

"I know an Anodite can, I've seen Grandma do it a couple of times, but I still don't know how to do it yet." Ben said, crossing his arms.

Helen was looking at the skies, before suddenly seeing a pile of rocks about to fall on them on a very fast speed, and all of the rocks have a purple aura surrounding them. Helen gasped, before quickly telling the others.

"Guys! Run!" Helen shouted, with the others looking up, before seeing the falling rocks falling towards them. They then ran away as the rocks barely missed, with Ben and Julie being thrown back a little by the impact of the rocks.

They then looked up again, before seeing a female Uxorite flying before them. It's three eyes glowed purple as rocks surrounded her, all covered with purple aura. Ben then looked at the Uxorite, before seeing very striking similarities from Xylene, but his train of thoughts crashed when the Uxorite threw the rocks towards them.

Tetrax then raised his hands in the air, before several large crystal prisms erupted from the ground and levitated on the air, before Tetrax threw them towards the incoming rocks, the crystal and the rocks making contact with each other and collided, before several pebbles flew towards Ben's gang, and tiny pieces of crystal were sent flying towards the Uxorite.

Ben then quickly slapped the Omnitrix and transformed himself into:

"Gravattack!" the Galiliean shouted, before reaising his glowing hand in the air, a clear aura surrounding the Uxorite. Gravattack then pointed his hand towards the ground in a swift motion, which then sent the Uxorite crashing towards the ground, with a cloud of smoke being sent flying.

Cooper's eyes then glowed blue, and seconds later, a suit of power armor enveloped his entire body except for his head, and the power armor looks similar to the Forever Knight's new armor, but without the insignia and instead has a built-in sash full of a variety of bombs. He then built a laser cannon, before tossing it to Julie, who then caught it and started aiming for the Uxorite.

A few seconds later, the Uxorite then rose out of the smoke and fired a purple telekinetic beam, while Gravattack fired his own, which then collided and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Uxorite was still there, and Julie and Cooper started to fire laser blast at the Uxorite, but the telekinetic alien managed to dodge all the blasts.

Helen then ran towards the Uxorite as fast as she could, but the Uxorite quickly reacted and she telekinetically stopped Helen in her tracks, before telekinetically lifting her and tossing her into several rock pillars. Manny then charged at her, but the Uxorite then telekinetically lifted him into the air, and the young Tetramand was struggling to get free from her telekinetic grip.

But then, the Uxorite was then blasted by two laser beams, which then revealed Julie and Cooper firing multiple laser blasts at the Uxorite, sending her backwards and freeing Manny from her telekinetic grip. Manny, deciding to attack in range, retreated and grabbed his four plasma guns, before firing plasma blasts at the Uxorite along with Julie and Cooper.

Tetrax then raised his hands in the air again, and multiple crystal prisms then erupted from the ground once again, before Tetrax threw it towards the Uxorite, but the Telekinetic alien was so busy with fending off Julie, Cooper and Manny, she was hit by the crystal prisms.

Then suddenly from behind, Helen attacked her with a quick barrage of punches and kicks, ending her assault with a tail whip, before running back towards her team.

Gravattack then transformed himself into:

"Wildvine!" the Florauna shouted, before slamming down his plant arms on the ground, causing multiple tall vines to erupt from the ground and trap the Uxorite, covering almost every part of her body except the mouth.

"Alright. We were just here to look for Xylene. We weren't here to cause any trouble." Wildvine said.

"Sister! What is going on here?" a female voice shouted from behind. The gang then looked to see:

"Xylene!" Wildvine exclaimed, as he lowered the vines and set Xylene's sister free, before reverting himself back to Ben.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" Xylene asked as she walked towards Ben.

"Ben. How many girls have you met in your life?" Julie whispered.

"Honestly...I have no idea." Ben whispered back, before looking at Xylene once again.

"We just came here to see you. Listen, all of my past enemies are teaming up together trying to kill me and my friends, and I'm going to need all the help I can get if I want to rescue my friends and my Grandpa." Ben said, the part about Max being captured leaving Xylene wide-eyed.

"Then we have no time to waste. Quick, we must hurry!" Xylene said, as all of them ran back towards Ship.

_I'm at war with the world cause I..._  
_Ain't never gonna sell my soul. _  
_I've already made my mind._  
_No matter what I can't be bought, _  
_Or sold!_

Next, they went to the nearest planet from Ringa Morr, which was Augstaka, the home of the formerly villainous species to the Earth which was the Highbreed. Ship then landed, with Ben, Julie and Tetrax getting out of Ship in order to look for Reinrassic III, seventh son of the Noble Highbreed House of Deralla, direct descendant of the Pure Blooded High Order of Rarsect and the current Highbreed Supreme of Augstaka, much more simply known as Reiny.

They then went to the place where the Highbreed Supreme is located, not being much hard to find Reiny, as he was talking with the other council members about the Highbreed society.

"Reiny!" Ben called.

"Ben Ben Tennyson! How marvelous it is to see you again!" Reiny said, before he and Ben shook their hands with each other.

"What brings you to Augstaka?" Reiny asked.

"Almost all of my enemies have teamed up against me, and I'm going to need all the help I can get. You're one of the powerhouses I know, so I'm going to need you for this battle, but do you accept?" Ben asked.

"I accept. Johnadreck! Watch Augstaka for me while I am away." Reiny shouted, pointing towards the familiar Highbreed commander that Ben once saw and fought, now a member of the Highbreed Council.

"Yes master." Johnadreck said, before Ben, Julie, Tetrax and Reiny ran outside of the court and ran towards their ship.

_When my faith is getting weak._  
_And I feel like giving in! _  
_You breath into me at last! _

Their next location was in Vulcan, the home of the Detrovites, Vulkanus's species and also the species of his Detrovite ally named Technorg, who helped him escaped the Spacecruiser and defeat Kevin 11 after Ben spared him from taking his life.

When Ship started to enter Vulcan's atmosphere, Ship started to melt, with Mechamorph liquid dropping from him as he was nearly evaporating back to his normal form.

"I can't take the heat!" Ship shouted.

"Don't worry Ship! Go to a safe distance, we'll just jump to the planet!" Julie said, with Ship agreeing with her idea and flying a few meters away from Vulcan, and stopping when Mechamorph liquid stopped dropping from his body.

"Okay! I'm going in!" Ben shouted, before the Omnitrix core popped out, and slapping the Omnitrix core back down again, his body being enveloped in green light as the transformation sequence begins.

**(Ben's fingers were then enveloped in crystal, and the crystal ran all the way up to his hand, then to his arm up to his elbow, before it ran all the way towards his left eye, and when it did, Ben closed his eyes and when he open them, they were full green eyes and his entire body was covered in crystal. Two large crystal shards then appeared on his back, before another set of smaller crystal shards appeared just below the primary shards, and he crossed his arms, growing crystal spikes on his elbows, before doing a pose, before running towards the camera, jumping and doing a front flip as the green light enveloped the screen.)**

"Diamondhead!" the Petrosapien shouted as he jumped out of Ship. As he started to plummet down towards Vullcan at a great speed, he gained a pose of Superman while he was flying.

"RAAAAAAHH!" Diamondhead shouted as he entered Vulcan's atmosphere, being covered in flames as gravity started to get stronger.

Diamondhead then started to saw ground and a large sea of lava, and from a very far distance, he already knew that he would be crashing in the lava. Diamondhead tried to stop himself, but he couldn't and he continued to fall like a shooting star, before eventually crashing into the sea of lava, lava splattering everywhere. Luckily for the heat-resistant Petrosapien, land was nearby, so with much difficulty, he swam towards land.

He then got out of the lava and looked around, volcanoes and lava everywhere, with no sign of Detrovite, before seeing one running towards him.

Diamondhead then squinted his eyes and saw a Detrovite wearing a black sash and metallic pants, looking very angry.

"Intruder! Intruder!" Diamondhead heard the Detrovite shouted.

"Oh no.." Diamondhead muttered as the Detrovite got closer and closer to him..

The Detrovite then got close to him and he attempted to punch the Petrosapien three times, but Diamondhead dodged each blow and when the Detrovite prepared for a fourth punch, Diamondhead turned his left arm into a crystal shield and defended himself from the punch, which was strong enough to leave a small crack on Diamondhead's shield.

Diamondhead then retaliated with a hard kick, a hard punch, before slamming his crystal shield onto the Detrovite's face. Diamondhead then fired several crystal shards from his hands, which managed to send the Detrovite backwards.

The Detrovite then grabbed a mace from his back, before charging towards Diamondhead again, attempting to hit him with the mace, but Diamondhead dodged the first blow, then the second blow, before blocking the third blow with his crystal shield. Diamondhead then decided to retaliate and turned his right hand into a battle hammer, before colliding the forth blow with his hammer. Diamondhead then slammed his shield onto the Detrovite's face and slammed the hammer into his stomach, sending the Detrovite stumbling backwards. Diamondhead then slammed his hammer onto the ground, creating a crystal wave which then hit the Detrovite and sent him flying. The Detrovite then grew angry and slammed his mace onto Diamondhead's left shoulder as hard as he could, which resulted in Diamondhead's left arm getting cut off.

Diamondhead was then sent backwards, before retaliating with anger. He then charged towards the Detrovite and jumped in the air, before landing a first kick to the stomach, before quickly spinning around and slamming his right foot onto the Detrovite's face, before spinning around in mid-air again and slamming his crystal hammer onto his face, which was hard enough to effectively knock him out.

"That should take care of him." Diamondhead said.

"Now where could Technorg be?" Diamondhead asked himself, before a light orange hand came from the lava, and Diamondhead took a fighting stance, regenerating his lost arm and preparing his crystal battle hammer and his crystal battle axe. Then a Detrovite came out of the lava, but Diamondhead knew who the Detrovite is, and the Detrovite is:

"Technorg!" Diamondhead shouted.

"Master!" Technorg said, before running towards Diamondhead and bowing down to him, with Diamondhead sheepishly rubbing his head, not knowing how to response.

"Why are you here in our planet Vulcan?" Technorg asked.

"Technorg, will you join me in fighting almost every one of my old enemies in order to save my friends?" Ben asked.

"Of course master." Technorg replied, and Diamondhead smiled. Diamondhead's body was then enveloped in a green light, before transforming himself into:

"Omnivoracious!" the Galvan Predator shouted, before grabbing Technorg by the shoulders with his talons, before flying away while carrying Technorg. It wasn't long before they reached Ship and they went on towards their next location.

I'm awake! I'm alive!  
Now I know what I believe inside!  
Now!  
It's my time!  
I'll do what I want!  
Cause this is my life!  
Here!  
(Right Here!)  
Right now!  
(Right now!)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down!  
I know what I believe inside!  
I'm awake!  
And I'M ALIVE!

Their next stop was Khoros, the home planet of the super-muscled, four armed Tetramands, a dusty and barbaric world where might makes right and survival is a constant struggle. While Ship was nearing Khoros, Ben walked over to Manny.

"This is your home planet right? Do you have any ideas where the Red Wind Kingdom is located?" Ben asked.

"Oh sure, when I was a little kid, I always saw my father working with a guy from the Red Wind Kingdom and they were good friends with each other. Many people not only fear their king, but their princess, Looma Red Wind. I heard from the news that she is nasty..." Manny replied.

"And hot..." Manny whispered, but Helen heard him and elbow him on the waist, but Manny didn't feel much of a thing and only laughed.

"What? I'm joking!" Manny shouted.

"Looma Red Wind is the one we're looking for anyways." Ben said, Manny's reaction being baffled.

"What!? You already heard me man! She's one nasty girl! No one in her own kingdom can EVER beat her, except for his dad of course. And also, she has a temper towards visitors." Manny shouted.

"Don't worry. We're friends. And I already beaten her once using Four Arms, only to get into a Tetramand wedding which I barely escaped thanks to Julie over here." Ben said, pointing towards Julie.

"You're welcome." Julie said, smiling, with Ben smiling back.

"Okay. But if she beats the life outta us, I'm gonna throw your soul into hell." Manny said angrily.

A few seconds later, ship landed at the dusty ground, before Ben and Manny came down from him, before looking at the desert land of the Khoros, with no sign of visible civilization in distance, but rather several Khoros Cactus and a tumbleweed rolled past them.

"We should have landed at the spot where the castle is visible." Ben said.

"Yeah, but believe me, Ship would have to take multiple laser blasts. So it's better if we walk on foot. Careful, Khoros is full of wild beasts as strong as an average Tetramand, so we have to be careful in this spot." Manny said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the tip." Ben said.

But just after Ben said that, they heard a loud and ferocious roar, before more roars joined in, and they turned around to see a beast that looks like a giant dog with red skin, four yellow eyes, and four horns, a single-eyed giant with four arms, about three times the size of an ordinary Earth elephant, and lastly a beast that looks like a mutated fish, but with four legs, with scaly and hard skin, with two visible, sharp and pointy fangs, and with three red eyes.

"You had to say something." said both Ben and Manny to each other.

Ben then slapped the Omnitrix core, enveloping him in green light, transforming him into:

"Humungousaur!" the Vaxasaurian shouted, before growing into his maximum size, large enough as the one-eyed four-armed giant. Humungousaur then growled, before charging towards the giant, before punching him several times and landing a kick to the chest, before grabbing his two upper arms. However, the giant used his lower arms in order to punch Humungousaur, but the Vaxasaurian didn't fell a thing, and spun him around, before slamming him into the ground.

The fish beast then jumped on him from behind, but Humungousaur easily grabbed him and slammed him back down the ground, but then the beast bit his arm, but despite the minimal pain he was receiving, Humungousaur didn't let go. The beast's long fangs then sparkled in electricity, before it let out a huge blast of electricity, electrocuting Humungousaur enough to let it go. The beast then pounced on him again, but Humungousaur easily caught him off and threw him onto the one-eyed giant hard enough to send the giant falling back. Humungousaur then transformed himself into:

"Armodrillo!" the Talpaedan shouted, before slamming his fists into the ground, creating a hole which then sent the two large beasts falling down towards the seemingly deep abyss.

"Hey! Leave some butt-kicking for me!" Manny shouted, charging towards the giant dog beast, but it tackled him and sent him flying towards a rock pillar. Manny then recovered quickly and charged at the beast once again. He punched the beast with his upper right hand, then the lower right hand, before punching him with both of his left hands. Manny then grabbed the beast's four horns, before spinning him around and throwing him with maximum strength, sending him flying and skidding towards the desert ground. Armodrillo then slammed his fists into the ground again, creating a hole which sent the dog beast falling down into the abyss.

"Well. That takes care of them." Manny said, as Armodrillo walked towards him.

"We need to move." Armodrillo said.

"As always." Manny muttered, before running forward.

The duo ran away as fast as children running when they are being chased by a dog. After a few minutes, they saw the Red Wind Kingdom at sight, but just like what Manny said, they also saw multiple guard towers on sight at the hills, which some of them already started firing bombs, which exploded on every contact. Armodrillo and Manny were fast enough to avoid the bombs and were durable enough to withstand the blast radius of the bombs.

"Ben!" Manny shouted.

"What!" Armodrillo shouted back.

"This blasts are too much for the both of us! We're never gonna make it! They must have forgotten about us!" Manny shouted for a reply.

"Oh Yes..We..CAN!" Armodrillo shouted with confidence, before slamming his fists into the ground as hard as he could, which created a GIANT shockwave with a BOOM! The ground shook, the Tetramands inside the towers held onto something in order to prevent themselves from being thrown around, but that was not enough, as the ground beneath each of the towers crumbled, before each of the towers began to sink down from the hills towards the lower ground.

But Armodrillo and Manny still ran and ran.

After a couple of minutes they stopped running, seeing that they were in the grand gates. Two Tetramand guards blocked their way.

"No one enters without a valid reason. If there are no valid reason but still wishes to enter, you will have to defeat us in hand-to-hand combat." The left Tetramand guard said sternly.

Armodrillo and Manny then looked at each other, before Manny smirked. (Armodrillo has no mouth.)

Behind the gate, a green flash can be seen and a muscular, deep voice shouting FOUR ARMS! can be heard, before there was a large and loud BOOM! and the two Tetramand guards were sent flying through the gate and was skidding towards the ground, before crashing into the wall of a nearby house. Ben as Four Arms and Manny then charged inside and made their way towards the Grand Castle.

But then, just at the Grand Door of the castle, two more Tetramand guards blocked their way.

"Halt! Any valid reason in going inside the Royal Castle?" the Tetramand to the right asked with a deep, stern voice.

"We are here to see Princess Looma." Four Arms said, deciding to take reasons this time.

"For whatever reason?" The Tetramand to the left asked.

"She told us to come here." Manny said.

"Very well then. Open the gates!" the Tetramands shouted, before the gates opened and Four Arms and Manny ran their way in towards the grand palace. They went inside, and they saw Warlord Gar, and Princess Looma Red Wind, sitting on their throne, and when Four Arms and Manny got in, Warlord Gar stood up in anger, along with Looma and they walked towards the two Tetramands.

"Why are you here inside my palace, Ben Tennyson?" Gar asked.

"We're here to see Looma." Four Arms replied.

"And why did you bring Manny Armstrong inside our castle?" Looma asked.

"He's...my friend. Don't worry." Four Arms replied.

Gar then walked away, and when he did, Four Arms, Manny and Looma looked at each other and stared, before Looma broke the silence by tightly hugging Ben as Four Arms with all four of her arms.

"OH BEN! You have no idea how MUCH I missed you!" Looma shouted as her hug on Four Arms got tighter and tighter.

"Choking...Not...Breathing..." Four Arms managed to say, before Looma let her go, and Four Arms took a deep breath.

"So. What brings you here?" Looma asked, before Four Arms got his breath back.

"I'm just asking you, if you can join me in fighting all of my enemies, who have kidnapped my cousin, my two alien friends, and my Grandpa. Not to mention your ex-fiance." Ben replied.

"I will join you. Besides, I have a match to deal with that Incursean frog who dares call herself a princess!" Looma angrily shouted, before putting all of her hands together. Let's just say, their fight in the episode Catfight was pretty big. And Looma still remembers her clearly.

"Okay. Let's go." Ben said, as he, Manny and Looma ran back towards Ship.

Waking Up! Waking Up!  
Waking Up! Waking Up!  
Waking Up! Waking Up!  
Waking Up! Waking Up!

While Ship was flying towards Galvan Prime, Ben was thinking on his next recruit.

"So. Who's next on your list Ben?" Julie asked.

"We're going to Galvan Prime, so I think I'm going to need to talk to Eunice and Azmuth." Ben replied.

"Oh great. Another girl of yours? Give me a break, how are alien girls attracted to you so much?" Julie asked, jealousy being obvious in her voice.

"Honestly. I have no idea." Ben replied, as he saw Looma behind him.

"Ooooh...somebody's jealous, isn't she?" Manny said, a big grin strapped to his face, but Helen and Xylene slapped him on the face, Xylene's slap hard enough to send him falling down Ship's floor.

"Ow!" Manny shouted.

A few minutes later, Ship arrived at Galvan Prime, where he landed right next to Azmuth's laboratory. Ben got down alone this time and he went towards Azmuth's Lab. He was going to need Azmuth's help by revealing some extras on the Omnitrix and he was definitely going to need Eunice's help.

He then went inside the tall building and after a few minutes, he got on Azmuth's room, where he saw the smart Galvan and the blonde human robot working on yet another invention and experiment.

"Ben Tennyson. What brings you to Galvan Prime?" Azmuth asked, still focused on his invention.

"All of my enemies have teamed up and I'm gonna need all of the help I can get." Ben replied, which caused Azmuth to sigh and stopped working on his invention, before turning around and looking at Ben.

"Help you say? Well, you already have Eunice's assistance right here. But If you're going to need my help.." Azmuth said, before jumping from his table towards Ben's wrist, before opening the Omnitrix faceplate and the core popped out. Azmuth then turned the core several times, before slamming it back down again, causing the entire Omnitrix to glow neon green, before Azmuth closed the faceplate again, and jumping back from Ben's wrist towards his table.

"What did you do exactly?" Ben asked.

"Like always..you need to find out for yourself." Azmuth replied, before smiling.

"I wish you good luck on your battle." Azmuth said, before going back to his invention.

Ben and Eunice looked at each other and smiled, before Eunice walked towards Ben.

"So...long time no see huh?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. It's been awhile now..." Eunice replied.

"You coming?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Eunice replied, before both of them ran back towards Ship.

In the dark.  
I can feel you in my sleep.  
In your arms I feel you breath.  
Into me.  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you!  
Forever I will live for you!

Ship then headed back for Earth, with Ben sitting on the pilot's chair and thinking, while the others were talking and socializing with each other, introducing themselves, and talking about the times on how they helped Ben and the times on how Ben helped them.

"Hmmm...I got enough allies on my list. I guess Rad is just going to be backup, in case some of my members are kidnapped." Ben said, as Ship flew to Earth until the planet home to humans can now be seen.

"But I have one last recruit to make..." Ben said, as Ship entered Earth's atmosphere.

Ship then landed at the Bellwood park, where while in mid-air, Ben already opened the ship doors and he prepared to jump, but Julie held his shoulder, which stopped the Omnitrix wielder from jumping and he looked at Julie.

"You want me to join you?" Julie asked.

"Nah. This one doesn't like strangers. He only knows me, so I should be going alone." Ben said.

"Okay. Take care." Julie said, and Ben nodded, and when he turned around to face the mid-air, his left eye twitched, indicating he lied to Julie, because his next recruit won't be much good news to his former girlfriend.

Ben then jumped and his body was enveloped in green light, transforming himself into:

"Big Chill!" the Necrofriggian shouted, before flying towards the direction of the Undertown entrance. He then flew in towards the Undertown entrance tunnel, before flying through the dark subway, before making it to the other side and seeing the alien town Undertown. He then flew towards the entrance of the Hot Spot, the part of Undertown which was a home to the Kraaho.

Big Chill then landed in the Hot Spot, before looking around for Ester, but all he saw was many busy Kraaho working, but then a young Kraaho shouted.

"Ben Tennyson! He is here!" the young Kraaho shouted, which caused the others to look at him, and Big Chill to wave his hand and smile sheepishly. The Kraaho then cheered as they all ran towards Ben.

"Easy guys! I just want to see Ester!" Big Chill shouted.

"STOP!" a female voice said, and all of the Kraaho stopped almost immediately on their tracks. Big Chill and the crowd of Kraaho then looked to see Ester, hands on her hips, and looking very serious. Big Chill then reverted back to Ben when he saw his girlfriend.

"Can you guys just act normal whenever Ben is here?" Ester asked, before walking towards Ben and putting her hand on his shoulder. The Kraaho were disappointed in seeing their leader get angry, and they all walked back to their work. Ben and Ester then looked at each other and they laughed.

"Ben! It's great to see you again! I haven't seen you for almost a month! Gwen and Hope tried to help me, but they said that you weren't in Bellwood. Where were you? I missed you!" Ester exclaimed happily, before hugging him, and Ben accepted the hug.

"I missed you too." Ben said, before giving Ester a quick kiss on the lips.

"What brings you here? Come visiting me?" Ester asked.

"Yup. And I came to ask you something. Can you help me in fighting all of my enemies who just teamed up together? They captured my team, and Grandpa Max, and I'm going to need all of the help I can get." Ben replied.

"Of course, but who will watch over the Kraaho?" Ester asked.

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves. Now let's go!" Ben said, as he and Ester ran out of the Hot Spot and towards the Undertown exit.

* * *

From left to right, Julie, Ship, Ester, Looma, Eunice, Xylene, Alan, Helen, Manny, Cooper wearing his self-made power battle suit, Ultimos, Tini, Synaptak, Technorg, Reiny and Technorg stood as one in Ben's large backyard, with Ben standing in front of his small group of allies.

"Look. This might not be the perfect team, but it's all we've got. They might still outnumber us, that's for sure, but we encountered them before, so we know all of their greatest weaknesses, and we have great experience in handling those guys. All we gotta do, is stick together, because if we don't, not only will my friends and family be affected, but maybe also the entire world, or possibly, even the entire Universe." Ben said.

"So what do you say? Are we going to work together?" Ben shouted.

"YEAH!" the entire crowd of allies shouted, and they chanted YEAH YEAH YEAH as Ben smiled, his plan working.

"Don't worry guys. We're almost there." Ben muttered as he looked into the sky.

Meanwhile...

A large screen showed Ben and his newly formed team join forces and is about to strike. Dr. Psychobos, Khyber, Malware and all of the villains are watching it, with Dr. Psychobos being the first to laugh.

"I f-f-find this amusing. F-F-Fistrick. Driscoll. Attack Ben Tennyson and his new team and bring them t-t-to me. Also. You will have the assistance of our new r-r-recruit, T-T-Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 and his T-T-Techadon Army." Dr. Psychobos said, as Driscoll rounded up his Forever Knight army and Fistrick rounded up his gang, all of them in robot suits. Techadon Master Number 13 then joined them, along with his Techadon Robots.

"Now let's see Ben Tennyson handle a taste of his own medicine." Khyber said, as Driscoll, Fistrick and Techadon Master#13 march towards the exit of the Plumber's HQ.

* * *

**OMG! That's it! I'm puffed out! Wooh! **

**Okay. 3rd Part will be in writing process NOW.**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	33. The Battle Rages! Only the Beginning

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 33th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns.  
**

**We all know where this is going, and that will be THE HUGE EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN THE HEROES AND VILLAINS! YEAH! **

**Oh yeah! Last chapter was 8,000 words! That's the biggest I've currently ever written! Took an entire week to plan it with Jake, and write it all down, but was instantly taken down for this chapter. (cries like Oggy.) Okay. Let's get this going! **

**Peace!-Btr100 (now known as Rush.)  
**

* * *

Ben and his group of allies were socializing on the backyard, talking about their strategies on how they can beat the large group of Ben's villains, but unbeknownst to neither of them, Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 was standing on Ben's roof and spying on them, using an advanced goggles to see them clearly and hear what they're saying.

"Prepare to launch attack." Weapon Master 13 said through his communicator, with Driscoll and Fistrick receiving the message. They then nodded and looked at the army of Forever Knights, Techadon Robots, and members of Fistrick's gang behind them. People ran away earlier, scared of the large army of Knights, and Robots. There were even three large robotic dragons waiting for them.

"Attack!" Driscoll shouted.

The Forever Knights' plasma tanks and robotic dragons started firing laser blasts and fire streams everywhere, Fistrick and his gang continuously fired several missiles all around the place, and the Techadon Robots fired both laser blasts and missiles all around, hitting and destroying houses and causing multiple, large and loud explosions.

Ben and his allies heard the commotion and saw the multiple large clouds of explosion nearby. They then ran out of the house to see that the army of Forever Knights, Techadon Robots and Fistrick's gang were all waiting for them, with Driscoll and his Forever Knight Red Ninjawalking forward towards them.

"Ben Tennyson. How nice to see you again. I see you have new friends." Driscoll said.

"Driscoll. Where are my friends? Where is my grandpa!?" Ben asked angrily.

"Having a rush aren't we? Well don't worry young Tennyson. You have all the time in the world. Plenty of time. For you to finally be destroyed." Driscoll said, before firing a purple energy blast from the visor of his helmet, but Ben and his allies dodged it.

"Okay gang! It's hero time! LET'S GO!" Ben shouted, before charging towards Driscoll and the large army. The Forever Knights' plasma tanks, horse-like walkers and the Knights with or without hover-cycle charged towards Ben. The Techadon robots were the next to advance, and Fistrick and his gang were the last. Driscoll and the Forever Red Ninja then charged towards Ben and his allies.

Ben's body was the enveloped in green light and while running, the transformation sequence began.

**(While running, Ben's body size and mass began to enlarge, and Ben himself started to get so chubby and big, that he literally out-sized and out weighed a sumo wrestler. Yellow shells with black stripes then appeared on his back, on his head and on his wrists. His hands turned into black claws and his light brown skin became full white. His eyes turned yellow as the transformation was complete, turning himself into a stubby alien creature. The alien then rolled in a ball, rolled in mid-air and did a pose when he uncurled himself, as the green light covered the entire screen.)**

"Cannonbolt!" the Arburian Pelarota shouted, before curling himself into a ball and bashing onto Driscoll and the robotic Red Ninja, sending them flying into a house, their impact effectively managing to destroy the entire house completely.

Meanwhile, Ben's allies took care of the army of Forever Knights, Techadon Robots and Fistrick and his gang.

The advancing Forever Knight plasma tanks are firing laser beams at the gang, but Technorg managed to shrug off the blasts and continued charging, before smashing his mace hand onto a tank, completely stopping it in its tracks, before jumping to rip off the turret and throwing it at another tank hard enough to cause the tank to topple over. Technorg then grabbed the two Forever Knights operating the tank and throwing them into the sky. Technorg then jumped into another tank and ripped off it's turret again, repeating the same process.

Tetrax and Reiny then charged towards the Knights riding Hover-Cycles and, reacting quickly they threw off the knights riding the hover cycles and threw the hover cycles at the others, causing a small explosion which caused the other knights riding on a hover cycle to fall off. 2 tanks then advanced towards them, but Reiny lifted the first one and tossed it aside, while Tetrax slammed his fist in the ground, causing crystal spikes to come from the ground and destroy the tank tracks, effectively stopping it from its tracks.

Looma then charged at the large line of plasma tanks, horse like walkers, Techadon Robots and Forever Knights riding on hover-cycles. She then lifted a plasma tank, before throwing it at a large group of Techadon Robots, the explosion being enough to destroy them all. She then jumped at a horse walker and broke the glass, scaring the Forever Knight soldier, but Looma threw him off, before slamming her hands into the walker and ripping out some circuits before jumping off, causing the walker to go haywire, and fire laser blasts at every other horse walkers, damaging them severely before being destroyed itself.

Looma then jump onto Hoodlum, who was wearing his robotic suit. Hoodlum attempted to get her off, but Looma was stubborn, before punching the suit so hard, that she managed to make a hole in the suit, grab Hoodlum from the inside and force him out, before she threw him away, sending him flying into a house, and Looma punched the robotic suit once more, sending it crashing down.

Xylene then telekinetically lifted a Techadon robot and threw it towards the others, effectively destroying all of them, before she saw multiple Forever Knights charge towards her. The Forever Knights attempted to hit her with their energy maces, but Xylene dodged every blow and knocked each Knight out with her own kicks and punches, ending her assault by grabbing the last knight by the neck and throwing him into the air.

Cooper, Manny, Helen and Julie with Ship as her battle armor were firing multiple laser blasts at Corvo's power suit, but Corvo just kept advancing towards them.

"Hahaha! No way you can land a dent in my robot suit bros!" Corvo laughed, before the Forever Knight from earlier was sent flying into his suit, his impact hard enough to send Corvo stumbling backwards. Helen, Manny, Cooper and Julie then maximized the power of their laser cannons (in Julie's case, her hand turned into a look-a-like of Cyborg's sonic cannon.) and fired their energy blasts altogether, all of the laser blasts hitting Corvo and sending him falling down.

Ultimos, Tini and Synaptak then charged towards the enemy army. Ultimos then used his heat vision to destroy some Techadon Robots, before catching their one of their missiles and throwing it at a Forever Knight Plasma tank, destroying it. He then used his freeze breath to freeze some Forever Knight soldiers charging towards him, before flying towards a Forever Knight tank and throwing it in the air, before repeating the same process to the next tank.

Tini was currently battling multiple Techadon Robots and one of Fistrick's gang members. The Techadon robots were no problem to her, as she merely defeated each Techadon Robot she faced by ripping their head off. A missile was then sent flying towards her, but Tini grabbed it with one of her four hands, before throwing it at a group of Techadon Robots, the explosion radius being enough to destroy them all. Then, a mechanical arm grabbed Tini and she turned her head around to see one of Fistrick's gang members.

"Gotcha!" the gang member said.

"On the contrary..." Tini said.

Tini then broke free of the mechanical arm's grip using only two of her hands, before punching the gang members with all her might, each blow and punch leaving a dent on the robotic suit. After several punches, the robotic suit started to be surrounded in sparks of electricity. Tini then grabbed the robotic suit with all four of her arms, before slamming him back down the ground, leaving a small hole on it.

"It is I who has you.." Tini finished.

"Uhhh..." the gang member moaned, before closing his eyes as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Synaptak was telekinetically throwing cars at multiple Forever Knight plasma tanks, but it had no effect. Sighing, Synaptak then telekinetically lifted the plasma tanks, before throwing them into a large group of Techadon Robots, destroying them all and causing a small explosion. Multiple Forever Knight soldiers then fired multiple laser blasts at him, but Synaptak created a telekinetic shield, which effectively blocked the laser blasts, before letting out a scream and firing a huge wave of psychic energy, sending the Forever Knights flying.

Ester was battling a large group of Forever Knight soldiers, but despite their advanced weaponry, Ester still managed to defeat a large number of them thanks to her large experience of hand to hand combat, combined with her elasticity. She then grabbed a Forever Knight by the shoulders, threw him into the sky, grabbed him again, before slamming him back down the ground.

Alan then turned into his Pyronite form and saw multiple Forever Knights horse-like walkers charging towards him. He then strengthened the flames on his head and shoulders, making them larger, before firing a large fire blast at a walker, which managed to send the walker stumbling backwards, before it crashed into another walker, sending both of them crashing down. Some of the walkers started to fire lasers at him, but Alan countered with his fire blasts, which managed to hit the walkers and effectively blew them up, destroying them and sending small and large pieces flying into the sky.

Eunice found herself fighting against the Forever Knight's three robotic dragons, and she dodged all of their blasts of fire. Being an Omnitrix herself, she transformed herself into a Prypiatosian-B and fired a nuclear energy blast at the center dragon's chest, which melted a large part of its chest and revealed a large hole, but much to her surprise, the dragon regenerated the hole itself, and when it was done, it roared loudly and fired another stream of fire.

Eunice as a Prypiatosian-B was hit by the stream of flames but she was unaffected, her containment suit protecting her from fire-based attacks and being made out of radiation and heat herself. Eunice then transformed herself into a Vaxasaurian, before enlarging herself into 60 feet tall, the same height as the three robotic dragons. She then grabbed the center dragon's head, before ripping it off. She was then hit by two fire blasts from the remaining dragons, but she grabbed the left one by the shoulders and threw it as far as she can, sending it flying into the skies. She then slammed her fists into the last robotic dragon, sending it falling into an empty house, before Eunice smashed it completely with a barrage of stomps and punches.

When Eunice was done, she was then hit by multiple missiles from behind, and she turned around to see Fistrick in his robotic suit, before he fired more missiles at her, which then hit and sent her backwards. As Fistrick laughed, several blasts from behind made him stumble forwards and he turned around to see Julie, Manny, Helen, Ester **(she equips the Kraaho blaster similar to Seebik's assistants.)** and Cooper firing laser blasts, Alan firing fire streams and Tetrax firing diamond shards. Fistrick was then sent stumbling backwards at every blast.

Fistrick was then tackled by Ultimos, Tini, Reiny, Technorg and Looma, which then sent him crashing down the ground, a cloud of smoke and dust flying. When the smoke and dust cleared, Fistrick's robotic suit was revealed to be heavily damaged and was covered in sparks of electricity. Synaptak and Xylene were the next to attack, and they projected psychic energy beams from their eyes and heads respectively, which then hit and caused another cloud of dust and smoke to fly.

When the dust revealed, it was shown the Fistrick's robotic suit was about to give out, and sparks of electricity flew around it. Eunice as a Vaxasaurian then broke and literally ripped the suit in half, revealing Fistrick, who then fell right into Eunice's large hand. She then threw the two pieces of the suit in the air and threw Fistrick into the ground, effectively knocking him unconscious as Eunice reverted back into her human form.

"Okay. Now that that's over with, where's Ben?" Manny asked.

Then, they heard a couple of shouts, and they turned around to see a large army of Forever Knights charging towards them.

"You were saying?" Helen asked and Manny sighed.

**Meanwhile...**

Ben as Cannonbolt was still battling Driscoll and his Forever Ninja, with the latter two proving themselves to Ben that they have gone to be much more formidable adversaries than the last time they battled on Mount Rushmore. The last time they battled, Ben as Perk Upchuck beaten them both with relative ease, but now, Ben as Cannonbolt was having a hard time.

Driscoll fired an energy blast from his visor and the Forever Ninja threw three electric shurikens at Cannonbolts, both of them hitting the Arburian Pelarota and sending him flying into the wall of a house, crashing through it and flying into the kitchen. Cannonbolt quickly recovered and lifted the refrigerator, before throwing it towards Driscoll, but the Forever Ninja threw electric shurikens at it and destroyed the refrigerator.

"Pathetic Tennyson. I expect so much from you." Driscoll said.

"Oh don't worry Driscoll. I'm just getting started." Cannonbolt said, before curling himself into a ball and rolling towards the Forever Ninja, before he rammed into the robotic ninja, before ramming into Driscoll, and they crashed through multiple houses, trees, lamp posts, fire hydrants and cars, before finally crashing into a house, sending the house down completely.

After a few seconds, Cannonbolt was sent flying from the destroyed house and crashed into the streets. From the destroyed house, the Forever Ninja came out, before throwing three more electric shurikens at Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt then swatted them away, before curling himself into a ball and rolling towards the robotic ninja, but it did a couple of backflips in order to dodge Cannonbolt's attack. Cannonbolt then uncurled himself as the Forever Ninja pulled out an electric sword.

"I hate this new shenanigans on you." Cannonbolt muttered, before he narrowly dodged an electric blast from the Forever Ninja's electric sword. Cannonobolt growled, before curling himself into a ball and rolling towards the Forever Ninja, however, the robotic ninja fired another electric blast at the Arburian Pelarota, this time managing to hit and sending Cannonbolt stumbling backwards.

"That's it. Time to go:" Cannonbolt said, before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes and a green glow enveloped Cannonbolt's body. His skin was now metallic silver, and all of his shells grew metallic silver as well and gained non-pointed spikes. He was no longer regular Cannonbolt, but rather:

"Ultimate Cannonbolt!" the evolved Arburian Pelarota shouted.

The Forever Ninja then fired another electric blast, but Ultimate Cannonbolt was faster, dodging the electric blast, before curling himself into a ball, turning all of his spikes pointy, before rolling towards the Forever Ninja. The Forever Ninja fired more electric blast, but Ultimate Cannonbolt dodged them all and bounced high in the air, with the Forever Ninja still firing electric blast at him, but the evolved Arburian Pelarota still dodged the blast, before crashing himself onto the Forever Ninja, crushing the robotic ninja.

Ultimate Cannonbolt then bounced again, then again, before rolling on the Forever Ninja, before he finally bounced off of it, revealing the Forever Ninja to be finally destroyed, no longer managing to take Ultimate Cannonbolt's brutal blows.

Ultimate Cannonbolt was then hit by a purple energy beam on the face, before he looked around to see Driscoll walking towards him.

"I am glad your old villains have contacted me to be a part of their group. I cannot tolerate you long enough. Prepare to bow down to me! Meet my power!" Driscoll shouted, before firing a large blast of purple energy from his hands, but Ultimate Cannonbolt crossed his hands and the spikes on the metallic shells on his wrists disappeared, before the shells shined brightly, before the energy beam hit, but the metallic shells reflected them towards the roof of Ben's house.

Meanwhile, Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 was on the rooftop of Ben's house, with a large cannon aiming towards Ben's allies, who were still fighting the army of Forever Knights. The large cannon looks like Monsieur Mallah's laser cannon, except it was silver colored and it needed to have shoulder straps for Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 to aim it properly.

"Prepare to be our trophies." Techadon Weapon Master 13 said, but he was then hit by Driscoll's energy beam that Ultimate Cannonbolt reflected, sending him flying off of the rooftop and crashing in the backyard. Techadon Weapon Master 13 moaned, before he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Meanwhile...**

Ben as Ultimate Cannonbolt and Driscoll, the Forever King were still battling it all out.

Ultimate Cannonbolt was the first to attack, as he landed several punches to Driscoll's face, before throwing several explosive spikes at him on close range, all of the spikes hitting Driscoll and all of the spikes exploded on contact, sending Driscoll stumbling backwards. Ultimate Cannonbolt then slammed his fists into the ground, sending a wave of rubble and rocks towards Driscoll, which then hit him and sent the Forever King stumbling backwards.

With Driscoll being vulnerable, Ultimate Cannonbolt then curled himself into a ball, before rolling towards Driscoll and ramming towards him, before sending them both flying through a house and was sent crashing into the stairs. Ultimate Cannonbolt then rolled onto Driscoll several times, before bouncing off of him, before coming back down, but Driscoll fired an energy blast at him before he could make an impact, with Ultimate Cannonbolt being sent crashing through the roof and crashing into the streets.

When Ultimate Cannonbolt stood up, he then saw his allies still fighting the army of Techadon Robots and Forever Knights. He then saw a couple of Forever Knights charging towards them riding their Hover-Cycles. The Forever Knights then jumped off of their hover-cycles and when they did, their mode of fast transportation turned into missiles headed straight for Ultimate Cannonbolt.

Ultimate Cannonbolt then smirked.

"This one is for OPTIMUS!" Ultiamte Cannonbolt shouted before running and charging towards the several missiles, as if he was a crazy female dog about to commit suicide. As the missiles got closer and closer, Ultimate Cannonbolt ran faster and faster and when the missiles were really, REALLY close to him, Ultimate Cannonbolt's eyes widened and he took a deep breath.

"RAAAAAHH!" Ultimate Cannonbolt shouted.

Then, everything seemed to go in slow-motion. He then jumped so high, even for an alien being with his size, and he barely dodged all of the missiles. When he dodged it, he did a slow-mo front flip as he started to reach for his evolved Omnitrix symbol. The missiles then started to turn around, meaning they were heat-seeking missiles. Ultimate Cannonbolt then slapped the Omnitrix symbol, and a green flash enveloped all over his body, changing his body form and turning him into:

"Echo. Echo!" the Sonorosian shouted in mid-air, still in slow-motion. In slow motion, Echo Echo duplicated himself into five, since they were five missiles chasing after him. When all of the Echo Echos landed on the ground, everything became normal motion again and the Echo Echos ran towards the Forever Knights, the five heat-seeking missiles chasing after them.

All of the Echo Echos then jumped over multiple Forever Knights and all of the missiles then hit them instead, causing an explosion which sent all of the Echo Echos flying and tumbling on the streets. When all of the Echo Echos stood up and regrouped, they saw a Forever Knight's helmet flew from the smoke and fire, landing right in front of their feet.

"Um..." the main Echo Echo said.

"LOOK OUT!" the second Echo Echo shouted, before all of them looked to see a purple energy beam flying towards them. All of the Echo Echos then ran away and the energy blast missed, causing it to fly towards the rooftop of Ben's house again.

**Meanwhile..**

Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 climbed Ben's rooftop again and prepared his laser cannon with the ability to turn anyone it hits into stone. He then prepared to fire, as the entire laser cannon glowed purple. Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 then smirked, before his hand was only a few inches away from the button, but then he was hit by Driscoll's missed energy beam in the face and he fell down in Ben's backyard again.

"Ooooh..." Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 moaned, before returning back to unconsciousness.

**Then again...**

The Echo Echos then regrouped to see Driscoll walking towards them, past the blazing flames that Echo Echo caused by backfiring the Forever Knight's heat seeking missile attack. The Echo Echos can clearly hear Driscoll grunt, grumble and growl, even though they were wearing earphones.

"That's it. I had enough of this nonsense. Time to finish you." Driscoll said, as he created an energy dagger on his wrists, before charging towards the Echo Echos, full of anger towards Ben. He then jumped in the air and his energy daggers grew longer and longer, as he fell down towards the Echo Echos. The Echo Echos merely smirked.

The Echo Echos then let out a sonic scream all together, which then sent Driscoll flying and crashing into the streets, but he easily recovered and looked at the Echo Echos once again, who were now the ones charging towards him.

"Time to show who's the real boss around here Driscoll!" the Echo Echos shouted, before regrouping back and merging back with the main Echo Echo and Echo Echo slapped the Omnitrix symbol, with a green light enveloping around his entire body, changing his body shape and form and turning him from a Sonorosian into:

"RATH!" the Appoplexian shouted, before charging towards Driscoll.

He then let out a barrage of punches and kicks on Driscoll, before ending his physical assault with a swipe of his sharp wrist claw to his chest, leaving a large scratch mark on Driscoll's armor, also sending the Forever King backwards. Rath then let out a loud roar, which was not only loud, but strong, capable of short-circuiting some parts of Driscoll's armor and sent him backwards, before Rath continued his assault, by mauling him with a barrage of punches and a barrage of wrestling moves on Driscoll.  
Rath also start to bite almost every part of Driscoll's armor whenever he's knocked down. (Obviously except in that part you green-minded wannabes!) Whenever Rath managed to knock Driscoll down, Rath will usually bite his shoulder, legs, or arms and hands and shake him around like he's a rabid dog and Driscoll's a rag doll.

Rath then ended his second assault by throwing Driscoll into a lamp post, before crashing into another house. Rath then (literally) single-handedly ripped off a fire hydrant from its spot, before throwing it at Driscoll, which then hit and managed to send a small cloud of dust flying, not caring if he was getting wet by the water, he only wanted Driscoll to give up.

Rath then saw Driscoll recover and stand up again, before he charged towards Rath, and the Appoplexian charged towards him. They then exchanged punches with each other, with Driscoll landing the first three punches, with Rath countering with his own, but he got too angry and his wrist claw got longer, before he stabbed Driscoll right in the stomach.

Rath gasped, before backing away, but then stopped as he saw no blood, but only circuits coming out of his stomach area, and the only other thing coming out of his stomach were sparks of electricity, and he was even surprised to see Driscoll still standing...and laughing like he was a real person. All this time, Driscoll was a...robot!?

"You are a robot!? What!?" Rath shouted.

"My boy. You do not understand. Before you even met me, I was a close friend of Elena Validus. You must have known her right? Well, she doesn't know about my dark side, and when I wanted her nanochips to be with me, she accepted and she placed multiple nanochips all around my body. With my new power, I can do anything, be anything, and destroy anything at my will, and because I no longer needed Validus' services...I. Killed her." Driscoll said, as the hole in his stomach regenerated.

The last three words kept on repeating on Rath's mind, and it was WAY too much, even for an Appoplexian like himself. He growled loudly. His once green eyes became red. His wrist claws became longer and longer and his body was outlined in orange aura. He then roared as loud as he could, before quickly charging towards Driscoll.

The Appoplexian then punched Driscoll with all his might several times, grabbed his head, forced him down, before grabbing his red cape, spun around as fast as a Merry Go Round, before finally throwing him towards the direction of his allies and the army of Techadon Robots and Forever Knight soldiers were fighting, and Driscoll crashed into multiple Forever Knight horse walkers, before crashing into a giant Techadon Robot, which caused Ben's allies to look at Driscoll. They then heard a loud roar as Driscoll slowly stood up, and they looked around to see Rath charging towards Driscoll, before they saw the Appoplexian kick Driscoll as hard as he could sending him flying into the streets.

Ben's allies then stopped battling the Techadon Robots and Forever Knights in order to see Rath's battle with Driscoll. When Driscoll got kicked in the stomach area by Rath, before Rath threw him towards another house, the Forever Knight soldiers and Techadon Robots charged at him, with Rath seeing them advance towards him and he roared loudly.

Rath growled in anger.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' FOREVER KNIGHTS AND TECHADON ROBOTS! NOBODY INTERRUPTS RATH WHEN HE'S GIVING A MAJOR BEATING TO SOMEONE WHO KILLED A GIRL WHO HAD A CRUSH ON ME!" Rath shouted angrily, the last words making Julie and Ester gasped.

Rath then swatted away several Forever Knights, before grabbing a Forever Knight attempting to strike him from behind and he slammed him into the ground. Rath then slammed his fists into the ground, which then made a wall of rocks around him, preventing the knights from getting any closer to him. Rath then lifted each rock and threw it into several large groups of Forever Knights, crushing most of them while a few escaped.

Meanwhile, Julie and Ship, Ester and Cooper were still firing multiple laser blasts from their weapons towards the multiple Forever Knights charging towards them, effectively rendering them unconscious and they were also destroying as many horse walkers as they can. Manny and Helen were battling a large horde of Techadon Robots, along with Reiny, Technorg, Tetrax, Looma Ultimos, Tini, Synaptak, Xylene and Eunice as a Tetramand.

Julie then punched a Forever Knight in the face, before seeing a Techadon Robot charging towards her, but she quickly fired multiple energy blasts from her cannon into the robot's chest area. She then turned her cannon hand into an energy sword and she jumped high, before slicing off the Techadon Robot's head, rendering the robot deactivated and destroyed.

Julie then saw Driscoll standing up, before turning his right hand into a cannon and aimed it at Rath, who was still distracted in fending off the large group of Techadon Robots and Forever Knights, ripping every Techadon Robot's head out and knocking every Forever Knight unconscious. Julie then reacted quickly and turned her left hand into a battle axe, before charging towards Driscoll.

"Guys! We have to cover Ben!" Julie shouted, and Ultimos, Reiny, Tetrax and Technorg heard her, before running towards Driscoll as well.

Driscoll then noticed them and he fired a large energy blast towards Julie, but Tetrax created a diamond wall for her, which effectively blocked the blast, but sent the crystal wall into pieces, but they continued charging. Julie then stabbed her sword into Driscoll's left shoulder, before pushing him into the wall of a house, cornering him. Julie then elbowed him, and prepared to strike him with her sword, but Driscoll kicked her in the stomach which then sent Julie stumbling backwards.

Technorg then punched him, before slamming his mace hand onto his face, before kicking him in the guts and slamming his mace hand onto Driscoll's damaged left shoulder, which then effectively cut off his arm and while Driscoll is vulnerable, Technorg kicked him in the stomach once again, before attempting to strike Driscoll with his mace hand again, but Driscoll managed to recover and fire an energy beam from his visor, which then sent Technorg flying.

Driscoll was then suddenly covered in crystals, before Tetrax revealed himself from Driscoll's back.

"Reiny! Ultimos! NOW!" Tetrax shouted, and the Highbreed and the T-K-Ryptonian charged towards Driscoll, before ramming themselves onto him, effectively shattering the diamond-hard prison around Driscoll and sending the three of them flying towards multiple cars. Ultimos then punched him twice in the face, before landing a roundhouse kick, before firing his heat vision on Driscoll's face, which then sent Driscoll stumbling backwards. Reiny then grabbed him and ripped off his right arm, leaving Driscoll with no arms, before Reiny grabbed him by the legs and threw him into a house, the impact strong enough to destroy the entire two-story house, causing a large cloud of smoke and dust to be sent flying.

Then, a few seconds later, Ultimos and Reiny were then thrown out of the house and crashed into the streets. Driscoll then walked out of the cloud of smoke, revealing to have his arms regenerated. Tetrax then shouted and charged towards him, but Driscoll punched him in the face twice, before kicking him in the stomach area, which then caused him to fall down, his face full of small cracks.

"Yes! Bow down to me!" Driscoll shouted, before several laser beams struck him and made him stumble backwards, before he looked forward to see Julie firing multiple green laser beams while charging at him. Julie then turned her laser cannon hand into a battle sword, before attempting to strike Driscoll with it, but Driscoll blocked the blow, before he created a shield, using it to block Julie's blows. When Julie landed her final strike, Driscoll fired an X shaped energy blast from his visor, which then hit Julie and electrocuted her, along with Ship, and she screamed for pain.

"AAAHHHH! SOMEBODY! AHHH! HELP!" Julie screamed in pain, but no one heard her, and the only one that managed to hear her scream of pain was Rath.

"JULIE!" Rath shouted, before he was suddenly blasted by multiple laser blasts, before he turned around to see a 10 ft. tall Techadon Robot firing large laser blasts at him, with Fistrick with a jetpack on the robot's shoulder, firing multiple laser blasts. Rath growled angrily, before jumping high, high enough to reach the Techadon Robot's head. Rath then retracted his wrist claws after dodging several of Fistrick's blast and punched him twice, before kicking him on the side, making him dangle off the giant robot, but Rath grabbed him, seemingly saving his life. But Rath then ripped Fistrick's jetpack from him, before kicking him, sending Fistrick falling from the 10 ft tall Techadon Robot and crashed into the ground, rendering him unconscious, but it nearly killed him.

Rath then put on the jetpack, before his wrist claws grew back, before stabbing them on the Techadon Robot's head, repeating the same process again and again, before pulling out some circuits and wires. Rath then grabbed the Techadon Robot's large but damaged head, and with an above average amount of effort, he ripped the head off of the robot's body, before throwing it at the Techadon Robots below, crushing them with the heavy head.

The Appoplexian then jumped down from the robot and landed next to a Techadon Robot. The Techadon Robot then attempted to fire its laser blasts towards Rath, but Rath swiftly dodged by stepping aside and grabbed the Techadon Robot's laser cannon, before ripping it off of the Techadon Robot, and using it to fire a large energy beam which then destroyed the Techadon Robot's head, and a few seconds later, the Techadon Robot's body, including the giant one, landed and crashed into the ground.

Julie was then rendered unconscious after several minutes of being electrocuted, and Ship unmerged himself from her due to the high amount of damage and injury he has received.

"Pathetic little girl. Now, it's time to wrap this up with my new toy." Driscoll said, before grabbing a small remote and pressing the activate button. Within a few seconds, a large mechanical worm with a drill for a head emerged out of the ground, causing The Plumber's Helpers, Ester, Looma, The Galactic Enforcers, Tetrax, Reiny, Xylene, Technorg and Eunice still in her Tetramand form to look at the gigantic mechanical being.

"Driller! Destroy them!" Driscoll shouted.

The Driller then started roaring as loud as it could, before swiftly digging into the ground, and swiftly emerging out and because of it's large size, it managed send Rath and all of Ben's allies flying in one swift digging move. Rath then charged towards it, before activating his jetpack and flying towards the Driller's head. Eunice then decided to help him out by transforming herself into a Lepidopterran and flying towards the Driller's head along with Rath.

"Hey! Why can't you just transform into any of your flying aliens?" Eunice asked.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' EUNICE AKA THE UNITRIX! RATH HAS AN EVEN BETTER IDEA IN MIND!" Rath shouted, before flying towards the Driller's head and firing several laser blasts from the Techadon Laser Cannon he ripped off. The laser blasts then hit the Driller, but it had minimal effect. Eunice attempted to help out to by shooting streams of goo on the Driller's face, but the Driller merely shrugged it off.

Rath and Eunice then flew far away from the Driller, before Rath continued firing multiple laser blasts towards the mechanical worm, all of the blasts hitting them and causing the Driller to jerk backwards in every hit, as Rath raised the power levels in the laser cannon. Eunice then fired four blobs of green goo, but as usual, it had no effect on the Driller.

Rath then flew towards the Driller's head as if he was going crazy, while continuing to fire laser and missile blasts towards the Driller, each laser blasts and missile causing the Driller to jerk backwards. Rath then prepared his free hand's wrist claw and he raised his free hand into the air, and with all of the strength he got, he bashed through the Driller's drill mouth, made his way towards the robotic insides of the mechanical worm, and bashed right out of the Driller, and when he did, it left a large explosion at the Driller's face, ending it for good.

"Wow." Eunice said baffled.

Rath then flew towards Driscoll, clearly angry for hurting Julie. He then prepared his laser cannon and he aimed it towards Driscoll, he then roared as he fired multiple and quick laser blasts at Driscoll, but they all missed and hit the nearby house next to Driscoll. Rath growled as he flew faster towards Driscoll, but he was still far, giving Driscoll enough time to change his right hand into a triple nozzle cannon.

"I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Rath shouted, as he flew faster towards Driscoll.

Driscoll then fired a laser blast, which then managed to hit the jetpack's left wing. Driscoll then fired another blast and it successfully hit the jetpack's right wing, rendering the jetpack destroyed and useless as Rath began to fall out of the sky. Driscoll then fired another laser blast which then managed to hit Rath, and the mighty Appoplexian then fell out from the sky at a fast speed, and before Eunice could react, Rath crashed into a house, his impact strong enough to destroy the entire house and cause a small crater.

"BEN!" shouted Eunice, Ester and Looma altogether, before all of them charged towards Driscoll.

Eunice charged at Driscoll in her Lepidopterran form and fired multiple streams of goo on Driscoll until the Forever King was covered in Lepidopterran goo, but he easily freed himself, forcing Eunice to change into her Methanosian form and fire a stream of flames on Driscoll, and because of a small amount of Lepidopterran goo still on Driscoll, the flames exploded and sent Driscoll backwards. Eunice then transformed herself into her Conductoid form, before firing a large blast of electricity in anger, sending Driscoll flying towards a tree.

Looma then grabbed Driscoll's legs and she threw him into the streets, before ripping off the tree from the ground and slamming the tree onto Driscoll, effectively managing to break the tree into smithereens. Looma then grabbed Driscoll's hands and slammed Driscoll onto the streets several times, before slamming him into the ground one last time, before grabbing her double-edged hammer and slamming it on Driscoll's chest area, but Driscoll quickly regenerated the large hole Looma made on his chest, before creating another shield. Looma then went for a kick, but Driscoll managed to block the kick. However, it still sent Driscoll flying into a car.

Ester then stretched her hands and grabbed Driscoll's shoulders, before throwing him up in the sky, before slamming him back down into the ground again, before grabbing the car and slamming it into his face, leaving a huge dent in the car's roof and sent Driscoll stumbling backwards.

"My my. It seems that Ben Tennyson has girlfriends. All of them are aliens too." Driscoll said, but then multiple laser blasts hit his sides and sent him stumbling sidewards and he looked to see Julie and Ship, who had regained consciousness.

"Outnumber me as much as you like! I am still more powerful than any of you!" Driscoll shouted.

"You sure about that!?" a male voice shouted, and Driscoll looked up in the sky to see Manny, whose body is outlined in blue aura as he was being telekinetically being lifted by Synaptak. Manny was holding Helen on his upper left arm, and holding Cooper on his upper right arm. Cooper was carrying Alan, on his human form, with his free hand. Cooper then threw Alan as far as he could, and in mid-air, Alan changed into his Pyronite form, just in time as Synaptak telekinetically released Manny.

Alan then fired two streams of flames from his hands and it effectively hit Driscoll, sending him backwards

Manny slammed all four of his fists at Driscoll's chest again, creating a large dent, and multiple small holes, enough to reveal some circuitry and wires as sparks of electricity flew from his now robotic body, which made Driscoll stumble backwards.

Once Helen landed on the ground, she swiftly ran in front of Driscoll and she punched him swiftly multiple times, her speed making her punches also powerful, enough for each quick landing punch to send Driscoll backwards, and Helen ended her accelerating assault with a tail whip, before running around Driscoll and creating a tornado, which then lifted Driscoll up and sent him floating and spinning in the air. Helen then immediately stopped running around, also stopping the tornado and causing Driscoll to crash down into the ground.

When Driscoll stood up, he was then hit by a barrage of energy blasts from Cooper. He then threw a bomb from his sash and it managed to hit Driscoll in the stomach area, exploding in contact and sending Driscoll stumbling backwards, but the robotic Forever King quickly recovered and repaired all of the damages he has received.

Driscoll was then hit by a blue telekinetic beam, which sent him stumbling backwards and he was then lifted in the air, a purple aura outlining his body. He then looked to see Xylene telekinetically grabbing hold of him, with Synaptak firing blue beams of telekinetic energy, all of the blast hitting Driscoll, since he was vulnerable. Tini then jumped high in the air and punched Driscoll with all of her four arms and all of her might, punching Driscoll's stomach area so hard, that she actually sliced Driscoll's body in half and both of them crashed back down the ground, however a robotic vein then connected to the lower half and dragged it back and put it back together with the upper half, putting Driscoll back to normal.

"Pathetic fools. You will never understand my glorious power-AHHH!" Driscoll shouted as explosive diamond shards hit him by the sides, sending him stumbling sidewards, before two red laser beams hit and melted a part of Driscoll's arm, Technorg then jumped and slammed his mace hand onto Driscoll's face, sending him backwards and Reiny punched Driscoll in the stomach area again, sending Driscoll flying into another car and into another tree. Synaptak then telekinetically grabbed him and threw him into the streets and sent him flying into the crystal wall Tetrax just made.

Driscoll then quickly recovered and stood up again, before seeing the large group of Ben's allies in front of him and he raised his arms in the air. He then turned his arms into laser cannons and aimed them at Ben's allies as Ben's allies all prepared their weapons and powers.

"My my. It seems that we have a Mexican stand-off here." Driscoll said.

Meanwhile...

5 minutes earlier...

Rath then crashed into the house and caused a small crater. Fistrick who then regained consciousness, saw the raging battle between Ben's allies and Driscoll. He then grabbed his laser cannon and ran towards the direction Rath crashed, deciding to capture Ben Tennyson himself. The smoke at the site where Rath crashed then cleared, and it revealed Rath, rubbing his head, multiple scratches and bruises around his entire body.

"Err...I hate you Driscoll." Rath muttered, before standing up and looking at the large crater he's currently in and the multiple debris surrounding him. Rath was then hit by two laser blasts and he looked to see Fistrick, charging towards him while firing laser blasts from his laser cannon. Rath then dodged the rest of the blasts and charged at Fistrick. He then punched Fistrick two times, before kicking him in the stomach, sending him falling down the ground.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' FISTRICK! RATH IS ALREADY HAVING A BAD MOOD, AND NO ONE DARES TO MAKE IT WORSE!" Rath shouted, before showing Fistrick his wrist claw and putting it in front of his face, about to touch his nose.

"AND UNLESS YOU WANNA TALK TO ME, I MIGHT SPARE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!? WHERE IS MY GRANDPA!? WHERE ARE YOU VILLAINS HIDING!?" Rath shouted, but Fistrick kept still.

"You will have to figure that on your own Tennyson. After all, you don't have the guts to even end my life." Fistrick mocked, making Rath even more mad.

"Oh really? You mocked the wrong guy Fistrick..." Rath said, as his wrist claws extended, before he was about to stab Fistrick in the head with it...

**"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

And then. Rath did it. He killed Fistrick.

"Wow. This reminds me of Transformers: Dark of the Moon." Rath said

And yet, Rath felt that doing what seems wrong, felt so right. He then transformed himself into Hunter Arian and the Omnitrix generated a shotgun for him, before charging towards the direction of Driscoll's battle with his allies.

**Now...**

"My my. It seems that we have a Mexican stand-off here." Driscoll said.

Then, Driscoll was sent stumbling forwards as multiple laser blasts hit him from behind. He then looked forwards to see Hunter Arian firing multiple laser blasts from his shotgun while charging towards Driscoll. Hunter Arian then quickly wore his brawling gloves and he punched Driscoll several times, each punch greatly damaging Driscoll's robotic armor. Hunter Arian then fired a near-range energy beam from his brawling gloves, before the left brawling glove grew spikes for its knuckles, and Hunter Arian slammed the spikes on Driscoll's side, sending a wave of sparks flying from Driscoll. The other brawling glove then grew spikes for knuckles and he slammed them on Driscoll's chest.

Hunter Arian then grabbed his battle sword from his back and he sliced off Driscoll's right arm, before swiftly slicing off Driscoll's right arm, sending a huge amount of sparks and electricity flying off from him. Hunter Arian then punched the now armless Driscoll and stabbed the sword into his chest, sending Driscoll stumbling backwards, the stab on his chest having no effect on him, since he is now a robot.

Hunter Arian was then sent stumbling backwards when Driscoll retaliated with an energy blast from his visor, but Hunter Arian quickly retaliated with a laser beam from his eye, which then hit the armless Driscoll and sent him stumbling backwards. He then regenerated his arms and he turned his right hand into a laser cannon, but Hunter Arian swiftly ripped it off, before firing a laser blast from it, sending Driscoll stumbling backwards.

Hunter Arian then grabbed Driscoll's head, before bending it down along with the rest of his body, before slamming his knees onto his stomach area, before uppercutting him, which sent him stumbling backwards. Hunter Arian then swiftly removed the sword from his chest, sending multiple circuits and wires flying off of him, before swiftly and painfully slicing off Driscoll's arms again.

Hunter Arian then slammed his knee and elbow onto Driscoll, before punching him so hard, that Driscoll was sent falling down the ground.

"Please. Have mercy." Driscoll pleaded, but Hunter Arian ignored him and forced him up, before slamming both of his fists into his face, sending Driscoll stumbling backwards.

"You DIE!" Hunter Arian shouted, before grabbing a battle axe from his back and he slammed the axe on Driscoll's head, before quickly running behind Driscoll and ripping out Driscoll's head, also ripping out the robotic spine of Driscoll, and also Driscoll's heart, which was now robotic thanks to the nanochips. Hunter Arian then dropped his axe holding Driscoll's head.

Hunter Arian then turned around to see Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 climbing up Ben's rooftop and preparing his laser cannon, and Hunter Arian grabbed Driscoll's arm cannon and fired an energy beam, which then hit Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, sending him flying off of the rooftop once again and was sent flying at the fence.

Hunter Arian then dropped Driscoll's arm cannon and grabbed his shot gun, before swiftly running towards his backyard.

In a matter of a few seconds, Hunter Arian arrived at his backyard and saw Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, barely managing to stand up, as he was as frail as a human being and the laser blast really injured him. Hunter Arian then swiftly charged at the 13th Techadon Weapon Master and grabbed him by the shoulders, before throwing him into the tall tree of his house and slamming his knee onto his stomach, forcing the 13th Techadon Weapon Master to fall down again.

Hunter Arian then prepared his shotgun and aimed it at the 13th Techadon Weapon Master's head.

"Any last words?" Hunter Arian asked.

"Unless if you already want to end your pathetic life, you better tell me where my friends are!" Hunter ARian shouted angrily, however, Tehcadon Weapon Master Number 13 merely smirked, making him even angrier by the second.

"You don't have the guts to kill me with that shotgun. I don't even need to tell you where we are located, as you and your pathetic Plumber friends go there most of the time." Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 said, but this made Hunter Arian angry, but then he smirked.

"You were a fool to join them. You weren't only a fool, (Hunter Arian's shotgun then glowed red, meaning that it was red to fire.) You betrayed yourself." Hunter Arian said, before pulling the trigger of his shotgun.

"NOOOO! TENNYSON! NOOO!" the Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 shouted.

.

.

.

But it was already too late...

Hunter Arian then dropped his shotgun and he turned around to see Julie. Julie was scared of Ben after what he had done, and she was holding a frightened Ship in her arms. Hunter Arian then reverted himself back to Ben and he walked towards Julie and gave her a hug, and Julie leaned her head onto his chest as her tears dropped on Ben's chest, but Ben was only focused on Julie now.

"Julie...I'm sorry." Ben said.

"Why did you do it Ben? Why did you killed them?" Julie asked, still crying.

"I only needed what is right. For me, for my friends, for my Grandpa. And even for you." Ben said, as Julie hugged him tighter, but Ben didn't mind, as he needed to comfort Julie right now, but she was now crying less, and that was a good sign.

Man, does Ben have a lot of problems today...

* * *

**...**

**I was pretty violent there aren't I? **

**And there was a lot of Transformers: Dark of the Moon allusions in there too...**

**Sorry if the Benlie scene in the end is too over dramatic for you guys, but I already told and warned you: I AM HORRIBLE WITH LOVE! IN FACT, IN REAL LIFE, I HAD TWO CRUSHES, BOTH OF THEM BUSTED ME, AND MY THIRD CRUSH FOR 4 YEARS FRIENDZONED ME FOR MY BEST FRIEND! AND LIKE ALWAYS, SHE DID NOT NOTICED! **

**But one reason of me being horrible with love is that I'm very young...**

**Well, that's all for today! **

**Peace!-Btr100 AKA Rush! **


	34. Possesion!

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 34th chapter of my story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns.  
**

**Geez, I am so stupid sometimes...**

**Look, I know that Ben stepped out from his normal character personality, and I saw one review of a reader saying about that, but every hero has their dark side or their dark side can be explained. **

**But was it really Ben who killed Fistrick, Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 and chopped Driscoll's head off? **

**As they always say: **

**"Looks can be deceiving..." **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ben and Julie then let go of each other after their long hug, because of the incident of Ben actually KILLING Driscoll by chopping his head off and Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 by blasting him by the head and everyone suspected because of Fistrick mysteriously disappearing, they already knew that Ben killed him. And everyone in the entire globe or galaxy knew that Ben would never kill anybody, hero or villain. And that was their opinion of Ben until now.

Ben, Julie along with Ship, walked outside to see the destruction resulted in their raging battle earlier. Ben saw Driscoll's headless body unmoved, many dead or unconscious Forever Knight soldiers lying down the ground, along with lots of scrap metal thanks to the destruction of over a hundred Techadon Robots. Ben then saw all of his allies there, looking at him at disgust and disgrace.

"Disgraceful." Ultimos was the first one to say.

"Disgusting." Xylene said, being the next to admit her opinion of Ben actually KILLING somebody.

"Despicable!" Reiny boomed, his high voice making everyone, including Ben shudder.

"Okay, will you stop the hate!? I know I killed someone, but that someone was bringing destruction and chaos in Belwood and was about to kill some of you guys! So I had to show THEM the punishment of getting killed! And there they are." Ben shouted, anger obvious in his voice.

"Oh, really? And when you did a promise that you wouldn't kill someone? Not even of they made the biggest mistake of their lives to you!?" Tetrax angrily boomed, which only managed to make Ben even angrier and annoyed.

"Look! I just wanted to do the right thing!" Ben shouted.

"And your way of doing that is by KILLING them!?" Looma shouted back. Even though the Tetramand princess still had a huge crush on Ben, not even she can handle the actual moment that Ben actually KILLED someone. It was too much even for her.

"They were about to **KILL** ALL of YOU!" Ben shouted, more angrier and louder this time.

"And with just that reason, you already have the right to kill them!?" Ester shouted. Obviously, she doesn't accepted the fact that Ben killed somebody.

Ester's final words made Ben snap.

"You...**IRRITATE ME!**" Ben shouted as loud as he can, before the Omnitrix core popped out, and he slammed it back down with all of his anger stored inside of his hand. His body form changed and heat and fire started to envelop his entire body. A large amount of the flames became red rocks, and soon, majority of the flames was covered with the red rocks. The Omnitrix symbol then appeared on his chest, and it glowed brightly, but when the green glow vanished, the flaming alien opened his eyes and strengthen the flames on his head and shoulders, replacing the green glow with a fiery wave as flames surrounded him as he began to scream in anger.

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Heatblast screamed out loud as he released all of the surrounding flames around him, which sent all of his allies flying, and even his house and nearby houses being sent burning.

"**I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF JUST TO SAVE YOUR BUTTS FROM BEING CHOPPED OFF AND YET THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY MY GOOD ACTIONS!? YOU PATHETIC, INSIGNIFICANT, NO EXCUSE FOR WORTHY ALLIES! RAAH!"** Heatblast shouted as he fired a large fireball that hit Reiny, and because of heat being one of his greatest weakness, he was greatly affected. Heatblast then fired a flamethrower-like stream at Reiny, which then hit the Highbreed and sent him flying into a house.

**"NOW! ALL OF YOU WILL _DIE!_"** Heatblast shouted, as he screamed in rage so loud, that flames started to surround him as he strengthen up his fire. He then screamed his loudest scream, and it caused a loud BOOM! as it caused a large and fiery explosion and it sent everyone of Ben's allies flying, and it send a large cloud of black smoke and dust flying everywhere.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that majority of Ben's allies except for Reiny, Xylene, Synaptak and Helen managed to survive the blast while the following were knocked unconscious, as they cannot withstand that much heat, unlike the others. It was also revealed the Heatblast is now in his full fire form, meaning that physical attacks cannot harm him and that his fire attacks just went stronger.

However, this was not enough in making Ben's allies give up on fighting Ben.

Technorg was the first to attack, and he failed to realize Heatblast's full fire form, so he swung his mace hand at Heatblast's fiery body, but it merely phased through and caused Technorg's mace hand to heaten up. Heatblast then did a roundhouse kick on Technorg, before firing a large flamethrower stream at Technorg, sending the Detrovite flying into a tree and crashing into a nearby house.

Manny was next and he charged at Heatblast, firing laser blasts while on the way, but the blasts merely went right through Heatblast and the Pyronite slammed down his right fist into the ground hard, which then caused a fire wave which then hit Manny and sent him flying and skidding into the streets. Heatblast chuckled evilly, before firing another large fireball at Manny, which then hit the vulnerable young Tetramand and sent him flying into a lamp post, heavily injured.

Cooper was the next to attack and he charged, along with his laser cannon and laser shotgun, before firing several laser blasts from his laser cannon, but as usual, the laser blasts had no effect on Heatblast on his full fire body form and it merely phased through him. Cooper then prepared his shotgun, before firing a very cold water blast, which managed to hit Heatblast and sent him stumbling backwards, the water being too cold that it managed to reveal Heatblast's true body when he is fully extinguished. A dark brown or dark red stick man like figure, with steam all around it.

"Oh my. It seems that even I don't know a Pyronite's biology." Heatblast said, before he was sent stumbling backwards again as Cooper began to fire laser blasts, which had great effect on the extinguished Pyronite. Now, Cooper had found out Heatblast's weakness, and screamed out in delight with his now deep voice.

"YEAH! NOW GUYS! ATTACK HIM WHILE YOU STILL CAN, BUT DON'T USE ANY HEAT-BASED ATTACKS! IT MIGHT PUT HIS FIRE BACK UP!" Cooper shouted, before firing laser blasts at Heatblast again, and the extinguished Pyronite was sent stumbling backwards, before charged quickly and punched him in the face, sending him falling down the ground.

Tini and Tetrax then charged at Heatblast, before Tini punched him with her upper right arm, lower right arm, both of her left arms, then both of her right arms, sending Heatblast flying and crashing into a tree, a lamp post, before crashing into a house and crashing into the stairs. Heatblast, when left extinguished, leaves him physically vulnerable.

Tetrax charged and ran towards the house Heastblast just crashed into and grabbed Heatblast by the legs and threw him outside of the house, sending him tumbling across the street. Tetrax then ran outside and slammed his left fist into the ground, which then created a crystal prison around Heatblast. Inside the crystal prison, Heatblast grew tired of being thrown around, before changing his form as he was enveloped in green light, becoming Humungousaur, not shouting out his name.

Humungousaur then transformed himself into Echo Echo, but just like earlier, he did not shout out his name.

The Sonorosian then duplicated himself into three and let out sonic screams altogether and with Tetrax's vulnerability to high-frequency or high pitched sounds, Tetrax wasn't able to take it for long and he was sent flying through the house Heatblast just crashed into and this time, he destroyed the entire house just by crashing onto it.

Echo Echo then charged at Tini and duplicated himself into as many as possible, before dogpiling the female Tetramand, but she managed to easily break free, but that didn't batter the multiple Sonorosians and they fired multiple sonic screams all together, and their combined high pitched screams are so loud, that nearby windows quickly broke and not even Tini can take it for too long and she passed out.

"Pathetic." the main Echo Echo said.

"For"

"A"

"Worthy"

"Ally."

Just as soon as the Echo Echos said the five words, one of the Echo Echos was hit by a fire blast and he was sent flying into the air. The other Echo Echos then turned around to see Alan in his Pyronite form. All of the other Echo Echos merged back with the real Echo Echo and the Echo Echo slammed on his Omnitrix symbol, sending a green glow to envelop his entire body and his body form changed, transforming him from Echo Echo to:

Water Hazard. Once again, he did not shout out his name.

Water Hazard then fired two streams of cold water from the portholes of his hand, both streams hitting Alan and sending him crashing into a tree, the water cold enough to extinguish Alan's flames and forcefully revert him back to his human form, before Alan was knocked unconscious.

Water Hazard then looked up in the air to see Ultimos quickly flying towards him. Water Hazard then fired two streams of water, and it successfully managed to hit Ultimos, but the K-T-Ryptonian easily took the blast and continued flying towards Water Hazard, before tackling and ramming into the Orishan and send both of them crashing into multiple cars, before skidding into the streets. Water Hazard then got Ultimos off of him with a lot of effort, before punching the T-K-Ryptonian in the face, actually managing to send him backwards.

"Ben! Why are you doing this!? Why are you attacking us!? We are your friends!" Ultimos shouted, before firing heat lasers from his eyes, which then sent Water Hazard stumbling backwards, but it still did not battered the Orishan as he prepared a fighting stance.

"You are not my friends! And I. Am. **NOT. BEN!**" Water Hazard shouted, the last part leaving Ultimos baffled.

"Then who are you?" Ultimos asked.

Water Hazard's eyes then glowed red and his Omnitrix symbol went red as well, as the Orishan rotated it and slammed it down, sending a red light to envelop his body, Ultimos being much more surprised at the once green glow now becoming red. Water Hazard then transformed himself into Humungousaur.

"I am your superior ruler. Bow down to me." Humungousaur merely stated.

Humungousaur then slapped the Omnitrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes and a red glow enveloped his body. He grew much taller and larger and his muscles grew larger as well. His brown skin became green and he grew a large dark blue shell with silver spikes on it. His tail then grew a mace on the tip and he opened his eyes as the transformation. He was no longer Humungousaur but rather:

"Ultimate Humungousaur!" the evolved Vaxasuarian shouted, before transmutating his hands into bio-battling guns and fired several missiles at Ultimos, all of the missiles hitting the T-K-Ryptonian and sending him flying backwards. Ultimate Humungousaur then swung his mace tail at Ultimos, which then managed to hit and send Ultimos flying.

"Any body else wants a piece of me!? I'll tear you apart!" Ben as Ultimate Humungousaur shouted in a very non-characteristic way.

Ultimate Humungousaur was then sent backwards went multiple laser blasts and a blue fire bomb managed to hit him square in the face. Ultimate Humungousaur then looked to see Julie and Eunice in her evolved Methanosian form charging towards him. Julie then continued firing green energy beams from her laser cannon while Eunice continued throwing kerosine bombs at Ultimate Humungousaur, the laser blasts and kerosine bombs managing to send Ultimate Humungousaur stumbling backwards.

Ultimate Humungousaur then growled, as he grew irritated with Julie and Eunice's attempts to stop him. He then swung his mace tail at Julie, which sent her flying and crashing towards a house, crashing towards the dining room table, before firing a missile at Eunice in her evolved Methanosian form, which then managed to hit and sent her flying towards a house and crashed into the bedroom window, crashing into the bed.

"COME ON! GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted as Eunice jumped out of the house and transformed herself into a Vaxasaurian, before evolving her Vaxasaurian form. She then transmutated her hands into bio-battling guns and fired multiple missiles at Ultimate Humungousaur, which then managed to hit and sent Ultimate Humungousaur backwards.

"Now that's what I like." Ultimate Humungousaur said.

Ultimate Humungousaur then fired more missiles at Eunice, which then managed to hit her and sent her stumbling backwards. Eunice however, wasn't battered and charged towards Ultimate Humungousaur and tackled him, before sending both of them crashing into a house, however Ultimate Humungousaur threw her over his head and she was sent crashing towards another house. Eunice attempted to stand up, but Ultimate Humungousaur fired missiles, which managed to hit her and prevented her from standing up.

"And you were a worthy ally as well."

Ultimate Humungousaur then felt a missile hit his back and he looked at his back to see Julie, with her right hand turned into a missile launcher and her left hand into a laser cannon. She then fired all of her available missiles, before firing multiple laser blasts, all of them managing to hit Ultimate Humungousaur and sending him stumbling backwards.

"Julie..." Ultimate Humungousaur grunted, before firing a missile at her, which was so fast that Julie didn't have the time to react and was hit, before crashing into another house and crashing into the roof, before falling down the ground again. She moaned in pain as she attempted to stand up, but she fell down again, with her eyes about to close.

"Ben...why?" Julie moaned as she closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

"WHO ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF ME!?" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted, before he felt multiple laser blasts behind him. He then looked backwards to see Ester running and jumping towards multiple rooftops, while firing multiple and fast laser blasts from her Kraaho laser gun. The blasts were quick and all of them managed to hit Ultimate Humungousaur, however, they didn't do much damage to the evolved Vaxasaurian.

"You are weak." Ultimate Humungousaur said, before firing five missiles from his bio-gattling gun hand. The four missiles missed and destroyed the rooftops of four houses, while the 5th one also missed, but it was close to Ester when it hit the rooftop, so the blast radius managed to reach the current Kraaho leader and send her falling out of the rooftop. Ultimate Humungousaur then fired more missiles, but Ester quickly got up and hid behind the house, the missiles hitting the front door of the house, the explosion reaching out at the backyard, so Ester ran away to a safe distance.

"Who else is worthy to challenge me!?" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted.

Then, after he shouted those words he saw Looma charging towards him with her double sided battle hammer, being the last one standing. Ultimate Humungousaur fired several missiles, but Looma, using her agility and sharp reflexes, managed to dodge all of the missiles Ultimate Humungousaur was throwing at her and she lept high into the air, before slamming her hammer into Ultimate Humungousaur's face, sending him stumbling backwards, before Looma jumped over Ultimate Humungousaur's head and landed behind him.

"Trying to confuse me huh?" Ultimate Humungousaur asked Looma, before firing more missiles at the Tetramand warrior, but she managed to dodge every missile Ultimate Humungousaur threw at her with backflips, other gymnastic moves and side steps. Ultimate Humungousaur then slammed his fists into the ground, sending a wave of rock and rubble towards Looma, but Looma jumped in order to avoid the wave. Ultimate Humungousaur smirked and fired a missile at the vulnerable mid-air Looma, sending her falling down the ground and skidding on top of a car.

"Tetramand punk." Ultimate Humungousaur muttered, before kicking the car Looma was on top of, and the car rolled into the nearest house, before a large explosion went up, which destroyed the entire house and damaged the nearby ones, and Ultimate Humungousaur wasn't the only one who saw the incident. Julie and Ester also saw the explosion and they gasped in shock, and nearly cried as they saw Looma get seemingly killed by Ben.

"You..." Julie spat out.

"MONSTER!" Ester shouted, before she and Julie ran out of their hiding place and quickly fired multiple and continuous laser blasts at Ultimate Humungousaur, but it didn't do much damage to the evolved Vaxasaurian, but it was enough to make him notice the two girls and he growled in annoyance, before firing three missiles, but Ester and Julie were fast, and the missiles hit three houses instead and destroyed them.

"Pathetic human and Kraaho females. One does not simply bow down to my power!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted, before firing another missile, and Julie and Ester barely managed to dodge it, but they were caught in the blast radius and they were sent flying and skidding into the grass, however they quickly got back up and took cover under a large rock debris, barely dodging another missile from Ultimate Humungousaur while doing so.

"Just because you have the Omnitrix, it already means that you are superior over us!?" Julie angrily asked.

"Oh it's not about the Omnitrix this time, princess. It's much more than that." Ultimate Humungousaur said, before aiming his bio-battling hand at the large rock debris in front of him, but Ester and Julie felt the large hand hover over them and they gasped in horror, looking very scared, and didn't know what to do. They then looked at each other as Ultimate Humungousaur prepared to fire the missile that will finish them both, smirking in pride.

Then, just as he was about to fire the missile, Ultimate Humungousaur was shot at the left shoulder, then at the right shoulder, by a laser blast strong enough to send him stumbling backwards, and another laser blast hit his next and he was sent stumbling backwards again, as it was soon revealed to be Reiny, carrying an Augstaka shotgun, and fired one more shot, before charging towards Ultimate Humungousaur.

Reiny then punched Ultimate Humungousaur twice in the face, before performing a roundhouse kick against him, hard enough to send Ultimate Humungousaur stumbling several steps backwards, and spitting out blood a few seconds afterwards. Ultimate Humungousaur then punched Reiny in the face, before swinging his maced tail onto him, which managed to send him backwards, before firing multiple missiles at him on a close range, sending Reiny flying into the air.

Then everything went in slow motion once again.

As Reiny was sent flying into the air, he quickly recovered from the missile strike and he prepared his shotgun again, before firing multiple laser blasts, three to be exact and all of them hitting Ultimate Humungousaur and sending him stumbling backwards. Ultimate Humungousaur then fired three missiles which then managed to hit Reiny while in mid-air and sent him crashing back down the ground again and everything went back to normal motion.

Ultimate Humungousaur then charged towards Reiny, but then the Highbreed leader jumped in the air, which left him very vulnerable as Ultimate Humungousaur rammed into him in mid-air and send them both skidding down the ground, with Reiny managing to throw Ultimate Humungousaur over his head, and the evolved Vaxasaurian then skidded backwards, as Reiny stood up and recovered again.

Ultimate Humungousaur then punched Reiny in the face with his right hand, before turning his left hand into a bio-battling gun and firing a missile at Reiny at a close range, sending him stumbling several steps backwards, before Ultimate Humungousaur swung his maced tail, sending Reiny stumbling backwards while almost falling down the ground, but he did not let the evolved Vaxasaurian's strength batter him off.

Reiny then punched Ultimate Humungousaur twice in the face, but Ultimate Humungousaur retaliated with his own two punches, before swinging his maced tail at Reiny, sending the Highbreed leader stumbling backwards. Ultimate Humungousaur then turned both of his hands into bio-battling guns and fired several missiles at Reiny at a very close range, sending Reiny flying and crashing into three houses, before Ultimate Humungousaur chased after him.

Ultimate Humungousaur then got close to a nearly unconscious Reiny and grabbed him by the legs, before spinning him around and throwing him far away, before sending him flying into a lamp pole and into a fire hydrant, sending Reiny soaking wet with cold water. Reiny then stood up to see Ultimate Humungousaur, charging at him, turning his hands into bio-battling guns.

Reiny then quickly grabbed his shotgun and fired a laser blast at Ultimate Humungousaur, sending him to spin around and stumble backwards, but Ultimate Humungousaur then made use of the momentum of spinning around and when he stopped he fired a missile from his bio-battling gun, which then managed to hit Reiny and sent him flying and crashing against a three story house, crashing into the roof and crushing the entire house completely.

"You fight for the weak!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted.

Ultimate Humungousaur was then hit by several green missiles and multiple blue laser blasts and he looked down to see Julie and Ester, still firing laser blasts and missiles at him, managing to send Ultimate Humungousaur backwards, but he merely growled in anger and he fired two missiles towards them, but a crystal wall formed in front of them and the missiles hit the crystal walls, destroying the crystal walls and sending Julie and Ester flying backwards. Ultimate Humungousaur then looked to see Tetrax charging towards him, firing multiple crystal shards while doing so.

All of the crystal shards that Tetrax was firing at Ultimate Humungousaur managed to hit his target, but it had no effect on the giant brute.

"Pathetic. I'll show you real fire power!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted, before firing three missiles at Tetrax, while the Petrosapien was charging forward. The Petrosapien then ran more quickly as Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles started to head straight for him, he then closed his eyes and did a big jump, and everything once again turned into slow motion.

Tetrax jumped into the air, dodging one of the missiles, while doing a front flip, before looking at the second missile headed straight for him, and he caught it with his crystal hands and he threw it towards the streets, exploding on impact and the blast making Tetrax fly higher and dodge the third bullet. Tetrax, still in slow motion, then did another front flip while jumping over Ultimate Humungousaur, and fired one. two. three crystal shards from his hands, and all of the crystal shards managed to hit Ultimate Humungousaur's left shoulder, right shoulder and back, sending the green giant stumbling backwards.

In anger, Ultimate Humungousaur then fired a missile at Tetrax, still in slow motion. The missile was fast and before Tetrax could react, the missile managed to hit him square in the chest and everything went back to normal motion again as Tetrax crashed down into a house and destroyed it, being knocked out unconscious.

Ultimate Humungousaur then looked into the sky and looked to see Ultimos charging towards him at a very fast speed. Ultimate Humungousaur smirked, before firing multiple missiles from his bio-battling guns. Ultimos managed to take all of the missiles and continue flying towards Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur smirked once again, but then he was hit by multiple lasers, bombs and missiles, and Ultimate Humungousaur looked to see Julie, Ester and Cooper firing lasers and missiles at him.

Then out of surprise, Ultimate Humungousaur's body was outlined in purple and blue and he looked to see Synaptak and Xylene telekinetically grabbing a hold of him, and he then looked to see Manny, Helen, Alan, Technorg and Eunice in her evolved Vaxasaurian form charging towards him. Helen then quickly charged towards Ultimate Humungousaur and ran around him, slowly lifting him into the air. Ultimate Humungousaur then managed to maintain his balance and fired several missiles into the ground, the missiles not being battered by the wind. The missiles exploded on contact with the ground and the blast sent Helen flying, stopping her tornado and making Ultimate Humungousaur crash down into the ground again.

Ultimate Humungousaur then looked to see Manny taking a big leap into the air, before slamming his right foot unto his face, but Ultimate Humungousaur merely swatted Manny away and sent him crashing into a house. Ultimate Humungousaur was then hit by a flamethrower stream, and he looked up to see Alan, flying aboard his rock, firing flamethrower streams from his hands. Ultimate Humungousaur then fired a missile, which then hit Alan's rock and sent Alan flying and crashing near Julie, Ester and Cooper.

"Alan! Are you alright?" Cooper asked, as Julie and Ester continued shooting Ultimate Humungousaur, who was currently battling Xylene and Synaptak. Ultimate Humungousaur fired a missile, but Synaptak telekinetically grabbed it and fired it back towards Ultimate Humungousaur and it hit him, sending the evolved Vaxasaurian backwards. Ultimos then crashed down on Ultimate Humungousaur, which sent a cloud of dust, smoke and rocks to fly, and that's when Julie and Ester stopped shooting and took cover.

"Does it look like I'm okay!? We're being attacked by a 17 ft. tall monster who is once our friend!" Alan shouted, before a blast was heard, and the four of them took cover as rocks flew and they heard Ultimate Humungousaur shout out loud. Alan and Cooper then took a peak.

Ultimate Humungousaur then swatted Ultimos down the ground, before slamming his foot onto him, before firing a fast missile which managed to hit a car between Xylene and Synaptak, which then exploded and the large blast sent Synaptak and Xylene flying. Ultimos, however, managed to get out of Ultimate Humungousaur's foot, before firing a heat vision beam from his eye, which managed to hit Ultimate Humungousaur and sent him stumbling backwards.

Alan and Cooper then took cover once again.

"I have the same feeling too! WE ALL do! Ben just killed three people and he just killed Looma!" Cooper shouted.

"I KNOW! I know..." Alan said, ashamed, just before a flaming car was sent flying over them and crashed into the house right in front of them, which forced them to duck and prepare for the worst. Julie, Ester and Cooper then prepared their weapons while Alan strengthened his flames, before they jumped out of cover and fired all of their attacks at Ultimate Humungousaur, their combined attacks sending the giant monster backwards. Ultimos then punched Ultimate Humungousaur again, but Ultimate Humungousaur swatted him away, before being tackled by Technorg, who managed to send him backwards, but Ultimate Humungousaur threw him down the ground, before Eunice tackled him and sent both of them skidding into the streets.

Ultimate Humungousaur then threw Eunice off of him, before firing a close range missile onto her chest, inflicting great pain on her and was sent stumbling backwards. Ultimate Humungousaur then slammed his fist into the ground and sunk it deeply, before turning it into a bio-battling gun and firing a missile underground, sending a wave of explosions to hit Eunice and sent her flying and skidding into the streets.

Ultimate Humungousaur was once again hit by a barrage of missiles, laser beams and fire blasts and the green giant looked to see Julie, Ester, Cooper and Alan continuously firing their attacks onto the dangerous giant. He then slammed his fists into the ground and created a shockwave which sent all of them flying, and their impact into the ground was so hard that they were all knocked unconscious, Alan reverting back into his human form and Ship removing himself from Julie after receiving too much damage.

Ultimate Humungousaur then charged to where Reiny crashed earlier.

Reiny then managed to recover from the beatings he received from earlier and he stood up again, before looking forward to see Ultimate Humungousaur charging at him once again. This time, Reiny is now ready for round two of their fight.

Reiny then ran towards Ultimate Humungousaur, before quickly grabbing his shotgun and fired a laser blast at Ultimate Humungousaur at a very close range, the blast powerful enough to send him flying into the air and skidding onto the streets face first, but Ultimate Humungousaur quickly recovered and spat out blood again, this time along with small rocks.

Ultimate Humungosaur then fired a missile which then managed to hit Reiny and sent him falling down, getting knocked unconscious, no longer managing to take any more punishments.

"Pathetic. IS THERE ANYONE ELSE READY TO BOW DOWN TO MY POWER!?" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted, before a car was sent flying onto his head from behind, causing Ultimate Humungousaur to jerk forwards. The evolved Vaxasaurian growled and he looked behind him to see Looma, holding two cars on both of her left arms, jumping into the air and slamming both of the cars onto Ultimate Humungousaur's head.

Looma then assaulted Ultimate Humungousaur with a barrage of punches and kicks, before elbowing and slamming her knees onto Ultimate Humungousaur's face, before getting out her hammer and slamming it so hard onto Ultimate Humungousaur's face that he crashed down into the ground. Taking the opportunity and reacting quickly, Looma then jumped at Ultimate Humungousaur's chest, before slamming her hammer at the red evolved Omnitrix symbol, causing the symbol to send out red sparks of electricity.

Looma's eyes widened in horror, before quickly running away from Ultimate Humungousaur, as the Omnitrix symbol continued to release red sparks of electricity. Then, a couple of seconds later, an entire beam of red light was released into the sky from the Omnitrix symbol and Ultimate Humungousaur felt it and he screamed loudly, before his entire body glowed red and much to Looma's surprise, a red eyed Ectonurite jumped out of Ultimate Humungousaur's glowing red body, and when the Ectonurite got out, the red glow became green and the glow disappeared, but Ultimate Humungousaur remained unconscious.

"You FOOL! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" The Ectonurite shouted.

"I am stronger than I look. Now who are you!?" Looma boomed, her loud voice scaring even the Ectonurite.

The Ectonurite's body was then surrounded with a red glow and the Ectonurite reverted back into a man that looks similar to Ben, only with white hair, a red jacket and red eyes, and he looked very angry at Looma.

"I am Albedo. Ben's evil twin. And soon to be your master." Albedo said.

Then, Albedo felt a green flash from behind him, before hearing a voice.

"I don't think so." said the voice, before a laser blast hit his back and he was knocked unconscious, before it was revealed to be Hunter Arian with his shotgun to have knocked him unconscious. Looma was delighted to see Ben again and she hugged Hunter Arian tightly.

"Oh Ben! I knew it wasn't you who tried to kill us! I knew it!" Looma squealed.

"Yeah...please let me down." Hunter Arian said, and Looma accepted his request and let him go, before looking at the unconscious Albedo.

"Now let's ask him some questions..." Hunter Arian said.

* * *

**Well that's it! Sorry if it took long! School was in the way, but you know that! **

**Also, it's my birthday and I managed to upload this on time! YES!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	35. Dark of The Moon

**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with the 35th chapter of my story, Ben 10: When The Faction Returned.  
**

**There! Now everybody knows that Albedo possessed Ben and made him kill his enemies and nearly kill his own allies. So technically, Albedo just killed his own allies, just for one target. Yeah. **

**Now, it's time for interrogation! **

**I just had to watch Death Battle before writing this chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN BEN 10! AND. I. NEVER. WILL. EVEN IF I'M A TIME LORD! **

**Peace!-Btr100 AKA Rush! **

* * *

**Previously, on Ben 10: When The Faction Returned.. (Formerly known as The Faction Returns..)**

_**"Err...I hate you Driscoll." Rath muttered, before standing up and looking at the large crater he's currently in and the multiple debris surrounding him. Rath was then hit by two laser blasts and he looked to see Fistrick, charging towards him while firing laser blasts from his laser cannon. Rath then dodged the rest of the blasts and charged at Fistrick. He then punched Fistrick two times, before kicking him in the stomach, sending him falling down the ground.**_

_**"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' FISTRICK! RATH IS ALREADY HAVING A BAD MOOD, AND NO ONE DARES TO MAKE IT WORSE!" Rath shouted, before showing Fistrick his wrist claw and putting it in front of his face, about to touch his nose.**_

_**"AND UNLESS YOU WANNA TALK TO ME, I MIGHT SPARE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!? WHERE IS MY GRANDPA!? WHERE ARE YOU VILLAINS HIDING!?" Rath shouted, but Fistrick kept still.**_

_**"You will have to figure that on your own Tennyson. After all, you don't have the guts to even end my life." Fistrick mocked, making Rath even more mad.**_

_**"Oh really? You mocked the wrong guy Fistrick..." Rath said, as his wrist claws extended, before he was about to stab Fistrick in the head with it...**_

_**"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**...**_

_**Hunter Arian then grabbed Driscoll's head, before bending it down along with the rest of his body, before slamming his knees onto his stomach area, before uppercutting him, which sent him stumbling backwards. Hunter Arian then swiftly removed the sword from his chest, sending multiple circuits and wires flying off of him, before swiftly and painfully slicing off Driscoll's arms again.**_

_**Hunter Arian then slammed his knee and elbow onto Driscoll, before punching him so hard, that Driscoll was sent falling down the ground.**_

_**"Please. Have mercy." Driscoll pleaded, but Hunter Arian ignored him and forced him up, before slamming both of his fists into his face, sending Driscoll stumbling backwards.**_

_**"You DIE!" Hunter Arian shouted, before grabbing a battle axe from his back and he slammed the axe on Driscoll's head, before quickly running behind Driscoll and ripping out Driscoll's head, also ripping out the robotic spine of Driscoll, and also Driscoll's heart, which was now robotic thanks to the nanochips. Hunter Arian then dropped his axe holding Driscoll's head.**_

_**...**_

_**"Any last words?" Hunter Arian asked.**_

_**"Unless if you already want to end your pathetic life, you better tell me where my friends are!" Hunter ARian shouted angrily, however, Tehcadon Weapon Master Number 13 merely smirked, making him even angrier by the second.**_

_**"You don't have the guts to kill me with that shotgun. I don't even need to tell you where we are located, as you and your pathetic Plumber friends go there most of the time." Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 said, but this made Hunter Arian angry, but then he smirked.**_

_**"You were a fool to join them. You weren't only a fool, (Hunter Arian's shotgun then glowed red, meaning that it was red to fire.) You betrayed yourself." Hunter Arian said, before pulling the trigger of his shotgun.**_

_**"NOOOO! TENNYSON! NOOO!" the Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 shouted.**_

_**...**_

_**Looma then assaulted Ultimate Humungousaur with a barrage of punches and kicks, before elbowing and slamming her knees onto Ultimate Humungousaur's face, before getting out her hammer and slamming it so hard onto Ultimate Humungousaur's face that he crashed down into the ground. Taking the opportunity and reacting quickly, Looma then jumped at Ultimate Humungousaur's chest, before slamming her hammer at the red evolved Omnitrix symbol, causing the symbol to send out red sparks of electricity.**_

_**Looma's eyes widened in horror, before quickly running away from Ultimate Humungousaur, as the Omnitrix symbol continued to release red sparks of electricity. Then, a couple of seconds later, an entire beam of red light was released into the sky from the Omnitrix symbol and Ultimate Humungousaur felt it and he screamed loudly, before his entire body glowed red and much to Looma's surprise, a red eyed Ectonurite jumped out of Ultimate Humungousaur's glowing red body, and when the Ectonurite got out, the red glow became green and the glow disappeared, but Ultimate Humungousaur remained unconscious.**_

_**"You FOOL! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" The Ectonurite shouted.**_

_**"I am stronger than I look. Now who are you!?" Looma boomed, her loud voice scaring even the Ectonurite.**_

_**The Ectonurite's body was then surrounded with a red glow and the Ectonurite reverted back into a man that looks similar to Ben, only with white hair, a red jacket and red eyes, and he looked very angry at Looma.**_

_**"I am Albedo. Ben's evil twin. And soon to be your master." Albedo said.**_

_**Then, Albedo felt a green flash from behind him, before hearing a voice.**_

_**"I don't think so." said the voice, before a laser blast hit his back and he was knocked unconscious, before it was revealed to be Hunter Arian with his shotgun to have knocked him unconscious. Looma was delighted to see Ben again and she hugged Hunter Arian tightly.**_

_**"Oh Ben! I knew it wasn't you who tried to kill us! I knew it!" Looma squealed.**_

_**"Yeah...please let me down." Hunter Arian said, and Looma accepted his request and let him go, before looking at the unconscious Albedo.**_

_**"Now let's ask him some questions..." Hunter Arian said.**_

* * *

**Earlier...**

_**Rath then flew towards the Driller's head as if he was going crazy, while continuing to fire laser and missile blasts towards the Driller, each laser blasts and missile causing the Driller to jerk backwards. Rath then prepared his free hand's wrist claw and he raised his free hand into the air, and with all of the strength he got, he bashed through the Driller's drill mouth, made his way towards the robotic insides of the mechanical worm, and bashed right out of the Driller, and when he did, it left a large explosion at the Driller's face, ending it for good.**_

_**"Wow." Eunice said baffled.**_

_**Rath then flew towards Driscoll, clearly angry for hurting Julie. He then prepared his laser cannon and he aimed it towards Driscoll, he then roared as he fired multiple and quick laser blasts at Driscoll, but they all missed and hit the nearby house next to Driscoll. Rath growled as he flew faster towards Driscoll, but he was still far, giving Driscoll enough time to change his right hand into a triple nozzle cannon.**_

_**"I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Rath shouted, as he flew faster towards Driscoll.**_

_**Driscoll then fired a laser blast, which then managed to hit the jetpack's left wing. Driscoll then fired another blast and it successfully hit the jetpack's right wing, rendering the jetpack destroyed and useless as Rath began to fall out of the sky. Driscoll then fired another laser blast which then managed to hit Rath, and the mighty Appoplexian then fell out from the sky at a fast speed, and before Eunice could react, Rath crashed into a house, his impact strong enough to destroy the entire house and cause a small crater.**_

_**It also sent a cloud of dust, smoke, wood, rock and little pieces of glass and electrical appliances to fly into the air, and it took a little while for the cloud of smoke and dust to clear, and after a couple of minutes, the dust and smoke began to clear, but due to the lot of smoke, only a small amount of smoke flew and cleared away.**_

_**Then, a shadowed figure walked towards the smoke and when he got closer, he revealed himself to be Albdedo, Ben's evil twin who was once a Galvan, once Azmuth's very bright assistant, and now stuck on Ben's human body due to Azmuth's punishment. Now, he came for revenge on Ben.**_

_**"Ben Tennyson." he said, before walking into the smoke.**_

_**Albedo then walked into the smoke, and he saw an unconscious Appoplexian, with a broken flight tech and a broken laser cannon. He smirked, as a red glow appeared and enveloped his entire body. His form changed and he started to float, and when the red glow disappeared, Albedo was now a red-eyed Ectonurite.**_

_**More commonly known as Negative Ghostfreak.**_

_**Negative Ghostfreak then went invisible and intangible, before going inside Rath's chest, entering his body, and almost instantly managing to wake him up, but when Rath woke up, his green eyes turned red and so did his Omnitrix symbol, but then turned green again, as Rath rubbed his head in pain. Ben managed to regain full control over his body, even though he didn't know Albedo possessed him as Negative Ghostfreak.**_

_**"Err...I hate you Driscoll." Rath muttered, before standing up and looking at the large crater he's currently in and the multiple debris surrounding him. Rath was then hit by two laser blasts and he looked to see Fistrick, charging towards him while firing laser blasts from his laser cannon. Rath then dodged the rest of the blasts and charged at Fistrick. He then punched Fistrick two times, before kicking him in the stomach, sending him falling down the ground.**_

_**That's when Albedo struck again, as Rath's eyes glowed red.**_

_**"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' FISTRICK! RATH IS ALREADY HAVING A BAD MOOD, AND NO ONE DARES TO MAKE IT WORSE!" Rath shouted, before showing Fistrick his wrist claw and putting it in front of his face, about to touch his nose.**_

_**"AND UNLESS YOU WANNA TALK TO ME, I MIGHT SPARE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!? WHERE IS MY GRANDPA!? WHERE ARE YOU VILLAINS HIDING!?" Rath shouted, but Fistrick kept still. Fistrick thought that Rath's red eye was just his angry eye, but oh how was he so wrong.**_

_**"You will have to figure that on your own Tennyson. After all, you don't have the guts to even end my life." Fistrick mocked, making Rath even more mad.**_

_**"Oh really? You mocked**_ **_the_**_** wrong guy Fistrick..." Rath said, as his wrist claws extended, before he was about to stab Fistrick in the head with it...**_

_**"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**And then. Rath did it. He killed Fistrick.**_

_**Wait, Rath didn't killed Fistrick. It was Albedo**_

* * *

**Current time...**

"There. Now you know how I managed to possess you. Now, release me from this bond and remove this power-neutralizing collar from my neck, or suffer my wrath, you inferior scums!" Albedo shouted, tied in a chair, with a power-neutralizing collar strapped on his neck. Ben sighed and he pushed a button, which caused Albedo to be electrocuted, sparks of electricity flying all over his body.

"And they say you're the smart one." Ben muttered.

"However, it seemed that despite of my possession of your body, you still have control over your body. Your eyes were still green, however, that is also one of my greatest advantage. No one easily noticed my possession over you." Albedo added.

Ben, along with Julie, Ship and Ester were in the garage, with Albedo sitting in front of them tied to a chair. Ben already asked him about how he managed to possess him as Negative Ghostfreak, but they still need to know where the villains are hiding.

Then, as he thought about those words, something came into his mind:

**_Hunter Arian then prepared his shotgun and aimed it at the 13th Techadon Weapon Master's head._**

**_"Any last words?" Hunter Arian asked._**

**_"Unless if you already want to end your pathetic life, you better tell me where my friends are!" Hunter ARian shouted angrily, however, Tehcadon Weapon Master Number 13 merely smirked, making him even angrier by the second._**

**_"You don't have the guts to kill me with that weapon. I don't even need to tell you where we are located, as you and your pathetic Plumber friends go there most of the time." Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 said, but this made Hunter Arian angry, but then he smirked._**

"I think I know where to look." Ben said.

"But Ben, what about Albedo? He can use his brains to probably escape that bondage." Julie said. She did have a point in there.

"We don't have to waste time with him." Ben said, before the Omnitrix core popped out and he slammed it back down again, enveloping his body in green light and changing his body form and size, and he then transformed himself into:

"BIG CHILL!" the Necrofriggian shouted, before firing an ice breath at Albedo and instantly freezing him, and to insure prolonged freezing, Big Chill continued firing his ice breath for more than twenty seconds, before finally stopping, before looking to see Albedo frozen, along with some nearby boxes and scattered tools around.

"That should keep him there for a while.." Big Chill said, before reverting back to Ben.

"Now let's go." Ben said, before he, Julie, Ship and Ester ran out of the garage, before meeting with the others who were waiting outside.

"So. Where are we headed?" Tetrax asked.

"I believe that we have to attack our Plumber's Headquarters, the villains have taken it over most probably for Grandpa Max and to ensure that majority of the Plumbers won't be able to stop them. And now we are going to take it back, along with my friends and Grandpa." Ben replied.

The others then began nodding to Ben's words, agreeing to join in one of the biggest battles of his life. They began to cheer.

"And today, we take the battle TO THEM!" Ben shouted, raising his hand in the air, and all of the others cheer.

* * *

But unbeknownst to any of them, they were being watched by the large group of villains, of which the Faction were the leaders. They all watch in anger as Ben and his own team prepare for an attack on the retaking of the Plumber's HQ.

"Fistrick. D-D-Driscoll and Techadon Weapon Master N-N-Number Thirteen are executed by T-T-Tennyson and they have held Albedo c-c-captive with majority of the F-F-Forever Knights and the T-T-Techadon Robots were killed and d-d-destroyed. Ben and his small army is t-t-tougher than I t-t-thought." Dr. Psychobos said, looking at the large screen.

"SEND IN THE SYNTHROID ARMY! WE HAVE TO POSTPONE BEN TENNYSON AND HIS ALLIES' ATTACK ON THE HEADQUARTERS!" Khyber shouted, and the one Synthroid in the large group of villains then pressed some buttons on his wrist and its eyes glowed yellow, as a small satellite dish appeared on his head, which meant that he was calling the commander of the Synthroid army, their ships waiting on the Earth's moon.

"My brethren. It is now time for our attack. Find Ben Tennyson and postpone his way towards the Plumber's Headquarters." the Synthroid said.

On the moon...

The Synthroid army was waiting at the moon for a little while now, and the Army commander received the Synthroid's message, and the commander then spread the message throughout his entire Synthroid brethren.

"Synthroid brethren! It is now time for our ATTACK! It is now our time to rise! Destroy Ben Tennyson and his allies! Find them!" the commanding officer shouted, and the Synthroid army and all of its ships took off.

There were many types of ships used by the Synthroid army. The fighter ships, which were the main attacking ships and is piloted by only a single Synthroid.. The motherships, which were the ones carrying the fighter ships. A larger type of fighter ships which were piloted by three Synthroids. And they were several large ships and their size can be compared to the ships used by the Highbreed and the Royal Gordanian ships. And all of them are headed straight for Earth, towards Bellwood, with one major target.

Ben Tennyson.

**(A/N: The fighter ships look much like the fighter ships used by the Decepticons in Dark of The Moon, the large fighter ships looked like Megatron/Starscream's jet form and the mother ships looked like the carrier ships in the Dark of the Moon as well. I'm a big fan of the Transformers series too, but I can't understand some of their complex words, so I am so not doing a story about them! :P)**

Meanwhile...

"Psychobos. Why are you-" Khyber said, but the mutant, psychotic Cerebrocrustacean interrupted him.

"That's DOCTOR Psychobos!" the mutant cerebrocrustacean shouted, this caused Khyber to roll his eyes. He wished that every time he heard Psychobos said that,he would gain a new weapon and he would have gained much more weapons by now.

"DOCTOR Psychobos. Why are we postponing Tennyson and his allies' attack on the Headquarters? All of the recruits are just waiting to destroy all of them, and they cannot wait for much longer. Especially me and Malware. So tell me one good reason or else I'll kill you just like how an Albedo possessed Tennyson killed Driscoll." Khyber said, taking out his battle axe.

"Patience Khyber. I am postponing Tennyson's attack here, because I know that Tennyson and his allies will defeat all of our recruits. Tennyson just killed three of our recruits and captured his evil counterpart!" Psychobos shouted, before going back to his lab, with Khyber following, wanting to see DOCTOR Psychobos' reasons.

"I need to postpone Tennyson's attack, because I'm still making the finishing touches on the device that will finally meet Tennyson's demise..." Psychobos said, with Khyber rolling his eyes. He knew Tennyson. The only way to bring him down is bringing down the Omnitrix and making it his own.

"Whatever you do Psychobos. Tennyson will be my trophy." Khyber said, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Ben, and all of his allies were still at Ben's damaged house, preparing to go their way towards the Plumber's Headquarters. They were all preparing their weapons and powers. Cooper gave weapons to the super aliens and to Ben just in case their powers somehow failed or were disabled due to some villains' attacks.

"Okay team! Now that we're ready, we now take the Plumbers' Headquarters back!" Ben shouted as he raised his arm into the air, with the others cheering as they raised their arms as well into the air. Ben smiled, but as his allies cheered, he saw something in the sky. It seemed like a fighter ship, and he widened his eyes in surprise, before the Omnitrix core popped out and a green glow enveloped all around his body, beginning the transformation sequence.

**(Ben's body and clothes turned red and he was now made out of radiation and heat. The Omnitrix symbol then appeared on his waist and his belt and his two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms and two knee braces on both legs immediately appeared seconds after the Omnitrix symbol appeared. The Omnitrix glowed and it formed his containment suit, ending the transformation sequence.)**

"NRG!" the Prypiatosian-B shouted, before firing a nuclear energy blast at the fighter ship, which managed to hit it's left booster pod and caused it to lose control of its flight, about to crash down towards them, giving NRG the perfect aim of attack.

NRG then fired another nuclear energy blast, which managed to hit and destroy the fighter ship's right booster pod, which caused it to lose total control of its flight and it crashed down the ground, skidded into the streets, before NRG charged towards the skidding fighter ship as if he was crazy. Once he was close, he punched the skidding fighter ship with his bare hands and he fired a nuclear energy blast, destroying the ship and causing an explosion, which sent NRG flying, and was sent skidding towards the front of Julie, but he recovered quickly and stood up again.

"Ben. What's that?" Julie asked, as Ship enveloped around her body and turned into her battle armor.

Then, just as Julie asked that, a humanoid robotic being went out of the destroyed ship and walked its way towards Ben and his allies, turning hands into laser cannons along the way as well. NRG's entire body glowed red from radiation as he looked angrily at the mechanical being, known as a Synthroid. NRG then fired a nuclear energy blast that managed to hit the Synthroid and destroy its stomach area, before NRG fired a nuclear energy blast at the Synthroid's head, destroying it, and finishing his assault by firing a nuclear blast at the chest, completely destroying the Sythroid before it can do anything.

"A Synthroid." NRG said, before he looked at the skies, and saw several more of the fighter ships and Synthroid mother ships.

"And more of them coming. This isn't just a battle anymore." NRG said.

"We're in a war." Julie said, before the Synthroid mother ships started to fire missiles towards Ben and his team, and they managed to narrowly dodge all of the missiles thrown at them, instead hitting several rock debris and several damaged houses, and one of the missiles even struck Ben's roof, destroying the upper portion of Ben's house. NRG sighed in relief, as Albedo was still in there.

"This is going to take a while." NRG said, before grabbing the laser machine gun Cooper gave to him earlier which was strapped onto his back, and taking action, he fired multiple laser shots and nuclear energy blasts, managing to hit multiple fighter ships and sent them crashing into multiple houses or send them skidding into streets.

"Okay team! ATTACK!" NRG shouted, and the others started firing their energy blasts and started to use their powers.

Julie, in her battle armor, as well as Ester and Cooper were hiding under a large rock debris caused by their battle with Negative Ultimate Humungousaur earlier and they were firing multiple and continuous laser blasts and missiles from their equipped laser cannons and blasters. Some of Ester's blast managed to hit the booster pod of a fighter ship, and continued firing until the booster pod was dangling, but was still active. Julie then fired a missile, which then broke the booster pod, sending the fighter ship out of control, before Cooper finished it with a plasma blast, completely destroying the fighter ship.

Tetrax was continuously firing multiple crystal shards from his hands, several of his crystal shards managing to hit several fighter ships and the crystal shards exploded on contact, effectively taking several, three to be exact, Synthroid fighter ships and sent them crashing into the streets.

Tetrax continued to fire his crystal shards to multiple Synthroid fighter ships, each crystal shard he fires explodes on contact with the ships and multiple Synthroif fighter ships were sent crashing down into the ground, with some even skidding on the streets. A large Synthroid fighter ship then changed its course and started flying towards Tetrax, as the Synthroid piloting the ship saw Tetrax's sheer power.

"You will die." the Synthroid shouted, before making the large fighter ship fly faster towards Tetrax. The Petrosapien noticed the large fighter ship, but he didn't have enough time to fire his crystal shards, turn his hand into a crystal sword, axe or any kind of crystal weapon, or neither did he have time for any signs of countering the ship's attack, and the ship rammed into him, but Tetrax held tight and the ship flew high.

"You're stupid if you think I'm giving up that easily." Tetrax said, before turning both of his hands into a crystal weapons, turning his right hand into a crystal sword and his left hand into a crystal battle axe, before using the crystal-built weapons to climb towards the fighter ship's window, where the Synthroid noticed him, and tried to attack, but Tetrax was too fast, even faster than what his body build suggested.

"Have a nice day." Tetrax said.

Tetrax then slammed his crystal battle axe and sinking it into the Synthroid's head, before raising the Synthroid into the air and slamming his crystal sword into the Synthroid's chest, killing the robotic being as its 'heart' or life-energy giving device located on his chest was destroyed. Tetrax then ripped off the Syntroid's head off, before pulling the sword back out, and finding himself facing two more Synthroids.

"Surrender now, or suffer the superiority of the Synthroid race!" said one of the Synthroids.

"Whatever." Tetrax said, before slamming his crystal battle axe into the chest of the left Synthroid and he pulled the axe out again, pulling out some circuits and wires, before he sliced the Synthroid's head off. He then slammed his crystal sword into the chest of the right Synthroid and he did a roundhouse kick, his foot slamming into the Synthroid's back, forcing the robotic being to jerk frontwards and he turned his crystal sword into his normal hand once again, before firing a crystal shard and exploded on contact on the Synthroid's back, destroying the robot's chest.

"Okay. Time to see what this baby can do." Tetrax said, before going to the controls and grabbing the steering wheel, before making the ship turn around, before flying towards his allies, while firing at nearby Synthroid fighter ships, and he looked to see how his allies were going.

Destroying his expectations, Tetrax saw that Ben and his allies were not doing well as expected, all of them are hiding in large rock debris and using the weapons Cooper gave them, some of them using their long ranged powers, they were shooting, blasting, and telekinetically throwing cars at the horde of Synthroid fighter ships. In response, Tetrax used the communicator Ben gave to him and contacted Ben.

Meanwhile...

All of Ben's allies, even Ultimos were hiding in the rock debris, using the weapons Cooper gave them and were firing the Synthroid ships down, save for the ones who have long ranged powers, like Ultimos, who was firing his heat vision beams to shoot down the Synthroid ships and his ice breath to freeze the booster pods, Alan in his Pyronite form, using his flamethrower streams and Eunice in her Bio-Wolf form, using her missiles.

Ultimos, Alan and Eunice then fired heat vision eye blasts, flamethrower-like streams and a barrage of missiles, respectively, all together and shot down multiple Synthroid fighter ships all at once, but a Synthroid fighter ship then took their place and fired a light blue beam of energy from its large cannon, and all of the heroes dunked, dodging the blast which then hit a car, and in mere seconds, almost instantly, the car turned into dust.

"Oh great. Why did they have to use time beams?" NRG said, before standing from his hiding spot and firing a nuclear energy beam, which shot down the Synthroid fighter ship's booster pods, before going out of control and crashing into yet another house. NRG then ran away from his spot, before firing more nuclear energy beams, shooting down more Synthroid fighter ships and sending them skidding down the streets.

Then, NRG's Omnitrix symbol began to glow and beep.

"Ben! How's everything going down there?" Tetrax asked.

"We're not doing so good. The Synthroids have time beams! One shot and it will kill every one of us!" NRG shouted, before he narrowly dodged an upcoming missile and multiple laser turrets, before going back with Tetrax.

"I'm going to have to call you later." NRG said, before tapping the Omnitrix symbol, ending the call and resuming with his fight once again.

NRG then looked into the skies and he saw five Synthroid fighter ships coming towards him. He then clutched his fists as he prepared for what is going to come.

The Prypiatosian-B then fired a nuclear energy blast, which then managed to hit the first fighter ship's booster pod and it caused the ship to lose control, sending it crashing into the nearby fighter ship and exploded on mid-air, the three other fighter ships battering on through the explosion and flying quickly towards NRG. NRG then fired two nuclear energy blasts, each blast hitting a fighter ship, striking it down and causing it to crash into the ground, before leaving a large explosion.

NRG then looked into the sky to see the last Synthroid fighter jet flying towards him, but it was too close for NRG to have time to fire his nuclear energy blasts, so he saved up his final trick for this fighter ship. His entire body glowed radioactive hot red and the Synthroid fighter ship just went through him, coming out split up and melted, the two sides of the fighter ship crashing and skidding into the streets, the Synthroid pilots obviously couldn't handle NRG's red hot radioactive body.

"I can't keep this up!" NRG shouted, before firing another nuclear energy beam towards a large Synthroid Fighter ship, sending it crashing down to the ground. He then saw a Synthroid mothership or carrier ship, before firing a huge beam of nuclear energy, and with the carrier ship being a very big target, the nuclear energy beam managed to hit it, and send it crashing down towards multiple houses before finally exploding, the explosion so bright even NRG had to cover his eyes.

"Oh come on. What next?" NRG asked, before he saw multiple Synthroid fighter ships firing gun turrets and red laser beams, before he saw multiple Synthroids jumping from their fighter ships and skydiving until they landed into the ground safely, before charging towards NRG, turning their hands into swords, axes, spears and other close ranged weaponry.

Some Synthroids preferred laser cannons, so they changed their hands into laser cannons while charging towards the Prypiatosian-B

"Luckily, I found a new trick with NRG." NRG said, before his hands turned red and NRG created a radioactive construct of a battle axe and a battle sword, before the radioactive construct turned real, but the battle axe and battle sword still glowed red, indicating the radioactive energy within the weapons. With a loud battle shout, he charged towards the army of Synthroids.

"RAAAAH!" NRG shouted as he charged his way towards the army of Synthroid robots.

NRG then slammed his battle axe onto a Synthroid's side, swatting the Synthroid over, before firing a nuclear energy blast at the Synthroid, killing and destroying it. He then slammed his battle sword onto a Synthroid's head, before firing a nuclear energy beam from his grill plates towards the Synthroid at a close range, before slamming his foot onto his chest, creating a hole and kicking out the life energy giving device of the Synthroid. He then threw his battle sword at a Synthroid on his left and his battle axe to the one on his right, before firing two radioactive beams at both of the Synthroids, destroying them. He then punched a nearby Synthroid and ripped out its laser minigun from its arm, before firing an energy blast at the Synthroid's head, destroying the head and destroying the Synthroid. He then fired multiple and fast laser turrets at two Synthroids, before turning his right hand into a radioactive sword and slammed it on a Synthroid, before turning his left hand into a sword as well, as he slammed his right sword onto a Synthroid onto his right, and his other sword for the Synthroid onto his left, destroying them both and leaving a huge explosion of flames.

He then turned his sword hands back to their normal looks, before charging towards a very large Synthroid, who then fired a light blue energy blast from his cannon, to which NRG dodged with a somersault and slammed his red radioactive hot feet onto the Synthroid, destroying the Synthroid, but NRG was not satisfied, before firing a radioactive blast from his grill plates towards the Synthroid's head at a close range, destroying and melting the head and destroying the Synthroid as well, before ripping out the Synthroid's cannon and fired a light blue laser beam towards a Synthroid fighter ship, which managed to hit and blew up the fighter ship, before turning into dust before it could even crash into the ground.

"I CAN"T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" NRG shouted as he fired another nuclear energy blast, which managed to hit the booster pod of an oncoming Synthroid fighter ship, which then caused it to spin out of control and it crashed onto another fighter ship, before both of their flaming remains crashed into the ground and caused a large explosion. NRG then saw more oncoming Synthroid fighter ships and he started to run back towards his group.

However, NRG was slow, that a Synthroid fighter ship managed to find some time to fire a large missile, which then hit NRG in the back, and since it caught the Prypiatosian-B by surprise and the missile was so powerful, it knocked NRG down, and almost half-unconscious, as he fell back down the ground.

"NOO!" NRG shouted, as he was struck in the back and fell down the ground.

However, all of Ben's allies saw the incident, but the most affected of it was Julie and Ester. Tetrax saw the Synthroid fighter ship struck down Ben as an armored Prypiatosian-B, before flying towards the fighter ship and striking it down with multiple missiles, sending the fighter ship to crash to two more Synthroid fighter ships and exploded in mid-air, their flaming remains falling back down the ground.

"BEN!" Julie and Ester shouted as they saw Ben as NRG got struck down by the Synthroid fighter ship, and in anger, they jumped out of the rock debris, carrying their weapons, running towards Ben while firing their weapons like there was no tomorrow, managing to heavily damage three fighter ships for the others to finally strike it down.

Julie and Ester then grabbed NRG by the shoulders and legs and they hurried him off towards the rock debris, trying their best to avoid the Synthroid's fast laser gunfire, but the others got their back and shot down multiple Synthroid fighter ships and managed to give Julie and Ester enough time to place NRG behind the rock debris and they then resumed the fight, just as NRG managed to regain consciousness.

"Uhh...What just happened?" NRG groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You were hit in the back with a missile, and me and Julie had to get you back here." Ester said, before continued to fire multiple laser blasts at the oncoming Synthroid fighter ships. NRG then fired a nuclear energy blast which then managed to hit a Synthroid fighter ship and shot it down, crashing into the ground. NRG then saw a Synthroid fighter ship fly over them so fast, before reaching to Ben's house, before firing multiple laser blasts and missiles at the garage, obliterating the garage, and half of Ben's house.

"Oh no! They're freeing Albedo!" NRG shouted.

NRG then fired a nuclear energy blast and shot down the Synthroid fighter ship, sending it crashing down towards the streets, before exploding, destroying nearby cars around it. Sure enough, NRG found Albedo as Negative Humungousaur charging out of the house and looking at NRG, before growling, before charging towards the Prypiatosian-B.

"(sighs) Figures.) NRG said, before his body was enveloped in a green glow, his body form changing before transforming himself into:

"Buglizard! (roar)" the Lepidopterran predator roared, before charging towards the giant Negative Vaxasaurian, before ramming onto him, sending him crashing down the ground, but Negative Humungousaur maanged to grab hold of Buglizard and threw the stealthy and agile predator off of him, both of them growling at each other. Buglizard then changed his form and transformed himself into:

"VenoTrap!" the Methanosian predator shouted, before extending his Venus Flytrap like arms and grabbing onto Negative Humungousaur's shoulders, the Venus Flytrap's teeth were so sharp, even Humungousaur felt pain. VenoTrap then executed his enhanced strength and lifted Negative Humungousaur into the air, before slamming him back down the ground. VenoTrap then transformed himself into:

"Tyrannopede!" the Tyrannosapien shouted, before firing a stream of silk from its forehead, which then managed to hit Negative Humungousaur and wrap him around in a sticky cocoon, which not even the strongest Vaxasaurians can break through. Tyrannopede just watched in amusement as Negative Humungousaur attempted to escape his cocoon,, only to fail numerous times.

"Yeah. Don't care how strong you are. Tyrannosapien cocoons are meant to weaken Vaxasaurian muscles and make its target weak, making them unable to escape." Tyrannopede said, but then the cocoon bursted in flames as Negative Heatblast came out and started to fire flamethrower streams at Tyrannopede, every flamethrower stream that hit the giant Tyrannosapien had no effect, before Tyrannopede finally roared, before changing himself into:

"Crabdozer!" the Pyronite predator shouted, before spitting out a huge ball of saliva, which then hit Negative Heatblast and effectively extinguished his flames. Crabdozer then quickly followed up by tackling the flameless Negative Heatblast, sending him crashing into a car. However, Negative Heatblast quickly recovered and restarted his flames, before firing several streams of fire at Crabdozer, but Crabdozer was immune to them, before Crabdozer's body was enveloped in green light and he transformed himself into:

"Slamworm!" the Talpaedan predator shouted, before bashing itself into the ground, leaving a large hole on the ground. Negative Heatblast then transformed himself into Negative Armodrillo, before looking around for any signs of Slamworm. What Albedo didn't know was Slamworm was Armodrillo's predator. Heck, he didn't even know about the Omnitrix aliens' predators!

"Now where did he-"

**WACK! **

**POW! **

**POW PACK WACK A POW!**

Negative Armodrillo was then sent flying into the air when Hunter Arian delivered him three uppercuts with his brawling gloves, also flying using a jetpack. Hunter Arian then punched Negative Armodrillo several times while in mid-air, before firing laser beams from his eyes and from his brawling gloves, hitting Negative Armodrillo at the same time and sending him crashing down the ground, causing rocks and dust to be sent flying.

The smoke then cleared, and there stood Negative Armodrillo, a few scratches on his body but was still fine. He then looked into the sky to see Hunter Arian swiftly flying down towards him, and before the Negative Talpaedan could attack or even react, Hunter Arian slammed his right hand onto Negative Armodrillo's head and karate chopped him. Hard. And because of too much impact, the ground underneath Armodrillo cracked and it finally couldn't take the pressure of Hunter Arian's karate chop, before finally giving out and both Negative Armodrillo and Hunter Arian were then sent crashing onto the houses of Undertown, with Negative Armodrillo slowly recovering.

When Negative Armodrillo managed to stand up again, Hunter Arian then grabbed his shotgun from his back and fired a large laser blast, which then managed to hit Negative Armodrillo and sent him crashing into yet, another one of Pakmar's business revenues, and this time, it was a restaurant. Negative Armodrillo then crashed in and the aliens who were eating freaked out, before running away. Except for Pakmar, who then angrily walked towards Negative Armodrillo, thinking he was Ben.

"BEN TENNYSON! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR TROUBLES! PAKMAR IS GOING TO END YOU! **NOW!**" Pakmar angrily shouted , but before Pakmar can do his threat, Hunter Arian bashed through the building, and in anger, picked up Negative Armodrillo by the shoulders, spun him around and threw him at the roof, the Negative Talpaedan crashing through the roof and crashing through Undertown's 'ceilings', before crashing into a Synthroid fighter ship, which then exploded on contact and he finally crashed down the ground, his yellow skin turned into black and brown due to the flames he received when he crashed into the Synthroid fighter ship.

"Err...Tennyson is better than I thought." Negative Armodrillo, before an explosion from underneath the ground sent him skidding down the streets, and when he looked up, he saw Hunter Arian, holding his signature shotgun with his eyes glowing red.

"Knock. Knock." Hunter Arian said, before shooting a laser blast from his shotgun, the blast hitting Negative Armodrillo's left shoulder. Then he fired another blast, which then managed to hit Negative Armodrillo's right shoulder. He then fired another blast which then hit Negative Armodrillo's stomach area, which then sent him flying and crashing towards a car, a tree, before finally crashing into a house. Hunter Arian then grabbed his electric staff, before running towards the house Negative Armodrillo just crashed onto.

It wasn't long before he found Negative Armodrillo, who was attempting to stand up but was too weak to do so, falling back down again. Hunter Arian then electrocuted Negative Armodrillo, earning screams of pain from the Negative Talpaedan until he was forcefully reverted from Negative Armodrillo back to Albedo, who then fell down to the ground, unconscious. Hunter Arian then looked at Albedo's unconscious body, before a voice called out to him.

"Ben! We have shot down majority of their carrier ships! The remaining fighter ships are retreating! This is our chance to strike towards the Plumbers Headquarters!" Ultimos said, Tini and Synaptak with him. Hunter Arian then took one last look at Albedo's unconscious body, before putting a power neutralizing collar on his neck, before spreading his arms and legs and putting energy cuffs on his hands and feet, leaving him stuck on the floor.

"That should keep him here for a while." Hunter Arian said, before reverting back to Ben.

"Now let's go!" Ben said, before he and the Galactic Enforcers left Albedo and ran back towards their group.

**Wait Next Time for the Group's attack on the Retaking of the Plumber's HQ!**

* * *

**Well, that's all for this week folks! **

**I decided that my FF schedule will be moved to once a week depending on the School schedule.**

**Well, as I always say! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


End file.
